Family Honor
by Freakin-little
Summary: Aero Black is the daughter of mass murderering death eaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Aero wants to seperate herself from her family. And she does. Friend of Harry Potter. Gryffindor Student. Not to mention a certain Weasley.. Seq. Phoenix Honor
1. Chapter 1

**Anything familiar belongs to JK Rowling, including the characters, most settings, and basic plot-line. All OCs are mine. Including all interpretations of characters, meanings of the books and such. **

****So now that's done, remember to review it (despite the fact that this chapter and several others are redone and this story is finished and has been carried on in the Sequel Phoenix Honor, still review it)**

* * *

October 31st. All Hallows Eve. A date well celebrated in the wizarding community. It was the very night that Bellatrix found herself resenting. She normally resented the date because of the filthy Mudbloods that coveted it from them and turned it into a night of pilfering candy and wearing chilish masks. But recently, she resented it because she had spent hours of never-ending frsutration and slight agony delivering something she should have gotten rid of when she discovered its very existence.

The very bane of her existence lay swaddled in a customary pink blanket in a white basinet. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, her eye lashes were dark and long, she bore a button nose and already had full pink lips, no doubt a gene from herself. She even had Bellatrix's own infamous heavy lidded eyes. And somehow, the Black family had acquired a recessive gene from somewhere down the line and the child had inherited the Metamorphmagous gene. Not unlike Andromeda's little stain. One more reason to dislike her. She bore a constant reminder of her sister's mistake. She hated it, because it made her feel like Andromeda, someone she had cast out years ago, had something in common with her, having two daughters with a trait like that.

Bellatrix's dark eyes moved from the sleeping newborn to the corner of the dimly lit room which held the numerous 'gifts' from fellow followers. Stuffed animals, blankets, baby clothes. She knew it was just for show. None of them cared about her having a child any more than she cared if they did. But Rodolphus seemed to enjoy it. He had even commented on her cousin Regulus' sense of humor when the boy had given them "Parenting for Nim-rods" with that dead-pan expression of his.

But Bellatrix could feel nothing. Narcissa had told her once that her maternal instincts would kick-in when she held her daughter for the first time. But all she saw was a screaming being. The reason she had been unable to assist the Dark Lord for months. She tried, she did, to feel something. She looked at her own mother for inspiration. Druella had been affection, or as much as she could have. She soothed them when they cried, healed them when they were injured, comforted them when they were ill and protected them from the boggarts in their closets. She was a distant woman emotionally, but Bellatrix had seen that unwavering look of affection and pride on occassion. She had grown up with a mother she knew loved her. As sentimental as that was, however weird one might think it was, she look comfort in knowing that fact.

She knew Andromeda, if she would do one thing right after her many mistakes, it would be parenting. She was always the warmer one, compared to her and their slightly ceonceited younger sister. But Narcissa had always desired a child. She wanted one. Andromeda could mother, Narcissa wanted one, but Bellatrix herself...she had never wanted one. She had never desired a child. And now that she had one...she felt nothing. She supposed she was beautiful to look at, she had all the Black traits. But...she felt as if the part of her than might have once been able to love a child, was frozen over and dead.

The only purpose the child served to her was that when she was older she could serve her Master. That she was a link to hold onto to keep Narcissa around. She was a reminder, however slight and however much she truly shouldn't like it, so Andromeda. And she pleased Rodolphus and kept him content, which seemed to be more than Bellatrix herself could do. It was odd, seeing a man who was so cold in battle embrace a tiny, fragile creature in his arms. But he seemed satisfied with having a child, despite the fact he had truly wanted a son, an heir. But he had said he could make do with a daughter.

Bellatrix could hearing the sound of footsteps on the floor outside in the hall of their new home, LeStrange Manor, which had been given to them by her in-laws after their passing. She turned slightly, barely acknowledging the visitor. It was Ebony Stict, a fellow female servant of the Dark Lord. Ebony was just slightly older than her, thinner, with an almost exotic look to her. Her tanned skin and dark hair gave her that impression, along with her constant air of regal grace in her posture. But her eyes were glinting, almost sadistic looking, and Bellatrix had come to admire the woman. Despite the fact she was due to shortly deliver a daughter of her own soon. And had Bellatrix and Narcissa not fought just before her own delivery, Ebony would probably not be standing in this room with the title of God Mother.

"The Dark Lord 'az called a meeting, Bella." Ebony spoke, her French accent flowing.

"I shall be there momentarily then."

Ebony hesitated in the doorway, cocking her head to the side slightly, gazing at the child.

"You are lucky to be blessed with such a beautiful daughter." Ebony commented.

Bellatrix straightened herself and turned then, ushering them out of the room without a reply, leaving the child in the darkness.

* * *

Ebony set the child down on the floor, waving slightly in parting to Narcissa who swiftly flicked her wand and disapparrated from the Stict doorstep. Monty, Ebony's husband, moved from his place beside the door and smiled warmly at the girl, playfully tugging on a deep violet ringlet of hair. Stormy eyes raised to look at him, smiling happily with all the innocence of a child, despite the bruise on her cheek that was yellowing now.

Ebony took a silent inventory of her goddaughter. She wore a yellow sundress, no doubt provided by Narcissa considering Bellatrix's high distaste for color. She had the bruise on her cheek, another resembling a bony hand on her right wrist and a scrape on her left knee. Ebony shook her head. Sirius was going to have a cow when he saw her. Though, he might as well just have a whole farm and be done with it. The situation wasn't going to change. Dumbledore could not very well remove the girl from her home and the Ministry was wrapped tightly around The Dark Lord's finger.

Ever since Monty had threatened to divorce her for her sins, ever since she had pleaded with Dumbledore to protect her and her family if she promised to be of use to him to satisfy her husband...ever since then she had found a mutual understanding with Sirius Black. Ebony herself had been putoff by the birthing of Aeronanna LeStrange, just as he had, but both had found themselves pulled into her presences likes Moths to flame their very first meeting.

Dumbledore had stated that Aeroanna lived with Death Eaters and doubted a single one of them would sensor themselves around her, so when she started talking Ebony was to take her to meetings whenever she was in charge of watching her, which was when Bellatrix and Rodolphus had an assignment without her and Narcissa was doing whatever it was Narcissa did. So Aeroanna had become an informant of sorts, without even knowing it. She innocently told them what Mummy and Daddy did when they had company, if they ever talked about their 'boss' or 'work'. That very first meeting, about a month ago, was when she had met her cousin Sirius, who had been outraged at her appearance until Ebony had to do something and set Aeroanna in his lap. When she had returned Sirius was bouncing her on his knee and singing a rhym to her and she was wearing James Potter's glasses with Lily Potter and Remus Lupin hovering with jovial smiles behind them.

"Carpathia! No running in the house!" Ebony shouted suddenly at one her eldest children, who sped by her with a _'sorry mum_!' over her shoulder.

Evangline, her eldest, who was ten now, came down the stairs, greeting Aeroanna with a wide smile. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulder and looked up at her mother with Ebony's own dark eyes.

"Mum, Thantos and Owen are fighting again." she told her.

Ebony sighed.

Bellatrix complained about one kid. She shook her head.

"About what?"

"Owen threw a dart at Xoe's head."

Ebony raised her eyes to the ceiling and counted to ten. She blew out threw her nose and took another deep breath. Xoe was about Aeroanna's age, and now currently had a dart stuck in her forehead via her youngest son. _Merlin_.

"I'll be up in a minute. _Carpathia, leave that cat alone_!" Carpathia scared a tabby into the living room shouting _'alright, Mum!"_ over her shoulder. Again.

And then Sirius Black apparrated into her foyer and the cat screeched and Carpathia gave a shreik of laughter in responce before running it up the stairs. Sirius was grinning a boyish grin, his dark hair falling into his eyes, his leather jacket on as usual. The Black family ring, which he acquired from his uncle Alphard (the only reason Sirius wore the emblem) shined on his finger.

"How's Aero?" he said with a grin.

It soon faded when he saw the bruises and his face became grim.

"Sirius, calm down. You only have tonight with her. I need her by nine am tomorrow morning. Now stop with this childish behavior. There's nothing you can do and she's fine. Take her, I have to go de-dart my daughter." Ebony sighed, moving quickly up the stairs.

Sirius gave Monty a confused look. Monty replied in kind with "The downside of having sons," before handing Aero, as Sirius affectionately called her, to Sirius and moving to follow Carpathia before their cat died of heart failure.

The eldest Black son gave a shrug and gathered Aero into his arms, squeezing her sides and earning a giggle, Sirius watching her fondly, before he disapparrated.

He reappeared in the Potter house with a crack. James was sleeping on the couch, sprawled out, glasses askew on his face and mouth parted as he snored slightly. Lily came out of the kitchen, Harry on her hip as he played with a strand of her bright red hair. He giggled when he set sight on Sirius and Aero.

Sirius dropped his small cousin to the ground and Lily set Harry down, and Aero immediatley ran over and reached under his arms, half-dragging the cooing baby into the next room where his toys were. Sirius gave a bark of laughter at the display and Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly. James awoke then, blinking in confusion.

"Oi, Sirius mate, when'd you get here?" he wondered, fixing his glasses as he sat up.

"You sleep like the dead, Prongs." Sirius stated.

"Hello to you too, Padfoot."

"Hello, Sirius." Lily greeted.

"Lils, very pleased to see you as well." Sirius said, smiling charmingly.

"You know Sirius, I was just talking to Dae-" "No."

"_Sirius_." Lily groaned in exasperation, her hands on her hips.

"No." Sirius replied firmly.

James blinked up at them.

"Anywho...I hear there's a meeting tonight." James said.

"Yup." Sirius replied.

"Can we actually go to this one?" James wondered, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Prongs...you know this is for your own good." Sirius said sympathetically.

"That doesn't make sitting around here all day any easier. I want to go outside, I want to see something besides this house everyday, be part of the action." James said, frowning.

"Oh, love, I know this is hard. It's hard on me too, but hopefully this will be over soon." Lily soothed him, brushing some wild hair from his face.

"Sirius gets to go out..." James mumbled.

"Well if Sirius jumped off a cliff would you - oh who am I kidding, of course you would, you bloody Marauders." Lily said, shaking her head.

James and Sirius both grinned.

"Now what would I be doing jumping off a cliff, may I ask?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Fulfilling my lifelong dream, Black." Lily replied cheekily.

Sirius put a hand to his heart in mock offence.

"Prooongs!" he whined.

James grinned at them both. Just then Aero came through on her little toy broom, zooming around the room, a beaters bat James had gotten her for her second birthday in her hand. She made _'zoom'_ noises as she threw and then mumbling something as if narrating her own Quidditch game and Harry flew unsteadily behind her, though quickly, cackling madly.

The trio watched them with amused expressions.

"Hey, what's that necklace she's got there?" James wondered.

"Ah, a locket. It's got the Black emblem on it, just to match my ring. Uncle Alphard gave it to me. It was supposed to go to the next female in his line, but since he didn't have children, he left it to me. And I figure she's the closest I'm getting so..." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Well if you'd only talk to Dael-" _"Lily. No."_ "But she wants to -" _"I don't care." _

Lily huffed.

"What are you doing for her birthday?" James asked, interrupting the argument.

"Don't know. Bring her here? She loves spending time with Harry. She doesn't need much, she's simple. Arthur wants me to bring her over to the Burrow, wants to meet the girl his brother-in-laws spoke so entertainingly of, introduce her to his two twins." Sirius said with a smile.

"I bet they told them all about the times they helped you babysit her when we went on missions." James said with a grin.

"Like the time she got into the flower in the kitchen -"

"And the time she spilled glue on the neighbor's cat -"

"And the time you three managed to get her drunk- " James said with a laugh. "That was not funny in the least!" Lily shouted.

"I know. But arse was sore for a week. You didn't need to beat me, you know." Sirius muttered with a grin.

A crash echoed from across the house and then Harry was laughing hysterically and Aero came bursting into the room, a sheepish expression on her face, her hair turning pink in embarressment.

"Sorry 'bout the lamp...Siyrus pay for that." she said.

"I'll be doing _what_?"

* * *

October 31st was there, and Sirius had Aero for her birthday. Narcissa was off on a trip with her son, Draco, and Ebony had had her for the afternoon. He finished writing what was left for for a journal entry and shoved it into the box. It was something he had taken up after meeting Aero. He was in the Order and a good chance he might not make it. Well, he knew that she'd end up being solely raised by his cousin, and he didn't want Bellatrix's warped mind raising her to believe that Sirius didn't love her, despite the fact Bellatrix didn't know about their close relationship, though really the fact Aero had turned her dark eyes gray since their meeting should have clued them in. But because of the threat to his life from this war, he decided to have a memoir of sorts, having a box he'd leave with Ebony to give her when she was older, telling her how he had become an Animgus, about the Marauders, their family, his life, the war, how much he loved her. He had pictures of them, even ones of his school days, several of Aero...

He sighed and put it on top of his cluttered desk of sloppy-written papers and headed out. He picked her up at Ebony's like usual. He was just about to apparrate to the Potter's in Godric's Hollow when he swore, Aero pinching his arm hard for 'saying a bad word' and him apologizing profusely. He had forgotten to check on Peter and make-sure he was alright.

He hiked Aero up high on his hip and left with a crack, ending up outside the little shack of a house they had stored Peter in. His heart stopped when the door was slightly open. He switched arms with Aero and picked up his wand, moving slowly into the house. He hated Aero was with him right now, when they could be entering a dangerous place, but it was too late now.

There didn't seem to be any sight of a struggle, no furniture knocked over, no broken windows, even the bed was perfectly made. Sirius' heart contracted. There was no Peter either. He swore again, but apparrently sensing the atmosphere, Aero didn't reprimand him this time. She was stiff in his arms, her face contorted into a confused expression, her eyes scanning the room.

"The mouse-man isn't here..." she whispered in his ear.

"You're right...let's go find him." Sirius said absently.

Aero nodded determindely.

They disapparrated and ended up by the Potter's house. It was in ruins. Sirius let out an anguished sound and Aero was placed quickly on the ground as Sirius rushed through, dropping to his knees, and kneeling over James, his eyes open and unseeing. Sirius let out a sob again and his eyes stung with tears. He shook his friend uselessly. His brother, his best friend, was dead.

"James no..." he cried.

He numbly got to his feet, finding his way to the nursery, and found Lily's body. He felt like breaking. He kneeled down again and brushed hair from her pale face. She had been crying...

He stood then, and moved to stand over the crib. Harry was there, asleep. His forehead was red, something there, but Sirius hardly noticed. He was too bust being concerned with the relief to find him breathing. He lifted the infant into his arms and stumbled back out to the sidewalk, suddenly cursing himself for leaving his cousin out there defenseless. She stood there, in her purple dress, watching him somewhat wearily. When he was close enough she fist his jeans.

And then Hagrid appeared. He asked what had happened and Sirius was too numb to really pay attention...James was dead...

"Let me have him." SIrius said hoarsely.

"Ah, I can't, Sirius mate. Dumbledore's orders...I have to take him..."

"Where?"

"Lily's sister's..."

"But I'm his godfather!"

"I know that Sirius, but Dumbledore..."

Sirius bit his lip and nodded, suddenly determinded.

"Then take my bike. It was parked outside their house. Just there " Sirius said, pointing. "Take it. I won't be needing it."

Hagrid took Harry wearily, trying to figure out was emotion was playing across the younger man's face. Aero pulled wonderingly on his pant leg.

"Where's Harry going?" she asked, watching Hagrid through narrowed eyes.

"Away. Just...away." Sirius mumured.

"Why?" she asked.

Sirius bent down, scooping her up into his arms and holding her to his chest, more for comfort then anything. She frowned and placed a tiny hand on his cheek, touching the tears there.

"Something horrible has happened." he whispered.

Aero wathed him, and Sirius felt more tears at her suddenly frightened expression. He had just lost his best friend and now she was losing hers. They were quite the pair...

"James and Lily...they aren't going to be around anymore...they're...with the angels now...far away..." he said quietly, his voice breaking.

Hagrid felt tears prick his own eyes.

"Like...where Gideon and Fabian went? And Miss Marlene?" she wondered.

Sirius sniffled.

"Yes...just like them. And Harry is going to stay with his aunt...you won't see him for awhile..." he said, tears running freely now.

Tears filled Aero's own eyes. Sirius felt a crushing blow hit him now. To be introduced to death at such a young age...

Sirius nodded to Hagrid, who watched the now broken man disapparate.

Sirius knew he didn't have time. Everyone thought he was the secret Keeper. Peter had given them up. He was going to hunt down that low-life...but first thing first. He set Aero down on his bed and scribbled something on some pieces of paper. After ten minutes and a hand cramp he shoved it inside his box, along with his ring, a stuffed dog he was planning on giving to her that night that was the image of his Padfoot form and grabbed the box under one arm and Aero under the other.

He reappeared on Ebony's doorstep, managing to open the door and striding inside, looking around frantically.

Ebony came rushing down the stairs, having heard the alarm for a visitor go off. Her eyes widened at his panicked state.

"Sirius, what on Earth is wrong?" she wondered.

Sirius shook his head. He handed her the box.

"I don't have time...there isn't time...something went wrong...he told..." he said, finally breaking down.

Ebony watched him in fear.

"Who told what? Sirius?" she asked.

Monty came down the stairs then, watching them, alarmed.

"I'll kill him...he's a rat...Tell Remus I'm sorry..."

"Sirius, form a sentence!" Ebony cried.

Sirius shook his head quickly.

"Give her that...give her that when she's older...when he goes to school...tell her I love her...please..." he sobbed.

"Sirius..." Monty said quietly.

Aero clung to his shoulder, watching him silently, a troubled look on her face.

Sirius turned his head to look at her.

"I have to leave." he whispered.

Aero pursed her lips together, her brows furrowed and tears forming.

"For long?" she whispered back.

Sirius sniffled.

"Probably..."

"_Why_?" she cried, her voice cracking.

"Because...Because people are going to think I did a very bad thing..."

"Did you?"

"No...and I want you to remember that...remember that I love you...and when you see Harry again, tell him I love him too..."

Aero nodded dutifully.

"And Aero...I'll come back. I'll find you and Harry again, I promise." he said, pushing their foreheads together.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Her eyes widened, having heard him use the biggest promise of all, and nodded against his head.

Sirius kissed her forehead and set her down on the ground, ushering her towards Ebony and Monty.

"Don't let her turn out them the rest of them." he demanded.

Ebony nodded silently, confused and alarmed at the whole moment.

Sirius took a deep breath, looked at Aero one more time and walked out the door. When it closed behind him and he entered the darkness he raised his eyes to the sky.

_"Happy birthday, Aero." _

* * *

**Any character that may come up, like one mentioned to Sirius by Lily here, are my own characters that will be explained further in Phoenix honor and my other story, Marauder Honor, that you don't have to read to read this one. I swear. **


	2. Chapter 2 train ride

Aero Black walked down the stairs of Malfoy Manor and into the kitchen. The little house elf, Dobby, was hastily making breakfast.

Aero noticed how he had new wounds on his tiny little body. Aero shook her head angrily. She was completely disappointed in her Uncle Lucius for this kind of crude behavior.

And the poor thing was trembling in fright all the time. He wore that disgusting rag every day. Aero didn't get the concept. She didn't condone the idea of enslaving house elves, or any other living creature for that matter just because you're too lazy or think you're above doing housework when you have two capable hands or a capable wand.

If you think you're too arrogant and too above being seen with "lower class" then why dress your servant like those you avoid? Surely you wouldn't want to stare at the filth they're wearing all day?

Aero greeted Dobby who bowed immediately and said good morning. Aero sighed and smiled warmly at the house elf who returned to cooking.

Aero would free Dobby if she could, give him clothing but it wouldn't work because she wasn't his master. Aero looked up at her Aunt Narcissa as she came into the room.

Narcissa didn't acknowledge the house elf's greetings and came to sit at the table. Narcissa Black-Malfoy had the family looks; that was for sure. She was blonde with pale eyes and fair skin and full, ruby red lips.

But her expressions, they reminded Aero of someone smelling something awful. Her eyes were cruel and her lips were always pursed and her nose scrunched in distaste constantly.

Narcissa regarded her niece politely and snapped at Dobby to hurry along with breakfast. The poor creature nearly had a heart attack at her tone.

Aero sighed and once again shook her head.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her niece. She took her in when her dear sister Bella and her husband were carted off to Azkaban Prison. Aeroanna was her niece after-all. Ebony had wanted to take her but Narcissa insisted she should take her because she was Bella's sister. The only reason Narcissa wasn't godmother was because they had a spat and Bella picked Ebony at last minute.

But Aeroanna was a handful. She insisted on playing with Dobby as a child. She always got herself dirty playing outside. She hated dressing up. She continuously expressed her opinions and didn't have a care in the world. When they went out she talked with Muggle-borns!

Today Aeroanna was going to her first year at Hogwarts. Narcissa had contemplated sending her to Beauxbatons but didn't think Bella would appreciate her child not getting into Slytherin house because Narcissa sent her somewhere else.

Breakfast went by quickly. Little conversation was made per usual. Aero grabbed her trunk and bid her younger cousin Draco good-bye. Draco cried; complaining that she should stay here.

Lucius took Aero to the train station and into Platform 9 3/4. Aero stood there, not looking at Lucius but at the large scarlet train before her.

She took in her surroundings in awe. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and now she was finally going.

Aero sat comfortably in her compartment, though she was alone. She was glad she changed her last name. Lestrange was bound to have become a household name by now. Her parents had tortured two Aurors until they became insane. How could be now know?

Aero had changed her name from Aeroanna Lestrange to Aero Black and the Ministry and Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had the utmost discretion.

Aero looked up when the compartment door slid open. Two rowdy red haired boys stood in the doorway. They were practically identical with their red hair and blue eyes.

But one was about a half inch taller than the other. The taller one noticed another presence in the compartment and his twinkling eyes zeroed in on Aero.

She looked wearily between the two and motioned for them to sit. They quickly obliged.

"Hi. I'm Fred Weasley." The taller twin grinned.

"And I'm his twin, obviously, George. Nice to meet you." The other replied.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Aero Black." She responded kindly.

"Black?" George asked; astonished.

"George, mate, don't." Fred interrupted.

"Don't what?" Aero asked wearily.

"It's just…we've heard stories about that-I mean your family from our parents…." Fred admitted, looking anywhere but Aero's now cold eyes.

"Well then perhaps you'll be happier in a different compartment since you seem to think I'm like them." Aero snapped.

George jumped from the tone in her voice and Fred seemed to just wish his twin had never opened his mouth at all.

"We didn't mean it like that!" George protested.

"It sure came out that way." Aero snarled.

"We didn't say you were like them." Fred murmured.

"You do realize the people you've never met, the people you're criticizing are my family, correct?" she sneered.

"I'm sorry. We meant no offense!" Fred exclaimed.

Aero shook her head angrily and crossed her arms tightly over her chest and looked out the window. She knew this might happen. The Blacks were known to be vicious pure-blood nobles and had made quite the name for themselves over the years. Though the family line was dwindling pathetically, the stories only grew. But at least they weren't comparing her to her parents…hence why she changed her name to Black in the first place.

Out of the side of her vision Aero could see the Weasley boys looking guiltily at each other. Aero felt bad for how she snapped at them. Being a Black, these things were expected. And of course they would know, they're related to her…even if it is distant cousins of some sort; Aero wasn't too sure on how they were related but she knows she's related to the Weasleys.

Aero still had her face turned towards the window but Fred caught her less-angry gray eyes flash towards them. Aero sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"You're first years?" she murmured.

Fred, looking happy at the new subject and the fact that the uncomfortable silence was broken, nodded quickly.

"Yeah! You are too right?" he asked.

"Yes. What house do you hope to get sorted into?" she asked casually.

Knowing the Weasley line, he was probably hoping to get into Gryffindor. Gryffindor wasn't a bad house. It just happened to be the enemy house of Slytherin, where most pure-bloods, like the Black family, get sorted.

Aero felt her stomach tightening at the thought. Her parents had been in that house. Many children in that house had death eater parents. Would they know her? Would they say anything? Surely not, for she as the power to give-up the names of her parents fellow death eaters. Perhaps Aero would like Gryffindor. She did want to separate herself from her family, and according to what she found out, since no one ever told her anything about any of the disowned family members she had, her mother's younger cousin Sirius had gone to Gryffindor, effectively ending any chance he had at surviving in the Black family.

"We want to get into Gryffindor. House of the brave!" George exclaimed excitedly.

"Gryffindor would be nice. Besides, I like the color red." Aero grinned.

Fred laughed and George smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Aero would fit in here. Maybe…she could be happy here…


	3. Chapter 3 House Sorting

Aero got off the train, wearing her new school robes. The twins were beside her, talking excitedly about some pranks they wanted to pull here. Aero, so busy looking at the scenery and listening to Fred and George; jumped nearly ten feet when a booming voice shouted into the night for the first years to follow him. Fred smiled at her and she felt the corners of her mouth turn up a little and she looked away. The three of them followed the rest of the crowd and looked to see a rather large, in all senses of the word, man standing there with a lantern.

He showed them to the boats they'd be taking to the castle. The twins and Aero got a boat and floated easily along with everyone else. The sky was dark and unless you had night vision it was rather hard to see much but the Castle was easy. Hogwarts stood out in the darkness with its shining windows casting light over the lake. Aero didn't think she'd see anything more beautiful and magical than that sight.

She lived at the Malfoy Manor, with her uptight, pure-blood relatives with their perfect lawn and antique chandeliers and extremely large fountain but that was nothing compared to Hogwarts, and this was just the outside! Aero had always been a very private person, very self-contained and such and she never really felt any true emotion. She had learned along time ago not to get excited or raise her hopes and expectations too high…but sitting there, awed at Hogwarts… For the first time in years, Aero let her hope soar. She hoped for friends. She hoped to feel happy. She hoped for a place to belong. And perhaps Hogwarts was just the place to do all that for her.

"Wow, this place looks wicked!" George exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Bloody hell, imagine the fun we'll make in this place!" Fred said.

Aero allowed herself a small smile. The twins weren't so bad really. They seemed like the people you would want to hang around for fun. They'd probably make friends really easy.

"Aero, you gotta help us with this place." Fred stated.

"Help?" Aero asked.

"Yeah, it'll be wicked. Pulling pranks here. This place is so large and look at all those Slytherin wanna-bes. Please, we'll have them knocked off their feet!" George explained excitedly.

Aero shrugged and the twins grinned wickedly. They finally were taken into the Great Hall for their sorting. Aero stared at the tables of older students and the ceiling was simply amazing. The banners of the different houses were hanging and the staff table held the one member she had heard so much about.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and a student from Gryffindor. Her family may bad mouth him but Aero found the Dumbledore tales simply fascinating.

Aero watched the old man rise from his seat and greet the room, and everyone immediately quieted for the sorting. A few students were before her and then Aero was called up.

She swallowed quickly and took a steady breath. It was the moment of truth. Being placed in Slytherin meant being like her arrogant family of death eaters which she hated. Being in Gryffindor had the possibility of being compared to her second cousin, the mass murder Sirius Black, though he was far better than her insane parents. Perhaps the other two houses would be better, though that meant the great possibility of being separated from the twins which she detested greatly.

She sat quietly on the stool and waited while the hat sat perched on her head. When it started talking she nearly jumped.

"A Black? I haven't had one in awhile, though relatives of different name have been sorted by me. Ah, so many secrets. Are you sure you desire a house different from Slytherin? You have such an intelligent mind…ah but you've the bravery and loyalty of a true Gryffindor. Well, if you insist on being the black Hippogriff of the Black family, who am I to deny you that right?" he murmured.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table roared in applause and made room for their new member. Aero sat happily and waited. A boy named Lee Jordan joined. Angelina Johnson. Katherine Bell. Alicia Spinnett. Of course, the Weasley twins who were thumped on the back by their brother Percy.

The feast began and Aero couldn't remember a time she felt happier. She truly felt she belonged there while she made quick friends with Alicia, Katie and Angelina.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas

The school year was moving by fast. She wrote the occasional letter to her aunt and uncle though she wrote a bit more frequently to Draco who responded in kind. She was rooming with Angelina, and Katie and her godmother's daughter, Xoe Stict. Aero was friends with the twins of course. They had made friends with Lee Jordan fairly easily who they roomed with. Aero quickly learned that the twins weren't just funny with jokes and the ridiculous stories they told but with their pranks.

They had flung a large dungbomb one day, hoping it would hit professor Snape, who hated everyone besides his darling Slytherins. What the dungbomb hit, or rather who, was the grumpy caretaker Filch right in the face. It was positively hilarious.

Aero spent time with the girls as well. Angelina was a pretty girl with dark skin who was a real independent girl. Aero hated those damsels in distress type girls and she thought they were annoyingly pathetic. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Xoe were the exact opposite of that. Aero had known Xoe since she was in diapers, what with their mothers being so "close" and all. Xoe was a pretty daring girl. She talked back to Snape on a daily basis and gave Filch nasty looks in the halls.

Because Aero hung around with the twins and Xoe she was in detention frequently. She had been known to conjure a bucket full of ice water and pour it on Filch's head. She had "accidentally" stepped on his cat, Mrs. Norris's tail. Not like anyone hated her for that, besides Filch. Mrs. Norris was never far from Filch who patrolled the halls waiting for a student to do something wrong. She somehow had a way of letting him know who and where the trouble was. She got Aero in trouble a few times.

She also went out frequently with other students to watch the Quidditch games. She of course, would cheer loudly for Gryffindor. The twins and Aero wanted to try out for the team but a first year hasn't made team in nearly a century.

Aero now sat in the common room doing her homework. The fire burned brightly and chased away the chills of December from the room. Christmas was tomorrow. She had already sent her presents to Draco and his parents. She sent one to Dobby as well; though she made sure it went directly to him with no chance of Malfoy interference by personally asking a Hogwarts house elf to bring it to him.

Aero got ones for her friends and for her godmother, Ebony Stict. She also had one for her cousin Nymphadora Tonks, though she preferred her surname only.

Tonks was older than her. She had never met her, at least not to her memory. Her mother, Andromeda who was the middle child, younger than Aero's mom Bellatrix but older than Draco's mother Narcissa; had been disowned for marrying Ted Tonks who is a Muggle-born.

Tonks was a pretty cool girl. She was clumsy so she practically tipped over everything and she was a real trouble-maker. She was a Metamorh like Aero, so Tonks had changed her look to have some long magenta hair which had freaked Aero out a little a first.

Tonks was in Hufflepuff, and proud of it though she said she was completely ecstatic to know Aero had gotten into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Tonks had known about Aero being her cousin the whole time because her mother had heard about Aero's birth and all. Aunt Andromeda told Tonks she was relieved Aero was turning out like Bellatrix or Narcissa and hoped to meet her soon.

Tonks was fifteen now. She would go to the village close to Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, with the rest of the older kids (anyone in third year and above) and brought her back plenty of gifts and treats. She told Aero about how she wanted to be an Auror when she got older so she was bust trying to study for the O.W.L examination this year.

Aero sighed. Everything was different now. She had always been close to her baby cousin Draco. He was like a little…brother to her. But he wanted in on Slytherin, which Aero was sure he would be sorted into and Aero was here, in the Gryffindor common room, the rival house. She could already feel the distance between them.

"You're lookin all down in the dumps, Aero. What's up?" Fred asked while he plopped himself into one of the large chairs beside her.

"Nothing. Family stuff, so nothing really. I think I'm…over thinking things is all." She explained with a casual shrug.

"Over-thinking, huh? Well, that's obviously a depressing thing to do in general. It's annoying enough to just think in the first place, but over-thinking? Over-achiever…" he teased.

Aero laughed. This is why she liked the twins so much. They made her laugh when she wanted to cry. It's just who they were.

"Looking forward to the presents tomorrow?" Aero asked.

Fred snorted.

"Not from my mother. She knits these sweaters and it's always the same color too and it has our initials on it. It's like she expects someone to forget their name or something."

"Oh well. She means well, I'm sure."

"She'll probably get you a gift as well, so I'd watch out." He smirked.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because George has written to her about you…and I have too." He mumbled; a pink tint to his slightly freckled cheeks.

"You have?" Aero asked, completely awed.

"Well, yeah. You're our friend. I've told her all about you. She'll send you a gift most likely and eventually an invite to come over for holidays and then she'll have you coming over for regular visits and writing letters and everything. It's what she does." He shrugged.

And he was right. The next morning Aero reached over the side of her bed to her stack of colorfully wrapped presents. She picked one up and inside was a light blue knit sweater with a golden A in the center.

Aero laughed and slipped it one. She would have to remember to send a thank-you to Mrs. Weasley. Her aunt and uncle Malfoy gave a fancy new purple sundress for when it got warmer. Draco gave her a diary book to write in with a new ink and quill set. Aunt and Uncle Tonks gave her a photo-album filled with pictures she'd look at later for sure. Tonks had given her a book on Quidditch plays and how to "Land the Man" which made her burst into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles. The twins had given her a book "1000 Professional Pranks to Play." The girls had all chipped in a bought her several picture frames, some already filled with pictures of them all and bought her a camera.

That day classes were canceled and the Great Hall feast was amazing. Aero went to bed with a full stomach and had pleasant dreams that Christmas Night.


	5. Chapter 5 Missing Past

Before she knew it Aero was entering her third year at Hogwarts. This year her cousin, Draco, was going to be a first year, along with Fred and George's littlest brother Ron. There was rumor going around that the legendary Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was a first year now too.

Aero honestly felt sorry for the kid. He had lost his parents in the most horrifying way possible. He was named famous for a tragic event and she hoped he didn't remember anything from that night, for his sake. Now he'd be asked numerous questions about it. He'd be treated differently. Most Slytherins would hate him and most others would worship the ground he walked on. What eleven year old boy needed something like that?

Aero sat at her godmother Ebony's kitchen table and sipped a glass of water. Xoe was upstairs and Aero knew exactly where she was. Xoe was upstairs, third floor of the manor. She was more specifically in the hallway by the bathroom. How does Aero know that? Well, that would be because through the floors dividing the girls Aero could still clearly hear her god-sister shouting that her younger sister, eleven year old Rylance, that it was her time to use the bathroom and to get her ass out.

Xoe was a loud one. She looked like a miniature version of Ebony; long dark hair, slightly slanted dark eyes and full lips and dark tanned skin. Aero thought it gave them an exotic look about them. Rylance looked like her daddy, Monty. They both had pale skin, blonde hair, and big turquoise colored eyes.

Rylance stomped angrily down the stairs until she reached the kitchen and sat moodily at the table in front of Aero. Aero sighed quietly and reached over and ruffled her hair a bit.

"How can you stand her?" Rylance groaned dramatically.

Aero laughed.

"I don't have to live with her." She said simply; making the little girl grin.

"Lucky." Thantos grumbled as he took a muffin from a container on the counter.

Thantos was the oldest boy in the family. He was tall, with a golden tan to his skin and slightly slanted turquoise eyes and shaggy dark hair. He was like a mix between both parents. Thantos was a Slytherin, though he was always nice and charming to most people, despite their blood-status or financial status. He was seventeen and in his last year at Hogwarts.

Ebony and Monty had a few kids. Evangeline was the eldest and she when to the French school, Beauxbatons because they had lived there when she turned of schooling age. She's twenty now and married to a guy named Brock Garner, a rich pure-blood.

Carpathia was eighteen and engaged to a half-blood Derek Casey. She had been a Ravenclaw student. Thantos, a Slytherin and seventeen. Owen was sixteen and an arrogant Slytherin. Xoe was a thirteen year old Gryffindor. Rylance was an eleven year old girl who hoped to get into Gryffindor and was the youngest child.

Ebony walked down the stairs then. She held a wooden box in her hands like it was freakin' buried treasure.

"Aero, come talk with me. It's important." Ebony said.

Aero rose warily from the chair but followed her into the back room of the house, a room only Ebony was allowed in. She sat Aero down on the chair and sat across from her with the box.

"Aero, I made a promise to give you this when I thought the time was right. Everything in it is real and true as far as I know." Ebony murmured; passing Aero the box.

Ebony leaned back in the chair and Aero slowly opened the box. She pulled out a picture. A handsome young man stood there, smiling and holding a tiny girl who Aero recognized was herself. The man was holding her in his arms and had them facing the camera as he held her two year old self and had her wave to the camera while she laughed periodically looked over at him.

She flipped it over and took in a quiet deep breath to try and steady her heart rate.

Sirius Black – Aeroanna Black

1979

Aero looked questioningly at Ebony and handed the picture to her. She watched as her godmother smiled fondly down at the picture.

Aero pulled out the next item. A picture of a bunch of smiling people lay in her hands. She easily picked out the young man from the last picture, Sirius. He stood with her on his hip while he bounced her. A hand came up and ruffled her hair which made Sirius laugh. The hand belonged to…a man with untidy dark hair and glasses. A woman with long red hair stood beside him.

Aero noticed Mad-eye Moody, an ex-auror standing in the picture and Dumbledore as well. Ebony and Monty were there, though off to the side a bit.

She flipped it over.

Order of the Phoenix

1978

The next item was a tiny booklet with an amazing amount of pages in it and papers sticking out all over. It had Sirius's name in gold print on the black leather cover. She picked it up and put it beside her for later.

A stuffed envelope was there with her name on it in messy handwriting. A tiny stuffed black dog lay at the bottom. Another picture was there.

This picture had her at about three with a dark haired baby boy. She was laughing at something off camera. She saw a hand with a big ring on one of the fingers come into frame and fix her hair.

Aeroanna Endora Black - Harry James Potter

1980

The last picture was of the red headed woman from one of the pictures and Aero, laughing. Aero let an airy laugh out as she realized she was covered in flour and in the kitchen. She must have been helping the woman to make something. The woman was very pregnant in this picture.

Aeroanna Black – Lily Evans Potter

P.S – Watch over little Black when in the kitchen or you're stuck cleaning a big mess.

The very last object was a large ring. She had seen that ring in one of the pictures. She looked closer and her breath caught in her chest. The ring had a crest on it. The same crest Aero's locket had…


	6. Chapter 6 Innocent and alone

"What is this?" Aero demanded.

"Sirius…" Ebony sighed.

"Sirius Black? The Mass Murderer Black? My second cousin?" Aero questioned.

"Yes." Ebony mumbled.

"Dammit Ebony! Elaborate on this lovely little surprise you decided to drop on me!" Aero growled.

"As you know I was very good friends with your mother, or as good a friend she could possibly have. Narcissa and Bellatrix had a falling out during that time and I was named godmother. You stayed with me a great deal of the time because your aunt Narcissa didn't know how to take a newborn baby. It was shortly after that I turned spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the Phoenix? What is it exactly?"

"The Order was a group Dumbledore created containing any legal witches or wizards who wanted to oppose and fight against Lord Voldemort."

"And you were in it with Monty? And Sirius? And I think I saw Mad-eye there?"

"Yes. At the time Mad-eye was still an amazing auror. I think that was when he lost that large chunk of nose…" Ebony trailed off thoughtfully.

"Ebony…" Aero warned.

"Sirius was there. His friends, James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined. You went to a few meetings." Ebony explained.

"I did?" Aero asked.

"When Sirius found out his older cousin had reproduced, he was convinced you were the spawn from hell. I brought you over here and Sirius came over as I requested. He spent time with you and it wasn't surprising in the slightest when you had him wrapped around you finger. He insisted, well demanded really, that he get what he called "shared custody" with me. We'd trade off. I'd get you one time. The next time you were given to me I'd pass you on to Sirius. You spent a lot of time with him, which meant a lot of time with the Potters and Remus and Peter. Sirius was determined to "set you straight" as he put it. He wanted you to be independent but equally as caring so he had you spend quality time with Lily. He wanted you to be intelligent and at least a little responsible so you spent time with Remus. I don't know about Peter but you spent time with James and Sirius equally so you'd "learn to have a sense of humor" which Sirius considered the most important." Ebony laughed.

"He absolutely adored you. He took you to meetings. He didn't like to, but he'd…use you in a way." Ebony said.

"Use me?" Aero asked.

"Yes. He knew you had to spend time with Bellatrix, since she was you mother. And your father and Uncles were death eaters, his most loyal were your parents and your Uncle Rabastan so we knew you had to have heard things. Sometimes I didn't always get all the information and you spent time with the Malfoys and Lucius was a death eater. You spent time with your parents who were his most loyal. Who would expect a baby to be the snitch? So he'd ask you at the meetings if you heard things." Ebony told her.

Aero nodded. It made sense. If you wanted to win the war you had to fight dirty. And Aero probably did hear things from the death eaters. She doubted they'd send her off to play or cover her ears just to have a conversation, at least when she was that little.

"But something changed the game. I'm not too sure. The Potters, with little Harry, had to go into hiding. Voldemort wanted Harry dead for reasons I know not. Sirius was reported as their secret keeper since he was Harry's godfather and James's best mate." Ebony sighed loudly then and her shoulders sagged.

"Something happened. It was your birthday night. Sirius had picked you up and was taking you to the Potter's for a small party with them. I don't know what happened. Sirius came back shortly and he was crying. He was hysterical. You were scared. He handed me a box, told me to give it to you and only you when I thought the time was right. He said inside it explained everything. Then he said he loved you. And he left. The Potters had died that night. Someone had betrayed their location. Harry had been taken to live with his mother's Muggle sister. Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew soon after. A bunch of Muggles died and some witnessed the event of Sirius attacking Peter and then they said Peter was blown up, only his finger surviving. Peter had shouted that Sirius had betrayed the Potters and now was coming to finish him off. Sirius was taken to Azkaban Prison without a trial." Ebony finished.

"So…Sirius was their secret keeper and he…betrayed them?" Aero whispered.

"I don't believe he did. I'm sure everything is in that envelope."

"Then why not give it to Dumbledore or the Minister?" Aero wondered.

"Because he knew no one would believe him. No one but you. He left you all those things to try and help you remember how close you two were, I think. He wants you to know that he's…innocent. He needs someone on his side. Otherwise…he's alone." Ebony said before walking out the door and leaving Aero to ponder the recent discovery.

Sirius Black…the "mass murderer"…her disowned cousin…Harry Potter's godfather…had been innocent the whole time and wrongly accused?

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'd appreciate more reviews so I know if you like it. It'll get better. Aero will befriend Harry which leads to a whole bunch of trouble. They'll be some definite Fred/Aero coupling, though you'll realize just how much being a Black has messed with her head...... R&R, loves, R&R. 3 **


	7. Chapter 7 Marriage, Family and confusion

Aero sat in her room back at Malfoy Manor. She hadn't spoken much to her aunt and uncle, which they didn't protest about in the slightest. Aero was starting to get the feeling Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius were bitter towards her. Shocker…

She sat in the window bench, staring out into the yard. She had a perfect view of the garden. The grass was green; the leaves were changing and sprinkling themselves on the ground. Her birthday was coming up, October 31st and she'd be lost herself in happy thoughts for a moment. She had left rather abruptly from Ebony's place and she felt a little guilty. Ebony had only been trying to keep her promise to Sirius. But damn that woman! She waited so bloody long to tell her! This was her past she was talking about. Her family!

She took a breath and closed her eyes. There was so much to deal with. She hadn't let go of the box since Ebony gave it to her. Sirius had given her this box with memories and souvenirs from her past. A past that as frustrating as it may be, she couldn't remember! Why couldn't she remember? Why was her young childhood non-existent in her mind? Did she hit her head? Perhaps someone had obliviated her memory? Was there a traumatic event that caused her to block out her childhood?

Aero was feeling like the weight of the world was on her tiny shoulders. Why? Why could she not remember? Why if Sirius was innocent was he rotting in Azkaban like her parents? Should she believe Sirius? What if it had all been an act for him? What if he was secretly a death eater? No…surely someone would've realized…death eaters had the dark mark on them. Perhaps he was a spy for Voldemort and didn't get the mark to stay undercover! But Aero felt that was somehow ridiculous to consider…

What if the dark lord had gotten to Sirius? What if he had gotten to him, knowing he was their secret keeper and…used one of the unforgivable spells to make him give the location? Aero didn't know whether or not his loyalty to the Potters was an act or not but she felt somewhere in her heart, a piece of her she normally ignored because she refused to be ruled by emotions, told her his adoration for her was true and strong.

But did that matter in the end if he really did betray his best friend and his family? Did that matter, his love for her? Wasn't he no better than her parents?

Aero turned to think about the comparison and contrasting of her parents with Sirius. Bellatrix had been put into Slytherin, a house that practically breeds demons and death eaters whereas Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor, the rival house that made brave and chivalrous people. But they had both been brought up with power-hungry relatives. Somehow the Blacks always managed to weasel their way into EVERYTHING, didn't they?

The Blacks, her family, had been known for more than just their famous good looks. They had been known for their skill in the dark arts. Their acts against Muggles and Muggle-borns were infamous. They only had pure-breads, well that they admitted to being related to anyways, which Aero had deduced had somewhere along the line been introduced to inbreeding.

Her great aunt and uncle, Sirius's parents, had been…what? Second cousins? That's not so far from first cousins. Many members of the family had gone insane. There were some that went mad with power. And about 90% of the Black family supported pro-pure-bloods and what Voldemort was doing. So why not Sirius too? Just because he got into Gryffindor doesn't mean he was free from the Black genetics and upbringing. Aero knew she had been exposed to it every day since she was born. She was a pure-blood, a dark arts master. She was the standard Black. The only difference was she was in Gryffindor, but look at Sirius. That didn't save him from being judged as a Black, did it?

Despite the fact that Sirius may have committed a crime that made her furious, she hated even more that he never got a trial. Was it not the way that even the worst criminal deserves a fair trial before a jury? Innocent until proven guilty? What happened to that? The Muggle witnesses saying he killed Peter and Peter's last words being that Sirius betrayed James and Lily. The fact he was a Black, relative of major Death Eaters, crazy pure-blood fanatics. That's what did him in.

But if he had gotten that trial, would he have proven his innocence? Aero entertained the thought that he would've fought tooth and nail in that trial to try and get him released and come back to her. Lord knows her parents didn't do that. She knew for a fact the whole time her parents, neither one, had fought against the allegations and tried to be free to be with her. They didn't care enough to fight for her. What they did do was shout that the dark lord would be back and reward them for their suffering. The Dark lord would always come first with them. Their only child meant nothing.

Aero knew she'd mean even less now that she was in Gryffindor. Her parents ignored her before but know they'd flat out hate her. Would Sirius be proud? Would he be proud she was in Gryffindor like he was? And why did that thought make her smile? What did she care if some murdering cousin of hers was proud of her? Perhaps…maybe it was the fact that she wanted to make SOMEONE proud, anyone really. She wanted to feel that moment.

She had seen it plenty of times with other kids. Someone would win a contest and she'd see that look in their parent's eyes. They'd hug them or tell them straight out they were proud. Aero didn't need to hear it; she just wanted to feel it. With that pride came the feeling of love. Aero wasn't sure she'd ever felt that before. Aunt Cissy was cold and distant, though she spoiled Draco. Uncle Lucius most likely, based on his outright coldness, thought her a burden to his precious family name. Aero was again thrown back into the thoughts of her missing past. Perhaps Sirius had been proud of her even back then. Maybe she did feel that love and pride from him.

Aero sighed. Too much information already and she hadn't even looked at his papers or anything yet. She placed the box down and got up to her desk.

Her unread mail was there, exactly where she had put it. A neat, square little envelope caught her attention. On it was her name in gold print. She broke the seal and took the…card out?

She read the car and laughed. He finally did it. The coward finally asked her!

_Aero Black, _

_Your presence is requested on the 20__th__ of June to attend the joining of Shane Anthony Lathum and Desarie Elizabeth Hale in holy matrimony. _

_RSVP in an acceptable time frame so the seating can be properly arranged. _

Aero looked at the separate piece of parchment and smiled to herself as she read Desarie's letter.

**_Aero Black, you dare ignore this letter and I'll properly tare the micky out of you in a lady like fashion! I'm joking. I'll tare the micky out of you like a barbaric caveman. We've been through a lot, as I'm sure you remember. We've become close through the years of our over-lapping education together. You've become like a little sister to both Shane and I. So I'm writing not only to ORDER you to attend our wedding, and yes, ordering is necessary with you considering your lack of interest in any sort of celebrations; but to also ask you, no plead with your lovely little self to be my matron of honor since I have no blood sisters of my own._**

**_Sincerely your big sister for all intents and purposes,_**

**_Desarie Hale (For now!!) _**

Aero shook her head and laughed. Leave it to those two to take her mind off of everything. She had met Desarie when she entered Gryffindor house. They were a couple even then and deliriously in love. Desarie was a beautiful, leggy blonde with big blue eyes. Shane was a handsome, dirty blonde man with gentle hazel eyes. They had gotten together sometime in their third year and been together ever since. They were eighteen now and fresh out of Hogwarts.

Shane had been a chaser on the Quidditch team and when Aero and the twins joined (Just pretend there are three beaters per team) as beaters. Shane had become close with Aero and even though she already knew who they were they just got close and became friends. She thought of Shane as a big brother and he certainly acted the part. If anyone made a comment to her and if a boy looked too long he'd go all protective-caveman on her.

Desarie and Aero became close from hanging out with Shane together and Desarie became her older sister. She showed her that she had to stand up for herself. She had to know what she wanted and go for it. Desarie was a cool headed, down to earth girl despite her goddess-like beauty. Sometimes Aero thought she was the Aphrodite-incarnate. And now that perfect couple she loved so much was making their love public in the form of marriage.

But enough of that. Aero now needed to get down to business. She had to look at the Sirius problem now, which just made her head hurt…


	8. Chapter 8 Potter Obligations?

Aero lay on her back, spread out on her bed with her eyes closed. She refused to get up and think. Thinking would mean Sirius and Sirius made her head hurt. She groaned when a knock penetrated her temporary peace.

"Come in if you must." She spoke.

The door opened and then shut and she opened one eye to peek out at Draco. He was a handsome kid; blonde hair, fair skin, grey eyes. Spitting image of his mother though Aero knew moth Lucius and Narcissa looked similar, which made it weird. It was sometimes like looking at a family of clones. Narcissa was like the female version of Lucius and Draco was just the miniature.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked.

"Which house do you think I'll be in?" he asked bluntly.

"Eh? You'd totally be in Slytherin, buddy." She told him.

"What about you then? We'll be rivals." He argued.

"Draco, we've always been rivals. We're different, always have been, always will be. But just because we're rivals doesn't mean I don't love you. You may be an arrogant little git about 80% of the time but you're my favorite little git." She said; sitting up and ruffling his brushed back blonde hair.

Draco made a face and fixed his hair but smiled and looked a little relieved.

"Good, but don't think that because I love you I'll be nice." Draco said.

Aero rolled her eyes. Classic Draco.

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Though, just because I love you, doesn't mean I'll let you get away with anything." She warned him.

"You don't let me get away with anything _NOW_." He laughed.

"And rightly so. If I let you get away with stuff no one would be there to keep your head from growing too big. Your ego would become insufferable." She teased.

Draco scowled at her, making him look like his mother which made her bust out laughing at her cousins expense, making him mad and his scowl two talked a bit longer and then Draco left to do whatever Draco did during the day. Aero sighed and cast a glance at the box. Good lord, it'd be nagging her forever if she didn't just get it over with. She sat up and began rifling through the things.

"Draco, for the love of god, boy! Get your ass in motion, Dammit." Aero growled.

Draco huffed. He was like Aero in the fact that they both didn't take directions well. Aero grabbed him roughly by the collar and through him at the brick wall at the train station.

She ran through and saw Draco on the ground in front of her on the other side. She laughed and helped him up, dusting him off. He shot her a glare and she smiled innocently.

They walked through the crowd and Aero brought him to a compartment where he met some met he knew and she felt better leaving him. She walked down the corridor and out the door onto the platform.

She saw Xoe not far away and they waved through the crowd. Aero caught sight of the Weasley family and Mrs. Weasley called her over.

"Oh, Aero dear! It's so lovely to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley gushed.

"It's good to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley." Aero said smiling.

"Good to see you, Aero. Had a good rest of the summer, I assume?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, very nice, thank-you." Aero replied.

Fred was smiling at her. Aero rolled her eyes and greeted Ginny, his little sister and the only girl. Aero had met her this past summer when Mrs. Weasley insisted she visit.

Ginny was a year younger than Ron, who was a first year now. She was tiny with fair skin and freckles. She had the usual Weasley red hair and she had her mother's big brown eyes.

"Hello, Ginny." Aero grinned.

"Hello, Aero! You'll never guess who we just met!" She said excitedly.

"Oh? Who?" Aero asked.

"Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Was he cute, Ginny?" Aero teased and she laughed as the young girl's cheeks burned pink.

Aero hung an arm around Ginny's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Wonder if he'll be in Gryffindor…" Ron murmured.

"Hope so. Wouldn't do to have Harry boy in Slytherin now would it?" Fred said.

"Yeah, he's the boy who lived. He'll be in the house of the brave, not the house of the demented." George agreed.

"I have a feeling my dear cousin's mind in polluted enough to be sorted into that house of the demented death eater wanna-be's." Aero sighed.

"Ah, oh well. I thought you saw it coming anyways?" George said.

"I did. I expected as much, really but that doesn't mean I like it." She grumbled.

The whistle blew and everyone headed onto the train, waving at Ginny who Aero was sure would throw a tantrum because she was the only one not going.

Aero sat in a compartment with Fred, George and Lee Jordan. Lee was in the process of growing longer dreadlocks. To Aero it looked like he had dark ropes coming out of his head, like a Medusa look but she liked it. It was such a Lee thing.

Aero laid back and listened to the conversation the boys were having. As usual it was pranks and going to Hogsmeade so they could go to Zonko's Joke Shop for supplies.

Aero couldn't help but think about Harry Potter. Thinking of what she had found in the box that summer she felt a certain obligation to the boy. She was sure she'd like him. She hoped the fame everyone doted on him hadn't gone to his head.

Aero wondered if he really would get into Gryffindor. If Harry Potter got into Gryffindor like her it would definatley make her job a lot easier to do for sure…


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome to Hogwarts Boys

After getting a ride to the school from the carriages instead of the boats like the first years, Aero sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor and George sat across from her next to Lee. Angelina and Xoe sat on either side of her near Katie and Alicia. Aero missed seeing her cousin at the Hufflepuff table. Tonks had graduated now and was perusing her dream of becoming an Auror, though how she'd do it with her lack of coordination made Aero skeptical.

The sorting was starting and Aero tried to pick out the infamous Potter. She saw Draco, already looking like he ruled the school. She saw Rylance with some other girls and then she saw Ron, and she immediately recognized the boy he was talking to. Ron was befriending Harry Potter. That little fact interested the twins who looked at their brother curiously. Aero looked at Harry. He looked a lot like James. He had almost identical features, including the messy hair and the glasses. But though she only saw the profile of him she caught the green glimmer behind his glasses. The boy had Lily Potter's eyes.

Aero watched the sorting and cheered as kids got sorted into her house. A girl Hermione Granger sat not far from her, a new first year. She talked enthusiastically with the other girls. Aero nearly choked on air when Neville Longbottom was called and sorted into Gryffindor.

Longbottom…his parents had been Aurors in the Order. Frank and Alice Longbottom…victims at her parent's wands. His parents now sat in the mental ward permanently at St. Mungo's Hospital. She had nearly forgotten they had a son Harry's age. Good lord, how was she supposed to face him? Did he know who she was? Did he know it was her parents that tortured his for information? He must feel some sort of satisfaction that that horrible, heinous act was the one that sent her parents to prison…

Neville looked like a sweet kid. She instantly felt the need to protect him. He looked so nervous, so self-conscious. She would add Neville Longbottom to her list of people to look after. She owed him that much at least. She'd never be able to make it up to him, not matter what she did, she couldn't take away his pain and that thought nearly killed her right there.

She waited impatiently and then Harry Potter's name was spoken. The room got quiet besides the few whispers regarding the name. Now everyone knew Harry Potter was here.

He sat nervously, fidgeting on the stool while the hat mumbled on his head. Harry seemed to be whispering something and he closed his eyes, chanting apparently.

"Well, better be….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

The table erupted into applause and hollering. Aero watched Fred and George do a dance and shout "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry walked towards the table and Aero moved her friends aside and Harry took the place beside her. Aero now clearly had Harry and Neville securely in her sight and hearing range. Rylance was in Gryffindor and Draco was in Slytherin. Ron, not surprisingly, was sorted into Gryffindor, receiving applause and hollers as well and a pet on the back from his brothers. He sat next to Harry and the two started talking.

Aero didn't talk much but she listened intently. She did talk to the Granger girl and learned she was a Muggle-born with an extreme thirst for knowledge which made Aero wonder why she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

"So Neville, did you want to get into Gryffindor?" Aero asked conversationally.

"Y-yeah. My family has been in Gryffindor so I hoped I got into it too." He stuttered; apparently shocked anyone had chosen to talk to him at all.

"My name's Aero. I'm a fourth year here. You're very lucky to have been sorted here. I may be biased, but I am completely convinced Gryffindor is the best house." She smiled.

Neville laughed and seemed to loosen up a bit, becoming more comfortable with Aero, and part of her was happy. The other part wanted to shoot the happy part because Neville and Aero being friends…that was like the angel and the devil playing on the same Quidditch team. It was wrong. Neville would find out eventually who she was related to and he'd probably turn the other cheek and hate her. But she'd take what she could get for as long as she could get it.

"Aero, you think Harry and I will be in the same dorm room?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry and Ron turned to look at her. Grey met green for a minute before Aero nodded.

"Probably. I hope so, you two look like you're hitting it off pretty well. Maybe you'll be with Neville too." She said.

That got the three boys talking, which pleased her. Maybe if Neville got some good, decent friends he'd open up and be more confident.

Dinner went by fast. Hermione was a good kid, little bit of a know it all but Aero figured she'd wait out this awkward patch the girl was going through and befriend her. She assumed, or well hoped, Hermione would grow out of this or dull her know-it-all self down a tad; just a notch really…

She walked back up to the dorms and threw herself onto her bed and groaned. She was exhausted. According to her dear, convict cousin she was supposed to watch over and protect Harry. Okay, can do. She had promised herself to protect Neville. Alright. She had to watch over Draco, that was obvious. Now she's starting to feel like a babysitting service. She hoped these boys were easier to take care of than that bunny she had a while back, 'cuz that didn't a have good outcome…


	10. Chapter 10 boy oh boy

**REDONE**

It had been happening for weeks now. Aero glanced up during breakfast and caught Fred's eye. He had been looking and smiling at her. AGAIN. Aero blinked and quickly turned her head down. She heard Angelina laugh from beside her.

And then again during class, she bumped into Fred when they went to get their ingredients and he held her when she started to fall. In Aero's opinion it was longer than necessary and he was making a shock run up her arms and down her spine; she felt weird.

When they walked down the hall to class he'd sling his arm around her shoulders as he talked with George and Angelina would laugh and wink at her.

So now she sat down in the outer halls on a bench beside Angelina who was reading Witch Weekly. Aero looked around them. Katie was twirling her blonde hair around her finger and blushing and giggling as she talked with an older fifth year Hufflepuff boy. Alicia was reading a book a few benches away though she'd glance up and smile at Lee Jordan who was talking with her.

"Something on your mind, girl?" Angelina asked without looking up from the magazine.

"Well...I think you well know what I'm thinking about."

"I'm not a mind reader..."

"No, but everytime it happens you giggle, and I have no idea what's going on, so obviously you know, so tell me!" Aero said desperately.

Angelina looked up then.

"Wait, is this about you and Fred?"

"Apparrently!"

"Oh. Well, should've just said so. I don't know what's got you all confused."

"Angelina..." Aero said warningly.

She didn't need to go around in circles, she just wanted to know why Fred was suddenly so smiley and close...

"Alright, alright. Well...Fred is...interested."

Aero furrowed her brows in confusion.

"INterested in what?" she asked.

Angelina smiled.

"In you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, let's see. He's a teenage boy, and you're a teenage girl..."

"Interested in..._that_?" Aero replied, looking scandalized.

"Well, not that persay, but he's...attracted to you. He's just...showing you he likes you."

"Oh...so what do I do?"

Angelina laughed now.

"Aw, you're so cute." she cried.

"What? How?"

"You're so innocent when it comes to this stuff aren't you? You've heard of it, but never expected it for yourself, it's cute."

Aero frowned.

"Shut up, Ange."

Angelina, still smiling, shook her head.

"Don't do anything. Let Fred make the move."

"What's he going to do?"

"Probably ask you out."

"On a date?"

"Yes..."

Aero bit her lip.

Fred Weasley, the boy she wasn't supposed to like according to her family, was going to ask her out...and she had no idea what she'd say.

**o0o00o**

Aero sat in class the next day. She hadn't been able to look Fred in the eye since her conversation with Angelina. She was so on edge. All she could think about now was when he'd ask her, how he'd ask her, where he'd take her, would she like it, would she even say yes? And if she said no, would he hate her? Would they no longer be friends? She didn't like it.

But Angelina and her had talked before bed. She had managed to get Aero to admit she liked Fred. Aero hadn't even realized she did.

Fred was tall, a bit lanky but Angelina assured her it would change. He had freckles and was a tiny bit pale, and his red hair and blue eyes looked beautiful together.

He was funny, him and George were the only people who could truly make her laugh. He was charming with his way with words. He was intelligent, not just some stupid troublemaker. He was actually rather smart.

She'd known him since first year. They'd been friends. She'd helped them with pranks and their homework. She'd never noticed her feelings favored Fred more than George. It made her wonder when it happened.

She'd always liked Fred in a way. But she didn't know that her feelings meant she like-liked him...

It was weird. She didn't really know what she was supposed to do. Katie dated alot, and Tonks always talked about 'her men' and Desarie and Shane had never hid their relationship. She knew what couples did, she had never pictured herself doing things, and not with Fred, though thinking about it now the idea wasn't the slightest bit repulsive.

Just thinking about the way Shane spoke to Desarie with such passion and putting her and Fred there made her smile.

Thinking about how Tonks and her boyfriends 'snogged' and imagining it was herself and Fred made her blush.

Snogging Fred...she had never thought about it before...but now she couldn't stop, the idea was intriguing...

Angelina nudged her with her elbow and she looked up from her parchment to see Fred wink at her and feel her face flush as she smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11 Be my girl?

Aero sat in a large red chair in front of the fire place, one of her favorite places in the Gryffindor common room. She was curled up and talking to Angelina who sat in the chair next to hers. They talked about everything. Angelina had easily become her best friend. Angelina was a pretty cool girl. She sat there, talking on and on about Quidditch.

"…and Wood is being a tad overdramatic, don't you think? I mean, it's just Hufflepuff, we can take them no problem, it's Slytherin he should be-" she cut off abruptly, looking curiously over Aero's shoulder.

Aero turned around and came face to chest with a green striped shirt. She looked up and saw Fred grinning nervously down at her. She could tell he was nervous because his long fingers were drumming erratically against the side of his legs.

"Alright, Fred?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm alright. You?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah I'm alright…" Aero said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Something you wanted to talk to Aero about, right mate?" George said, giving his twin a nudge as he came to stand beside him.

Harry watched from behind the twins. He watched with curiosity burning in his eyes behind the glasses. Ron and Hermione stood not too far away. Hermione, who had been buried in a book had peeked her head up to watch the scene. Ron was watching it like he was watching Quidditch match, his eyes zeroing in on Fred then Aero and back to Fred again.

Fred nodded his head eagerly and pulled Aero's hand, making her jump off the chair and he pulled her after him. They went to the other side of the room, ignored by most of the Gryffindor population. Fred looked down and started rubbing his hands on the side of his pants, like they were sweaty. He was shifting from foot to foot, making Aero feel anxious. Aero couldn't look at his face anymore; he looked like he was debating with himself and so she dipped her head down slightly to find a sudden interest in her shoes.

By doing so a strand of hair fell into Aero's face. Before she knew it a tentative hand reached out slowly, almost as if afraid any sudden movements would scare her away, and pushed the dark blue hair behind her ear. Aero felt herself blush and saw how annoying it was to be a metamorph when your emotions would change your appearance and give you away, when her nails changed to a fainted pink, resembling the blush on her cheeks.

Fred moved his hand gently down from her ear to her chin and raised it, looking her in the eye. A smile formed on his lips and Aero felt her heart squeeze.

"You're…beautiful when you blush you know. The color's good for you…" he chuckled.

Aero rolled her eyes and smiled. Fred gulped and his hand caressed down her chin to her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm until it grabbed her hand and laced their finger together.

Aero had turned to look down at their intertwined digits and then looked back up at him. He was at least a foot taller than her petite 4'8 now. He had filled out nicely, not too tall and he had some muscles forming from Quidditch. Aero watched them flex under his shirt and he moved his hand with hers.

"Aero, I…I…" he started and then closed his eyes and took a breath.

"You can say anything, you know that. I won't laugh or something…" she informed him.

Fred opened his eyes and smiled at her again. He gripped her hand and his other hand did the same thing as it grabbed hers.

"Aero Black…I like you. A lot. I've liked you since I first saw you. I've gotta admit, you intimidated me from the start, but you're truly amazing…I just…I really, really fancy you. I don't exactly know if you feel the same, but you don't hate me, and that's something…" he rambled.

"Fred…what are you asking me?" she whispered.

"I…uhm…I was wondering…if maybe you'd like to…I don't know…maybe go…out with me?" he asked, a small grin flashing his face and his blue eyes twinkled.

Aero felt her cheeks get hot again and she just simply nodded her head, not trusting herself to not stumble on her words. Fred grinned like a fool and grabbed her in a tight hug, just holding her tiny body to his. And it just felt…right.

They didn't release each other when they heard George hollering and making catcalls or Angelina's laughing. Aero had her head on Fred's chest and his arms tightened before slowly letting her go. He had a smile on his face and his hand found hers again as they walked towards their friends.

George was telling them all how he just knew they'd get together and how much of a fool Fred had been acting before he decided to ask her out. Angelina told them how Aero had no idea what was going on but she was "attracted" to him from the start, which made the new couple blush together, making everyone laugh.

"I knew you two would be together, you're perfect with him." Harry told her as Fred tackled George to the floor for saying some stupid joke, which George was still laughing about.

Aero turned to Harry and smiled. They had gotten close since he'd started school here. Harry was a good kid, so selfless and loyal. He was like her little brother now.

"You did, hm? Well…thank-you, Harry. I don't know about perfect but…" she laughed and shrugged, rolling her eyes.

Harry smiled and they watched Aero's boyfriend and his twin wrestle on the floor, just hoping they didn't roll into the fire. That'd be difficult to explain to Professor McGonagall…


	12. Chapter 12 Sunset date

Aero stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room. Angelina was looking through their wardrobe, searching for something suitable. Aero turned her head to the door when she heard someone knock. She swung it open and Hermione was there with Katie and Alicia. Hermione rushed into the room and sat excitedly on Aero's bed. Katie danced into the room, her blonde hair swishing behind her. Alicia followed and sat on the floor, twirling her brown hair around her finger.

"So, any idea what you two will be doing in Hogsmeade?" Alicia asked.

"Not really, he didn't say. All he said was that he was taking me out this weekend during the Hogsmeade visit." Aero said, looking at herself in the mirror again.

She couldn't decide how to do her hair or how to look. Aero couldn't believe she was this nervous. She'd been "dating" Fred for a week now. They held hands and hugged and He'd kiss her cheek and tell her how beautiful she was and carry her books for her but now they're going on their first date.

"You know, he might kiss you tonight…" Katie said casually.

"Tonight?" Aero asked, spinning around to face the blonde Quidditch player.

"Yeah, tonight. It's your first date, that'd be the time to make the move…" she shrugged.

"Stop trying to freak her out, Kate." Angelina chided.

"Here, throw this on." Angelina said.

It was a whole outfit. The girls left the room while she changed. It was skinny jeans, a dark color with some washed out spots on her thighs to her knees and with fraying strings there. Her shoes were black converse high tops and her shirt was a bright yellow form-fitting tank top with a slightly plunging neckline. She threw on her leather jacket, which stopped about mid-torso.

She looked at her hair and made a face while she concentrated, which meant she only twitched an eyebrow and she changed. Her eyes were grey, which for some reason she always kept them like that, maybe because they were like Sirius's eyes? She changed her hair back to black with some bleached-white strands. She gave herself some heavy side-bangs and looked at herself. She threw her hair up into a slightly curly ponytail and put in some silver hoops for her first holes. Her second holes were diamond studs. She had another piercing, a bar in her ear, but she didn't change it.

She put her wand inside her jacket and moved onto make up. Her eye-shadow was dark and she wore eyeliner. She put on some delicious cherry lipgloss, making her lips look shiny. She nodded to herself and stepped out into the common room. Angelina applauded quietly with a look of approval and Katie and Alicia smiled. Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry now and she looked excited for her.

Aero looked around and Fred was there with George and he had a pink and white carnation, Aero's favorite kind of flower. She smiled and he grinned like an idiot before coming and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek as he put the flower behind her ear. Aero leaned against him. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans and a dark t-shirt and an open-buttoned collared green shirt. He wore a chain necklace around his neck and his hair was getting shaggy, giving him that laid back look. Fred used his other hand to hold their hands in front of him. He smiled down at her and they followed their friends out the portrait hole.

Fred and Aero had ditched their friends a while back. Now they were walking down the cobblestone path of Hogsmeade while they held hands. Aero seemed to have a bounce in her step as she walked. She kicked her legs out at the fallen leaves and Fred was telling stories about when he was younger and all the ridiculous things George and him would pull on Percy, making her laugh.

Fred led them into the warmth and out of the chilly fall wind. He bought them both butterbeers and they picked a table in the back. He casually draped his arm around her as one of the older seventh years eyed her up. Aero raised an eyebrow and then smirked, leaning over and kissing Fred's exposed throat, lasting a little longer than any cheek-kiss he had given her. She smiled as she felt him shudder.

Fred looked down at her and she smiled innocently. He just laughed and shook his head, pulling her closer to him.

"So, you're birthday is a week away…" he hinted.

"Yes, what's your point?" she replied.

"Well, I was wondering what you wanted."

"You don't have to get me anything, Fred. As long as you're there I'll have the best birthday." She told him.

Fred's face softened and he nuzzled his face into her hair as she pulled her against his chest. She felt him take a deep breath and realized he was breathing her in.

"You smell like strawberries." He murmured into her neck.

"You like strawberries?" she asked.

"I _love _strawberries." He groaned as he held her tighter to him, seeming to never want to let go.

Aero smiled and laid her head gently on his shoulder and relaxed against his strong chest. Aero smirked and slowly moved aside the collar of his shirt as the slowly kissed his collar bone. She felt his shaky breath hit her neck and she did it again, longer this time. She thought she heard a soft groan.

"You're purposely trying to kill me, right?" he mumbled.

"Possibly. Because this is just too fun." She giggled, kissing the side of his throat, where his neck meets his shoulder and he shivered which made her stomach squirm.

He made this sound like a playful growl before turning her around so her back was towards him. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and hers lay on top. Fred leaned his head down and lay butterfly kisses up her neck, making her squirm a little and her cheeks gain a tint of pink. She felt him smirk against her skin. They spent five minutes there, cuddling and giving little kisses, though never an actual kiss. They finished their drinks and then walked out, laughing and their hands laced together.

Fred led her to Zonko's Joke Shop and they looked around, playing with the many toys and gizmos. Fred watched her and his smile would grow every time he heard her bell-like laugh.

He watched walk along the tall brick wall beside him as she balanced herself with every step, her arms stuck out and he legs daintily kicking out with each step. She must have stumbled or come to an uneven part of the wall because she tripped and landed into his waiting arms. She could feel his racing heart thumping against his chest and hers felt similar. His warmth spilt off in waves, crashing around her and instead of warming her from the wind it gave her goose bumps.

He had her cradled to his chest and he hadn't let her down yet. She slowly looked up and met his eyes. Their usual twinkling was covered by his lowered lids, making her take a deep, unsteady breath. He gently set her on her feet but held her close to him, his gaze never straying from hers. One of his hands gripped her waist tightly while the other landed on her chin, tilting her head up and then moving to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her lips and he watched with heavy lids as they parted under his touch.

The sun was setting behind them, casting an array of colors into the sky. And there, by the rose-vine wall in Hogsmeade, the blood traitor and the noble pure-blood had their first kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 See you soon, Harry

Aero sat in her bed. She couldn't sleep for some reason. She could feel it in her gut. Something was wrong. She was trying to convince herself she was just paranoid but then she heard something…something in the common room. It sounded vaguely like Ron…

Aero launched herself out of bed. Ron and Harry, not to mention Hermione, had been getting into dangerous things lately. Not like Aero minded, she thought it was exciting and Harry included her in all of it, even if she couldn't go, she knew about it. So she was always there to go to for help. But she wasn't aware anything was happening tonight…

She crept down the stairs and saw the trio fighting with Neville. Neville seemed to be blocking the exit which they wanted to use. Ron had stepped forward and Aero took a step. Harry was whispering to Hermione who muttered a spell and Neville fell; face forward onto the ground.

Aero stepped out from the shadows and she rushed to his side, flipping him over and putting his head in her lap. She looked up and Harry looked guilty.

"Go, something important must be going on…so go." She said.

"But Neville-"

"I've got Neville. I'll make sure no one sees you either, so don't worry about teachers or Filch. I've got your back." She told them.

She waved them on quickly with her hand and looked down at Neville again. After they had left she undid the body-bind curse. She sat him up and patted his shoulder.

"Why are you covering for them!?" he demanded.

"Because they're my friends and whether or not it's right they need my loyalty and support and I'm going to give it to them. So right now I need you to help me, Nev." Aero pleaded.

Neville nodded and the two got up and stepped out into the hall to do back-up for the three Gryffindors.

Aero crept along the hall and saw Filch standing there, his back to her. She threw a body binding curse and he dropped forward silently. She walked past him to where a door had just closed, where Harry and the others had disappeared behind.

She looked in and saw the three headed dog, Fluffy, asleep and a harp playing.

"The harm must knock it out…" she whispered to herself.

As they were going through the trap door the music stopped and so did her heart. Jeez, this thing had jigundo paws and three growling, saliva dripping, sharp teethed mouths…and they're getting nowhere near Harry as long as she's alive and breathing, she swore.

Harry's gaze flicked up and saw her, his eyes scared and pleading. She whipped out her wand and started the music again, the dog…or dogs…dropping back to the floor. She nodded at Harry and he dropped through.

It wasn't long before she heard them shouting and she looked behind her into the hall where Neville was keeping watch. She ducked into the room and looked down the trap door.

"Lumos." She said and a light emerged from the tip of her wand.

She saw them laying in a giant plant with moving vines.

"Devil's Snare! It likes damp…." Hermione shouted.

Devil's Snare, good lord Dumbledore was efficient. Don't mind the vicious three headed giant dog, worry about the death plant. She has to give him more credit…

"So light a fire!" Harry choked out.

"There's no wood!"

"Are you a witch or not!?" Ron was bellowing but Aero had already stepped into action and pointed her wand, emitting large amount of light and the vines shrunk away, first freeing Hermione and then Harry and lastly Ron.

She watched them disappear out of sight before closing the door and leaving the room to meet Neville.

Aero sat guard outside the room and it felt like forever. She knew they were okay down there, she'd feel it if someone died. She jerked upright when she saw a figure running down the hall. She looked down and Neville was asleep.

She ripped out her wand and aimed at the figure. She froze when she saw a blowing white beard.

"Dumbledore?" she said.

"Miss Black, am I correct in assuming Mr. Potter and his two friends are down there?" he said urgently.

"Yes." She said simply.

She blinked when he walked past her and she followed immediately. They dropped through the trap door and past the plants. What the hell? Flying…keys?

Aero stood in the doorway of the train compartment, waiting for Fred to get his lazy butt in motion so they could leave. They grabbed hands and walked from the train.

George and Lee Jordan were talking a mile a minute about something and Aero couldn't have care less. They stepped out of the wall and into the station.

She walked over to Harry who was with a rather thin woman and a large man with a slightly purple face as well as a boy around Harry's age who was rather large himself.

Aero hugged Harry who held her tightly. She leaned back and kissed his scar quickly and readjusted his glasses, making him smile.

"I'll write you, promise. And if I don't hear from you, I'm coming for a visit." She said, glaring at his Muggle family.

She had heard how bad those asses were to him. Anymore crap and she'd be kidnapping Harry!

"Won't you get into trouble, doing underage magic?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, the Minister doesn't scare me, I scare the Minister." She laughed.

Harry grinned.

"Alright, write lots." He said, hugging her once more before leaving.

She walked over to Fred and took his hand. She could see Aunt Narcissa there, which was odd since she never went into "Muggle infested areas". She wore a fancy dress, totally making her stand out, which worked in her favor as the Muggles seemed to want to avoid the sour-expressioned woman like she was the bloody black plague.

Aero turned her head to see Fred who kissed her, holding her face in his hands and holding her close to him. She smiled into the kiss and the two broke apart, grinning.

"I'll miss you this summer. Promise you'll visit, love." He whispered, his forehead touching hers.

"Promise. I'll see you soon." She promised, stepping away from him.

Fred drew her in quickly for a kiss before letting her walk away.


	14. Chapter 14 Family honor

The ride home from the station had been silent. No one had spoken a word and Aero could feel a looming doom standing over her. Tension had filled the air, making it thick and suffocating. All she wanted to do was escape into her room and wish for a different life.

They stood in the entrance hall in Malfoy Manor, where she waited for a cruel word or insult. But no one said anything. So while she escaped up the stairs, the weight in her chest continued bearing down on her and she couldn't help but wish someone had broken the silence.

When she was called to dinner they were dressed in usual attire. Narcissa had her pale blonde hair tied up in an elegant bun. She wore a tight corset top dress with a layered flowing bottom, a dark royal blue and grey. Her grey eyes were pale, almost white, which gave her a ghostly look. Her expression was always one of extreme distaste and her body was always straight and stiff. Her eyes cast a glance at her niece who was avoiding hers and Narcissa's nose scrunched and her lips pursed.

Lucius regarded his wife calmly and turned his pale, steely gaze onto the girl. He took in her appearance. She looked very similar to her mother. Bellatrix had always been a rather beautiful woman. Aeroanna had her dark hair, the full pouty red lips, the gentle sloping of her nose and her eyelids were slightly heavy lidded, though Bella's had been very heavy. She wore her long black hair down her back while the top layers were held in intertwining braids on top. Her strapless blood red corset dress made her seem to glow. How could someone so like Bellatrix act so like Andromeda?

Draco watched apprehensively from his seat. Dobby had long ago served the food yet no one ate. His father and mother were both staring; or perhaps glaring was a better word, at his cousin who had remained silent as she stared down at the table. He could feel the dungbombs about to hit the fan any minute now.

"How is school?" Narcissa asked as she picked up her fork and put a piece of food in her mouth.

"It's good." Both students answered.

"Classes?" Lucius asked.

"Interesting enough." Draco answered, casting a nervous glance at Aero.

"Making friends?" Narcissa sneered.

"Y-yes…" Draco stammered.

"And you, Aeroanna?" Narcissa asked; raising a slender eyebrow and her lips curled.

"Yes. I have friends there. They're very nice." She murmured.

"I hear you've a boy." Lucius said.

"Perhaps…" Aero replied coolly.

"Not just any boy. Oh no, it's not bad enough he's a Gryffindor, but a Blood traitor." Narcissa spoke.

"A Weasley. Surely you know they're terrible company to keep. So why would you talk to one, let alone date one?" Lucius demanded.

"It would not be the first time a Black was with a Weasley…" Aero told them.

"Yes, and I believe that that very relationship is how you're boy ended up here in the first place!" Narcissa shrieked.

"Well, if they were alive I'd have to send them a thank-you card." Aero replied casually.

Narcissa slammed her glass down and Draco flinched horribly. Lucius was obviously furious, as anyone could plainly see. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were pulled to a dangerously low level and his lips were pulled into a tight line. Narcissa had red blotches on her face and her gaze was intense.

Aero rose calmly from her seat, and without a look to anyone promptly left the room. Draco was tense as his wide eyes lingered at the doorway his cousin had just walked through.

"That girl is heading down a dangerous road." Lucius growled.

"And what's worse is she knows what she's doing." Narcissa snapped.

"What is she doing?" Draco murmured tentatively.

"She's throwing away family honor without any hesitation. She's on her way to being a disowned blood traitor."

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've worked on some spelling errors and apologize for the mistakes. I've found a proof-reader now, so hopefully they'll be no more problems. I'd love to get you're suggestions as well as critisims! I'm sorry it was so short, I'll update again this weekend. I've had to wait to do this chapter because of school work and since it's the last quarter it's crunch time for my grades. I'll update quicker now, promise, but only if i get SOME REVIEWS! **


	15. Chapter 15 Uproars and love stories

**I've editied previous chapters, nothing too major. But incase you don't want to go back and reread, which I can understand, I'll inform you now. I had said before that I made the twins and Aero a year older than in the books. But I realized I wanted to go a certain way with this story, so I've made them switch back to what the twins would be in the book. I believe...third year going into fourth year. **

**As Usual, none of the names you recognize below belong to me, rather unfortunate really, but to miss J.K Rowling whose amazing mind created them. **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE **

Aero lay on her bed as she steadied her breathing. She had stripped herself of her dress and changed into sweatpants and a tank top as soon as she closed her door.

"Guess this is how Sirius felt…" she murmured to herself as she stared blankly at her ceiling.

She knew that being in Gryffindor caused tension in the house. Well, in all honesty she caused tension on a daily basis before that because she wasn't in on the pure-blood-mania. She knew the tension would rise when they found her befriending Harry Potter, the very boy who ruined their dark master. But she was unprepared for their attacks on her love life. Was it even really a love life? They were just dating…a Black isn't capable of true love. They are vindictive and selfish by nature. They're susceptible to insanity. They care more for themselves then they do their own blood. Sure, if you "dishonor" their blood name they'll suddenly notice you, but it's with hate and malice, not love. They'll disown and betray their "loved ones" in a heart beat. Sirius's own mother, her great aunt Walberga, disowned her own little brother and her oldest son.

Mothers…don't even get her started! A Black cannot be a descent parent. Perhaps Aunt Andromeda was a tad different, considering Tonks had a relatively good relationship towards her parents, though she seemed a tad resentful towards her mother when it came to her name…Nymphadora. They cannot unconditionally love their children, and about 90% of the time the kids end up hating their parents.

The Blacks are a highly dysfunctional family. Aero had been born into a horrible, neglectful, hateful family of pure-bloods. She'd rather live a poor life with the Weasleys, being labeled a blood traitor. At least they were happy and loyal to one another.

Which brings about the subject of Fred Weasley. She couldn't give him what he deserved, to be loved and someday marry and start a family with. But they were only thirteen. She doubted they'd last nearly long enough to even have to think about things like that.

But such controversy! She never truly cared about her Aunt and Uncle's opinions. Draco would just argue with her, but she did value his opinion…on certain matters. This was not one of those.

She knew they wouldn't like her dating Fred but really, weren't they overreacting? They acted like being labeled a blood-traitor was the worst thing in the world. Blood status isn't everything, though they've never realized that.

She sighed and got up, writing a quick letter and sending one of the family owls. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in ripped jeans, ratty sneakers, a tank-top and large baggy sweatshirt and walking down a cobblestone pathway.

"So, what should we do?" Tonks asked as she skipped down the pathway and spun around to look at the younger witch too fast, making her unsteady.

Tonks's hair was a vibrant purple color and flowing down her back. She wore a black choker necklace, a tank-top and jean skirt with black leggings and dirty black high top sneakers. Aero had written to Tonks, needing her cheery attitude to occupy her.

"You pick." Aero told her.

"If you insist. I say…we go shopping!" she exclaimed loudly, earning looks from passer-bys and making Aero nearly jump.

Tonks dragged her reluctant baby cousin into one of the stores she usually shopped in and threw the teen too rough, making Aero stumbled into a clothes rack. Tonks looked around, not noticing where she had thrown her and cocked her head to the side when she saw to legs peeking out from under the rack.

She parted the clothes and busted out laughing as Aero just stared up at the girl with an annoyed expression. Her hair had fallen from its spiky-ponytail and short strands of white hair fell into her face and she huffed, blowing them up a little in an unsuccessful attempt to clear the way for her vision. She had landed in a hidden box in the middle of the circular clothes rack.

When Tonks had finally calmed herself she reached a bangle-bracelet hand out to help her up. Aero shook her head and gave an exasperated look at the girl. Tonks dragged her through the store, throwing clothes at her and pushing her into a changing room and insisting she model for her.

By the time Aero was finished playing dress-up with Tonks her sullen mood had lifted dramatically, despite being exhausted. Tonks went out and paid for a few things before the two began walking up the street. Aero paused for a moment, looking at a shop window. She gestured to Tonks who excitedly followed her inside.

Aero looked among the animals and found a tiny black kitten. Tonks reached a hand out and it hissed, the fur standing on end. Tonks looked incredulous as Aero was able to scoop the kitten up and cradle him to her protectively as it began spitting other animals, looking for a fight.

"You know, I read a book recently, that Muggle-born Hermione gave it to me. It's an old book, really it's a play. Called Romeo and Juliet, two teenagers from feuding families who have a forbidden romance. There's a character in there, known for his fiery temper and fighting skills on the girl's side. His name is Tybalt, which is what I'll name this little guy." She stated.

"You're actually going to buy this vicious creature?" Tonks said, clearly bewildered.

"Oh yes. He's lovely." Aero cooed.

She paid for him and held him as the girls walked back up the road. Tonks kept an eye on the little bugger at all times, clearly afraid of a sneak attack from the ferocious kitten.

Aero laughed softly at the two. Tonks was afraid of a kitten. That was just…funny.

"Don't you laugh at me!" she hollered.

"Tonks…" Aero started but stopped, shaking her head and laughing.

Aero stopped at the Malfoy gates and Tybalt started hissing at the giant Peacock in the front yard.

"Wow, fancy much?"

"Ostentatious." Aero muttered.

"So….I'll see you, and hopefully that thing will be on a leash when I do, soon right?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. Perhaps you, Desarie and I can hang out soon. I miss her." Aero suggested.

"Oh that'd be lovely!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Tonks."

"Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you too, cuz." Aero murmured before apparrating into her bedroom and lying down for the night. She should call Tonks more often, her mood was wonderful now.


	16. Chapter 16 Big sister

Aero sat crossed-legged on her bed, reading multiple letters. It was still the summer and blazing hot in the Malfoy Manor as Aero fanned herself with a piece of paper. Her short black hair was in a messy bun and she wore a thin tank top and shorts. She picked up a letter:

_Hey, Aero,_

_I'm missing you. You haven't stopped by yet this summer. Ginny's been asking when you'd be around. Mum's tellin' me a scared you off or something…that's not true right? You are coming down right?_

_Nothing much has happened. I made Ron's pillow turn into a giant spider. Mom whacked me upside the head with her broom. George turned Percy's glasses purple and now Perce can't figure out how to turn them back, and George and I have taken to some sudden amnesia regarding the counter spell…. But everything would be more fun with you here._

_I know it will be hard for you to come. Your family doesn't exactly approve of me. I don't want you to get into trouble for me, though I know you'd do it anyway._

_I'll be waiting for your reply. Missing you always,_

_Fred Weasley_

Aero smiled fondly down at the letter in her hands. She told Fred she would visit this summer and she intended to do just that. She looked out at the bright sun and looked back to her closet. She left the rest of the letters on her bed and ran into her closet, closing the doors.

…………….

A knock sounded on the thick brown wooden door. A woman hurried her way to the door, a laundry basket under her arm. Her face was flushed and her red hair was beginning to frizz under the heat.

"Fred! George! No Quidditch in the house!" she shouted in exasperation before wrenching the door open.

"Hello-? Oh Aero dear! My dear, come on in! How great to see you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, placing the laundry on a chair in the kitchen and enveloped Aero in a tight motherly hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Aero asked, grinning.

"Oh my dear, I'm wonderful-" she started but was cut off from a bang from upstairs.

"Or I would be if this heat didn't make the boys so rowdy." She sighed.

"I hope they're not causing too much trouble." Aero told her.

"Honestly, I don't know where they get so much energy. It seems as though they never stop moving!" Mrs. Weasley said; flicking her wand and the laundry began folding itself.

Aero laughed and together the two began talking while Aero insisted she help with the chores. They folded laundry and did dishes and swept while hollering and thuds came from the rest of the house.

Aero didn't even look up but she heard the sound of running feet coming down the staircase. For a split second they paused before running faster than before and she was scooped into a twirling hug.

Fred placed her on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and gave him a chaste kiss. He grinned broadly at her while George wolf-whistled in the background.

"I didn't know you were coming today!" he laughed.

"Call it a surprise." She shrugged, glad that he was happy to see her.

"You two are absolutely adorable!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

Aero had stepped back from her boyfriend for a second before a red and purple blur tackled her, making her stumble and lean against the kitchen counter as she looked down.

Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only female Weasley child, was clinging tightly to her waist and grinning brightly up at her. Her bright red hair was down in plain style and her hair was knotted and mud and dirt was on her face, as it was on her brothers. She was wearing a bright purple dress with black leggings and nothing on her feet.

"Aero! I'm so happy to see you!" she cried.

"Hey, Gin, back off. I'm spending the day with my girlfriend." Fred protested.

"You're not hogging her! She's my friend too!" Ginny shouted, glaring at her big brother who glared right back as she held Aero possessively.

"Gin, I'll hang out with you too, alright? I need to spend some time with Fred though, otherwise he'll get all grumpy and annoying, you know?" Aero murmured, running a hand through Ginny's hair as she tried to untangle it with her fingers. Ginny laughed and stood back a little bit to smile triumphantly at her brother.

"Aero! Whose side are you on?" He shouted.

"Ginny's obviously. I've been looking forward to spending some girl time with her." Aero teased.

"You're horrible." He grumbled.

"Don't pout; it makes you look like a two year old." Aero laughed.

"I'm not pouting." He insisted.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not."

"So you stick your bottom lip out like that why?"

"Cuz I want to."

"And the puppy dog eyes?"

"Are cute on me."

"And the folding of your arms?"

"I'm posing."

Aero sighed and shook her head at Ginny in exasperation, making the red headed girl laugh.

"You're both weird, you know that?" Ron mumbled.

"Love you too, Ronnie-kins." Fred cooed, locking the younger boy in a headlock.

……………………….

Aero sat in Ginny's room and lay lazily on the bed. She had been in this room a few times. It was a little plain, mostly warm colors; browns, reds, yellows. Ginny had quickly become attached to Aero, since she was the only young girl in a house of rowdy boys. She had told Fred who told Aero that Ginny thought of her as a big sister. Aero wasn't sure how good of a sister she'd be but she'd try to be there for Ginny whenever the young witch needed her.

"We can hang out a lot more now that I'll be at Hogwarts with you!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I can't wait. It'll be good to have more girls to be around." Aero agreed as she sat up.

"You think I'll get into Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

Aero spun the girl around so she was facing away from her and grabbed a hairbrush and began gently running it through the long red locks.

"Of course you will. Gryffindor is the house of the brave and true. You'll get in, no problem. You're whole family has gotten in, don't worry so much." Aero assured her.

"And we will hang out right? We'll still be friends? You won't ditch me for your older, cooler friends?" Ginny said so quietly Aero had to strain to hear her.

"Ginnerva Weasley, don't ever suggest such a ludicrous thing. I would never ditch you, and my friends will love you and of course you'll be making friends of your own. You don't honestly think I'd ever do that to you, do you?" Aero exclaimed.

"No, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Aero sniffed; making the girl in front of her giggle.

Aero knew one thing for sure. She would be there for Ginny. Even if this…thing between Fred and her didn't work out, she'd always be there if Ginny wanted her to.


	17. Chapter 17 Butter fingers

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**

The summer was over now and school had once again started. Aero currently stood beside the scarlet train with her Aunt and Uncle. Draco was there, talking about something trivial. Things between Aero and her relatives had become strained and they rarely talked. She would coop herself up in her room or go out with other people, people that her aunt and uncle did not approve of.

Aero stood off to the side of them a bit, searching the crowd. Her hair was black today and up in a spiky ponytail, the side bangs so loud it covered her right eye. She looked up and down the way and huffed when she didn't see him.

Aero always got anxious when Harry wasn't in her line of vision. Something could happen and she wouldn't even know until it was too late. She was tempted to kidnap him on more than one occasion. They talked during the summer of course. He told her about living with the Muggles and she felt horrible.

She sent him his birthday gift, an old styled photo album with elegant gold designs on it. There were a few pictures in it already. There were some of Harry and his roommates, Harry and the twins, Harry, Hermione and Ron and some of the two of them.

Harry had written back, saying he was confused by the several blank pages in the front. Aero had meant for it to peak his curiosity. If Harry came to her asking about his parents or Sirius there'd be no way for her to deny him. She would feel better if he was the one to ask. It was a sensitive subject, one that would cause him inner turmoil and she wanted to avoid that for as long as possible.

She was frustrated that Harry was no where in sight. He had not appeared yet as far as she could tell. She half listened to the Malfoy conversation as Narcissa complained Dobby had been late for some of his duties and there were times recently that she couldn't find him. Aero thought nothing of it.

She straightened up as the whistle blew and she cast an anxious glance around the platform again before getting onto the train. Through the window she saw the Weasleys, the twins, Percy and Ginny with their parents…but Ron and Harry weren't there. If Harry wasn't with the Weasleys, then where was he?

Fred ran onto the train, wrapping and arm around her waist as they walked down the corridor to their compartment, with George and Lee Jordan trailing behind.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Aero asked as they got situated in their seats.

"They were behind us as we entered to the platform, why?" Fred said absently.

"No they weren't. Ginny and your parents came through; they never did." Aero informed him, her heart already beginning the upbeat dance it normally did when Harry was in trouble.

School had just started, how could he be in trouble already? At least last year he had the courtesy to wait until the end of the year…

"Aw, bloody hell!" Fred swore.

They both ran into the corridor and towards the gate but the gates slammed shut and the train began moving. Aero rushed to a window and looked out at the crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, oblivious of their missing son. Fred joined her by the window.

"See them?" he asked, his blue eyes trying to zero in on the faces of the crowd as the train rumbled forward.

"No…perhaps they managed to come on without us noticing?" she murmured to herself.

She walked quickly down the corridor, Fred at her heels. The train waits for no one, so those two buggers better have gotten their asses on.

She opened a door that held familiar faces.

"Ginny, Nev, have you seen Harry and Ron?" Aero said.

"No, we haven't seen them…why? Is something wrong?" Neville asked, casting a worried glance at Aero and then Fred.

"No, everything is alright…thanks." She said, slamming the door shut and putting her hands on her hips.

"What about Hermione?" Fred asked.

Aero nodded before searching again and came to a stop at one. Inside was Angelina, Hermione, Katie, and some other blonde second year girl.

"Have any of you seen Harry and Ron?" Fred asked.

"No…I thought they were with you, since I didn't see them." Hermione answered, her brows creasing in worry.

Aero groaned and slammed the door.

"Hey! You two! No wandering the corridor while in motion. Get back to your compartment." The ever-so annoying voice of Percy said.

"Perce, little problem here." Fred sighed.

"I don't care. Rules are rules, now scat, the both of you." He ordered.

Fred was going to protest but Aero grabbed his arm and pulled him towards their compartment.

"It won't do any good to argue with him. They're not on here, and the train won't stop for them so there's no point." Aero grumbled as she slid the door open and slumped in her seat, looking out the window.

After awhile Aero and the others changed into their robes. She continued staring out the window. But the topic of the current conversation caught her attention…

"They did what?" she snapped.

"Yeah, the Durselys put bars on his window and was starving him and everything." Fred said.

"That's completely…UGH!" she growled, rolling her eyes.

"I know. So, Ron, Fred and myself took the flying little car for a joy ride-"

"Rescue mission for out favorite scar head

Gryffindor-"

"-and busted him out. Should've seen that great oaf fall out the window after him-"

"Right into the bushes! Bloody hilarious." Fred laughed.

"Who the bloody hell puts bars on a kid's window for no reason?" Lee asked after he stopped laughing.

"Stupid, moronic Muggles, that's who." Aero huffed.

"So we took him back to the Burrow. Mum fed him right up, think he grew three pants sizes." George chuckled.

"Nearly dropped him out of the car though, Ron and his butter fingers." Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Aero smirked a little and turned her eyes to the window and nearly choked on the every-flavor-bean she just but in her mouth.

"Aero what's wrong?" George asked.

"Is that the car…?" she murmured.

The boys leaned towards the window and she heard a thump, someone falling off their seat. Outside there was a blue car, flying, out of the way of the train.

Aero watched in horror as the passenger's door opened and a black haired figure nearly fell out. She saw a pale hand come out and catch him and pull him inside.

"Nice save…" Lee muttered.

Aero sighed and leaned her ehad against the glass window pane. These boys…oh these boys were going to be the death of her. She KNEW she should've gone to an all girls school….


	18. Chapter 18 Starting off the year

Aero sat in the common room waiting with the rest of her house. By now everyone knew about Harry and Ron's little adventure. Now, how they knew that they had taken a magical flying car, driven it into the Whomping Willow and Ron had broken his wand, she had no idea.

A few people were afraid the boys would be expelled. Aero was just waiting to hear how many detentions they would get so she could rub her freedom in their faces…before Snape found something to give her one for.

Aero knew Dumbledore would never expel Harry, despite any bluffs he may make. Dumbledore was a sensible man. But Aero could see him falling, like many others, into Harry James Potter's hands. Dumbledore had the biggest, mushiest heart Aero had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He had accepted her immediately, always considerate. His personality was so charismatic, kind and funny. And now he had found Harry Potter, the suffering and neglected famous orphan who had a heart of gold. Dumbledore would never cause any pain to the boy, which means Harry would always be welcome at Hogwarts.

McGonagall however was a different story. That woman had a soft spot for Gryffindor, and Harry as well, but she was fierce. Aero wasn't scared easily, if ever. But Professor Minerva McGonagall's hard glare nearly sent her running to hide behind their dear Headmaster. No doubt Dumbledore would leave the punishment to her, and she would deliver detentions. The only question was how many.

They didn't wait long until Harry and Ron were ripped through the portrait hole and Aero saw a glimpse of bushy brown hair, signaling Hermione's return as well. Fred, George, Lee and her elbowed their way to the front.

A few compliments that made the boys blush with guilty pride were given before Harry looked over Aero's shoulder and elbowed Ron swiftly in the ribs. He nodded his head and the two scampered off. Aero looked and grinned. Percy had been stalking in their direction, a lecture clear on his face.

The common room went back to a quiet peace as some went their own ways to their beds. Aero currently sat on the couch and Fred's head in her lap as she ran her hand through his red locks. George was sitting on the arm of one of the big chairs that Angelina was sitting in. Lee was sitting on the floor by them as he and Katie talked.

Aero felt Fred readjust his position and paid no attention until he grabbed the hand running through his hair and gently took it within his large one, bringing her fingers to his lips where he softly kissed them all. He looked up at her and though his lips were currently busy the grin was in the sparkle that his eyes held.

"Well….we'll leave this happy couple alone and head off to bed." Angelina murmured; winking as she passed them.

George chuckled and the rest made their way out of the room, leaving the two completely alone for the first time in ages.

Fred maneuvered himself into a sitting position and pulled Aero towards him. She curled into his side but sat straight, looking at him. One of his hands glided through her hair while the other lifted her chin up as his head came down.

Aero felt her eyes close on their own accord and repressed the shiver that traveled down her spin as his lips made contact with hers. She felt him grin and his hand moved to hold her head as the other lay on her throat. He moved his head slowly, shifting it to get a better angle.

Aero's hands traveled to his chest and up to his hair, running her fingers through before holding them there. She shuddered in excitement as she felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip before his nipped it slightly. Her hands tightened in his hair and tugged him closer, earning a small noise of delight from the ginger.

She parted her lips, and felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth. It ran along hers before touching her teeth and the top of her mouth and returning to hers. The feeling was new and strange but she found she liked this form of kissing.

She pushed against his tongue, running her underneath his before pushing it into his mouth and following. She ran along his tongue and took note of everything. Her senses felt on overload. She smirked as she felt his shudder.

She pulled back finally and their foreheads leaned against each othe as they evened out their breathing. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her around her waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, taking a breath and inhaling her smell, placing a kiss on some exposed shoulder skin before leaning back.

He smiled at her, at a loss for words about the new found form of expressing their feelings. They quietly stood, their hands linked together. He stopped them, leaning down and kissed her firmly for a moment before kissing her forehead and they walked to their separate staircases, going to their rooms to lay in their empty beds, and smiling the same, content, smile.

What a way to start the year…they thought happily before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Snape's favorite student

Aero walked through the halls towards potions class. She really wasn't looking forward to seeing Snape so early in the morning but she couldn't just skip the class, his eyes were glued to her like a hawk circling its prey.

Snape had hated her for as long as she could remember. As soon as she was called up for sorting, she had noticed the greasy-haired potions master glare at her. Ever since it's been like world war III. He would make a comment that would boil her blood, and she'd retaliate, making one that would make Gryffindor loose house-points.

She entered the dungeons, thinking how fitting it was to see Snape in a dark and dirty place. She walked over to Fred and sat beside him as he immediately took her tiny hand in his while his thumb rubbed circles on it.

Snape walked in through the doors then, his long black cape flowing behind him as he stalked towards the front of the room. His tiny, black beady eyes searched the room, taking attendance, and landed on the little Black, before his lip pulled up into a sneer. Aero felt herself bristle and maturely stuck her tongue out.

Snape went on to talk about potions they had to make today. Aero honestly wondered why she still tried in this class. She never missed an assignment, she never failed the labs, but Snape would do something, miss place her work and say she never turned it in, or do something to her potions, like knock them over. Aero was an excellent potions student, taking extreme care and concentration when she worked, but Snape could care less.

"Am I allowed to hex him?" George wondered aloud as Snape walked away after bumping into a student, sending them crashing into Aero's potion and failing her.

Fred's hand was still holding Aero's and it twitched and tightened as his other crawled its way towards his wand in his pocket. George must have been doing the same because as Aero reached over and stopped Fred she saw Angelina smack George's shoulder reproachfully, though she wasn't discreet in her current death-glare towards their teacher.

"No, I would prefer you don't. Though serving detention together would make it more interesting." Aero murmured; flicking her wand and cleaning up the mess.

Aero spent more time in detention with Snape than out. McGonagall was very flippant with Snape about it, which pleased Fred to no end. Aero would get detentions regularly, sometimes missing Quidditch practice because of it, though Wood didn't call her on it, knowing how things were out of her control when it came to Snape.

Aero had always been a very charming person. She could make her eyes wide and innocent, her voice soft and seductive. She seemed to always know the words to say and her usually laid back manner just seemed to fit. Dumbledore often said she could 'charm her way into the Minister's pocket'.

But with Snape…it didn't work. No other teacher gave her detention, though McGonagall would throw some pretty nasty looks her way when she was acting "appropriately". Snape seemed to just sit and watch for a reason to punish her, even making it up or doing it himself if need be. Aero was growing thin with this dance between them though.

It didn't help her growing hatred for the greasy man when she found out that he acted the same with Harry. Aero had taken the blame for things outside of class for Harry when she could, especially when the detention would interfere with Quidditch practice, knowing how much that meant to Harry. Of course, she never revealed that information to the boy and Snape was just happy to have one of them suffer, and then he'd just get Harry in class for something, but at least he had less time with Snape…

"Miss Black, detention for incomplete potion. Tonight, here, and prepare for some Muggle cleaning." Snape sneered.

Aero sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"Again? Man, you must've missed me, Snape, if we're starting off so early." She said casually with a lazy grin.

Snape's eye twitched and Aero's grin grew with satisfaction.

"If anything I'd rather spend less time with you, Black, but as it seems you fail to do anything right, I must suffer the consequences of your incompetent actions." He snarled.

Aero felt herself stiffen but remained a cool exterior otherwise. She tilted back in her chair and twirled a lock of dark brown hair between her fingers.

"Oh, I know you're just covering it up. It's obvious by al the detentions it's just a cover up to spend time with me. Everyone knows I'm your favorite student, Sir." She said innocently.

The twins coughed laughs beside her and Angelina stifled a giggle, along with the rest of the class. Snape's beady little eyes, which Aero felt slightly unnerving to begin with, narrowed. Their little spat was interrupted by the end of class and Aero grabbed her bag before Fred tugged her out of the classroom.

They entered the class and walked down to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down at their table. Harry plopped down on her other sighed with a huff.

She raised an eye brow in question, lifting a hand and waving it around his ruffled hair, trying to tame it just a little. His glasses were askew slightly as he sighed.

"What's up, kid?" she asked.

"Nothing you'd believe…" he grumbled.

"Oh, come now. Tell me what's up." She insisted.

"There's this little…creature….and he seems to have it out for me." He sighed.

"A little creature? What makes you say that?" she wondered.

"He just…I don't know. He came to the Dursley's over the summer…dropped a cake onto a guest there…got me in trouble. Said he didn't want me going back to Hogwarts this year. Said it was dangerous for me." He mumbled.

Aero blinked in confusion and felt slightly anxious now. How much trouble could one kid get into? He already faced Voldemort. He was only twelve, like good lord, leave the kid alone, creep.

"Oh? What kind of creature?" she asked.

"Uhm…pale…wrinkly…floppy ears…big drooping eyes." He said.

"Got a name?" she asked absently as she picked at her lunch, though she couldn't shake the feeling she knew this creature…

"Yeah-" Harry started but got cut off when the owls came in then, effectively ending the conversation.

**Yeah...so close! He almost told Aero about a certain little adorable house elf giving him visits. Wonder if Aero knows what Dobby knows...? **

**REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 20 I've got your back always

**Sorry that it's so short. Hey...here's an idea...REVIEW. :) I realize somethings may not be EXACTLY the same as in the book. Like, snake-talking in DA class or Dueling club...I'd rather not have to keep the book near me every second to check...sorry ;) If it bothers you though, tell me and I'll glue the book to my hand for you, as long as you'll review!**

Aero sat down beside Fred at the table in the common room. She was surprised to see him actually doing homework. She had never seen Fred and George do homework yet they always passed their classes…it was weird.

She saw a couple of second years in the corner, whispering seriously and looking around the room anxiously.

"What's up with the tots?" Aero asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…there's some rumors goin' round though…" Lee murmured.

"Like what?"

"Some second year kid spoke to a snake during DA Class." George answered.

"So? He talked to a snake. I see people talk to their animals all the time." Angelina said.

"Yeah…but they said it was parseltongue." Katie whispered.

"Snake-talk? Common! Who the bloody hell would be able to do that?" Aero scoffed.

"Dunno, freaked the class out. Apparently he told the snake to attack some Muggle-born boy." Fred said.

"He told the snake to attack a kid? Seriously? That's a load of crud." Aero laughed.

The portrait hole opened and suddenly it got very quiet, causing the group to turn around. Aero looked from the whispering kids who now looked like they'd peed their trousers to the kid who entered…Harry Potter. Oh no…

She caught Harry's gaze and motioned for him to go back out the hole. He did so quickly, his head down as he passed Ron and Hermione.

Aero walked out after him, ignoring Fred's questioning stare. The portrait closed behind them and she pulled him down the empty corridor.

They walked in silence, careful to avoid places staff members would be since it was late to be out of dorms.

"So…want to fill me in on the latest Hogwarts scandal?" she asked.

"No one told you yet?" he murmured.

"No…noticed the little ones talking ever so seriously in the corner though…what's it got to do with you?" Aero asked casually.

"In DA class…" he whispered.

Aero nodded her head before he even finished his sentence, causing the boy to look up at her. She glanced down and his green eyes were filled with a look of fear.

"Harry, I hope you know it doesn't matter with me." She told him.

"What?"

"If you can speak parseltongue…it doesn't matter. So, you're bi-lingual. Big deal. So am I. I can speak English and French. You're no more a freak than I am…wait that isn't much of a comfort there is it?" she rambled, and it had the desired effect, making him laugh.

"It doesn't matter. I'm always going to be there, until the very end, kid. You can't get rid of me that easily. So, some old Wizard wants to kill you? Cool, keep me in on you crazy survival schemes. You can speak to snakes? Wicked, tell them to get out of my garden, they're killing my plants. Everyone thinks you're heir of Slytherin? Wonderful, cause green suits your coloring, which doesn't work with most people so you should be lucky." She said, swinging her arm up and around his shoulders.

"You know, you're pretty wicked yourself, Aero. And…thanks. I needed that right now." He smiled.

"No problem, scar head. I've got your back, always." She told him, squeezing him close before they made full circle around the corridors and ended back up at the portrait hole.

Harry ignored the stares and whispering and bid Aero goodnight before heading up the staircase, his chest a little lighter now he felt someone on his side…


	21. Chapter 21 Mudbloods

After a very boring speech on flying plans for their next match Wood let the Gryffindor team onto the field finally. Aero latched onto her broom tightly before flying into the air, racing around with the twins and Harry.

"What's that clicking sound?" Fred shouted.

They glanced down to the stands were a young boy, probably about a first year, stood enthusiastically taking pictures.

"Over here, Harry! Fly closer!" the boy shouted.

"Who's that?" Fred asked.

"Dunno…" Harry mumbled, flying in the complete opposite direction of the boy.

"Dunno, huh? Seems like you got a fan…" Aero teased as she followed him.

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry grumbled.

"He could be a Slytherin spy!" she heard Wood shout.

"Why would they need spies, Wood? They've come in person." Fred said, pointing down the field at the green robed students who were stalking onto the field, clutching brooms.

Wood zoomed down to them. The twins followed, as did Harry. Aero rolled her eyes.

"This ought to be fun…" she sighed as she followed the boys down.

"New seeker? Where?" Wood asked.

"That'd be me." An unmistakable voice sneered as the person made their way to the front and Aero suppressed a groan.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's kid?" Fred asked.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father…look what he got us as gifts." Flint grinned.

They all had Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. The latest brand of brooms. Oh, leave it to Uncle Lucius to kiss up to the team.

"Well at least the Gryffindor team didn't have to BUY their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione huffed.

Aero looked surprised for a moment. She hadn't even realized the girl, or Ron, was there. Man, she's unobservant. But that comment…Aero felt a familiar feeling go through her and looked at her cousin's angry face with a certain sense of dread.

"Well no one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." He snapped.

Aero felt anger boil in her blood. Ron drew his wand. Harry was confused but angry and the Gryffindor team was defensive and in shock from the insult. Alicia was shrieking. She saw Fred and George dive at Draco only to crash into Flint. Ron pointed and cursed under Flint's enormous arm.

Ron was propelled backwards from a green blast and lay on his back on the grass. He gave a belch and slugs came out. Aero turned as the Slytherins roared with laughter.

Harry and Hermione stole Ron away to Hagrid's Hut and the Gryffindor team looked back at the Slytherins as if ready to pounce.

Aero stalked forward, her hair gone from black but now shining a brilliant red. How DARE the little snot use such vulgar and arrogant language towards someone?

Flint stood protectively in front of Draco, unwilling to move as he glared down at the petite metamorph.

"Unless you want to look as bad as I'm about to make your boyfriend look you might want to step aside, you great big ugly brute." She snarled.

Flint flinched away and glared at her a safe distance away. Draco looked on smugly at his cousin, as if he didn't think she'd do anything, like he'd get special treatment.

Aero's lip curled into a snarl and her fingers twitched at her sides for a quick second before she couldn't take staring at that smug look any longer. In a flash Draco was on the ground, cradling his face in his hands. Flint and the other snakes moved towards him as Draco stared astonished up at Aero.

"If I ever hear you use such language, especially in front of me, I'll mess you up so bad your pathetic little mother won't even recognize you." She snapped.

Fred snickered behind her, the others now laughing at Malfoy's bloody nose and cut lip. Fred walked forward and grabbed Aero's hand, rubbing her throbbing knuckles.

Aero looked down at the blonde, a disgusted look on her face as if she was staring down at the world's slime. Draco was stunned for a moment when he saw the same look his mother wore on a daily basis to most of the general population.

Aero turned and was about to walk away but flicked her head over her shoulder and spit, hitting the boy in the forehead. A flash went off and Colin had taken a picture.

She promptly turned on her heal and strode away with her team, still fuming over what had just happened.

When Harry walked into the corridor he looked shocked as he saw Malfoy's face. Draco glared daggers at the Gryffindor and stalked down the hall, his robes flying behind him.

Harry shrugged and saw Fred and George soon after.

"What happened to him?" he wondered.

"Oh, bit of a family squabble…" the twins laughed.

Harry had no idea what they were talking about and walked up to the common room. Aero was there, sitting in the corner with her hand in a bowl of ice.

"What happened to you?" Harry gasped.

"Oh what? Nothing…punched a brick wall…a big stupid brick wall…" she grumbled; and Harry saw her nails turn red for a moment.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question but didn't comment. He had never seen Aero particularly angry. But it appeared something had greatly upset his usually calm sister-figure.

He saw Ginny walk by and pause, looking at him before blushing madly and running away with her head down.

"She's been like that for awhile now…" Aero smirked.

"I've never seen her do anything beside blush. She takes one look at me and runs in the other direction…have I done something wrong?" he asked and Aero burst into fits of laughter, her anger forgotten.


	22. Chapter 22 Voices

Aero sat down at the table in the Great Hall. She tried very hard not to laugh at Alicia. Alicia had been shouting loudly a few moments ago in their room about someone stealing her favorite sweater or something and was making the girls very annoyed.

Alicia had gone to look under Aero's bed and Tybalt had jumped from under it and bit her thumb. She now sat at the table, rubbing it against her other hand. Aero knew it was mean to laugh, but it was a pretty funny sight to see such a tiny cat make a mature young girl shriek like a banshee.

Halloween was coming up, and Katie couldn't understand why Aero wasn't making a big deal of her birthday. But Aero had expressed why to Angelina, who would now simply tell Katie to shut up.

Halloween had once been a fun day for Aero, getting presents and it being her birthday. But ever since she opened that bloody box from Sirius her life had been altered permanently and she hadn't yet decided if it was a good thing or not. She no longer saw Halloween as a day to celebrate…she now only saw it as a day of remembrance, a day to mourn the loss of James and Lily, who she wished she had more memories of.

This year, once again, she was face with the urge to explain things to Harry, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But perhaps she could talk to him about his parents. All she'd have to say is that she knew them when she was little.

"Hello Harry, Ron." She greeted.

"Hey" Ron grumbled as he plopped down in his seat.

"Guess where I'm going to be Halloween." Harry said.

"Where…?"

"Deathday party for Nearly-Headless Nick."

"What the bloody hell is a deathday party?"

"Nick and I ran into each other in the hall…literally and it was a very weird thing…and he said he hadn't gotten into the-"

"Headless Hunt. Yes, He's informed me as well." Aero smiled.

"Yeah, and then I said I wished there was something I could do, considering he got me out of detention with Filch, and he said there was. His 500th deathday or something was coming up, and he was having a party during the Feast, and said it'd be great if I could go, and he invited Hermione and Ron as well. I'm supposed to go and say how terrifying he is…"

"Ah…have fun with that." Aero laughed.

"Can't be that bad…"

"Have fun, then. Perhaps you'll make some new ghoulish friends…" she cackled.

"Oh shut-up." Harry mumbled, stabbing at his food.

Aero sat in the common room that evening, laughing as she watched Fred and George. Lee sat at her side as they stretched to look around the twins.

Fred and George had "rescued" a brightly colored salamander from Care of Magical Creatures class and were conducting an experiment for "educational purposes" by seeing what would happen when they fed a Filibuster firework to it.

She, along with many others roared with laughter as it sputtered and flew into the air, breathing sparks as it soared around and finally flew into the fireplace.

Percy stormed over, yelling and throwing his hands in the air dramatically, his glasses askew.

"That is HIGHLY inappropriate conduct in school! Have you any idea how immature that is to do? You could've poked someone's eye out!"

"Technically…the salamander would've done the poking, Perce." Fred replied.

"Oh, you two are unbelievable!" Percy continued a rant, much to the amusement of the student population.

"So, what would you like for your birthday, love?" Fred asked after Percy left.

"Nothing, really. I'm not big on birthdays, you know that." She told him.

"Yes, but o want to get you something. I just…have no idea what to get my girlfriend." He said sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry about it. As long as you don't have detention and can spend it with me, that'll be my present." She laughed, kissing him, before heading up to bed.

Aero found herself leaving the feast early, having an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked through a hall of weird candles and horrible, depressing music, and assumed she was by Nick's deathday party….where Harry was. Was the weird feeling trying to get her to find Harry? Was he in trouble?

She continued walking and stopped short, her breath caught as she saw at the end of the hall…the three very students she had been looking for. But that wasn't what made her stop. There was Mrs. Norris…still and unmoving. Written on the wall was "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware."

"Harry…" she said quietly, staring at the writing.

"Aero! It wasn't me, I swear!" he said quickly.

"O-of course not…I'd have to be batty to think you'd do this…what is this thing you didn't do, exactly? I mean to say, what happened to the cat and who wrote that?" she said.

"I have no idea. I heard…I just came and found her like this. We just got here." He stammered.

Aero looked at him for a moment, waiting to see if he would tell her the whole story, but she knew he wasn't going to.

Before they could leave, since it would look a tad bit suspicious if they were found there, they heard a sound that sounded vaguely like someone was leading an army up the stairs towards them.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods!" she heard Draco shout and she wheeled around, glaring at him so fiercely he fell back onto his pathetic little butt.

Filch, of course, came running.

"You've murdered my cat…I'll kill you!" he shouted, looking at Harry.

Aero felt herself go on the protective and stepped in front of Harry, glaring at the old Squibb.

"That's enough, Argus." Dumbledore rumbled.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Black, please follow me." He said.

"My office is closer, Dumbledore." Lockheart said proudly.

"Thank-you, Gilderoy."

They were led into the dark office. Lockheart went into how he could've prevented it.

"She is not dead, Argus."

"Then why is she…"

"Looking like someone stuffed her?" Aero suggested.

Filch turned to glare at her to which she smiled innocently.

"She has been petrified." Dumbledore carried on.

"Knew it!" Lockheart shouted.

"No you bloody did not." Aero hissed.

"Ask him! Ask him how he did it!" Filch shouted angrily, pointing at Harry.

"I didn't touch Mrs. Norris!" he protested.

After a bit of arguing, and a mistaken save from Snape, Dumbledore ushered them out. They walked through the corridors, up to the dorms.

"You do believe me…right?" he asked.

"Course we do, mate. It's just…weird." Ron assured him quickly.

"I know…Do you think I should've told Dumbledore?"

"No mate…hearing voices isn't a good sign…even in the Wizarding world." Ron said quietly.


	23. Chapter 23  Magic 8 Ball

Aero was sitting in the common room, doing her Divination homework…or trying to anyways, when Ginny came in through the portrait hole with red-rimmed eyed and looking clearly distraught. She caught Aero's eye and more tears started rolling down her cheeks. Aero knew she wouldn't want anyone seeing her like that so she packed up her books and quickly put them in her bag before gripping Ginny's arm and pulling her up the stairs and into Aero's dorm.

"Alright, what is up with you lately?" Aero sighed.

"N-n-nothing." Ginny whimpered, rubbing her fists over her eyes.

"Gin, I know something's wrong. The crying for no apparent reason kind of gives you away, you may want to work on that…"

"I just…don't want you all to get expelled!" she cried.

Aero stared at her for a moment before slowly going to sit next to the crying ginger sitting on her bed.

"Ginny…we're not going to get expelled. Dumbledore would never allow it. We haven't done anything wrong…unless you think we have…"

"No! Of course if wasn't you." Ginny sobbed.

"Ginny…is there something you want to tell me?" Aero asked warily.

"No…no nothing. I'm f-fine. I'm just…just worried about you all, that's all." Ginny said.

Aero wrapped her arm awkwardly around the younger girl.

"It's alright, Ginny. Everyone will be fine. You've got nothing to worry about." Aero told her soothingly.

…...

Aero walked through the common room, noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione in the common room. She smirked as Ron's parchment lit on fire and he gave up doing homework with a huff.

She gazed at the fireplace for a moment before walking closer to the trio.

"Malfoy, heir of Slytherin…?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Take a look at his family…" Harry said.

"Oi, Potter, what exactly are you insinuating?" Aero demanded, throwing herself onto the armrest of Harry's chair.

"Oh, you know I don't mean you." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You'd better not." She laughed.

"And Draco isn't the heir of Slytherin..." she said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"You know? Then who?" Harry asked.

"According to the general population of Hogwarts…it's you mate." She teased.

When Harry did this sort of pout she laughed and ruffled his hair playfully, swinging her legs of the side of the chair.

"I still think it's Malfoy. Hey Aero, have you heard anything 'bout the Chamber?" Ron asked.

"Uhm…I think Uncle Lucius may have mentioned it once…not entirely sure…" Aero said; a look of concentration on her face.

Aero talked with them a moment longer and she realized she had no more of an idea who opened the Chamber than they did.

She walked up to her dorm and crawled onto her bed, putting a silencing charm over her curtains and took out a stack of book from underneath her bed. She flipped open the first one and looked down at a picture of moving animals and humans and began reading, like she had been doing since she got that box from Sirius…

...

Aero walked into Divinations class, her absolute least favorite, and that said something considering she had potions with Snape.

She sat on the little stool across from Fred while Angelina sat with George and Lee sat with Katie. Fred and Aero smiled mischievously, causing Lee to look over curiously at the couple.

"Alright class…today we will be reading tea leaves to tell you your futures…" Trelawney announced.

Aero could barely hold in her laugh. She couldn't help it but every time she saw her Professor she reminded her of a bug under a microscope.

"So…Aero, what does the tea say will happen to me?" Fred snickered.

"I'd rather not ask the tea. I have a full-proof method of fortune telling. It's an old Muggle technique." She laughed as she went to pull something out of her bag.

Fred laughed loudly, quickly pressing a hand to his mouth to quiet himself. George and Lee were now definitely distracted from their teacups.

Aero sat up and in her hands was a large black ball. George and Lee looked on in curiosity while Fred watched in amusement.

"Alright, come now little Magic 8 Ball…Will I get into trouble for this?" she asked before shaking it.

She flipped it upside down and looked at the bottom. The blue water cleared and the small glass whole showed her a floating triangle with words printed on it.

YES

Trelawney trailed over.

"What did the leaves have to say, my children?" she asked.

"We didn't use the leaves, Professor." Aero told her.

"Oh?"

"We asked…the Magic 8 Ball."

After a long pause Trelawney began wailing and ordered Aero to Dumbledore's office. Before leaving Aero put the ball in her bag and smirked at Fred.

"See, it IS magical. It knew I would get into trouble." She laughed before lowering herself out of the class.

Aero walked down the corridors and up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Black, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling.

"Professor Trelawney sent me down here, sir." She replied casually, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Ah, I see. And what did you do this time to offend or dear Divinations Professor? I hope it wasn't the fortune cookies again…" he chuckled.

"Oh no, Dumbledore, that was childish. I mean, what cookie can tell the future? No, this time I brought a magic ball to class and she didn't appreciate it very much, I'm afraid." Aero grinned, lifting the ball.

Dumbledore, under her instructions, tested out the ball before laughing and placing it back in her hands.

"How amusing. Now, how you get your hands on such little toys are beyond me, but they certainly are entertaining." He said.

"Do I get detention, sir?" Aero asked.

"No…you were, I believe, just trying to enlighten our clairvoyant Professor to new methods…" he chuckled.

"Thank-you for you understanding, Dumbledore." Aero said.

She went to get up from the chair but Dumbledore looked a little more serious then he did a moment ago.

"Sir?"

"Aero…I was wondering if Mr. Potter had said anything to you about the night he found Mrs. Norris…"

"Oh, uhm…I can't betray his confidence sir, you know that…" Aero said uncomfortably.

"Ah, I see. Of course, I would not wish you to divulge secrets that did not pertain to you. I do wonder though…is it dangerous?"

"Sir, Harry is just as confused to the happenings as you are, I assure you of that." Aero said.

"Are you sure of that?" a voice asked.

Aero turned to see a portrait, one she had come to see very often. Her…whatever-great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black, Hogwart's most hated Slytherin Headmaster.

"Yes, Grandfather, I'm absolutely, positively sure of Harry Potter's innocence." She sighed, rubbing her temple.

That man was so nosy…no wonder he was the worst headmaster…how could anyone stand him? She felt bad for Dumbledore, having to be in here all the time and listen to him ramble on about how noble Slytherins were, and how reckless and self-absorbed kids were…Yes, poor Dumbledore.


	24. Chapter 24 Bludgers and Bones

Aero zoomed high in the sky, glaring down at the Slytherin team on their fancy new brooms. She could see Draco, the tiniest person on the team, hanging in the air as he searched for the little golden snitch.

She saw a bludger aimed at Harry come zooming out of bloody nowhere and him just barely dodge. George aimed it back only for it to come back again, without being touched by anyone else, and aim at Harry. George hit it again and Harry took off, this time Fred intercepted the attack and it did the same thing.

Aero cursed and saw the twins on either side of Harry, incredibly close to him as they acted as his bodyguards. Aero saw Angelina in trouble and raced to help her as she tried to score. She got distracted when a certain large Slytherin "accidentally" flew into her and Angelina lost the Quaffle.

Aero cursed again and noticed the twins signaling for a time out. The team flew over and huddled together as they ignored the jeering snake team.

"Why are my beaters not trying to defend the Chasers?" Wood demanded.

"Maybe cuz we're trying to stop some possessed Bladger from murdering Harry. It's possessed I tell you! Only aims for him. Gotta be tampered with…" Fred growled.

"Can't be…they've been in Miss Hooch's office the whole time…" Wood replied nervously.

"Oliver this is ridiculous! It's only ever aimed at Harry, can't we have it looked over?" Katie asked.

"No, then we'll forfeit the game and we're not loosing to Slytherin because of me. My only problem is I can't see the snitch when I'm being encased in Beaters. Back off a bit and I'll handle the rogue on my own." Harry said.

"Don't be thick." Aero shouted.

"I can do it!" Harry said.

"This is your fault Wood! 'Get the snitch or die trying' why would you tell him that!" George snarled.

"Everything alright?" Miss Hooch asked.

Wood looked at Harry and Aero heard herself sigh, knowing how much Wood wanted to win, though he certainly wouldn't put Harry in serious danger, and seeing Harry's determined face, she knew what the answer would be.

"Yeah, we're alright." Wood murmured, giving one last long look at Harry before flying off and the whistle blew.

Aero was determined to tail Harry and deflect the bludger as much as possible while staying out of his way, and it seemed Fred and George had the same idea, though all three always had to watch the other players.

Harry caught the snitch, after being hit by a bloody bludger in the elbow, and fell roughly to the ground. The bludger was aiming straight down at him, and he had fallen unconscious. Fred and George zoomed in from both sides and tackled it to the ground, wrestling with it.

"No…not you…" Harry grumbled.

"Doesn't know what he's talking about." Lockheart chuckled.

"I think he does, Professor. You're not a Healer, he should be brought to Madam Pomfrey." Aero nearly growled.

"My dear, I can fix this in a jiffy. Done it plenty of times before…"

And then Harry's arm was…no longer resembling an arm. It was like rubber….and disgusting. Aero reached over and poked it, making a face and retreating her hand.

"Er…yes…that can sometimes happen. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please escort Harry to the hospital wing." Lockheart mumbled.

Aero rolled her eyes and walked over to Fred and George who were dusting themselves off.

"What's up with Harry?"

"Lockheart bloody took away all his bones." Aero hissed.

"What?"

"Broken arm, right? Lockheart doesn't allow him to go to Madam Pomfrey, insisting he can do it himself. So he does and now Harry has no bones in that arm." She huffed.

The twins wore masks of identical awe before busting out laughing.

"How many people can say they lost their bones?" Fred laughed.

Aero sighed, exasperated and feeling very exhausted before the team walked up to the infirmary. Why did Dumbledore hire Lockheart in the first place? And who tampered with the Bludger…if it was Malfoy she'd kill him!


	25. Chapter 25 Interruptions

**It is currently 3:48 am and I've yet to become tired. With nothing to do, I've uploaded quiet afew chapters and am going to continue to do so. Ugh, it's so hard to do their relatiosnhip considering they're like what...14? Alright, they're...very mature 14 year olds. Can't wait til they're sixteen *cough*_hint_*cough* Alrighty then, you know the drill. Read and review, loves. (If I have spelling errors, please keep the time of morning it is in mind...please and tank-you :) ) **

Aero lay on the bed in the boys dorm, rolled over on her stomach as she read a magazine. Her hair was black and to her shoulders and hung down around her face as her legs kicked up in the air. She wore grey sweatpants that were rolled down at the waist and a white mini-tank top with a Gryffindor Lion on it.

Fred sat on the edge of the bed, watching her, as he barely listened to George and Lee talk about putting dungbombs in Snape's office.

Fred trailed his hand up her back and grinned mischievously as she shivered but refused to look back at him. He arched an eyebrow at her silent challenge and looked at the patch of golden tan skin in between her tank-top and sweatpants. He slyly moved his hand slowly, drawing lazy circles with his finger tips ever so lightly and his grin widened as he saw the goosebumps rise.

He trailed the tips of his fingers up her back and between her shoulder blades, fascinated as her muscles moved under his hand. He brushed her hair to one side and climbed over to the other side of her, one arm perched on each side of her.

He leaned down and blew cold breath in between her shoulders, watching her try to repress a shudder. He smirked and slowly placed a kiss there, trailing butterfly kisses up from her shoulder blades to her neck where he kissed just under her ear.

Now she looked sideways at him and rolled her eyes and smiled. She placed a delicate hand on his chest and pushed him slightly so he fell beside her onto his back.

She flicked her wand which was laying in front of her a moment ago and the curtains closed around them. She grinned and put her wand down before crawling closer to him.

He looked up at her in excitement and she laughed quietly. She slowly dragged a hang across his torso, starting at his belly button and up his chest. His thing grey t-shirt rode up slightly, revealing his stomach.

She cast a glance at him and leaned forward, placing a soft and sweet kiss on his naval, watching as the muscles moved. She kept her face close, breathing gently on his skin. She kissed him again, moving her hands as she lifted the shirt up higher and kissed his torso longer, happy when she noticed his breathing was shallower. She continued to place kisses on his stomach until suddenly she was rolled over onto her back, pressed against the bed with Fred leaning over her, a glint in his blue eyes.

He leaned down quickly and captured her lips with his and kissed her hard, moving his head this way and that, his hand on either side of her head as he held himself up over her. Her arms reached up and her hands tangled in his hair, pulling closer.

She felt his warmth seep through her clothes as his body pressed onto hers. She hooked a leg around his and dragged it up around his knee.

Her tongue stuck out and traced his bottom lip before taking it and sucking it in her mouth. She heard him groan quietly and then their tongues met.

She gripped his hair tighter, pulling him as close as possible. His hands gripped her sides, one of the touching the side of her left breast and she moaned into his mouth.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, not noticing when the curtain was pulled open. They jumped about a foot in the air when George and Lee wolf-whistled and laughed.

"That's how you do it, bro." George laughed.

"Aero, how did you end up on bottom? I always figured you to be more domineering…" Lee chuckled.

"Sod off, both of you." Fred said but both he and Aero were grinning like fools.

"Oh Lee, I think we've stumbled into the nest of lovebirds." George sang.

"As long as I get some notice to when it's mating season, I'll be fine." Lee snickered.

Fred rolled off Aero and just cuddled her to his chest as the curtains closed again and she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That was new…" he murmured.

"I liked it." She grinned.

"Good, we'll be doing that again very soon…hopefully without annoying interruptions…" Fred told her with a hopeful look on his face as he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.


	26. Chapter 26 Out after dark

Aero followed the team out to the pitch but slowed when she noticed Harry falling behind.

"What's up, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh…well…"

"Harry, I told you that you could tell me anything."

"Alright. The Chamber of Secrets…I've got this diary."

"Diary?"

"Yes, belonging to Tom Riddle…"

"Tom Riddle? That name sounds vaguely familiar…"

"Well, I've found his diary. Someone was trying to flush it down the toilet. It was all blank inside, so I wrote in it. The ink disappeared and it wrote back to me. We had this whole conversation, and Riddle said that he knew who opened the Chamber, but that he would show me instead…"

"Show you?" Aero asked.

"Yeah…so it showed me a memory…of when Dippet was Headmaster?"

"Ah, so about fifty years ago, before Dumbledore was headmaster…" she said.

"Yeah, and he showed me the memory. And…Hagrid is the one who opened it." Harry whispered.

"Hagrid? You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"But I am! I don't want to believe it, but what other choice do we have?"

"I think I liked it better when you accused my cousin." Aero grumbled.

"It was some large spidery thing…" Harry mumbled suddenly.

"What?"

"The beast…large and fuzzy with a bunch of legs, like a spider…"

"So you mean to tell me Hagrid is using a spider to do all of this?" Aero asked skeptically.

Harry sighed and stopped walking as he saw them being turned away from the pitch.

"But professor, the Cup, we've got to play…" Wood pleaded to McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Wood. All students must return to their dormitories. Potter, come with me."

Ron and Aero looked at each other then, and followed. Surprisingly McGonagall allowed them.

They walked to the infirmary, the three looking anxiously at one another. They got inside and Aero's blood froze. Lying here, frozen and glassy-eyed was…Hermione, clearly petrified.

...

Aero was quite upset over Hermione's situation. She wondered who would do this. How they did this and why. She had to know what Hermione was doing out so late at the Library...she always had a reason for everything. It was dark, after curfew when she slipped outside the portrait hole and silently made her way down the staircase. Hermione had been in the library, which meant she was looking for something. She had the mirror with her…why?

She thought back to previous conversations as she walked. Harry had been hearing voices no one else could hear…wait. Harry was a parseltongue! Which meant it had to be a snake…and Hermione must have figured that out. So what was she looking for exactly? And the mirror?

Aero turned the corner quietly and wandered down towards the library. She felt a shiver run up her spine and stopped. She felt the blood drain from her face and suddenly got very cold, with goosebumps on her skin. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her breathing was coming quicker. She blinked a few times and struggled to swallow.

Whatever it was, was coming closer and she couldn't find the strength to move her legs. She felt like she shouldn't turn around and thought quickly back to Hermione's mirror. The second year would've had it for a specific reason, Hermione always had a reason. Perhaps…perhaps it was to see the reflection of the thing coming towards her?

Aero felt her heart beating erratically in her chest and suddenly she launched herself forward in the dark, running into the library, only hearing the sounds of her own labored breathing. She bashed into one of the tables, a lamp shattering glass across the floor.

She turned the corner by one of the shelves and leaned against it, trying to calm her heart rate. She had a hand over her mouth, trying to smother her breathing as she turned her head to look around the corner, just barely.

She almost sighed in relief when nothing was there. She looked down towards the shining glass shards and suddenly froze, her hand still at her mouth while the other arm wrapped tightly around herself, her eyes wide and she fell stiffly to the floor beside the shards. Her last sense of vision showing her two, large glowing yellow eyes in the broken reflection on the lamp. And all she could think was a frightened little thought, that Harry was out there somewhere thinking one thing about this beast...and he had been wrong.

**I dunno if the thing went after only muggle-borns, but let's pretend that it was just searching for some when it found her alright? **


	27. Chapter 27 Waking up

Aero felt a throbbing in her head. When did she get such an obnoxiously loud pulse? She groaned and cracked one of her eyes open, before fully looking around.

She was staring up at the ceiling, her forehead crinkling in confusion. She groaned quietly and sat up on her elbows, looking around and realizing she was in the infirmary.

Her eyes opened wide as she remembered what happened. Sneaking out, the broken lamp, the giant yellow eyes…She gasped audibly and sprung up into a sitting position, looking around wildly.

"It's alright, Miss Black. I daresay you missed quite a bit while you were napping." Came a soothing voice from the doorway.

Aero looked around and saw Dumbledore standing there, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles and a smile on his lips.

"Dumbledore? How did I get here? How long have I been out?"

"We found you in the morning…what were you doing in the library so late?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Oh…well Hermione had been found there so I…"

"Wanted to know what she had been doing. You know Aero, curiosity killed the cat." He chuckled.

"I know…but I truly was painfully curious. How long have I been out?"

"Oh, a few days, I believe. Mr. Weasley was most distraught over you predicament." Dumbledore said, a grin on his old face.

"Oh shuttup, you old coot." She said, her cheeks faintly pink with blush.

Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley entered the Chamber with Professor Lockheart." Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Wait, what? Are they alright? Oh who am I kidding, he's Harry bloody Potter, of course he's fine…" she grumbled.

"Yes, both boys are fine. Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber, and Harry and Ron went in after her. Lockheart I'm afraid cast a memory charm that backfired, causing himself to loose his memory. Harry fought with the memory of sixteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. He then fought the Basilisk. They all came out safe and sound. Your Uncle has been here already, I believe he's the one who put Riddle's diary in Ginny's hands. Harry freed the house elf, Dobby. And now there is a feast and I think you should surprise everyone with your speedy recovery." Dumbledore said.

Aero nodded her head, trying to process the information. She placed a steadying hand on her head and sighed.

"I didn't know I would miss so much…" she grumbled before heaving herself off the bed.

She straightened out her hair, putting her dark purple hair into a ponytail. She straightened out her light blue tank top and her black sweatpants before heading out after Dumbledore.

She entered the Great Hall and got a lot of stares, many greetings and welcome backs before she made it to where she wanted to be.

Harry sat along the bench, talking excitedly to Ron and Hermione. Neville was further down with Ginny who looked slightly back to normal. Angelina was with Katie, Xoe and Alicia, talking quietly. Fred, George and Lee were close to them all, being rowdy and playing, though Fred sat with his head in his hands, looking depressed.

Aero walked up behind him and silently covered his eyes with her hands before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Faster than she could blink he spun around and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burrowing his head just beneath her chest.

She smiled and rubbed his back with one hand with the other twirled a lock of his hair.

"Miss me?" she laughed.

"If you only knew what a sour-puss this git has been without you, Aero dear." George laughed.

Fred turned his head and stuck his tongue out before making room for Aero to sit down. He kept an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, as if afraid she would disappear if he let go.

Aero leaned her head on his shoulder and talk across the table to Harry. She heard him tell the story multiple times, along with Ron, who looked tired but proud.

Aero clapped loudly at the announcement Dumbledore made about Lockheart not being around next year. She cheered enthusiastically at the points Harry and Ron managed to rack up and made them win the house cup.

"So…all in all this year wasn't too bad…" Ron said.

"Yeah…I've gained a nice little story to tell people later on." Aero laughed.

"You think next year will be calmer?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked pointedly around the table and smirked.

"Not a chance." He said.


	28. Chapter 28 summer

**Attention...adult themes below...not suitable for young children. Have fun and enjoy. Read and Review.**

Aero would've rather hung out with the Basilisk all summer than go home to the Malfoys. She walked into the house, Tybalt bolting up the stairs as soon as the door was open.

She flicked her wand and her trunk was set up the stairs, following the cat. She walked over the cool floor and sighed. Dobby was no longer here…that was kind of depressing. He had recently become the only one in this house who didn't judge her.

Draco had already entered in front of her. He reached the top of the stairs, pausing and casting her a glance over his shoulder before carrying on.

Draco and Aero sued to be close. She thought of him as a little brother, but lately things were tense, and that punch probably didn't help anything. Harry was beginning to feel like more of a little brother than Draco now.

She walked upstairs and fell backwards onto her bed. Like hell she was staying here all summer….

Aero sat on Ginny's bed like she had been quite a lot this summer. The girl was growing up quickly and she turning out to be fun to hang around with.

"So Ginny…Harry coming over this summer?" Aero asked innocently, trying to hold in her laugh as the ginger turned red.

"I-I" Ginny sputtered.

"Ginny, relax, I'm just messing with you." Aero laughed.

The door opened and Fred stood there, sweaty from playing Quidditch with his brothers. He poked his head in and smiled at Ginny.

"Oh fine, take her." Ginny huffed.

Aero and Fred grabbed hands as they headed for his bedroom. Fred pushed them in, locking the door and putting a silencing charm over it.

He turned them around and pushed Aero up against it, his lips seeking hers. She lowered her head down to his, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands found his hair and pulled him closer and they kissed passionately.

His tongue sought hers out, and immediately their tongues glazed each other, fighting for dominance before Aero won, pushing Fred's into his mouth and following behind. She moaned at his taste; chocolate. He had been eating candy…

Fred pushed against her body, further pinning her up against the door. She could feel his warmth spread through her and his scent flowed around her, some type of cologne.

He moved quickly from her mouth down her neck and she moved her head to the side, giving him more room. She closed her eyes and their breathing was quick and shallow, panting against one another.

His lips moved on her neck until they found her pulse point and he began to suck. He nipped at it, earning a sharp intake of breath from the girl, before soothing the spot with his tongue. Her arms cradled the back of him as they held his head close to her.

Fred thought he was being the dominant, but Aero grinned triumphantly when she realized a single flaw in his little plan to take control. She ground her hips against him and he tensed and groaned loudly at the contact. His hands gripped her sides tightly and panted against her collar bone.

She smirked and ground into him again, running her hands through his hair and tugging. Fred groaned again, the sound making her heart race.

He walked backwards until his knees hit the bed and buckled, dropping them onto the mattress. Aero now hovered above him, looking into his lust filled eyes.

She dropped her lips to his neck, sucking and licking and nipping as he squirmed, breathing heavily beneath her. She straddled him and sat up, slowly gripping the hem of his shirt and raising it, making sure to brush her finger tips across his skin.

He lifted himself slightly to help remove the article of clothing. He now laid beneath her, vulnerable and hot, his muscles tight in anticipation.

She laid herself down and kissed down his neck, licking his collar bone slowly before kissing to his chest. She reached one of his hard nipples, and promptly took one in her mouth. Fred groaned, bucking his hips slightly under her to create friction. She ran her tongue over the tip of the peak and he gasped audibly. She moved onto the other one while her finger played and tugged the first one.

She licked her way down to his naval, sticking her tongue in and swirling it around. Fred's eyes were closed tightly and his head was thrown back, his breathing labored. Something was currently poking her…

She sat up, straddling him again and rocked her hips against him.

"Oh god…" he groaned, holding her hips tightly and pressing her down.

She placed her hands on his chest and rocked hard and fast. She loved the strangled sounds he made and it made the tightening in her own abdomen worsen.

She crawled down his body and gripped the top of his pants. She smiled when his eyes shot open. She tugged them down and past his ankles and looked at the tent she had made in his boxers.

She ran a hand over it and his hips bucked, his eyes closed again. She pulled the boxers down and threw the offending article to the floor. She looked and smiled again as she excitedly noticed just how well-endowed her man was.

She gently ran her finger tips along him, and he hissed. Her finger tip grazed the tip, circling it and his hips were bucking hard now. She ran his fingers along his underside, across the giant vein and he moaned.

She ran her hands down until she felt his balls, where she squeezed and a bit of pre-cum came out his tip. She wrapped her hand around his cock, and went up and down and his hips bucked wildly, his fists gripped the sheets tightly as his body tensed.

"Oh god…Aero!" he groaned as he came, spilling himself over her and himself.

He went limp on the bed, his breathing beginning to calm as his muscles relaxed, his eyes closed lightly.

Aero grabbed her wand from the floor and swished it, the mess they made cleaned up in an instant and she stared openly at the naked man in front of her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he mumbled, watching her sleepily.

"I've been told once or twice." She grinned, going and lying down beside him.

His arm circled around her, pulling her to him. She laid her head down on him and drew lazy circles on his chest while he fell asleep, completely exhausted. Aero smirked, proud of his reactions. This year would definatley be fun if they could do this…


	29. Chapter 29 Leaky Cauldron

**Sorry bout the long wait in updates. I've gotta study for finals, you know :) **

The summer flew by quickly. Aero's friends Desarie and Shane got married and now she's two months pregnant already. Harry turned thirteen and Aero sent him some pictures she had found of his parents, looking like they were having a picnic on some hill.

Aero spent more time with Fred, though she spent time with the other Weasleys as well until they went to visit Bill and wrote to Hermione frequently. Oh, and Sirius had broken out of Azkaban….

But things were not alright at home. Narcissa barely spoke a word to her. Draco avoided her like the plague, probably afraid she would punch him again. Lucius was a different story though. They got into arguments frequently, shouting so loud that Aero would go out the next morning to see the peacock had lost a few feathers in fright.

That arguing was what led to Aero wandering around the cold, damp dark streets. She had run out of the house, shouting she'd be back whenever, and slammed the door. She was currently walking, balancing herself on the curb before she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off, concluding she was just tired.

She stuck out her wand and waited patiently. Within the next five minutes she was clinging tightly to the bed of the Knight Bus, waiting for other people to get off.

They stopped quickly, her eyes closing on their own accord as she gripped the sheets tighter. She looked out the side window and choked on her hot chocolate. Outside was a pair of glowing eyes staring back at her. Her eyes widened and she leaned towards the window, disbelieving.

She heard the door out the bus close and the eyes seemed to dart away. She looked back and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked the passenger.

"Neville Longbottom."

Aero snorted into her hot chocolate, smothering a laugh. Neville Longbottom her ass…no pun intended.

She looked up to see the familiar face of Harry Potter. She looked and saw his trunk and sighed.

"Hey, Neville." she called.

Harry spun around and sucked in a breath before sitting down on a bed near her. Stan watched them curiously before he began talking to Harry. She didn't pay much attention to the conversation, but she saw Harry glance at her a few times. When the bus lurched forward suddenly Harry went flying, colliding with a solid object painfully, making Aero wince sympathetically.

_Face, meet window. _

After awhile they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, both students getting off. Stan and Ernie figured out who he really was and Aero couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Harry followed the Minister, who gave Aero a warm smile and an affectionate pat on the head. She DID have him wrapped around her finger…which would come in handy later.

She walked up and got a room before sending a letter to Ebony to get her stuff for her. It arrived about a few minutes later. Thank god she had packed the night before…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Aero and Harry went school shopping later, after she pried the chomping book from one of his shoes and Tybalt from chewing her wand.

"So, what happened that made you run away?"

"I made my aunt into a human blimp." He stated casually.

Aero's lips twitched and nodded, staring ahead. Kid was a wizard, it was bound to happen.

"Any particular reason?" she asked him.

"She was talking…saying horrible things about my parents."

"Ah, well then, good job." She told him, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

It was a few days later that they ran into Hermione and Ron. They talked, listened to Hermione chew Harry out about his aunt, congratulate Ron on his vacation and then listen to the two bicker.

They went into a shop, going to get Scabbers some tonic, because to be honest the thing was looking rather worse for wear.

Aero was looking at some cat toys for Tybalt when she her Ron shout and she whipped around. Ron was clutching his head and Scabbers was fleeing. A giant…puffy thing with a tail was chasing after him.

Ron and Harry bolted and Aero watched in amusement. The thing turned out to be a cat called Crookshanks. His face looked squished, and it was bow legged.

Hermione and Aero walked out of the shop, the bushy haired girl carrying the fluffy creature. They found the boys and Ron was outraged at his friend's purchase. Harry just stared at the cat and shook his head.

"Aero love, glad you could make it!" a voice sounded from behind her.

Aero spun around and collided with a firm chest and she looked up in to the smiling face of a certain Weasley twin. She smiled and he hugged her to him firmly, giving her a quick kiss.

"Aero, dear!"

Aero was taken from Fred's arms only to be smothered in a warm hug by Mrs. Weasley. Aero smiled and hugged her back, pecking her gently on the cheek before stepping away.

"Hello, Ginny." Aero greeted the small ginger girl.

"Aero, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." The girl smiled.

"I missed you too, Gin. How was Egypt?"

"Oh good, I loved visiting Bill. Him and Charlie teased Fred a bit bout never introducing them to you. They're real excited. Perhaps they'll see you over the holidays?" Ginny said.

"I'd love to meet the rest of the Weasley clan." Aero laughed.

She looked over and gave a laugh at how the twins were teasing Percy who looked highly offended. Harry was chuckling and Ron just shook his head.

-….-

Later, Aero heard yelling from Percy and Ron's room and saw Harry dashing up the stairs past her. She saw Fred and George heading up and smirked.

She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and Fred's eyes swerved over to her. He chanced a glance at George who was walking with his back towards them.

Fred dashed over and pulled Aero back up the stairs. He paused at the top, seeing George enter their room. Aero rolled her eyes and tugged his hand towards her room. She quietly closed the door and turned to face Fred.

He grinned and took her hand, his eyes already half lidded. They hadn't had much time to themselves this summer and all that tension was about to be let go.

**Yes, I cut it off. But this year they'll be getting a little more confident in their relationship. Big steps this year. Not as big as they're sixth year, but w/e. I'm going to try and focus more on their relationship. They're not perfect. They'll fight. They'll make-up. Perhaps a break-up? But they'll get it back together. :) **


	30. Chapter 30 Dementors

Aero threw herself down on the seat in the compartment. Fred sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They talked for a bit with George and Lee about prank ideas this year. Aero couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Sirius was out…she should be happy. She'd prefer him not to be a fugitive but she'd take what she could get. And those eyes…that night on the Knight Bus…those eyes were staring at her with such a knowing look…they couldn't have possibly belonged to Sirius…. Right?

"So, you hear bout that crazy guy on the loose?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Black. Heard about him. No ones ever broken out of Azkaban before. Probably learned some dark magic from you-know-who." George replied thoughtfully.

Fred glanced down at Aero who had gone stiff at the sudden subject.

"Let's not talk about it okay?" he suggested.

The two boys looked confused but agreed. Aero was still feeling weird when George and Lee left to find some Gryffindor about something-or-other.

She felt a sudden electricity in the air. She turned her head and looked at Fred who was gazing intently at her. She looked down his body and ran a hand from his pants line to the top of his shirt.

She silently moved onto her knees on the seat beside him and grabbed his face in her hands. She pushed her lips onto his and his hands cradled her back. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Their tongues danced and their hands roamed. His large, strong yet gentle hands moved to the front and cupped her chest as she moaned into his mouth. He moved his hands down to the bottom of her magenta tank top and slid his hands underneath and to her chest, palming her through the thing fabric of her bra.

She held back a whimper moved her mouth from his eager lips to his neck, placing kisses until she found his pulse point, sucking and then nipped. Fred made a sort of strangled noise in the back of his throat.

She moved onto his lap, purposely rubbing against his obvious erection as she did. He groaned and she shushed him with a kiss. He moved his hands to her hips as she started rocking back and forth, shamelessly grinding into him. He leaned his head forward, falling onto her shoulder as his eyes closed tightly.

"Ugh…Aero…" he groaned.

"Hm? You like that? I figured you would've liked the other thing we did better." she murmured into his ear, grinning as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly she was lying on her back, Fred hovering above her. His eyes looked over her body slowly, before moving a hand.

He leaned forward, kissing her fiercely as he kept one hand above her head, keeping space between their bodies. His right hand traveled down her chest, down her stomach and suddenly disappeared beneath her pants.

She gasped, arching her back as she felt him under her panties. His hand slipped in, flicking a finger over her sensitive nub. He groaned.

"You're so wet…"

"Just for you." She whispered, moving her neck to the side as his lips attacked her throat.

He palmed her mound, making her struggle to resist bucking into his hand. She closed her eyes tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He slipped a finger into her folds and played at her entrance. She moaned, arching again and couldn't contain herself as she bucked sharply, and his finger slid inside.

Fred watched her face intently. He moved his finger all the way in before sliding out a little and going back in. He watched her chest heave and her face scrunch up. He curled his finger and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Fred did it again, pumping into her quickly and adding a second finger. He wanted her to loose it. He wanted her to let go. She always had her guard up. He wanted her to relax and just let go, even for a second.

"Let go. Let go for me…come for me, love." He murmured as he nipped at her ear.

"Fred!" she groaned, hiding her face in his neck and gripping herself to him as her body shook, her walls clenching around his fingers.

After a moment her arms loosened their hold and he laid her gently onto the seat again before sitting down himself and pulling her head into his lap.

It was about ten more minutes before George and Lee entered, talking excitedly about something that sounded like fireballs…

Aero and Fred just lay there, Fred playing absently with her fingers. He suddenly gripped her tightly as the train came to a sudden halt and the lights went out.

"What the bloody hell?" Lee exclaimed.

"What just happened? Why have we stopped?" Fred asked.

Aero sat up quickly. The windows were glossed over with ice and the air suddenly got colder.

"I've got to check on Harry…" she said before slipping out into the hall.

There were voices all around her. The hall windows were frozen over. She was engulfed in complete darkness with a tight feeling in her stomach, her heart pounding erratically as she made her way down the corridor.

She walked and suddenly heard two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" one voice asked.

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Ron-"

"Come sit down."

"Not here! I'm here!" Aero heard Harry shout.

"Harry?" Aero asked; walking through the darkness towards where she guessed the door was.

"Aero? You know what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Not a bloody clue…" she said.

She stumbled a bit and lost her balance, falling. She spun herself around and fell, her body slumping to the floor and feeling her head hit the underside of the seat and land herself between two legs.

"Oh, ouch. Alright, who's above me?" she groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Not me..." she heard someone…Neville, say.

"I think you're by Professor Lupin." Hermione said.

"Lupin?" Aero nearly shouted.

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice shouted.

The compartment was filled with dim light and Aero looked up from the floor to see Lupin. He looked tired and old, but he wasn't much older than Sirius…he looked old but he was young. That was sad…

"Stay where you are…"

"Sure thing,_ Professor_." Aero murmured.

She felt a soft kick in the ribs and glared at Lupin's back as he stood and headed to the door.

Aero felt the coldness enter the air even before the door opened. A large black shape hovered there and her eyes widened, the color of her nails turning a bright white. Aero was something she hadn't been in awhile…scared.

This was a Dementor…a guard of Azkaban… her head throbbed painfully…Her eyes wide open, staring at the creature until suddenly all she saw was an image…

_There was a little girl in the room, a toddler. Her hair was a violent shade of purple. _The images were flashing in her mind, her eyes wide open and stared ahead as the thing hovered there, Lupin talking to it.

_The little girl sat in the shadows of a room. A woman shrieked behind her. The little girl turned her head and saw a woman on the floor, her face contorted. _

The scream of pain echoed in Aero's head. She felt such coldness in her body, like her blood had run cold. She saw Lupin produce some sort of light.

_A man fell beside the woman, crying out in pain. A cackling laugh was heard and the girl turned her head again to see a woman standing there with curly black hair and heavily lidded eyes. _

Aero whimpered as the laugh replayed in her head. The Dementor moved farther into the room. Ginny cried out, and beside her head she felt Neville shaking. She reached her own shaking hand out and gripped his pants leg, trying to comfort him.

_The sound of a baby's wail came from the corner of the room. The woman screamed again. A man with long bronze-colored hair laughed madly, brandishing his wand like a sword. An almost identical man stood beside him as a younger male stood back, smirking. The woman cried out again, the cackling laugh sounded, and the baby wailed again… _

Aero blinked rapidly as she felt something fall onto her. She gripped the shaking form to her and felt glasses on her shoulder.

Moments passed and the Dementor left and the lights returned. Aero gripped Harry protectively, willing him to stop shaking. The poor boy was trembling horribly.

She looked up, seeing Lupin watching them curiously. Ginny was huddled in the corner in a ball; her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her eyes watery and blank as they peeked out over her knees.

"Harry?"

Nothing.

"Harry?"

Silence.

"HARRY!" Aero screamed, smacking the side of his face.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, completely disoriented.

"What happened? Where did that thing go?" Harry asked.

"It…left." Ron murmured.

"You kind of had a fit. Shaking and everything…" Aero murmured; running a hand through his hair.

Harry's breath was still labored; Aero could feel it against her shoulder.

"Here, eat this, it will help." Lupin said, handing them all a piece of chocolate.

Harry stared at his blankly, his eyes unfocused.

"Who screamed?" He asked quietly.

"What?

"Who screamed? I heard a woman screaming…"

"No one was screaming Harry…" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked so miserable; pale and shaking. His big green eyes turned to Aero, as if looking for answers, answers she didn't have. Looking at those eyes just made Aero remember how young Harry really was. After all his adventures, the danger, the bravery he showed, underneath it all…Harry Potter was still a child. He still needed comfort, love and understanding. He needed someone to tell him everything would be alright. He needed someone to tell him what to do, to guide him. He needed someone to be there…with his life as it was now he needed stability and protection, and any doubt Aero had ever harbored in her mind about being able to take care of Harry vanished as she stared into his eyes. She would protect him. She would be whatever he needed her to be. Watching over Harry, being there for him, was now her main priority….

**I realise i made a prior chapter error, posting two of the same chapters. I've fixed it, so you can go back and look if you want...sorry. This decision Aero made, about protecting Harry at all costs, being there for him...making him her main priority...pay attention to that...it may just effect a certain other person. And Narcissa is going to involve herself very soon... REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31  Watch out for Percy

Nothing much interesting happened so far, and despite the fact that anything interesting at Hogwarts usually meant some life-endangering tasks, Aero couldn't help but wish for something exciting to happen. She was incredibly bored…

She was currently in History of Magic, the most boring class she had. She sat in the very back of the classroom, leaning backwards in her chair, making it balance on two legs, with her arms folded behind her head, the perfect picture of ease.

Binns was a bloody ghost; his class should have been more fun. But his voice…oh his voice was the same droning tone the whole bloody time. He entered through the blackboard every single time. Nothing ever changed in this class. Personally, Aero was interested in the wars and Goblin rebellions, they were exciting. But listening to Binns report it…made the subject flat and everyone sleepy.

Fred sat beside her, his head down on his desk, his arms folded up to cradle his head. George was a few feet away, though no one sat in between them. George and Lee were busy drawing things on a piece of paper and when Aero looked over it looked quite similar to hangman.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia weren't far from her. Angelina was closest, her head in her hand as her eyelids fought to close. Alicia was doing to same, but in that moment she lost consciousness for a split second and her head banged painfully onto the table, though unfortunately it didn't disturb Binns. Katie just sat there, now a bit more aware, trying to stifle her giggles.

Aero sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her hair was in a thick ponytail that reached her shoulders. She had heavy side-bangs, though as the rest of her hair was a glossy black, the bangs were sky blue. She wore red and orange knee socks that were noticeable about only an inch above her black buckle-up boots.

She played with her many wrist accessories; braided colorful bracelets Tonks and Desarie had made her. A big thick bracelet with black squares with yellow designs on it was there as well. Her nails were red and black and shone brightly in the sunlight through the windows as she fingered her locket.

She leaned back in her chair farther, her long black robe that was hanging on the back of her chair now touched the ground. Her white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, the top buttons on her shirt undone.

She looked over at Fred who had yet to move. She slowly lowered her chair and snuck a glance around her, seeing that no one was paying them any attention as half the class was snoozing.

She sighed quietly, a smirk on her lips, placing her head in her right hand. Her left hand lurked under the table, twitched and then she moved it over to rub Fred's knee.

No reaction. The git was actually asleep. She moved it slowly up his thigh and felt his leg twitch. She moved it closer and draped a finger over his bulge, hearing him breath an audible puff of air.

Her fingers played with him, over his pants. She finally placed her palm down flat and squeezed slightly, moving her hand around.

Fred groaned quietly. She moved to the zipper of his pants and pulled, reaching in and lowering his boxers, which she happened to like, seeing as the color blue was wonderful on his complexion…

She freed his throbbing member and flicked the tip with her fingers, hearing him hiss under his breath, yet his eyes had not opened.

She trailed a finger down his underside, careful to only lightly touch it, making him shiver. She then gripped the whole thing and started pumping, all the while keeping her head in her other hand and looking completely innocent.

His hips bucked violently. She stopped herself from grinning. She gripped him tighter, quickening her pace. His legs were twitching, his hips thrusting faster and faster.

Her finger glided over the tip and Fred, just barely awake and completely disoriented, groaned extremely loudly.

"Oh…ugh…bloody hell…" he grunted loudly as he came.

Aero quickly retracted her hand and flicked her wand, cleaning him and tucking him back inside his pants before the heads in the classroom, even Binns, turned to look back at Fred.

George looked confused for a moment before he shot a glance at Aero, both hands visible on the table now, and laughed.

"You there, are you ill?" Binns droned.

"Wha-? Me? Uhm…n-no sir…everything is fine." Fred stammered, sitting straight in his chair, blinking rapidly as he looked around the room.

Binns nodded his head and continued on about whatever he had been saying before. Fred ignored the pointed stares of their classmates and turned to look at Aero, an amused look in his blue eyes, raising an eyebrow in question, his cheeks a faint pink.

Aero looked up at him innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Must have been some dream, baby." She murmured, looking at Binns as though she was listening to his every word.

She saw Fred shake his head and a chuckle escape his lips before sitting back in his chair.

Aero walked through the halls, it was after dinner and she was walking to the Portrait. She was laughing quietly. Harry had just told her he was supposed to die. Now, on any other occasion she would have had heart failure and attacked him with bubble-wrap and kidnapped him to hide in her closet or something, but this…this was funny. Professor Trelawney had predicted it…that made it unreliable and hilarious when you saw the kid's expression.

It had been her one year, last year perhaps? That had been chosen to die. She told Harry as much, hoping to calm him down. Ron was unconvinced, talking about his uncle Bilius.

She continued down the hall but was interrupted when a force grabbed her around the arm and yanked her. She flew into the wall of a dark corridor.

She was pressed up against the wall, a warm body pressed against her, making her an Aero-wall-Fred sandwich. She looked up and could practically see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he stared down at her.

Then she was being smothered. Hot lips attacked her own, a cold tongue penetrating her mouth. Rough hands were at her hips, pulling himself closer to her. She could feel how hard he was already.

Her hands made their way to his hair; tangling themselves in it and pulling. This kiss was hot and fierce, the kind of kiss Aero wanted. She liked this Fred, the dominant Fred. It was a bit thrilling.

She moaned, his mouth covering up the sound. He ground himself into her hips, making her gasp and he groaned. He then lifted her swiftly and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself into his erection.

He growled and gripped tighter. He moved his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking. She threw her head back as far as she could and closed her eyes tightly, gripping the back of his head.

"That was a dirty trick today, love." His husky voice whispered in her ear; his warm breath rolling down her neck and making her shiver.

"Thought you might like it. Got a bit excited though, baby." She panted.

She felt him grin against her neck and his nose dragged along her throat and towards the open buttons of her shirt.

His teeth grabbed at the material and roughly pulled, the buttons popping. He buried his face in her breast, kissing it.

One hand left her leg and pressed her harder against the wall as he reached up and opened the shirt more. Now the shirt was completely open, showing her more than well developed chest, just barely covered by some thin, flimsy red lace.

He groaned.

"Like it? I bought it…matched the thong." She smirked, making him growl with need.

He shoved his hand forward and popped her left breast out, his palm covering his as he squeezed and rubbed it. She moaned, her breathing extremely labored. He then did something new. His head was suddenly lower, his tongue came out and dance around her nipple, watching it harden.

He latched his mouth onto it, sucking and running his tongue over it. She was moaning, trying to be as quiet as possible though.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and flicked Fred's forehead.

He dropped her gently onto the ground and she took his robe, putting it on to cover her ruined shirt. They ran hands through their messy hair and tried to calm their breathing; both wearing fool's grins.

Percy came into light then and stopped in front of them. He raised an eyebrow pompously.

"And what may I ask are you two doing out here?" he questioned.

"Just taking a stroll, Perce." Fred laughed, holding Aero's hand.

"A stroll?"

"Yes, Percy. We were just heading up to the common room now actually. We'd better get going…curfew an all." Aero replied casually.

Percy looked suspiciously between the two teens and nodded, watching them swing their hands as they walked away.

Aero laughed when they reached the portrait.

"You do realize how awkward that would've been, had Percy seen us?" she giggled.

"Oh, it'd be fine with Perce. He'd just get jealous. Now, if it had been Bill or Charlie, I'd never be able to look them in the eyes again." Fred chuckled as they walked through the portrait hole.


	32. Chapter 32 Sirius Black is back

Aero sighed. She opted to skip breakfast today and left to go to the infirmary. She pushed the large double doors open and walked to the bed, plopping herself down.

"Alright, wanna tell dear cousin Aero why you insist on being an idiot?" she asked calmly.

Draco pouted and looked away from her, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, I see. So if you're not an idiot, you knew you were provoking the Hippogriff and did it anyways to what? Get Hagrid fired? Well, getting yourself killed would certainly manage that." She scoffed.

"If you're going to insult me, why be here?"

"Because it's my job to make sure you're still breathing and haven't kicked the bucket, blondie."

"You're mean."

"And you're an idiotic git. Now that we've gotten the obvious observations out of the way…."

Draco scowled and looked at his cousin. They hadn't had much contact lately. Draco didn't know if it was because of the tension on his house of because she was becoming more and more like a Gryffindor.

"Draco, look…I don't want to lecture you. I don't do that, that's more your mother. But please, for the sake of what little sanity I still maintain…please be careful, hm?" She sighed.

"I don't purposely get injured for the fun of it." He said.

"Course you don't." she laughed; ruffling his hair before walking out of the room.

Aero sat at the table in the Great Hall for dinner that night. Fred sat on one side, holding her hand. Harry sat across from her, not far from Neville.

"So, Nev, heard 'bout your boggart. Good choice, mate." She laughed.

"Yeah, I wish I could've seen it. Snape…dressed in a dress, a big purse and a bird hat…bloody hell what a sight." Fred chuckled.

"Would've burned my eyes, seeing Snape in a dress." George shivered.

"Too true, too true." Aero agreed heartily.

"So, Harry, what was yours?" Lee asked.

"Lupin didn't…I didn't get to go." Harry said, not looking up from his food.

Aero kicked him under the table and when he looked at her she tilted her head, just ever-so-slightly, in a question.

Harry shrugged and kicked her leg and rolled his eyes slightly to the door, silently saying he'd tell her after dinner.

Dinner didn't last long. There were whispers from kids about Sirius Black, the escaped murderer and she would see Harry cast her a glance and she knew Lupin wasn't the only one they would be talking about after dinner.

Aero kind of fell behind, walking slowly and a little wary of how the conversation would go when she got out those doors.

Fred pulled on her arm, looking back at her.

"Common, love, we'll get some alone time tonight. George and Lee are going to be in the common room. They've challenged each other to a game of exploding snaps." Fred said, smiling.

"I can't…I'm sorry." She said.

"Why?" Fred asked confused.

"Well…I've got something with Harry…I have to talk to him…" Aero murmured.

"Alright then…I'll watch the guys play the game then." Fred nodded, kissing Aero on the cheek before leaving the room.

Aero stopped outside of the doors, looking around for Harry. She saw him leaning against the staircase and walked over.

"What went on with Lupin?" she asked.

"Well, he deliberately stopped me from doing a boggart…like I couldn't handle it." Harry grumbled.

"I don't think that's it Harry…"

"Oh yeah? What other explanation is there?"

"Well, let's look at this logically, shall we? Oh lord I sound like Hermione…Anyways…what would most people imagine you, the boy who lived, to fear most?"

"Uhm….."

"Harry, please don't tell me you're THAT thick…"

"Oh, Voldemort."

"Ah, yes. Was that what…?"

"Oh…well at first, yeah, but I thought about it and I remembered that night on the train, with the Dementor."

"I see. Well, Dementors are extremely terrifying creatures, hence why they guard…" Aero trailed off, hoping Harry wouldn't-

"Azkaban Prison. Where Sirius Black escaped from. Aero…how are you related to him?" Harry asked, trying so hard to be casual but Aero could hear the curiosity.

"I knew it would be brought up. Well, Sirius Black is my second cousin."

"So he's your father's cousin."

"Uhm…no."

"But…you both have the same last name…"

"Yes, but I was born with my father's last name. I turned eleven and changed it to Black."

"But you are a Black."

"Of course. It…the Blacks are my mother's family."

"Are? As in still are? But, if your mother is alive, why live with Draco?"

"It's…complicated. Believe me, you'd rather not know. I'd rather not know, but I'm not blessed with your lack of information."

"Oh…"

"Harry, don't look like that. I'll tell you when the time is right. Harry, I want you to remember something alright? I may be a Black by blood, but in every way that matters I'm nothing like them." She said, giving him a pained look before turning and entering the portrait hole, leaving Harry quite stunned on the other side.

….

The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Wood had given his speech about Quidditch, officially riling the team up. They now walked through the portrait hole.

"First Hogsmeade weekend." Ron said.

"Excellent, I'm running low on stink pellets." Fred said, receiving an eye roll from Aero.

"When is it?"

"Halloween."

"Yeah! Aero, we're spending your birthday drinking some butterbeer."

"Don't we already do that anyways?" She laughed.

"Well yes, love, but it's different going down there and sitting there to have them then sneaking them in." he rolled his eyes, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Aero watched Harry slump into a chair. Fred went off to plan with George and Aero followed Ron and Hermione over to Harry.

"You really can't go?" She asked.

"Maybe you'll be able to go next time. They're bound to catch Black soon." Hermione soothed Harry, though Aero went quite stiff in her seat.

"He can't be the only third year left behind. Harry, ask McGonagall." Ron suggested.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"What?"

"I think I will…" Harry nodded.

Aero looked at Fred and George, a silent plan forming in her head. If McGonagall wouldn't let him out, she'd get him out herself…

Hogsmeade came and went. Aero was planning Harry's escape for the next one. Fred and Aero had spent the entire time in the jokeshop and drinking Butterbeer. They kissed, Fred said he was saving his money for something special.

They walked up the stairs and collided with a mob of people. She could hear Percy yelling to get through. Fred pulled her behind him through the throng of people and they walked up beside Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville was nearby with Ginny and George and Lee stood behind her.

The fat lady was…gone.

"Search the castle!" Dumbledore thundered.

"You'll be lucky!" shrieked Peeves.

"Who did this? Did she say?"

"Oh yes, Professorhead. See, he got quite mad when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper, that Sirius Black."

Aero froze. Sirius…Sirius had been in the castle…oh the bloody idiot. What was he trying to accomplish?

Fred wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Everyone ended up sleeping in the Great Hall, all the houses came down. Stories were beings passed around. Aero could see Harry and the other two huddled together in a corner, talking amongst themselves.

Aero wasn't far away. She was lying close to Fred. On his other side was George, who was next to Angelina, who was next to Alicia, who was next to Katie who was beside Lee. Neville had been shaking slightly about the whole Sirius thing so Aero had pulled him over on her other side, occasionally running a soothing hand over his hair. Ginny was there, squished in between Fred and George now.

"So, what do you think Black wanted?" Alicia asked.

"No clue. Maybe…" Katie trailed off, looking pointedly at Aero.

"That what? Aero helped him in?" Fred growled.

"No, no…maybe he's after her. I mean…they're related. And Aero's said there's not many in the family left…maybe after being alone so long…he just wanted some family?" Katie shrugged.

Aero sighed with relief. Katie always thought on the positive side. She always did have a big heart. And right now, Aero thanked her for it.

"Maybe. It's a possibility, I admit. But maybe…they say he's a servant of the Dark Lord…maybe he wanted to get rid of Harry for him?" Neville whimpered.

"Nev, trust me. Getting rid of Harry is NOT on Sirius's to-do list." Aero assured him.

"How do you know?" Alicia asked.

"Because, I do. I don't want to get into it. It's…complicated family stuff." Aero mumbled.

"Lights out!" Percy commanded.

They lay down, Aero feeling strong arms wind around her waist and pull her against a strong chest. Fred nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and lightly kissed her throat before his breathing slowed.

But now Aero knew…she knew Sirius would be hiding not far from here. So…the Forbidden Forest seemed likely. Now she knew what to do…what she had to do to help her family.


	33. Chapter 33 Finding the Forbidden

**Sorry it's so short. I'm updating another chapter right after this one, promise. I'm trying to figure out how to make a video to make a trailer of something for this to put on youtube...but my computer is so stupid and I can't...so I'm feeling a bit sad right now. :( I'll try to update alot this weekend. This is my last week of school! WOOHOO and it's not even full days. I'll be updating alot. :) **

Aero leaned against the stone wall in the corridor, talking lightly with Angelina. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to give an annoyed glare to Draco who was passing by with Crabbe and Goyle.

Gryffindor had been practicing to play Slytherin in the Quidditch match coming up but Draco insisted his arm was still "injured". Gryffindor was now playing Hufflepuff and Wood was having a coronary every five minutes. He was drilling Harry about the seeker, Diggorry, and then would go off on a panic induced tirade.

Draco simply pouted, trying to pull off an innocent look though it just came out smug. Aero curled her lips into a snarl and turned her eyes a blood red, sending Draco and his posse scurrying down the hall.

"He's a real git you know." Angelina said casually.

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

….

Aero looked out the window in her dorm. It was thundering and the wind was howling. A flash of lightening illuminated the grounds. Aero bit her bottom lip in uncertainty before relaxing her shoulders.

She moved towards her bed, careful not to wake the others. She got dressed then. She put on a pair of old jeans and a big black pull-over sweatshirt. She took out her big knee-buckle boots and put them on. She pulled her hood up over her black hair, covering her red streaked bangs. She grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs.

She remembered the secret passage ways Fred and George had showed her and she picked one. She ended up outside and gave a tiny shiver in the rain.

She hunched her shoulders against the wind and headed into the forest, her wand ready in front of her. She knew there were creatures in the forest to be wary of. And considering the fact that she hadn't completed her task yet she was still a vulnerable little human girl in the deep, dark Forbidden Forest.

She stumbled a bit over the roots of the trees but continued walking. She fingered the locket hanging around her neck before touching the ring hanging on the chain with it.

She walked and walked, a small light appearing at the end of her wand. She was soaked now and her hand shook a little bit from the chill but she was here for a reason. She had to do this. She had to help him. But first…she had to find him.


	34. Chapter 34 Hows it goin' cuz?

**SPOV**

I currently waited out the storm and was searching for something to eat. The mud splashed around my paws, my fur giving off that "wet dog" smell I never liked.

The thunder boomed again and I could hear animals moving among the trees. I was hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest. I had never much liked it here, at least not at night. I had spent time in here before, though.

I smelt something in the air though that made me stop. I waited, listening carefully. I tensed when I heard a twig snap. I wheeled around and barred my teeth.

A flash of lightening illuminated the figure and I think my heart stopped. On a whim, I'm not even sure why, but I transformed into my human form.

There, on top of a muddy mound, hiding slightly by a large tree, was a girl. She was a petite little thing, completely drenched by the rain. Her hood was up but some wet hair was hanging by her face.

Her hand was up by her throat and she pulled something over her head, fumbling with something. The next thing I knew I was catching something she threw. I glanced at the girl first. She was so familiar…. I looked down into my bony, pale hands and there was something there that made my heart race.

I whipped my head up so fast I should've had whiplash. I stared at the girl, watching as she put something around her neck. A flash of lightening and I saw what it was. She was wearing a locket…I was holding a ring.

"Aero…" I croaked; feeling like my throat was closing up. My eyes burned with tears, my lips forming a smile for the first time in twelve years.

I was then hit by a force that nearly knocked me off my feet and got a whiff of a refreshing scent of Strawberries and Kiwi. I wrapped my arms around the tiny girl. She was short, petite, and even though her hair was soaked, giving her that wet dog look, she was stunningly beautiful.

I held her tightly to my chest, unwilling to let her go. I laid my lips down on her head, placing a kiss there for the first time in what felt like forever. I sniffed, storing the scent away for later.

"So it's you?" I heard her ask.

Her voice was calm and soothing.

"Yes. It's me." I barked a weak laugh and rocked us back and forth a little.

She pulled back to take a look at me. Her eyes…her eyes were amazing. A stormy gray color. I could see right into them. I saw she was happy, and I saw she was uncertain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sirius…I didn't know it was you from memory. I knew it was you from your pictures…the ones you left me in that box." She murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. We'll talk about it later. You need food. You must be starving…"

"Hey, I don't look that bad." I grinned.

"Please, I've seen skeletons with more meat on them then you do." She said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled and looked at her again. She was just as beautiful as I had thought she would become. I had spent years in Azkaban, thinking about the people on the outside. I had thought so many times about what she would look like, how she would act, what house she would be sorted into. And now here she was, better than I had ever imagined. And she had come looking for me.

"Is that why you came out here? To feed me?"

"Well, I want to help you. You would never betray you best friend. You wouldn't come here to kill Harry. I know that. So you must have a reason. I want to help you." She said.

I couldn't have been happier in that moment. She had been raised well, and that's a lot coming from me considering I know Narcissa was the one to raise her.

"Come with me." I said.

I grabbed her hand, feeling her comforting warmth seep through my cold body. I led her through the grounds, careful to stay out of sight. I morphed then and on four paws ran under the swinging branches and hit the switch so she could enter.

We stumbled through the passage. Keeping a firm grip on her small hand. We made it up to a room with a bed. I flopped down onto it, making some dust rise.

She surveyed the room curiously. She then removed her sweatshirt and walked around. She sat on the bed beside me and looked me over.

"Is this where you're staying, cuz?"

"Yeah. It's good enough. It's the shrieking shack. Used to come here when I went to school."

"Did you? I hope it was cleaner than it is now."

"Of course. We weren't complete slobs, thank you."

She laughed and it sounded like music. She got up and looked around.

"Staying here….well you'll need food, since you obviously can't fend for yourself…" she murmured.

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Oh, why of course you can. My mistake. I guess you won't want me to bring you hot food from the kitchens or some candles for light, or some clean clothes…" she said, listing things on her fingers.

Just thinking about warm food made my mouth water. I looked at her, refusing to cave in and let my younger, baby cousin take care of me, the adult here. But she smirked and the thought of food came at me again and I sighed, pouting.

"Oh, come now Sirius. You'll have to learn, just like everyone else has, that I get what I want. Now, stay here and sleep. I'll be back later with some food, I promise. Some clothes and candles too. I should get some sleep though, there's a Quidditch game tomorrow…"

"You play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I'm a Beater. Harry's a seeker. Became a Seeker his first year. We've never lost a match since."

"Really? Well, it's what I'd expect." I laughed.

"Alright. Well…goodnight then. And don't do anything stupid. It'll only create more work for me. We'll talk when I get back." She said.

She kissed me on my hallow cheek before walking out the door with one last glance in my direction.

It's been awhile since I felt hope and happiness. (Sitting in such a bleak place for twelve years kind of kills off those abilities for a guy.) But I felt more than that. I felt pride. This girl had turned out amazing. I felt a certain paternal pride in that…


	35. Chapter 35 No Dementors on the field!

Aero managed to stumble her way back through the grounds and back through the passageway and into the school. It wasn't really a secret passageway, like the one that led to Honeydukes or anything; it was more a series of passages that link the school to the grounds.

She found herself in an empty corridor and after looking to make sure Mrs. Norris wasn't creeping around in the shadows she raced up the many stairs to the portrait. The password had yet to change but before coming in contact with the Sir what's-his-name, she changed her appearance, giving herself a slightly larger nose, beadier eyes, blonde hair and black eyes; simply for security purposes so she wasn't recognized.

She slipped inside the common room, shifting back into her original look as she walked back up the girl's stairs. She got into the bathroom and sunk herself into the bath.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes before dunking her head under the warm water and coming back up. She ran her ringer through her hair and sighed.

She washed quickly before getting out and dressing in some shorts and a big baggy open zip-up sweatshirt. She walked down the stairs and into the common room. There was no way she was falling back to sleep tonight.

She paused at the last step and saw Harry sitting in front of the fire. She strolled over to the sofa and plopped herself down.

"Uhm…good morning?" she murmured, gazing into the fire.

"What's got you up so early?" he asked.

"Uh, couldn't sleep very well." She shrugged.

"Peeves was blowing in my ear." He told her.

Aero sneaked a peak at him from the corner of her eye and then started laughing.

"It is not funny! I don't enjoy waking up to Peeves." He grumbled.

"I don't know who would."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"You worried about the match?"

"No…well a little. I mean, Diggory is a lot bigger than me. And in normal conditions that would give me the advantage but with the storm his size and weight will likely keep him from being blown off course."

"Don't worry about it. You're the best Seeker Hogwarts has had in a very long time, kid. Diggory….Diggory is a Hufflepuff full of hot air. You've got skill…he's got weight. Don't worry about it." Aero yawned, stretching out on the couch.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. She was really tired…despite the fact her mind was whirling. But when she started to fall into the bliss of sleep….all she heard was that mad cackling and the screaming woman and the crying baby echoing in her head….haunting her.

…..

Aero's eyes shot open, her breath hitching in her throat. Her ears were still ringing. She had the most awful dream. It was like the same thing when she was with the Dementor. Images flashed quickly through her head, the noises were loud, and it all made her head throb painfully. She had seen the toddler again. The woman cackling as the couple had fallen to the floor. The baby was untouched as it cried. The man with the long hair came and picked the toddler up. The cackling started again…

Aero looked around the room, trying to steady her breathing. She was in the common room. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She felt a weight on her though. She looked down and gave a soft laugh.

Harry was lying down, fast asleep, his head resting over her heart, his arms tightly around her waist. She looked over her shoulder towards the window. It was just barely light outside so no one would be up by now.

She sighed and slipped carefully out of Harry's steel grip on her. She padded up the stairs and into her dorm room. She slipped on some shoes, brushed her teeth and grabbed her wand before going back down, flinging her hair into a ponytail on the way.

Harry was up and on his way out the portrait hole.

"I'm going for breakfast. You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." She said, following him out.

It wasn't long before the team showed up. Wood was so close to hyperventilating that Aero was seriously scared for his health.

They opened the doors to walk outside and the wind was so bad Aero seemed to blow back about a foot before Fred wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her again him, shielding her as best he could as they marched across the field.

Aero mounted her broom, locked her grip onto the stick and hunching herself against the wind. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and it was whipping around her face.

A whistle sounded and they were off. Aero tried to keep sight of Harry, knowing he couldn't see well in this rain with his glasses.

She whacked a couple bludgers away from him but the last one she didn't see soon enough. It shot through the veil of rain and she raised her bet to her chest and winced at the impact and she fell backwards. She hung upside down off her broom, her knees bent painfully tight over the broom.

With one hand she reached up and grabbed the handle before struggling to pull herself up. She sat on her broom before righting herself. When she looked around she couldn't see Harry, but Wood had called a time out.

During that time Hermione made Harry's glasses repel water and they were off again. All Harry had to do was catch the snitch. Aero searched for him and watched him surge up and her breath caught.

She felt a chill up her spine, her breath quicken, her heart race. And then the black cloaks were rising up to the sky, towards Diggory and Harry.

She cried out when she saw Harry fall. She couldn't get to him in time. Her cry was lost in the wind. She saw Harry slow down suddenly and hit the ground.

The team raced forward, even the Hufflepuff team came. Harry was deathly pale and still on the ground. Dumbledore was there in a second, putting him on a stretcher and pushing him into the school, looking positively livid.

The team raced forward and into the infirmary. They leaned over his bed, watching.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah, let's not do that again…" Aero murmured.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Harry! How're you feeling?" Fred asked.

"What happened?" Harry asked, shooting up.

"You fell off…must've been what?" Fred asked, looking at Aero.

"At least fifty feet." She whispered.

"We thought you died." Alicia whimpered.

Hermione was fighting not to cry. Aero looked down.

"And the match?" Harry asked.

"We didn't….lose?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Diggory got the snitch. He didn't know what happened. He wanted to have a rematch when he saw what happened to you but…" George shrugged.

"They won fair and square. Wood said so himself." Aero finished.

"Where is Wood?"

"In the showers still. Think he's trying to drown himself…" Fred sighed.

Harry's head was on his knees and he appeared to be trying to rip his hair out. Fred seized his shoulders and shook him roughly.

"You've never missed the Snitch before."

"There was bound to be one time you didn't get it." George reasoned.

"It's not over yet. We lost by a hundred points, so Hufflepuff just has to loose to Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"It all depends on the points. Harry, don't worry about it. No one could fly in those conditions…" Aero soothed.

Madam Pomfrey moved forward, shooing them from the room. Aero sighed and leaned her head against Fred's shoulder as they walked.

"Wonder if they'll tell him about his broom…."


	36. Chapter 36  Fooling Fudge

Aero sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, staring at the front of the room. Lupin was there today instead of Snape. He looked a little worse for wear but he smiled at them all non-the-less.

"Where have you been professor?" Lee asked.

Aero watched Lupin curiously.

"I've been rather ill as of late, I'm afraid. I hope Professor Snape didn't cause you all too much grief."

"Please, it's Snape we're talking about. He gave lectures and belittled us and then sent us off with an essay." Aero scoffed.

"And essay on what?" Lupin asked.

Aero stared right at him as she said "Werewolves". Lupin tensed briefly before relaxing his shoulders and nodded, putting a smile on his face, though it was a little too forced for Aero's liking.

"I see. Well, there's no need to do such an essay. We've not yet reached that part in the curriculum."

"Good…because none of us did it." Fred smirked.

Lupin gave a genuine laugh and went and sat on his desk.

"So, today we will be practicing some simple knock-back spells. Grab a partner and begin."

Aero and Angelina moved to the far side of the room. Fred and George followed with Lee and some other Gryffindor boy.

Aero and Angelina bowed respectively to each other before straightening and striking their poses. Aero held a hand bent over her head as her wand arm was bent forward in front of her; wand at the ready.

Angelina struck a similar pose and both girls shouted the spell. Aero fell off to the side, making a doge and staying on her feet while Angelina soared backwards and landed on a soft mat.

Aero heard Fred whoop and she saw Lupin watching their side of the room closely, though he wasn't meeting her eye, as if refusing to admit he was observing her.

Angelina walked back up and they began again. Angelina kept getting thrown backwards and Aero felt bad. They were circling each other, looking for an opening. Angelina struck and Aero felt herself forced back through the air. Her side clipped a desk and she spun before landing on the mat.

She was on her stomach and lifted her head, wincing slightly and blew the hair out of her face. Lupin was standing in front of her, a small smirk was there.

Aero lifted herself up and smiled back at Angelina.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Angelina said.

Aero laughed and got to her feet. They continued; Angelina had learned to dodge and Aero was focused on not leaving herself open again.

At the end of class Lupin called Aero back in.

"Ms. Black, I was wondering something."

"Oh? And that would be….?"

"Ms. Black do you know where your cousin is?"

"Yes, right down the hall."

"Wait…what? Are you sure? How?" Lupin said; his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Well…it's not hard. It's not illegal to go to class, Professor." Aero said, tilting her head to the side in mock confusion, a look of innocence on her face.

"Not that cousin, Ms. Black." Lupin sighed.

"Oh? You mean Tonks then?" Aero grinned.

"You know who I mean."

"I assure you I don't, Professor."

"Sirius Black. Your escaped convict cousin, Sirius Black! Where is he?"

"I don't know, Professor."

Lupin turned and gave her what seemed like an exasperated glare before he waved a hand and dismissed her.

...

Aero made it to Binns class before she had to get back up and go to Dumbledore's office. She had been "summoned" to go and meet him there. Summoned! Like a bloody servant.

She stalked up the stairs and kicked the door open, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What?" she growled.

"Ah, Miss Black, welcome. You have a visitor." Dumbledore replied calmly, an amused look on his old face.

Aero turned and stared at the Minister who seemed to shrink back a bit, looking quickly between Dumbledore and Aero.

"Y-yes, Miss Black, I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"Well, seeing as I came all the way down here, I might as well, right?" she said, still glaring at the Minister as she plopped herself into a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"A-Alright, good." The Minister said, sitting himself down.

"Don't let Miss Black intimidate you, Cornelius." Dumbledore chuckled. "She's quite good at it."

"Get on with it, Fudgie-boy."

"Miss Black, I'm assuming you know that your relative, Sirius Black, has escaped?"

"No, really? I knew it was just a rumor." Aero smiled.

The Minister seemed the blank and Dumbledore smirked, shaking his head.

"Yes, Fudge, I know Sirius has escaped. Everyone knows."

"Well, seeing as how Black doesn't have many relatives left, it'd be safe to assume he'd try to get into contact with one. And seeing as how he's been spotted nearby, I have to assume it would be you."

Aero just stared at him.

"Well…do you…have you seen any sign of Black?"

"Nope." Aero said; popping the 'p' and leaning back in her chair.

"Are you sure? Miss Black, this is no game!"

"I know it's not. I know that someone single-handedly sneaking past the Ministry from the strongest prison is no game. I know that the Ministry being unable to locate said prisoner is no game. Believe me sir, when I see the Potter's murderer I will do my best and inform you immediately." Aero said, choosing her words carefully.

She wasn't lying either. Sirius was not the one who murdered the Potters. So she had never said she'd turn Sirius in…just whoever killed Harry's parents.

The Minister seemed satisfied and left a moment later. Aero could feel those piercing blue eyes burning a hole in her. She turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Do you know where he is?"

Aero stared evenly at the old man.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No sir."

"And Harry?"

"Sir, you and I both know I would never put Harry in any danger. If there was the slightest doubt in my mind that Sirius put him in danger I'd tell you. So you're going to just have to trust me in the fact that Sirius poses no harm to Harry Potter."

"I do trust you. But there is compelling evidence against your story."

"Witnesses easily manipulated. Sirius never got a trial. We don't know the whole truth."

"Well, the evidence was overwhelming, though you make a fair point."

"Then trust me."

"I will."


	37. Chapter 37 I am not old!

Aero snuck out again that night. She walked towards the shack, an over-arm bag hanging over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand, pointing it at the tree and freezing the branches.

She made her way through the tunnel and up the stairs. She pushed open the door and found Sirius there. He was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly.

Aero sat her bag down and searched through it. She grabbed some candles and enchanted them to float in the air. She pulled out some clothes; old jeans, a bear of worn boots and a button up plaid shirt. She set them on the edge of the bed. She pulled out a blanket, thick and placed it over him. She grabbed a container and pulled it out, creaking the top open just a little and Sirius sat up quickly, staring at the food intently.

She handed the thing to him. It was mashed potatoes, still warm because she had just taken them from the kitchen. In other containers were éclairs, soup, bread, muffins, sandwiches etc. She pulled out a large, cold pitcher of water and handed it to him. She gave him some chocolate grog cards and every flavor beans. Some candy she took when she went into the passageway by Honeydukes were there as well.

He dug right in.

"Tank-oo" he said around a mouth of food.

"Chew slowly, you idiot, you'll choke."

"I hope I'm not causing you much trouble."

"None at all. I've got Dumbledore covered and the Minister has been wrapped around my finger for years." She grinned.

"If you weren't helping me I'd be afraid of you…" he murmured, watching her grin warily.

Aero laughed.

"I can't stay long. Someone will notice I'm gone…"

"Can you tell me about yourself…and Harry?"

"Hm…Harry and I are close. He looks exactly like the pictures of James I've seen. But his eyes are green, and I believe that's what Lily's were. He became Gryffindor Seeker his first year. He's a danger magnet. He's extremely loyal. Good sense of humor. Annoyingly stubborn."

Sirius's expression had softened as he listened to her describe his godson. So Harry had grown up alright as well.

"And you?"

"Oh…uhm…I'm a Beater for the Gryffindor team. I grew up with my Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius with their son Draco, who's Harry's age. Uhm…I'm got top marks in all my classes. I get into trouble on a regular basis. I'm in my fifth year and I've been dating Fred Weasley since third year."

"Dating? Is he a good boy? Treat you right? If he doesn't lead him out here and show him your big bad convict cousin; I'll teach him a lesson." Sirius nearly growled.

"Down boy, don't get your knickers in a knot. Fred is the perfect gentleman…when I want him to be…" she grinned when she saw him choke at that last part.

"No! I forbid any….inappropriate conduct…bloody hell I never thought I'd say that…"

"It's what happens when you get old Siri…you get all boring." She shrugged.

"I am not old!"

"You're older than me."

"Exactly. Listen to your elders, child. I may be your cool, hot, older cousin but I have my boundaries. There are just some things I won't allow my young, INNOCENT, underage cousin to do." He said promptly, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his chin.

Aero grinned and walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. That's why I love you, Sirius. I'll be back later, alright? Oh, and if your going to show up at Quidditch matches, try not to give Harry a heart attack. He keeps thinking he's seeing the grim." She said as she closed the door behind her.


	38. Chapter 38 You can trust me Harry

Aero had spent the day in Hogsmeade with the guys. The twins told her about the map they gave to Harry and she smiled. Figured Harry would get that map sooner or later.

Eventually Aero and Fred broke away from the group. They walked until they went to get Butterbeer. She saw Ron and Hermione and knew Harry was there. She sat down in the back corner with Fred, looking for privacy.

She curled into his side as they drank and relished in the warmth. They hadn't really had any alone time. Aero had been researching things…and taking care of Sirius and making sure the Minister and Dumbledore remained unaware to his location. Sirius hadn't yet told her what he wanted. She knew that something had gone wrong that night all those years ago. She knew Sirius was innocent. But she knew there was a bigger story behind this. Something had happened. All Sirius's letter had said was "I'm Innocent" in very messy, hurried handwriting before he had put it in the box and left her with Ebony.

"Aero, love?"

"Yes?"

"You've been stuck in that head of yours for a while now. Anything bothering you?"

"No…I'm just thinking about things, that's all. Probably over thinking. I'm sorry." She laughed, giving him a kiss.

They were, like many couples, tangled up in themselves, kissing and holding each other and missed the crowd that entered.

She looked up briefly when she heard Hagrid wail something. Fred pulled her back and her hands tangled in his hair. She heard the door open and looked to see the golden trio running out the door.

She ignored it and focused on Fred again. She felt like she had been neglecting him recently. She was sure she'd hear about what had happened later anyways. And she was right…

….

Aero was in the common room, watching the twins blow up dungbombs and set off fireworks for end of term. She saw Harry come in and shrank back slightly as she saw the dead look in his eyes as he looked at her.

He ran up the stairs and she kissed Fred on the cheek, following him. When she caught up with him he was sitting on his bed, looking at a photo album.

She carefully sat down on the bed, pulling the curtains around them. She watched him anxiously and took a deep breath as he stopped on a picture. It was of the Potter's wedding. Sirius was there, laughing. He had been the best man.

"When were you going to tell me…" he whispered.

"Tell you what, Harry?"

"Bloody tell me that Black," he spit the name out like poison. "Was my godfather! That he was their secret keeper! That he killed them! When were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to leave that part out?" He shouted, his green eyes hidden under building tears.

"Oh Harry…I didn't want to upset you. How did you find out?"

"Hogshead. I was there. You were there. Rosmerta, McGonagall, Hagrid and the Minister. They were talking about it." He snapped.

"Harry…honestly, what would you have liked me to say?"

"To tell me the bloody truth!"

"Yeah because you're taking it so well now! What was I going to say? Hm? Oh hey Harry, did you know my cousin, your godfather, is the one who killed your parents? Would you have liked me to say that? I think that would've gone brilliantly, don't you?" she shouted, throwing her hands up.

"I need to know the truth. How can I trust you if you don't tell me things?"

"You've kept plenty hidden from me, boy. Besides, you never asked. If you had asked I wouldn't have lied to you. I would've told you Sirius had been their secret keeper. You can trust me Harry. I would never hurt you. I would never put you in danger. I am only trying to protect you." She whispered.

Harry felt the tears running down his face and his body shake with silent sobs. Aero leaned over and wiped them away with her thumb. She moved herself, laying down on the pillows and pulling him down beside her. He clung to her, crying quietly. She put a silencing charm over the curtains and just held him. That night she watched Harry cry himself to sleep. She had never been in more pain than that night as she watched him, helpless to make him feel better.


	39. Chapter 39 The calm before the storm

**Hey, sorry it's taking me so long. But my summer starts Thursday at 9:30, so I'll be updating so fast you'll get whiplash. Finals are draining me. I'm a zombie who's brain is so full it's going to surely combust. I apologize for teh short chapter. I'll probably be up to the early morning again, so i might update. REVIEW**

Aero felt horrible the next morning. She didn't just feel horrible because she hadn't slept. Harry had been tossing and turning all night and she just held him. She didn't just feel horrible because of what happened to Harry, finding out the way he did. She didn't just feel horrible because it was now morning and she was leaving on Holiday because Narcissa had ordered her home. She didn't just feel bad because she was leaving Sirius over break. She felt bad mostly about the fact that she felt like she had been blowing Fred off lately.

Fred hadn't said anything but she felt, for some reason, like it was the calm before the storm. Something was bound to happen. She was under a lot of stress, which wasn't good for her moods. She had to keep Sirius a secret and keep him safe. That meant keeping it a secret from Harry, who was hurting and needed her. It meant keeping a secret from an unpleasantly observant Lupin. It meant keeping a secret from Dumbledore which put her on edge, thinking the old man would intervene at any second. It meant steering clear of the Minister, who was keeping a close eye on her. All this stress made her cranky and thoughtful, which made her seem distant.

She could tell Fred was growing thin in patience because she was acting distant; making him worry and suspicious because he knew she was hiding something. She would dash off at a moments notice to help Harry with something. She spent a lot of time with Harry lately, meaning little time with Fred.

She had carefully maneuvered herself from Harry's vice grip and to her own dorm. She packed her things and headed down into the common room. She stopped short.

Fred was leaning against the boy's stairwell, still dressed in his pajamas. He walked forward slowly and looked down at her.

She searched his eyes for a moment before latching onto his lips. His arms were instantly around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. Her hands were tangled in his mess of bright hair, tugging him closer.

His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging, pleading for entrance. She parted her lips with a sigh and they fought for dominance and she won, pushing her tongue into his mouth and sliding their tongues together.

His fingers dug into her hips, grabbing frantically at the exposed skin her shirt left when it had risen up. He pulled their bodies against each other and she could feel his pounding heart and she knew he could feel hers.

They pulled apart after a moment and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, refusing to relinquish his hold on her.

"Fred…what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just feel like I'm loosing you." He murmured against her skin.

"Fred, I'm right here. You're not going to loose me." She soothed, running her hand through his hair.

She felt him nod against her and she sighed, kissing him once on his throat before removing herself. She looked at him, her eyes searching his again. Something just didn't feel right. She felt like she should stay here but Narcissa was ordering her home.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, holding her gaze.

"I'll write, I promise." She told him, kissing him quickly before walking out the portrait hole.

It wasn't long before she was standing in the Malfoy Manor with Draco. She had never felt like she had done anything more wrong than she did now when she left Hogwarts. She left Fred who was insecure and scared. Harry who was confused and angry. Sirius who was scared and in some sort of pain. She felt herself slowly breaking, the cracks settling into her, ready to break if pushed hard enough.

She walked up the stairs, a sense of dread looming over her head like a heavy thunder cloud, waiting to release the lightening. It was the calm before the storm.

She went upstairs and promptly fell asleep, refusing to have any contact with the others.

...

The next night Aero was sitting in the Malfoy library with Draco, reading. The door creaked open and she saw an unfamiliar face…she did not know this person, but she felt the first crack of lightening, ready to threaten everything.


	40. Chapter 40 Bulgarian Barbarian

Aero watched warily from her perch on the seat as the person walked into the room, followed by Narcissa and Lucius.

He was tall, with large bulging muscles. He had a sharp jaw, bright green eyes and brown hair. He wore expensive clothing and stood straight.

He walked over to Aero, gazing at her intently, before taking her tiny hand in his large one and kissing it. She stared at him, a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes moved over to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Aeroanna, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

She just stared at him.

"Oh, ver are my manners. My name is Vane Murcoff. I am vrom Durmstang. Your Aunt and Uncle are old friends vith my parents. They were kind enough to invite me here vor the holidays." He murmured, smiling a crooked grin at her.

Aero swallowed and nodded, pulling her hand back gently. She stood without a word and left the room. She walked quickly down the hallway, her heels clicking.

"Aeroanna!" she heard Narcissa call angrily.

Aero spun around and stared at her Aunt in disbelief.

"Why is he here?"

"He is an old friend."

"No, it's more than that and you know it. Why is VANE here?" Aero snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady! You will be polite to that boy. You will have manners and behave like a lady of nobility."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Aero cried.

"Because I cannot sit back and watch you throw your life out. You are my only niece."

"No! I'm not. That's beside the point. Aunt Cissy please…don't do this." Aero begged.

"I am. You will do as you're told. You are underage, therefore you will do as I say." Narcissa told her, turning on her heels and stalked back gracefully to the library.

Aero put her hand over her mouth and cursed. Why now? She knew why this boy was here. Her aunt and uncle had made it more than clear that they greatly disapproved of her relationship with Fred Weasley. But to sink as low as arranging…bloody hell.

Aero shook her head and leaned back weakly against the wall. She shook her head again, trying to clear it, to process everything.

She walked away and to her room. She locked the door and walked out to her balcony, staring blankly out into the night. What was she going to do? She wasn't going to go with that Bulgarian Barbarian. Certainly not. She lo-…she was with Fred. So how was she going to fix this? Fred couldn't find out. He'd freak. He'd probably go as far as kidnap her to keep her out of arms reach of that boy. He trusted her, yes, but the general male population…not so much. She couldn't see him doing well if he thought he had competition. Which meant yet another secret to keep from Fred.

She walked swiftly back into her room and changed. She pulled on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, large knee buckle-up boots, a low v-neck blue shirt and a large dragon skin jacket.

She grabbed her wand, pet Tybalt on the head as he snuggled into her pillow, picked up her broom and once on her balcony, kicked off and into the night. She had someone she needed to see. She needed some advice. Bloody hell for the first time in a long time, Aero Black admitted to needing help.


	41. Chapter 41 Desarie Lathum

Aero hopped off her broom, shivering and shaking the snow from her hair. She set her broom down beside the door. It was a large brick house with vines climbing up the sides. Bushes lined the underside of the windows and blinking, hovering orbs lined the roof for the Holidays.

She knocked on the door and a very pregnant woman opened the door. She had long, silvery blonde hair and dark eyes. She blinked once in surprise before stepping aside and letting the younger girl in the house.

Aero stepped into the house. She turned the corner and into the homey living room. The fireplace was lit and casting an orange glow over the area. Aero sat down on the couch, staring at the floor.

Desarie walked into, or waddled rather, the room and sat down heavily beside her friend.

"Are you alright? You look a little upset…"

"I hate my family. I hate relationships. I hate that everything is so obnoxiously complex."

"Yes, things were much more simple back when your biggest decision was what every-flavor bean you were going to dare eating." Desarie agreed.

"You and Shane make it work."

"Shane and I have been in love for awhile. You haven't even admitted it to yourself yet, hun."

"Love? Who said anything about love? I don't…love…Fred." Aero disagreed quickly.

"Sure you don't."

Aero sent a withering glare at her friend who just gave a soft laugh.

"Where is Shane?"

"Well, you know, training to be an auror. You knew we were both in training, didn't you? Granted I had to stop, because obviously I'm pregnant but…Tonks is in the program too you know."

"Yeah, she wrote me about that. Said she was working with Mad-eye."

Desarie laughed heartily and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Mad-eye is so paranoid but god help me I adore that man. He checks in every once in awhile, though. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good man." She said.

Aero nodded.

"Alright, now let's get down to business. Why have you escaped from your tower, princess?"

"My Aunt and Uncle disapprove about my relationship with Fred. They've expressed it. But now…"

"Now what?"

"They've gone a step too far."

"How so?"

"They've invited a fancy-schmancy, Bulgarian pure-blood guy over for the holidays. I could tell, just by seeing the expression on Narcissa and Lucuis's faces what he was here for. Ugh, he even kissed my hand." She grumbled, giving a disgusted shudder.

"Oooh, arranged marriage?"

"Possibly. Or maybe they're just hoping I'll fall for him instead? But I think they'll eventually try to force me."

"Try being the operative word."

"Exactly. Love…isn't my thing." Aero murmured.

"And why is that?"

"Well…take a look at my family, I mean really. Cedrella married Septimus and she was cast away. My mother married, no love involved. Andromeda loves Ted and everyone hated her for it. Mothers can't even love their own children in that family. They just love them until they disappoint them then throw them out like an old rag. Besides…I doubt I can love unconditionally like I'm supposed to."

Desarie gave her a questioning look.

"I…I don't think I can give him the love he needs. He needs someone who will love him unconditionally and unrestrained. I don't…I've never…"

"Ah."

"What?"

"Aero…you just answered yourself. Don't you see?"

"Obviously not."

Desarie sighed and Aero looked out the window. I suppose I should leave. I can't run away from them forever." She murmured, standing.

Desarie smiled. She angled her body and hugged Aero as best she could around her protruding stomach.

"Bye, hun. Love you." Desarie said, kissing the girl's cheek.

Aero smiled and kissed her cheek back before picking up her broom and flying off. Desarie sighed, watching the girl she considered to be like her little sister fly away, confused. Oh well, it would make sense to her in due time…


	42. Chapter 42 Always yours

One night, during the holiday vacation, Narcissa Malfoy held a party. Vane and his parents, Vivian and Norton Marcoff attended. Pansy Parkinson and her parents. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle with their parents cam as well. The Minister was their with other pure-blood, noble people.

Aero stood off to the side though Lucius insisted she join in conversation with the Minister.

"I've seen you're grade marks, my dear girl, and you're quite extraordinary. I've never seen such a student like you in many years. The Ministry would be much benefited to have you. You're mind and your Defense skills are superb. You know, you should consider becoming an Auror." The Minister gushed.

"And Auror?" Lucius said politely though Aero could hear the scoff.

"I think that would be quite interesting, Fudge." Aero smirked, feeling the annoyance rolling off her Uncle in waves.

The Minister smiled brightly and clapped his hands together.

Aero excused herself. After an awkward conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Marcoff which Aero spent the whole time trying not to hex them she ran into students, Slytherins, in the corner.

"Oh, where's your Weasel, Black?" Pansy giggled in her nasally little voice.

"Why are you here again, Parkinson?"

"Did you drop that charity case and move on? Personally, that Bulgarian mate is a total catch. I don't understand why he's interested in you. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy must've paid him a lot."

"Perhaps. But no matter how much money they paid him to do the same for you it wouldn't happen. No _man_ would give you the time of day. You can only catch the boys. Maybe if you actually have curves and your face didn't look like you ran headlong into a brick wall things would be different." Aero said casually before turning and walking up the stairs to her room.

She walked out to her balcony and rested her head in her hands. She heard a rustling below her and looked down. She quickly grabbed her wand from inside her dress and pointed, light spewing out and illuminating the darkness.

A figure appeared and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that flash of red hair. Her lips formed an automatic smile and he looked up at her, a hand over his eyes from the light.

He hand a broom with him and he sat on it before hovering his way up to her. She watched him silently the whole time, simply amazed.

He climbed onto the balcony and stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You look beautiful."

"Th-what are you doing here?" she said, grinning.

"I had to see you. And Desarie owled me, saying you were upset. Wanna tell me about it, love?" he asked, reaching a hand up and cupping her cheek.

She leaned into his touch.

"Later. It's not important right now."

"Wha-?" he started but then his lips were currently busy.

Aero had launched herself at him, wrapping her hands into his hair and latching onto his warm lips. He was shocked at first but he quickly responded, pressing their bodies together.

He moved them backwards into the warmth of her bedroom, kicking the balcony doors closed. Her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards with Fred following.

He lay hovering over her, his body pressed to hers, basking in one another's warmth. His hands tangled in her hair and hers moved down his back.

He moved his lips down her jaw and down her throat, nipping and sucking. They heard a loud laugh from downstairs and they stopped, breathing heavily.

She stared up at him. He rolled beside her, holding her hands in both of his as he lay on his side and watched her. He brushed some hair from her face and gently brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly, her breathing tickling his fingers.

"Why are you so upset?" he whispered.

"You have to promise not to get upset. I had no part in this. I want you and only you, remember that."

He nodded, an anxious look on his face, gripping her hands tighter.

"My aunt and uncle have brought a boy from Bulgaria here. They…want me to…leave you to be with him. I didn't know until I came here and he just showed up. I'm sorry."

Fred's eyes were closed and then he pulled her close, burying her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her back and head.

"Too bad."

"What?" she murmured.

"Too bad. He can't have you. You're mine." He murmured, placing a kiss on her head.

She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's right." She murmured before snuggling into his chest.

She lazily found a wand, whether it was hers or Fred's she had no idea, and swished it, effectively locking the door before their breathing slowed and deepened; falling asleep to the rhythm of their love's heart.


	43. Chapter 43  Merry Christmas to you too

**Woohoo, guess who passed all their finals? Yes, Moi, yours truly. I'm out for Summer and have loads of time to update and write now. I've got a question...does anyone have a Youtube account? I've been wanting to make a video, like a trailer or something for this story, but my computer just won't do it. So if anyones interested...? And if anyone has a better person to play Aero, besides Lyndsy Fonsesca which i have, I'd love to know. It's wicked hard to find a good person for it. So...REVIEW loves. **

The next morning Aero woke up to find herself curled up around Fred, their legs intertwined and holding onto each other. She lifted her head from his chest and smiled.

His eyes were closed, his mouth forming a small smile as he slept. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked while he slept. Now when he was awake his blue eyes would gain a sort of twinkle which was the usually the warning that he was going to do something he probably shouldn't.

She brushed her hand against his face, a warmth spreading through her as he shifted himself to get closer to it. She poked his chest, trying unsuccessfully to wake him. She smirked before getting up.

She went to her bathroom, brushing her teeth before jumping in the shower. She washed quickly before getting out. She wrapped a towel around herself and ran a hand through her hair as she opened the door and walked into her bedroom.

Fred was awake and looking like he just found his Christmas present. Aero laughed softly before walking to her closet.

Aunt Narcissa was always very specific about the clothes. Aero walked into her closet and looked around for her outfit.

She found it, eventually, all the way in the back. It was a bright red dress with black knee-length leggings. She slipped it on and walked back out.

"Did you have to change? You couldn't have done the opposite?" Fred whined.

Aero smiled and shook her head.

"But it's Christmas!" he pouted.

Aero laughed and walked to her mirror. She made a face and changed her hair into a plain midnight black color with her dark gray eyes.

She walked over to Fred who was still under her blankets, and straddled him. She bent her head and nipped at his earlobe.

"Consider this your Christmas present." She whispered.

His hands gripped her waist and her lips traveled down his throat, nipping at his collar bone. She kissed his lips hard, and they fell backwards.

Fred lay under her and she smirked, pulling her lips away from his and he made a sound of disapproval. She sat up on him and he squirmed a little in excitement. Her hands slid down his chest while her fingers went down the middle, popping his buttons open. She spread his shirt and he moved so she could take it off. She lifted herself a bit and rolled his pants down, along with his boxers.

Fred's breathing was labored. His erection was throbbing almost painfully now as he awaited his present. Aero rubbed against him and he groaned loudly, his eyes closed and his head thrown back into the mattress.

Her finger tips ghosted his nipples before playing with them. She leaned down and kissed her way down his chest, sliding her body down as well.

Fred groaned again, noticing how close her face was to a certain part of his anatomy. She slid a finger lightly up his length, causing him to shudder. Her fingertip circled his head and he bucked.

She blew across it and his hands fisted the sheets. She kissed down his length and back up before stopping and hovering about the tip.

Fred met her gaze, his eyes hooded and his face flushed. Their gaze held as she parted her lips and lowered them over the throbbing member. She maneuvered her head down, taking in as much as she could. Whatever she doesn't get she takes in her hand, pumping while she sucks in and pulls back up.

By now Fred and clenching and unclenching the sheets, writhing and making a sort of growling sound in the back of his throat. His eyes are closed tightly, craning his neck back.

She sucked and when she got to the top she's lick the tip and go back down, taking more in her mouth every time. Her other hand snuck down and started playing with his balls. She had to hold him down when he started thrashing.

"Ngh…Aero…love I'm gunna…soon…oh god…" he groaned.

She sucked harder.

"Love…I'm gunna…" He said; putting his hands in her hair as he tried to pull her back up but she shook him off.

She relaxed her throat and hollowed of her cheeks, giving a final suck before she felt him spill into her. She refused to let a single drop of Fred evade her and captured all of it.

She pulled back up to look at him, licking her lips casually. He was on his elbows, staring down at her, a glazed look in his eyes and smirking.

She licked her lips again and tasted him. This is what Fred tasted like. It wasn't gross and she wasn't disgusted. It was a little thick, a little salty, but sweet at the same time. It was a taste all its own.

She moved back up onto the bed beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was bloody hot. Though I'm curious…how did you know how to do that?"

"Please, let's try to remember Tonks is my cousin." She laughed; remembering Tonks and her talking numerous times over the summer about her conquests.

Fred laughed and held her close to him.

"Thank-you…I'm now looking forward to all your presents for me. I can't wait for Valentines day, my birthday, Easter, Thanksgiving…" he smirked.

Aero laughed and hit his chest playfully.

"Just for that little attitude I may just have to buy you something from now on." She said.

Fred smiled softly and then got up, reaching for his coat pocket on the floor. He came back with a long black velvet box. He handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas, Love." He murmured.

Aero glanced at him as her fingers skimmed over the case. She creaked the box open and her eyes widened slightly, taking in the gift. She looked quickly up at Fred who was smiling brightly at her.

"Fred…it's beautiful." She whispered.

"I thought you'd like it. It's your birthstone. October has a beautiful color." He nodded.

She stood and walked to her vanity table, sitting down and looking into the mirror, holding the case. Fred came around behind her and lifted the necklace carefully.

He moved her hair off her neck gently and kissed her exposed throat before clipping the necklace around her.

It was on a silver chain with tiny little silver balls spaced evenly on it. There was a darker color of silver with a tiny ring hanging down. Inside the ring was a smooth, round glass sphere that came out of the ring. Inside the sphere were tiny little pinks gems, all the birthstone of October. The necklace came to hang in by her collar bone.

"It looks better on you than I imagined." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank-you. It's so lovely."

Fred smiled and kissed her, Aero leaning her head back. Her hands fisted in his hair and he groaned. She pulled away, staring into his eyes.

"I should probably go…" he murmured though he didn't move.

"Probably."

She leaned forward and gave him a searing kiss before they parted. He walked with her to the balcony where he turned, gave her a quick kiss, picked up his broom and disappeared.

Aero sighed and watched the sky until she could no longer see his retreating figure. She walked back into her room, straightened herself out before walking down the stairs.

She made her way down the grand staircase and turned into the large living room. There was a very large, very green, Christmas tree perfectly centered in the corner of the room. On it hung ornaments of both the Malfoy and the Black family. Flashing green and red orbs hovered in the air around her. Presents were under the tree and candles hovered by the tree branches, making it glow.

The fireplace was lit and casting light in all directions. Narcissa sat elegantly on the couch, her blonde hair tied up into a bun and wearing a long, silky green dress. Lucius was there as well, sitting beside her, wearing a black suit and dark green silk dress shirt.

Draco walked into the room behind her, dressed in a light green dress shirt and black dress pants. Aero went and sat in one of the large chairs, her ankles cross and her hands in her lap.

"You may open your presents." Lucius drawled.

Aero and Draco both stepped forward and kneeled on the floor, picking up their boxes and bags.

Aero picked up a book from Narcissa _Ladies of Nobility_ which would "teach" her the ways of manners and such. Next she got a new dress, shoes, bracelets and such.

"Where did Vane go?" Draco asked.

"Oh, his parents and him have left after the party. They've taken quite a liking to you, Aeroanna." Narcissa murmured.

"Oh? Too bad it isn't mutual." She replied.

"That does not matter in the slightest." Lucius snapped.

"Why of course it does, Uncle. You see, I will have nothing to do with Vane. You cannot change that." Aero said icily.

"Are you willing to bet that?"

"Vane is nothing to me. I am in a relationship which I enjoy and I have no intentions to change that just to please you."

Lucius was glaring and Narcissa had her lips pursed again. Draco looked like he wanted to jump into his present box and hide.

"You are an ungrateful, child, Aeroanna Lestrange." Narcissa hissed.

"Aeroanna Lestrange may be ungrateful and a child, but Aero Black is simply an individual who has her own mind." The girl replied.

Narcissa shook her head angrily which made her curls bounce. She stood sharply and strode out of the room. Lucius followed quickly, going to calm his wife.

Draco looked at Aero and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault. They shouldn't push you to do something like that…"

"So you don't agree with the whole Vane thing?"

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I agree with the whole Weasley thing, either."

"I'm alright with that." Aero laughed.

Draco leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Aero."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

**Pictures are on the profile by the way. I started a new story, Black Honor, which tells about everyone in the generation before Aero and Harry, like Sirius and Bellatrix and james and Lily and such if you want to check it out. It's kinda just a backgrounds tory i think. You meet Ebony before she married and before she became a death eater and turned spy for teh order. You meet Sirius as a little boy and what it was like to grow up in the Black house. You see Bellatrix meet Rodolphus and Andromeda choose Ted. You get to see the First Wizarding War and then it'll probably stop when Harry goes into Hogwarts. I'm going to probably start another one, with Lily and Petunia because I think their relationship is completely underrated. Anyone got anymore suggestions on stories? I've got all SUMMER now. :)**


	44. Chapter 44 The Bloodyhell  just happened

Aero avoided Narcissa and Lucius after that lovely Christmas morning. She mostly stayed in her room or she was visiting Desarie. She got a letter from Vane. She got several letters from Vane. She responded to none.

She walked ahead of them as she reached the train. Draco trailed behind her, hands shoved in his pockets. She saw the Weasleys not far away and she reached up to touch the pink necklace. She still had her locket but she had wrapped it around her wrist.

She met up with Angelina and they both went to find a compartment. Katie and Alicia came in soon after, babbling about boys, of course.

She saw Fred, George and Lee pass by the compartment and Fred dashed in quickly, gave her a kiss, and ran back out, much to Aero's amusement.

It wasn't long before they were back at school and Fred came to grab hold of Aero's hand. They walked through the gates and up to the school.

"Vane still hanging around?" Fred asked.

"He left with his parents." She said.

"Is he leaving you alone?" Fred asked, holding her hand tighter.

"Not really. I get letters from him all the time but I don't read them and I haven't responded once. Narcissa is quite frustrated with me."

Fred nodded.

"So…you went to see…which brother? Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah. He lives in Romania. He's a dragon trainer." Fred replied.

Aero nodded, swinging their hands.

They walked inside and the very first thing they heard was Wood, calling them over.

"What's up, Oliver?" Angelina asked.

"We've got a game coming up. I'm starting practices immediately. I want everyone there. I'm going to round up the others and tell you all the schedule." He said promptly before turning on his heels and leaving.

"Poor guy's going to over work himself…" Katie murmured.

Aero nodded and laughed at Wood's normal crazy behavior. They walked up to the common room and dropped.

Fred lay back on the couch and Aero lay in-between his legs, her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She flipped idly through a Quidditch Magazine, Fred reading over her shoulder.

Lee and Katie sat playing a game of cards and Angelina and George were playing a game of Wizards Chess. Aero looked up and could just barely see the top of Wood's head, speaking to someone.

A second later Harry was in front of her and she lifted her legs up just in time as he sat down. She placed her legs across his lap.

"What's up, kid?"

"I got a new broom." He said, smiling.

"Oh, really? What kind?"

"A Firebolt."

Fred sat up quickly and Aero was launched forward.

"You've got a what?" he asked.

"I got a Firebolt for Christmas."

"From who?" George exclaimed.

"I don't know…it didn't say."

"There wasn't a card or anything?" Angelina asked.

"Nope. But doesn't matter now…"

"What?"

"Hermione told McGonagall about it…they're stripping it down for jinxes." Harry grumbled.

"What? Why?" Lee asked, looking scandalized.

"They seem to think Sirius Black sent it to me."

Aero groaned and rolled her eyes. Fred and George scoffed. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I doubt Black can just pop into the store and start asking for Broom prices." Fred argued.

"I know. Ron said the same thing. They just won't see reason."

"I doubt Sirius would've jinxed it even if he did send it to you." Aero said.

"Try telling that to McGonagall." Harry grumbled.

Aero shook her head irritably and Fred gave her a look. She really, really did not want to have this conversation with him.

...

Harry had just come into the common room from lessons with Lupin and he heard shouting from upstairs. The raised voices sounded familiar…

"Fine! Fine! Don't give me that look, Weasley. You think you can't trust me, then fine. You don't have to. We're done!" A voice shouted.

Harry heard stomping coming from the Boy's stairs and saw Aero coming down. She had her head bowed and she stopped for a moment, raised her sleeve to her face and ran it over her face. She caught sight of Harry and merely ran up the girl's stairs.

Harry stood there for a moment in shock. Aero and Fred fighting. Aero and Fred breaking up. Aero crying. He shook his head. His big sister for all intents and purposes was hurting…Bloody hell, Fred and Aero had broken up…but over what?

**Muahahaha REVIEW and I'll update.**


	45. Chapter 45 Unconditional? Get real

**It'll get more developed after this. It's all just built up anger, really. They try hard not to fight, so it leads to keeping things inside, and Fred's about to learn it's not a good idea. You'll figure this out in later chapters if you can't guess why he's mad here already. REVIEW**

A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it.  
**~~~Frank Howard Clark**

Aero ran into her dorm room and collapsed onto her bed. Angelina and Katie shot up from their own beds and rushed over.

Angelina gently sat on the bed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Aero currently looked like she was trying to bury into the pillow and never come out.

"Aero, hunny, what's wrong?" Katie asked softly, brushing hair from her friend's face.

"Fred is a git." Aero spat.

Angelina looked at Katie who raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" Angelina asked; feeling the sudden urge to punch the ginger in the face.

"We broke up." Aero said.

Both girls blinked rapidly and wore identical expressions of shock. Fred Weasley and Aero Black, the couple who never seemed to fight, had broken up.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight…it was bad." She said.

She could tell Angelina and Katie wanted more information but she just shook her head, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she were trying to hold herself together.

"Alright…we're here if you need us Aero. We're on your side, whatever it is." Katie said.

"We're your friends. We'll stand by you." Angelina said soothingly, placing a kiss on her friend's forehead before getting up and closing the curtains.

Aero lay there, staring blankly at her curtains as the lights went off. She stared blankly, remembering what happened.

_Aero and Fred had gone up to his dorm. Fred was unusually quiet, which Aero found slightly alarming. _

_"Fred, what's wrong?" she asked when he closed the door. _

_"Aero, you're hiding something." He said bluntly. _

_"What?" _

_"I know you're hiding something. What is it?" _

_"Fred, whatever I'm hiding from you, I'm hiding it because I CAN'T tell you. Please understand that." Aero sighed. _

_"You've been sticking up for Black a lot lately." _

_"Who? Sirius?" _

_"See, you even call him by his first name!" _

_"What am I supposed to call him? I get referred to as Black, so I'd feel a bit awkward doing the same…" _

_"That's not the point and you know it! You're not far from defending that murdering bastard!" Fred shouted. _

_"How I feel about my cousin is none of your concern, Fred!" _

_"Oh really? So maybe you ARE helping Black into the castle, hm? Maybe you want him to get rid of Harry? You know, the boy you drop everything for. The boy you go running to." Fred accused. _

_"What? Are you insane? I would never want Harry hurt, let alone help someone kill him! And leave Harry out of this!" _

_"How would I know? And I've seen you on the map. I've seen you go out of the castle late at night. Where are you going? Visiting your cousin? Secretly meeting Vane?" _

_"Vane? What has he got to do with this?" _

_"C'mon Aero. Is it so far fetched as to believe you'd go and meet Vane? He's pure-blood, rich, noble; need I go on?" Fred sneered. _

_"Oh, so is this all just a big ego thing, Freddie-boy? Vane is interested in me and my family doesn't think you're good enough for me and now you're ego is bruised and your taking it out on me? You jealous of Harry? Grow up! And quite stalking me on that bloody map!" Aero shouted. _

_"You're hiding things. How am I supposed to be with you if you hide things?" Fred glowered. _

_"You don't think you can trust me?" _

_"No, honestly I don't. I don't trust you." _

_"Well I'm not telling you something that has nothing to do with you just so you can feel better, Weasley." _

_"Then, what? You WANT me to break up with you Black?" _

_"Fine! Fine! Oh don't give me that look Weasley!" Aero shrieked as Fred gave her a sneer. _

_"You think you can't trust me? Than fine, you don't have to! We're done!" she cried, turning and storming down the stairs. _

_She remembered feeling the sense of loss and tears filled her eyes. She remembered seeing Harry by the portrait hole before she ran into her room. _

Aero closed her eyes. She was no longer Fred's girlfriend. Someone else would no doubt take her place. She felt tears in her eyes again. Why did this hurt so much? She shuddered. She had felt this before. This feeling of rejection.

Aero then realized what Desarie had been saying. Aero didn't think she could give unconditional love to someone because…she had never felt that. She "earned love" by pleasing them, by doing what she was told and lost it the second she did something "wrong". Her own parents didn't fight going to Azkaban so they could be with her! They chose Voldemort instead of her, their daughter. She had never felt someone love her no matter what…and to be so close to Fred…and have him reject her so coldly over something so stupid…just showed Aero that she would never feel that love…and that hurt more than anything.


	46. Chapter 46  Who let the Convict in?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Aero had spent most of her time avoiding everything Weasley. She sat with Angelina, Katie and Alice during classes and meals. She helped Harry with his homework when she was in the common room. She worked with Hermione in the library etc.

Xoe had been transferred to Beauxbatons with her little sister Rylance to learn more of her mother's background, since Ebony was French and all. But Aero couldn't help but wish that now, of all times, Xoe was there. She was loud, true, but she was laid back. She was someone you'd want on your side, which she would no doubt have pummeled Fred by now.

Harry had gotten his Firebolt back now and today was the match against Ravenclaw. The team was walking down to the pitch and Fred seemed to be walking a little too close to Aero for Angelina's liking because Angelina stuck her foot out and Fred fell onto his hands and knees and she just strode past him.

They changed and then mounted their brooms and took off. Halfway into the game Fred had veered a little too close to Aero, making her swerve towards a tower which she nearly avoided.

Aero narrowed her eyes. If he wants to play it like that, then fine. She can make this a bitter break up. She clutched her bat tightly and swerved back onto the pitch.

A Bludger was aiming for Angelina and Aero raced forward and gave it a good smack. Both girls watched in amusement as it missed a Slytherin player and hit Fred squarely in the chest. He spun upside down on his broom a few times as the breath was knocked out of him.

He looked up and Aero gave a cocky smirk before racing away. They didn't interact the rest of the game. Aero was watching Harry closely, making sure everything was fine. He was using his new broom to his advantage.

He watched Cho Chang skid in front of him a few times and tail him. Aero rolled her eyes. Harry's on a bloody Firebolt. This girl's got nothing on him.

She watched as Harry suddenly pulled out his wand. She looked down and saw three large black cloaked figures. She squinted her eyes and looked hard…were those really Dementors?

Harry shouted and a silver shower covered the figures. By the time Aero could see anything else Harry had just caught the snitch and Gryffindor won.

She raced forward with the rest of the team and hugged him tight, Wood shouting practically right in her ear. When Lupin tugged Harry from the crowd Ron and Aero made their way after them and what they saw nearly made her laugh until she cried.

On the ground, struggling to free themselves from large cloaks, were Slytherins. She nearly died when she saw Draco trying to pull himself away from Goyle who was still stuck inside.

A party was going on in the common room. Angelina got some treats the twins had taken and gave some to Aero. The party went on for hours. Aero caught Fred staring at her a few times and she just flipped him off every time.

Angelina and Aero walked up the stairs to their dorm, laughing and talking. They sat on their beds for awhile. Aero was sitting behind Angelina, putting her hair into small but long braids.

"Did you see Fred staring at you all night?" Angelina asked casually.

"Nope. I was focused on George's eyes that lingered longer than necessary on you." Aero smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He stared at you the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't notice. It was quite obvious." Aero laughed.

"He's missing out…" Angelina murmured softly.

"It doesn't matter." Aero shrugged.

"It does too matter. You're both upset. I talked to George today. He said Fred hasn't slept a wink. He just lies there, staring at the ceiling. You're not much better." Angelina argued.

"I don't need a guy. They're not worth the aggravation." Aero sighed.

"So you're moving onto girls then?" Angelina smirked.

"Oh yes. Angelina I've been meaning to ask you…" Aero said sarcastically as Katie opened the door to the room.

"What is it, Aero my love?" Angelina giggled.

"Will you be mine? I think I'll just die if you don't!" Aero said dramatically, placing a hand on her heart.

Angelina tackled her down onto the bed and they saw Katie's amused and slightly shocked expression and erupted into a fit of giggles.

…

Aero jumped up in her bed. She was sure she heard a scream…

"What was that?" Angelina asked quietly.

"Whassamatta?" Katie mumbled.

Aero pushed open her curtains and stepped out of bed. Tybaly hissed and ran under the covers. She straightened her tank-top and pulled her socks back on. Angelina and Katie followed her down the stairs into the common room.

Ron and Harry were there with Neville, Dean and Seamus. The other Gryffindor students soon filled the room.

"Are we starting back up again?" Fred asked eagerly and Aero had to resist rolling her eyes.

"Really, the party is over, we should all be in bed." Percy chided.

"No…Perce…I woke up and Black was by my bed holding a knife!" Ron gasped.

Aero saw Fred glance at her but she just stared at Ron uncomprehendingly. Sirius had made it into the dorm? Why was he there? With a knife?

"Surely it must have been a nightmare…" Percy said.

"No!"

"Really! I am just as happy as the rest of you about the win, but honestly, it is time for bed! Percy, I'm surprised to see you apart of this." McGonagall chided.

"I was just telling them professor…my brother Ron here had a nightmare…"

"It wasn't a nightmare. Black was holding a knife by my bed! Cut my curtains right in half!" Ron insisted.

"Now Mr. Weasley I'm sure it was just a nightmare…" McGonagall murmured.

"Professor…if Black really did come in, he would've had to have gone through the portrait hole…" Lee said.

"Sir Cardigan (Or w/e his name is), did you let a man into the tower tonight?"

"Why yes, my lady I did."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes. Had the weeks passwords all written down, too."

McGonagall turned around slowly, her eyes bouncing from student to student.

"Who was dim-witted enough to write down all the passwords and loose it?" she said quietly.

Everyone was silent. Aero winced in sympathy as Neville, teary-eyed and shaking, raised his hand into the air.

Fred was looking at her. His expression was a bit relieved. As if…as if the bloody git had thought she was the one who let him into the tower. _Git_.


	47. Chapter 47  I'd rather not remember

Security was tighter than ever in the school. She walked passed Flitwick who was currently teaching the doors to recognize a picture of her cousin.

She held her books tight against her chest as she walked. She turned the corner and ran into something hard, nearly knocking her to the floor.

Flint was standing in front of her, smiling nastily. Aero eyed him wearily. She tried to move around him but he just cornered her, destroying all chances of escape.

The corridor was empty and she could no longer hear Flitwick talking to the doors. Flint and Aero were completely alone and she was getting a dangerous vibe from the Slytherin.

He leaned down and placed both hands on each side of her face.

"So, Black…heard you and your Weasley broke up. What happened? Realize he was below you?" he grinned.

"No, and it's not really your business, Flint." Aero replied loftily.

"Well…I could make it my business. C'mon, Black. We're both pure-bloods. You're gorgeous. You'd make an excellent match for me."

"I'd rather not attempt it." She said.

"Well…we'd have to do something about that sharp tongue of yours. I could find plenty of other suitable activities for it to do…" Flint smirked, lowering his face.

_Dammit, I forgot my wand!_ Aero mentally shrieked at herself.

"Get off her, you great big ugly git!" a familiar voice roared.

Flint was thrown from her view and she turned to see him on the floor and Fred on top of him and he just pulled back his arm, releasing it quickly and decked Flint in the face before heaving himself up.

He stood there, panting heavily and glaring down at Flint who was holding his bleeding nose as he scrambled up. He scowled at Fred and Aero before stalking down the hall.

Aero watched Fred as he tried to control his breathing. He looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at her.

"Thanks…" she murmured.

"Well…I wasn't going to stand there and watch him mess with you…" he shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"It was…a very chivalrous thing to do." She said.

Fred's cheeks took on a pink tinge and he shrugged again.

"Aero…uhm…I just…I may have…been a bit…" Fred started but a loud crash echoed around them. They turned to see Ron rushing around the corner, out of breath.

Aero looked at Fred who just shook his head at his little brother's antics. Both teens had missed their visit to Hogsmeade because both had detention.

Aero had let loose red and yellow fireworks in potions class so she got a detention with Snape and Fred, she knew, had sent a dungbomb to explode right when Filch turned the corner, leaving him dripping in the waste.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before they nodded and turned different ways down the corridor. Aero turned and followed where Ron had been heading.

She was standing a few feet away and saw Lupin holding a familiar piece of parchment and seemed to be chewing Harry and Ron out.

She saw the guilty looks on the boys faces and she walked closer. Lupin turned and stormed past her and she stood there, waiting for an explanation.

Harry had gone to Hogsmeade, of course she expected him to, but he had gone under the invisibility cloak. And then Draco had gone and started making trouble for Ron with his mates Beeves and Butthead and Harry intervened.

"You get a good hit in at least?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, right in the face. Scared the hell out of them." Ron nodded.

Then one of the idiots stepped on the cloak, revealing Harry's head. Harry rushed back to the castle, but not before Malfoy had told Snape on him which lead to the greasy-git giving him the third degree and Lupin got involved and everything just got turned into one big messy guilt trip about the Potter's sacrificing their lives for Harry and how he was putting himself into unnecessary danger blah blah blah.

Aero sighed.

"Don't worry about Lupin. He's just…" she trailed off, shaking her head and walking away.

…..

That night Aero snuck out to visit Sirius. Of course she had snuck out and made sure Lupin was sleeping and not using the map first.

She made her way into the shack, freezing the branches before walking inside. She sat there while Sirius ate. She held the stuffed dog toy he had given her in that little wooden chest.

"Sirius…you're an animgus, correct?"

"Yeah. James was a stag, Pettigrew was a rat, how fitting…and I'm a dog."

"Sirius…do you remember leaving me a book and a bunch of notes…on how to become one?"

"Yeah…I had planned on teaching you myself…you know before all this happened. James and I were going to teach you and Harry. Why?"

"Well…I've been doing it. I've been…well I haven't transformed yet exactly…but I've been following your notes…I'm just not clear on how to do the first change…"

Sirius looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright…close your eyes and relax. Calm yourself. Clear all thoughts from your head and just listen to me."

Aero sat down on the floor in front of the bed. She sat crossed-legged and closed her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and her breathing shallowed after a few moments.

"Good. Now…imagine a white light…like an orb…standing in front of you. Inside that orb is your true animal self. Feel a pull towards that orb. Imagine a sharp tugging, reeling you in closer. I want you to go into that light. I want you to let it engulf you. Become your inner animal…"

Aero could see that light. It was pulsing and bright. She could feel a tug at her chest and she walked forward until she was right beside the light. She heard a soft growl from within it and she stepped into it.

She felt light then. She just kind of seemed to float and feel nothing for a moment. And then she heard a low rumble and she seemed to loose herself for a moment.

"Love…open your eyes." A voice chuckled from around her.

She opened her eyes and found herself at a different height than before. She moved her head from side to side. Everything was far more enhanced. She smelled different things she hadn't before. She looked down and saw herself…with paws. She looked sharply in back of her and…a tail swished up.

She looked herself over as best she could. She appeared to be black with dark gray. She had four paws and a tail. She looked up at Sirius.

"You're a wolf…I'm a dog. Haha, this is fantastic. Always knew I rubbed off on you, kid." He laughed.

Aero felt herself give off some sort of noise coming from the rumbling within her chest as Sirius ran a bony hand down her back. His fingers seemed to trace something…a small, zigzag shape. She knew that was…

She looked back up at Sirius expectantly.

"Alright….just imagine yourself going out of the light…just walking out...yes like that." He said as Aero formed back into a squatting teenager.

"Aero…each Animagus has a certain identifying mark. Was that light gray mark on your back…yours?"

"Yes."

"What is it from?"

Aero sighed and stood up to face Sirius. She stripped of her sweatshirt and lifted the back of her tanktop. A small scar lay there, pale white against her tanned flesh.

Sirius ran a finger over it.

"What's it from?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. I asked Ebony once…she said my mother gave it to me…it was after you had been to Azkaban and just a short time before she had been taken there."

"You act like you don't remember…how could you not remember? This is clearly dark magic…"

"Sirius…that's just it. I can't remember much of my childhood. I don't remember you, or my parents or James and Lily. I have dreams sometimes and I think they're memories…just quick little flash backs. Like I saw a pair of green eyes…a woman with red hair. I remember something about a little girl and being covered in flour…but…"

"Yes… the flour thing. You were little. Lily was baking with you at their place. You ended up pulling on the bag too hard and it exploded on you! I remember that. You were covered in the stuff…" Sirius grinned.

"So…you can't remember anything?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I think I'm blocking out something traumatic…though I think I'm figuring it out."

"How? What?"

"See…when I'm near a Dementor…I see images. It happened on the train. I saw quick flashes and heard noises. A woman…black hair and lidded eyes…cackling and flinging curses. Two people, a man and a woman, crying out in pain. I was there…I saw the whole thing…I know that little girl was me. I think it…I think it was my mother…and I think my father and…"

"Your uncle Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. were there. Aero, love…what you're seeing…what you've been blocking out…is the torture your parents were imprisoned for. You witnessed the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom." Sirius murmured gently.


	48. Chapter 48 Chaos in the Corridors

**Sorry that it's so short. It's 3:50 AM and the only reason I'm up is because I saw a spider in my bed, and when it comes to those little creepy crawlers, I'm a bit like Ron and would much rather prefer a Butterfly. So...bear with me if there are mistakes and what-not. I'm too tired to look for the little things. Besides...Aero and Fred are running a-muck in my head. Their story must be told...like now before I start talking to them in public and get carted off the the Asylum where I won't be in touch with a computer :) REVIEW luvies. **

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin made tensions between the houses worse than usual. Students actually were volunteering to stay late after classes instead of venturing into the hallways. Quite a few times Aero had seen McGonagall get into a heated debate with Snape.

The hallways were the most dangerous for students to be. A Gryffindor fourth year and Slytherin sixth year were sent to the hospital wing with leeks coming out of their ears.

The bell rang and Aero looked wearily at the door. She stood with Angelina and walked slowly to the door. Angelina peeked her head out and they meshed with the crowd of students.

Aero caught a light out of the corner of her eye and reach out, forcing Angelina to duck with her. Sparks glittered above them and the wall that had taken the hit was scorched.

Aero turned and saw Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass running away. Angelina and Aero raced after them. That night Aero served detention with Dumbledore for turning Pansy's face blue and her hair white, though Aero insisted that looking like a Smurf was a step up from looking like a squished baby Pug.

Aero sat in the common room, though she got there a bit later than others because of detention, and sat in the chair, her legs dangling over the said as she casually sipped her Butterbeer and listened to the twins tell jokes. Despite any harsh feelings between Fred and Aero, she had to admit that they were funny. And the two had called a truce that they would be civil and be the perfect teammates on the field…after Wood made them of course.

Aero turned her head to the side and looked at Wood who was sitting at the table beside her, pushing little pieces around a game board of the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny came over then and plopped herself onto Aero's stomach, making the elder girl struggle to contain the bodily reflex of spitting out Butterbeer at the Weasley.

Ginny sat comfortably on Aero's stomach, leaning sideways onto her legs and holding a Butterbeer of her own. Aero didn't have a problem with Ginny doing this because the girl weighed nothing, but it was the plopping thing she did.

Hermione was in the corner, her head in her hands. Honestly, the girl looked like death in a skirt. Large bags were under her eyes and she was pale. Granger overworked herself…

"Ginny, pass the chocolate frogs, kid." Aero said.

She took a bit and listened to the rest of the boy's jokes, laughing at some which bounced Ginny, causing the redhead to laugh. She caught Fred glances over a few times and swear she saw him smile.

"Alright team! Bed!" Wood shouted.

Aero sighed and Ginny got up. Aero placed a kiss on the girl's head before turning and walking up the stairs. She could not wait to have this year just over and done with…


	49. Chapter 49 Beating the Bludgers

**Sorry it's so short.**

This was the dirtiest Quidditch game Aero had ever played in. A Slytherin had grabbed Katie Bell's head and Katie cart-wheeled in mid-air and dropped the Quaffle.

Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he had mistaken her for a Buldger. In retaliation George elbowed him in the face. Aero was keeping a close tail on Harry who had just avoided Slytherin Beaters, making the two crash into each other.

Fred and George were guarding Katie who had just scored and then Wood was hit twice with Bludgers, making him briefly fall a few feet and become winded.

Hooch was beside herself, shrieking and lecturing. Angelina scored a goal. Fred belted a Bludger at Warrington, making him loose the Quaffle and letting Alicia score.

A bludger was aimed at Angelina and Aero raced and slammed it through the air at Bole. About a second after that Aero was thrown sideways because a Slytherin had crashed headlong into her. She almost fell but her knees locked around her broom as she hung upside down.

She watched as Fred knocked his club into the Slytherin's face in retribution. Penalty shots. Aero lifted herself back onto her broom and saw Harry diving for the Snitch with Draco on his tail.

Harry lost the Snitch as Draco clung to the end of the Firebolt. Gryffindor got a Penalty and missed because they were so angry. Aero swung her bat back as George passed her a Bludger and she sent it soaring through the air, hitting the end of her cousin's broom and making him drop several feet as he spun in dizzying circles before righting himself.

Aero watched as Angelina was swarmed by Slytherins as she made her way to the goal to score. She laughed as Harry dove toward them, making them scatter and clearing Angelina a path.

Next thing she knew she was hit in the arm by a Buldger. That'd hurt in the morning…and then Harry and Draco were tangled in a dive, fighting with their arms outstretched. And then…

Aero had never heard such noise. The stands exploded. Harry had gotten the snitch! They had won the cup! The team tackled Harry to the ground and the Gryffindor supporters swarmed the pitch. Aero felt herself hoisted onto her classmates shoulders with the rest of the team.

They were launched onto the stands and Aero placed an arm around Harry's shoulders as they both beamed, Harry holding the Cup with Wood. Aero looked sideways and caught Fred's eye. They grinned at each other, putting their bitterness aside…for the moment.


	50. Chapter 50  Hello again Sirius

**Alright...by now you know the drill...Review and make me happy. If I'm happy I'll update.**

"Ughhh…" Aero groaned, dropping her head against her arms.

"I truly hate exams…" Angelina agreed.

"I'm never going to remember this!" Katie cried.

"I think I might explode if I cram anymore in my brain." Alicia sighed.

They were outside under a tree, hiding in the shade, while the cracked open numerous books and wrote several notebooks full of notes. It was warm and sunny and a nice day to just hang outside but everyone was preparing for the exams. Most students stayed inside, working in their common rooms and the library but Katie insisted it was too nice outside to stay inside.

Aero lay on her back, her head by a stack of large books, while she held a very thick book above her as she read it. Angelina was slumped against the tree by her feet, a book in her lap. Alicia was on her stomach to the side of them and Katie was fully taking in the sun.

Katie was wearing a tank-top and shorts as she lay out in the sun near them, reading a Potions book as she worked on her tan.

"Ice Pumpkin juice for the ladies?" asked a voice.

Aero looked around to see the twins and Lee standing there with their book piles enchanted to follow them as they held out some treats.

Lee plopped down at the edge of the shade and started a playful banter with Katie about why she was in the sun while he was in the shade. Fred sat near Aero and handed her a glass of iced Pumpkin Juice with a tentative smile. She thanked him politely and she didn't miss the thumbs up George tried to subtly give his twin.

"Anyone know how to make a lizard into a necklace?" Alicia asked.

"Uhm…not a clue…."

"Great. McGonagall is going to flunk me." She groaned.

Aero took a sip of her pumpkin juice and sighed.

"We all have to do something this summer." Katie suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet…but we've all got to hang out. With a bunch of other people too, not just us. It'll be fun." She said excitedly.

Angelina looked at Aero who shrugged and flipped the page in her book. Hanging out with Fred this Summer…yeah, fun.

...

Aero was sitting on the wall by the outside corridor as she read one of her History of Magic books. Her hair, which was purple today, was blowing in her face and she was getting frustrated.

She had just flipped the page when she heard her name screamed from down the corridor and when she looked up it was only to be thrown backwards onto the ground with a thud.

She winced and looked over to see Hermione beside her, tears in her eyes. Aero became alarmed at the girl then.

"What's wrong, Granger?" she asked.

"It's Buckbeak!" she wailed.

"The Hippogriff?"

"Yes. They've set the appeal for the sixth."

"Alright…"

"They're bringing an executioner!"

"I'm not quite sure I like where this is going…"

"Aero…you could influence them. Mr. Malfoy influenced them to go against Buckbeak, can't you influence them to save him?" Hermione begged.

Aero looked down at Hermione and sighed. Perhaps she could do it…it really wasn't a matter if she would attempt it, it was if she could make it happen.

"I'll try."

Hermione hugged her tightly and sniffled before thanking her and racing away. Aero sat on the ground for a moment longer before picking up her book and heading inside. She had a lot of work to do.

...

That night she visited Sirius with more food and practiced her Animagi form since she still had a ways to go to make it perfect. They talked and Sirius told her stories of when she was little, when he went to school and about James and Lily. She then went back to her dorm and studied some more before reading up on Hippogriffs.

The next day she met in an empty classroom with members of the board that she thought she had a chance of convincing. She gave a speech on how Buckbeak had been provoked and there were countless witnesses to prove it. She also knew that Lucius had given them fear to agree with him so she figured she needed a little intimidation. She went on to say it wouldn't be hard to prove that their votes had been swayed but outside forces and she wouldn't hesitate to release that information. After she casually gave those statements they left, looking a little paler than when they had come in.

...

Aero felt herself falling asleep. She was taking her last exam and it was Charms. Dear lord…she hated exams. They seemed to go on forever. There were endless questions and essays and she had to perform endless tasks.

Afterwards she saw Fred and George modeling their Transfiguration necklaces for each other. They had been asked to change a lizard into a necklace…and theirs had turned out to be a green, scaly necklace with little arms and legs hanging off like gems.

...

Aero looked out the window to Hagrid's hut and saw someone cleaning an axe. She had failed. Well…she had convinced many committee members but Lucius had gotten the majority, ending the Hippogriffs life.

She walked around for awhile. She was heading up to the common room, aware that it was past curfew. She was walking up the stairs when she was brushed aside into the railing. She looked, bewildered, behind her.

She caught Lupin's retreating figure and launched herself after him without a second's hesitation. She passed Fred and George who appeared to have been sneaking back from the kitchens. They stared after her before the sight of Mrs. Norris sent them scurrying back up to the common room.

Aero skidded around corners just fast enough to catch glimpses of the end of Lupin's ratty old coat whip around another one.

Aero followed him outside, careful to be unnoticed and watched him run to the Whomping Willow and prod it with a fallen stick, stilling the tree.

Aero waited for him to run in before doing the same. She ran inside and began worrying for Sirius. Remus wasn't exactly his biggest supporter right now.

"WE'RE UP HERE! QUICKLY! SIRIUS BLACK!" she heard Hermione scream from upstairs.

She ran and found the stairs, running after Lupin who had crashed through the door. She froze and took in the scene before her.

Ron was on the bed, bleeding from his leg and holding Scabbers. Hermione was huddled by the door, completely lost in fear. Harry was standing over Sirius and it seemed Lupin had already taken his wand.

"Where is he Sirius?" Lupin said.

Sirius's eyes flickered to Lupin and then moved behind the man to rest upon his little cousin. Lupin spun around and faced Aero, looking stunned but shook his head in exasperation and faced Sirius again. Sirius raised his bony, though not as bony as before, hand and pointed at…Ron?

"But then…why hasn't he shown himself until now…unless HE was the one…unless you switched without telling me?" Remus murmured thoughtfully.

Sirius nodded his head slowly.

"Professor, what's going on-?" Harry began.

Lupin picked Sirius from the floor and gave him a hug, as if the last twelve years had never happened, as if they had never been separated and were still best friends.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione screamed.

Aero whipped around to stare at her.

"Hermione-" Lupin started.

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down." Aero pleaded.

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering for you!"

Aero felt her blood run cold and Lupin visibly paled.

"Hermione please! I can explain!" Lupin shouted.

"I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!"

"Oh believe me he hasn't been his friend for awhile." Aero shot back, giving a quick glare to the older man.

Sirius was turning his head back and forth like he was watching a tennis match.

"Aero's right, I haven't been his friend…but I am now…let me explain…" Lupin said.

"No! Harry don't trust him! He's been helping Black into the castle! Harry, he wants you dead too! He's a werewolf!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh boy…" Aero groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Not up to your usual standards Hermione. I have not been helping Sirius into the Castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. But I will not deny that I am a Werewolf."

Ron tried to stand up and Lupin went to help him but Ron flinched away.

"Get away from me, werewolf!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Aero shouted, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin stopped and turned towards Hermione.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape's essay…"

Sirius made a questioning look at Aero who shrugged.

"He'll be delighted. He was rather disappointed when no one figured it out."

"Can we get off the topic of this prat?" Aero muttered.

"You've been helping him the whole time!" Harry suddenly roared, making Aero jump.

"I have NOT been helping Sirius…If you'll give me a chance to explain…" Lupin said.

He tossed back the wands to the trio.

"If you hadn't been helping him, how did you know he was here?" Harry asked.

"Hello, who confiscated the map, Harry?" Aero sighed.

"You know how to work the map?"

"Course he does, he helped make it." Aero laughed humorlessly.

"The point is I saw you three set off towards the castle, but you were now accompanied by someone else…"

"What? No we weren't." Harry protested.

"I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one else was with us!"

"And then I saw another dot, moving towards you, label Sirius Black. I saw him collide with you and I watched as he pulled two of you into the Willow…"

Aero raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"One of us!" Ron shouted.

"No Ron, two of you."

"Do you think I could have a look at your rat?" Lupin asked suddenly.

"What? What's Scabbers got to do with this?"

"I'd like to know that too…" Aero said casually.

"Everything." Lupin answered. "Can I see him?"

Ron pulled him out, holding the thrashing rat by the tail.

"What's my rat go to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat." Sirius croaked.

"Of course he is." Ron sputtered.

"No he's not. He's a wizard." Lupin said.

"An Animagus by the name of peter Pettigrew." Sirius said.


	51. Chapter 51 Marauder Reunion

**Apparrently now that it's summer that makes me incapable of sleeping through the night. I haven't slept in about three days. -_- **

**Review! **

"You're both mental." Ron stated.

"Ridiculous."

"Pettigrew is dead! HE killed him twelve years ago!" Harry shouted.

"I'm confused…" Aero muttered.

"I meant to, but little Peter go the best of me…not this time though!" Sirius growled.

Sirius launched himself at the rat, falling on Ron's broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin said as he and Aero launched themselves at the convict and pulled him away from Ron.

Aero flicked Sirius's nose. He looked up and gave her a look.

"Bad dog."

"You can't do it just like that, they need to understand-"

"I need to understand…" Aero sighed.

"We've got to explain…"

"We can explain afterwards!" Sirius snarled.

"They've-got-a-right-to-know-everything!" Lupin panted as he and Aero held back a thrashing Sirius.

"Ron's kept him as a pet. There are parts that I don't even understand! And Harry…you owe Harry the truth Sirius!"

"Alright. Tell them. But make it fast, I want to do it soon…"

"Oh relax, Sirius. You've waited twelve years you can wait another five minutes." Aero grumbled.

"You're in on this?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, be quiet and just listen for once in your life." Aero murmured.

"You're nutters…both of you." Ron said shakily. He tried to stand. "I've hand enough of this, I'm off."

He tried to leave but Lupin raised his wand. Aero leaped in front of Ron.

"Don't overreact. Ron, sit down and listen, you fool." Aero muttered exasperatedly.

"He's not peter, he's Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die." Harry said.

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Sirius snapped.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter. I believed it until I saw the name on the map." Lupin said.

"I'm guilty as well. Until Ebony gave me that box I thought Sirius was guilty as sin." Aero murmured, looking apologetically at Sirius.

"But Professor…Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it just doesn't make sense…you know it doesn't…" Hermione whispered.

"Why can't it?"

"Because…because people would KNOW if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. The Ministry of Magic keeps records of the ones who can become one. There have only been seven Animagi this century and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list." Hermione reasoned.

Aero gave the girl a look of shock. How the _bloody_ hell did she remember all this stuff? And she went and looked up the animgus Wizards? Really? Geez, she needed a new hobby.

"Right again, Hermione. But the Ministry never knew there were three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts." Lupin smiled.

"Oh you rebels you." Aero smirked.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." Sirius snarled. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right, but you'll have to help me, Sirius, I only know how it began…"

"Oooh, story time." Aero said eagerly.

There was a creak behind Lupin and the door opened on its own accord though no one was there.

"This place is haunted." Ron said.

"Afraid of ghosts, Ronnie?" Ron scowled at Aero.

"No it's not. The screams the people heard were made by me." Lupin told them.

"That's where all this starts. With me being a werewolf…and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week proceeding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform…I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf and wait for the moon to wane again."

"Wolfsbane…" Aero nodded.

"Correct. It's very difficult to make and not many Wizards are willing to do it, though Severus has agreed."

"Only because Dumbledore made him…" Aero scoffed.

"Anyways, Dumbledore allowed me to go to school here. He placed the Whomping Willow on the grounds for me to go when I changed. My transformations back then were…were terrible. It was very painful to transform. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and thought they were hearing violent spirits. Dumbledore encourage the rumor for my safety."

"But outside my transformations, I was happier than I'd ever been before. I had three amazing friends, Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew…and of course, James Potter. Now of course, they could hardly fail to notice my absence. I told them my mother was ill and I had to go and see her. The fear of them finding out and no longer being my friend was terrifying…but they, like Hermione, worked it out. And they didn't leave me. They did something that would not only make my transformations bearable, but the best times of my life….they became Animagi."

…

Aero watched in amazement as they turned the old, sick looking rat into a balding, rat like man. Peter Pettigrew was…ew. She couldn't help but glare at the little slimeball…the traitor…the one that ruined so many lives because he had no backbone to stand up against Voldemort.

He begged and pleaded pathetically. Ron kicked him, Hermione wouldn't touch him and Sirius nearly had a coronary when he approached Harry and started talking about James.

Harry spared his life to stop Remus and Sirius from becoming murderers. He said to bring Pettigrew to the castle, make Sirius a free man and let the Dementors have the rat.

That was of course…after Snape had barged in, under the invisibility cloak. He had pointed his wand at Sirius, tied Remus up, and launched Aero into a wall when she tried to intervene. Charming fellow…

The darling trio sent him flying and he was currently unconscious and being carried by Sirius as the slimy git floated in the air.

"…Well I just thought…if you wanted a different home…" She heard Sirius, who was walking in front of her, murmur to Harry.

"What? Live with you?"

"Of course I thought you wouldn't want to…"

"Of course I want to. Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You mean it? You really want to?"

"Yeah, let's leave me with Narcissa, cuz." She said.

"What? Oh come off it, you knew you were coming to stay with me even if I didn't ask. I doubt we'll be spending all that much time apart after tonight, kid." Sirius laughed.

Aero smirked as Snape's head it the ceiling painfully.

They climbed out, Crookshanks leading the way. How weird…

Ron and Remus were chained to Pettigrew, and they were fine except for Hermione, who just noticed the moon.

"He's not safe!" she screamed.

"Get back!" Sirius shouted as Remus started convulsing.

Sirius ran forward and Aero was frozen, standing beside Harry. Pettigrew managed to grab a wand, shot a spell at Ron, knocking him out, and transformed, running away.

Remus broke free of his chains and Harry ran for Ron, getting stopped by both Sirius and Aero. Sirius charged at Remus and they began to fight.

Aero needed to help her cousin. Sirius was too weak to fight a full grown werewolf. If she was human and Remus hit her, he'd contaminate her and she'd become a werewolf.

Aero concentrated on the light again and did as Sirius had instructed her before. And right then transformed into that slender, Black and Gray wolf. Harry stumbled backwards in shock and she launched forward after the two squabbling canines.

She bit Remus's arm and Sirius bit his leg. Remus howled and he thrashed, flinging Aero to the ground painfully. Sirius was kicked off and he yelped.

They ran back and bit, restraining the struggling wolf. He thrashed and howled and scratched and bit. Aero howled as Remus's claws dug deep into her right arm and halfway across the right side of her upper torso. She flew through the air and tumbled through the brush on a hill and forward, somewhere down the line transforming back into a girl and her yelps of pain became groans.

She slammed against a rock, hitting her head and fell to the ground by the lake. Sirius eventually landed beside her though she couldn't see him she could hear him.

"Noooo….noooo….please…."

All Aero could feel was pain. The areas where Remus had sliced her were burning though she knew she was safe because she had been in animal form, immune to the werewolf infection. Her head was throbbing, she could feel hot liquid running down the side of her body. She groaned and panted, her eyes closed tightly against the pain.

She felt cold then. She felt her breath coming quicker. Her head started swirling and fear gripped her. Dementors must be near…which meant Sirius was in trouble…but she couldn't move…

"Hermione think of something happy!" she heard a voice shout.

_Harry_…_Hermione…_

Her head was spinning. She no longer heard her friends, or her cousin's sounds of fear and pain…she heard a mad cackling…

_"This is what we get from Aurors? I thought you'd put up a better fight! I suppose all those stories of your triumphs were just rumors." A woman shrieked gleefully. _

_The woman on the floor was moaning…her short black hair was cut in a pixie like fashion and when she turned her face up Aero recognized the face of Neville Longbottom. There was no mistaking it now…she had been there to witness her parents and the other death eaters torture Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. _

_The baby wailed. Bellatrix Lestrange grinned madly. _

_"Oh, poor baby…." She cooed. _

_"Bella, come. We must be off…" Rodolphus chided. _

_Bellatrix cackled again. Rodolphus walked by and swung her toddler self carelessly into his arms before following his wife out of the room. Neville cried again… _

Aero felt like everything was fading. She couldn't hear anything…she couldn't see anything…everything was gone. She felt colder than ever. She just wanted to cry and curl up into a ball. She heard, in the echoes of her mind, sounding so very far away, a voice saying so softly she almost missed it, that everything would be okay…she heard the one man she trusted, telling her she'd be fine…Dumbledore was there. Dumbledore would make everything better…he'd make the emptiness leave…he'd make it okay again…he just had to.


	52. Chapter 52 Later, Lupin

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry woke up feeling extremely groggy. He could hear people talking…

He cracked his eyes open and looked around. He was in the Infirmary now. He turned his head and saw Madam Pomfrey bending over a bed. A head of red hair could be seen under her arm.

He looked to his right and saw Hermione with her eyes open, staring in horror. She pointed towards the door which was creaked open. The Minister and Snape were outside talking.

Harry turned his gaze from the door to the bed right beside him. Moonlight lit her bed, making her look extremely pale. Her eyes were closed and her face was calm. Her hair was pitch black and cascaded around her head on her pillow, looking like a halo.

"How's Ron?" Hermione and Harry asked when Pomfrey turned towards them.

"He'll live…and you too are staying here until I see fit to let you go…" she said sternly, handing them each an extremely large chunk of chocolate.

"And what about Aero?" Harry asked, remembering the horrible sight of her flying through the air, of seeing her unconscious in a pool of blood by the lake and the Dementors attacking.

"She'll survive though she's got some healing to do. I have no idea when she'll wake up. I'm surprised that there won't be any contamination in her blood stream from this attack…"

Pomfrey moved in to check on Aero, removing the blanket a bit and Harry felt all the blood drain from his face. She was wrapped in pure-white gauze all around her torso, and when Pomfrey lifted her right arm Harry could see that was wrapped too. But the horrifying part was when Pomfrey flipped Aero over gently to remove the gauze to replace it with new ones and Harry saw the deep, bloody crimson gashes from the bottom of her chest to halfway down her torso and the old, stained bandages lying on the table. The claw marks stood out brilliantly, a vibrant red against the pale skin and it made Harry shudder.

"Tsk, she lost so much blood and then those ruddy Dementors attacking her…look how pale this child is." Pomfrey chided.

...

Aero felt a dull throbbing in her head. Her chest ached painfully and her arm felt as heavy as stone. Her fingers twitched and she opened her eyes slowly.

The room was very dimly lit but she could see she was in the Hospital wing. Aero groaned and Dumbledore stood over her then.

"Good morning, sunshine." He grinned.

"Dumbledore…what?"

"You've made some people very concerned with your well-being, Ms. Black…" he playfully chided.

"Sir…what about Sirius?"

"Ah, blunt as ever. Mr. Black seems to have…eluded the Ministry once again, I'm afraid." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh? Well than…how is everyone else?" Aero asked, afraid if she asked much more about her cousin she'd get a headache.

"Mr. Weasley has been treated and was released early this afternoon with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. And you, have had quite a few visitors."

Aero looked and saw a stack of candies, a case of Butterbeer, get well cards and…

"Is that a toilet seat?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe it is Mr. Weasley's way of saying he's sorry." Dumbledore chuckled.

Aero looked at the elder man imploringly.

"I've seen you and Mr. Fred together, Aero. I know you both as individuals as well. I believe your relationship will be best summed up as 'A couple that fights mean that they care enough to point out when the other messed up. You stop fighting, you stop caring.'"

Aero watched Dumbledore for another moment before nodding and sitting up. She winced but managed. Her hand grazed her right side, feeling the bandages.

"Yes, those were magical wounds, though not done with a spell. They will scar. Professor Lupin was quite upset with himself…"

"How is he?"

"He handed in his resignation this morning."

"Headmaster, McGonagall is asking for you. Peeves has destroyed her classroom." Pomfrey came in and said.

Pomfrey turned her back for a few minutes and when she looked over at the bed, her patient was gone.

Aero still wore her ripped jeans and her ripped shirt, all stained with blood. She was barefoot as she padded down the hallway and stopped at the door.

Lupin was finishing packing and looked up when he saw her. He smiled grimly before turning his head down low to his briefcase.

"Lupin…it wasn't your fault…what happened." She said softly.

"I should've taken my potion."

"You were worried about us."

"And yet I put you in more danger than Sirius and Peter put together."

"No! Do not start comparing yourself to that traitor! Lupin, what happened last night was not your fault. No one blames you. I don't blame you."

"Aero I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't! I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine."

"I saw you, when I visited the infirmary. I saw what I did to you. You weren't even conscious."

"So what? Sirius did the same thing to Ron, but Ron doesn't blame him."

"Sirius didn't almost kill him…or turn him into a monster."

"Remus Lupin, you listen and you listen now. You are in no way a monster. A monster would take pride, take joy in what happened last night. What separates you from a monster is you have your humanity. You feel terrible. You beat yourself up about what you can't control. You feel guilt, and pain when others are in pain. Lupin, you are the most caring, rational, understanding and loyal person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are the furthest thing from a monster." Aero scolded.

Lupin looked at her with wide eyes, filled with pain and fear. He was beating himself up about what happened. He was scared of being rejected for what he can't control. He looked so innocent and vulnerable right then.

Aero, ignoring the soreness in her body, flung her arms around Lupin in a tight hug. He held her tightly, and she felt him shake. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back.

"Aero, I'm sorry…I haven't been exactly nice to you recently…it's just, you're so much like Sirius and I thought he had…I thought he had been the traitor and I just couldn't…" he whispered.

"I know. I knew even then. I may not have helped him get the password, or help him scare the Fat lady or enter the castle, but I did help him. I gave him food and clothes and helped hide his location from the Minister and even Dumbledore…though I didn't know about Wormtail…" she said.

"You were doing what you thought was right. Aero, I can't imagine the type of situation that put you in. You respect Dumbledore and would do anything to help him and you kept a big secret from him. You had to put a lot of faith in Sirius, a man you hadn't seen since you were three. You had to trust this man, who other than sharing traces of DNA, was a complete stranger, not to kill Harry. I imagine that was very stressful…"

Aero nodded and was quiet.

"Was that…was Sirius the reason you and Fred broke up?"

"I think it was a bigger reason than that. Though Sirius was certainly a part of it. He could tell I was hiding something…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Sirius never meant to cause a rift between you and Fred…on second thought seeing as Fred was dating his baby cousin…perhaps he doesn't mind after all." Lupin grinned, making her laugh.

"Would he do that?"

"Of course. You don't remember him first seeing you and not letting anyone come within more than five feet of you. You had him wrapped around your little finger. He's completely overprotective of you…" Remus chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Sirius and I will be seeing you soon enough and we'll catch up then. Until then…don't get into too much trouble, Hun." Remus smiled before kissing her head and enchanting his things to follow as he walked out the door.


	53. Chapter 53 Burrow, baby

**Okay, I know, I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry. My computers got something goin' on inside that requires my attention if I don't want to have to get a new one. I don't have that GOF book yet, so I'm making these updates through SparkNotes and my own memory, so some things might be different, just bare with me. Though if something is completely different, and it changes teh story in some way, feel free to clue me in. I've been looking at some other stories, reviewing and such, and I'm going to try and make Aero a little more pronounced. She's not some sweatheart like some people think, I'll tell you that now. She has a major bitch streak in her, she's sarcastic, a trouble-maker etc. She's already got some tats and piercings. In future chapters she's obviously going to go through some tough shit, and she'll get a darker image, an edgier look. Substance use will appear along with language and mature themes. Just a warning... So REVIEW...Again, sorry for the long wait, won't happen again, swear. **

Aero sat the arm of the fancy sofa and had her feet on the schmancy footstool with the little tassels. She had her had a dark purple color with thick side-bangs falling down one side of her face. Her hair was held high in a ponytail. The color hair she currently had made her gray eyes really stand out. She wore a black knee-length dress and long, dangling earrings which made her shake her head a lot just to play with them.

On her lap sat a book that Hermione had gotten her awhile ago. Her fingers absently traced the cool cover, running over the words.

Tybalt was hissing under the table in the room, his fur up straight. Aero briefly glanced at him and followed his line of sight to the big picture window and smirked slightly when she saw he was hissing at Lucius's white Peacock outside.

She turned her attention back to Draco who was slouched in his chair in the corner, facing her. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

Aero tapped her fingers quietly against the book, _Romeo and Juliet_, and bit her bottom lip as she thought of something to amuse her.

Sure, since the Summer holidays were here her and Draco had spent time together. They spent time playing Quidditch in the back yard with some of the Stict kids on Aero's team and Crabbe and Goyle on Draco's. She may or may not have given Draco a good bump or two on the head with her bat while they were at it.

She had also gotten in a decent amount of trouble as well when she tried to amuse herself. She played mattress surfing down the grand staircase; effectively amusing herself when she made her uncle fall right on his snooty booty.

She also made an army of paper birds who terrorized Draco for a few hours until Narcissa came and burned them all mid-flight which Aero found quite rude. She transfigured Draco into a mouse and watched Tybalt chase him. She also gave Pansy a new haircut when she came to visit Draco. She was rather offended when Pansy started shrieking in apparent dislike of having a buzz cut. And that's not to mention when she was grounded for a week when Narcissa found out Aero had gone and changed the color of the house to gold and red.

But now Aero was deathly bored. She flicked her gaze to the front door when she heard a knock. She waited a minute. Draco was still sleeping, Lucius was out and apparently Narcissa still thought she had a servant because she had made a sound to answer or come to the door.

Aero sighed and jumped off the furniture and did a run before sliding and grabbing hold of the golden handle. She swung it open and became extremely confused as to why four Gingers were on her doorstep.

"Hello, Aero." Mr. Weasley greeted cheerfully.

"Uhm, hello?"

"Oh, you didn't get an owl from Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Uhm…nope, don't recall it."

"Well, she had invited you to come with us for the Quidditch World Cup. You'd be staying with us until the start of term where we'd take you to the train." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Alright, thanks. I'll just…go get my things then." She said.

She stepped back and motioned for them to come inside to wait. She brought them to a different room then the one Draco was in.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. She waved her wand and her trunk popped open before things started neatly piling inside.

She stepped into her closet and shed her dress. She looked at her clothes rack, examining it. Fred was here. If they were going to see Ireland play Bulgaria there was a good chance Vane would be there. Not that she had feelings for Vane…but she did want to make Fred jealous. So what outfit she chose to pack for the match was dire.

She needed to make Fred jealous. If Fred got jealous maybe he would man up and fix their relationship. To make him jealous she had to look attractive for him, more so than usual anyways. But the outfit had to appeal to Vane. She felt bad using him, but still…

She looked for her outfit to change into. She left her hair the way it was and kneeled down to look at shoes. She picked out her black Converse High Tops and set them aside. She pulled out a pair of dark jean short-shorts and pulled them on.

She saw the top she wanted and went to pull out some earrings. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Aero spun around and saw Fred there, wide-eyed and blushing, seemingly frozen to the spot with his hand still on the doorknob.

She looked down and saw herself only in short and a nicely fitting…blue bra. Aw, crap. She felt her eyes tingle a little and she's pretty sure they were a pink shade now, signaling her embarrassment of the situation.

A second later she mentally scolded herself. Fred had seen her in a bra before! Well, they hadn't exactly been in the open like this, openly staring…but still!

She smirked at him before turning around and fished out some earrings, hooking some silver hoops through her ears. She took out her ear bar and replaced the straight rod with a spiral one. She put two new pairs of studs for her second and third holes, running a hand over her new belly-button piercing.

She turned her back to him look at herself in the mirror, making sure the put the studs in the right places. You wouldn't believe how many times she messed these things up.

"Tattoo?" she heard Fred ask her.

She was surprised to see he had closed the door and was sitting casually on her bed, looking at her. She looked down to see on her lower back S.O.B printed there. Yes, she understood what it would look like to other people.

She had gotten the tattoo with Ebony's permission at the start of the Summer Holidays. She had been corresponding with Sirius all summer, as well as Lupin, just catching up. Sirius felt bad he had put her in a position where she had to lie and keep his secret from Dumbledore.

Aero told him that that's what makes her different from the rest of the Black family. The Blacks were selfish, vindictive people and were deceitful for their own good. She had been deceitful and such for the good of her cousin, Sirius. She told him that she had his back, always. He replied in kind. So the tattoo on her back was initials, Sirius Orion Black. Sirius always had her back, no matter what.

"Yeah, like it?" she murmured.

"Pretty wicked. What's it mean?"

"Ah, nothing. Thought it'd be cool." She said. She really, really, really did not want to have this conversation again, about Sirius, so she lied.

"You look good." He smirked.

"Oh? Yeah, well just because you don't get to see it doesn't mean I'm going to let myself go." She said.

A weird look crossed his face. Almost pained.

She walked back over to her closet, pulled on a green tight tank top and her shoes before walking out with some folded clothes for her Match night.

She placed them in her trunk. She made sure she had Tybalt's things. She picked up a picture and threw it at Fred while she finished packing.

"Who's the baby?" he asked.

"Selena Hailee Lathum, my goddaughter."

Fred arched an eyebrow before looking back down at the picture. It was of a baby, about a couple months maybe, waving at the camera. She had big green eyes, rosy cheeks and a head of white-blonde hair.

"She's adorable. She's lucky she has such a bloody awesome godmother." He said softly.

"Thanks…" she said, looking up at him.

"Uhm…Lee mentioned something to be the other day…"

"Oh?"

"Uhm…said he saw you walk into that fancy restaurant, WISTFUL. He said you were with a guy…"

"Yes, Fred. I went out on a date. I went out on a date with Vane, the guy who happens to be interested in me. It happens when you're single." She snapped.

She packed her picture, placed her broom in her trunk before enchanting it and leaving the room. She got down into the room, scribbled a note for her aunt and stuck it on Draco's forehead. She grabbed Tybalt into her arms and walked out the door after Ron.

It wasn't long before she was at the Burrow, home of the Weasley Family. Mr. Weasley set her trunk on the floor and closed the door after everyone had come in.

Tybalt bolted out of her arms and she was swept into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Aero, dear! It's so good to see you. I was worried you wouldn't come." Mrs. Weasley said brightly, ushering the girl into the living room.

Aero sat down on a chair but watched the unfamiliar man sitting on the couch, sleeping. He was large, but in a muscular way. He had a burn mark on his arm and some scars and new scratch marks. He had the trademark Weasley red hair and blue eyes. He was older, at least by a few years.

George was in the kitchen right by them and ran into a self-cleaning pot, sending the pot and a few other dishes clinking and clattering to the floor loudly as he apologized to his mother who was scolding him. The man did not move. He continued to sleep, hanging off the couch that was too small for him. Aero briefly wondered if he was alive.

"That's Charlie. Remember, he's the one who works in Romania with the dragons. Man can sleep like the dead. Have to, living in this house, what with some commotion going off every five minutes. You have to acquire that skill; otherwise you'd never get a wink of sleep." Ron yawned as he plopped down on a chair.

"Bill's around here somewhere…you'll meet him later then, I expect. Honestly don't know why we got up so early…" Ron finished, leaning his head back and yawning again as he closed his eyes.

"Mom had us workin' the yard, de-Gnoming and everything. It's ridiculous…" George sighed.

Fred was silent since the whole bedroom incident. Aero sat back in the chair a bit uncomfortably with the atmosphere.

"Ginny will be up soon I think, dear. My I've got so much work to do. Two people come back home from foreign lands and bring with them years of laundry, my word." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head.

"I'll help you, Mrs. Weasley." Aero offered.

"Oh, you don't have to, dear."

"I want to, honestly." Aero smiled.

"Thank-you. Well then, come now." Mrs. Weasley said.

She followed the woman into another room not far from the living room. Stacks of laundry were there, waiting to be folded.

"Honestly, the guest is willing to help out but the laundry makers are still sitting on their behinds. Bunch of lazy men…" Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

They were almost finished with the laundry when Ron came and asked if his mother was going to make breakfast. When Mrs. Weasley sent him a look he back tracked quickly and stuttered that Dad had asked.

They went out into the kitchen. Aero sat on the counter as she watched the knife she had bewitched cut some ham into little pieces.

"So, I hear from Ginny that you've got a nice older boy wishing to hold the key to your heart?" Mrs. Weasley said casually, as if discussing the weather.

"Oh, yeah. It's really no big deal, I hardly know him…" Aero murmured.

"Nonsense. Now, tell me about him."

"Uhm, he's a year older. His name is Vane. He plays Quidditch and is from Bulgaria."

"Perhaps you'll be seeing him at the Cup?" Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Who knows?" Aero shrugged, casting a glance at the living room where Fred was trying to discreetly eavesdrop.

"Don't you worry about him. If it's meant to be, it will happen. Let it run its course." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Aero watched the woman in front of her. She had a family, one like Aero's never seen before. They didn't need money. No matter how many times they messed up, they were still loved like nothing had ever happened. Aero had never seen anything like it. And she wanted it.

Ginny came down a few minutes later.

"Is that my shirt?" Charlie mumbled sleepily as he looked suspiciously at his sister.

"Yup."

"How did…when did you…" Charlie grumbled.

"Go back to sleep Charlie." Ginny laughed.

Aero and Ginny hung out for awhile, just laughing and messing with the guys. They went outside and played Quidditch. Fred and George had gone upstairs some time later. Aero had met Bill and Charlie now and she liked them.

Charlie was the rough, scarred big brother. His voice was gruff, he had red stubble on his face with some scars and burn marks and incredible stories Aero was sure Hagrid would love.

Bill was the older, rebel brother. He had a skull earring, his hair was long in a ponytail; he had a leather jacket and chains.

She was in the middle of talking with Bill and Charlie when Percy gave an awful flinch from a loud bang and the house shook. Ginny just shrugged, going back to making her wand stream different color lights for Tybalt to chase.

"Fred and George are at it again…" Ron sighed.

**Anyone else noticing things from Romeo and Juliet popping up? Personally, I'm not fond of that story. True love just by glimpsing someone at a party? C'mon. But I'm just saying...pay attention here. :) Oh, and those Beach chapters I put up, ignore those. I was experimenting a bit, seeing how I'd do with a Vane-Aero-Fred triangle type thing, don't worry about it. Oh and did anyone go to that Eclipse premiere? I did tonight, longest lines EVER. Next time, I'm bringing some freakin' nachos and a lawn chair, like seriously! I really only went to see the fight scenes, and let me tell you...Jasper and Emmett were HOT in that. Emmett's tackling people, Jasper's makin jokes and showin' off his accent, like gods, I totally had a fangirl moment in that theatre, with the laughing and gasping which I've never done. I became a Jazz-Em fangirl in there, I shit you not. Maybe I'll do a Twilight Fic...oh the possibilities...**


	54. Chapter 54 Ministry

**Sorry It's so short. Headache makes it difficult to write. But hey, it's cool. Imma go look for some medicine, see if i can't rid myself of this annoyance. But, while I'm here, I thought I'd inform you of my new found love for Supernaturals, you know with the Winchester bros. LOVE them. Dean cracks me the hell up. I sit up waiting in the morning for it to come on. Best show ever, can't get enough. YUP, so I just thought I'd share...if anyone knows any good Supernatural fanfics on here and would like to tell me, it'd be mucho appreciated. I'll update soon, promise. Luvs ya, REVIEW. **

Aero excused herself from the table and soon found herself going up the stairs to the twin's room. She creaked open the door and found the twins hovering over a cauldron.

"Guys?"

They whipped around and tried to hide it behind their backs before George sighed in relief.

"I thought you were my mother or Percy or something. Don't do that…" he chuckled.

"Sorry, but we can hear the banging all the way downstairs…I just came to see what was up. So, what are you guys doing?" she asked, closing the door and walking further into the room.

"Well, see we want to start a joke shop right? And that requires products so here we are." George shrugged.

"Yeah, I think you said something about that last year. You guys would be brilliant." She told them.

"Aw, thanks." Fred laughed.

George bent over the cauldron again, checking things and muttering to himself. Fred caught Aero's eye and they stayed like that for what felt like forever. Aero felt her face starting to gain some color in her cheeks and looked down quickly.

"SO uhm, is anyone else coming with us to the Cup?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Hermione and Harry are getting picked up tomorrow." Fred informed her.

There was a pecking sound and they all turned to see a large owl. Fred went to the window and opened it. He reached for the envelope but it glided smoothly out of his reach and perched itself on Aero's shoulder.

She reached up and caressed a finger on its head before taking the envelope and the owl flew off. She opened it and read the parchment, knowing it was from the same person who sent her the others over the vacation.

Dear Aeroanna,

We are pleased with your abilities that you showed on your tests. Your intelligence is rather high, much to our liking. Your strength truly lies within the Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is to be expected. Based on your test results it appears you are doing very nicely in the training program we constructed for you. The program will continue and we hope to see you improve even further.

Best Wishes,

_Cornelius Fudge_, Minister of Magic

Aero nodded and folded the note, slipping it into her pocket. She looked up to see the curious looks of the twins.

"Oh, well the Ministry is having me do this program, and I kind of work there, I guess you could say. The letter was from the Fudge, just telling me I passed the tests they gave me." She shrugged casually.

"What kind of program?" Fred asked.

"They made this Auror program for me. It's different than the one they normally do."

"So when are you going to become an auror?" George asked.

"Uhm, probably sometime around eighteen."

"You never told me you were going to be an auror." Fred stated, a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to you. I'm sure you understand." Aero said calmly before turning and walking down the stairs.

George looked at his brother before he cracked up laughing.

"Knew I liked her." George murmured with a smile.


	55. Chapter 55 Hot for Harry

**My bad, my computer's throwing a tiny temper-tantrum. haha**

**Luna4816, that's awesome. You have a beautiful name :) **

**Cwarnic23: that's horrible. I sat all the way in the back. Beaks? Really? Next time i go see it, I'm checking that seat out cuz that would be HILARIOUS. **

**I realized that I may have messed up the date that Selena Lathum was SUPPOSED to be born and how old she actually should be, but I'll tell you now, keeping up with exact dates is NOT my strong point so just go with it. Hope you like this chapter. I notice that when i feel bad for my lack of updating that i make the chapters longer than usual...I always feel so guilty! So, please ignore my lack of updatingness and leave some reviews, they make me happy and inspired to write another chapter. :) Luvs y'all**

Aero sat at the kitchen table the next morning. Across from her was Ron who was slightly slumped in his chair, his eyes drooping ever so slightly before he forced them back open. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the house, preparing for their guests.

Aero had volunteered to pick up Hermione via fireplace. She was allowed to do some "illegal" magic, or illegal for people under seventeen, because she was in Auror training and quite frankly the Minister, who knew of her infamous parents and Black upbringing, was somewhat afraid of her. Many people were afraid of her in-fact, which she supposed is why her training was spent with retired Auror, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody who she had grown to idolize.

But she wasn't picking up Hermione now. No, that was later. Right now Mr. Weasley, Ron, Aero and the twins were going to pick up Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. Aero smirked at the possibilities she could do to those horrid people.

It was a few moments later that they heard thundering on the stairs and the arrival of the twins who were cheery even in the morning it seemed.

Aero and Fred met eyes for a moment and awkwardly turned away. There was no denying the tension hanging between them. In truth Aero wanted to be with Fred again, she did, but she couldn't swallow her pride enough to make the first move. And in true Black fashion she went with the path she knew would cause more of a reaction and chaos; jealousy. She would make Fred jealous. She would make Fred make the first move. She would make him react. Yes, Aero knew it was childish, but it was her inner Black doing this, not her sensible, rational side. Black blood can be very overpowering sometimes…

George coughed, shifting his weight from foot to foot and glancing between the two blushing teens. Mr. Weasley, blissfully oblivious to the awkwardness, clapped his hands excitedly and walked over to the fire place.

While the others used the floo network to get to Harry, Fred and Aero hesitated. They cast a glance at one another, feeling their own awkwardness. Aero looked down at the floor, finding a sudden interest in her shoes.

She felt Fred walk by and was sure she felt something touch the back of her hand as he did. After she was sure he was gone she peeked up through her lashes and sighed.

She relaxed her posture and rolled her eyes and stepped forward, sending herself up in green flames. For a moment she was in a dark space and felt a warm body pressed up in front of her. She froze for a second, confused.

She felt an arm move backward, moving against her and she felt the hand grab her elbow and the body twist and then they were squished against each other.

Aero managed to lift her wand from her jacket's inside pocket and murmured "lumos". The light glowed dimly, illuminating the face in front of her.

For a second she almost blushed because she thought it was Fred she was pressed against. But as she looked closer she noticed the differences. She couldn't quite meet Fred's chin, but this one she just barely did. There was no scar under the hairline of his left eye, which meant this was George. And that made her blush hard. And it seemed that their current position made George grow a bit pink as well. Being practically on top of your twin's ex-girlfriend will do that…

"Hey…" George said nervously.

"Hey yourself…" Aero replied, looking anywhere but the redhead against her.

In a second they were falling forward, out of the blocked fireplace in hurtling towards the too-clean carpet of the Dursley living room.

Just when Aero prepared to be acquainted with the floor she felt herself stop and be yanked up before pressing into something.

She looked and saw a strong arm around her waist, holding her tightly. That said arm belonged to her ginger…uh, a certain ginger, that was no longer hers… who was holding her tightly to his hard chest and scowling at something on the ground.

She looked down and saw George sprawled out on the floor, on his elbows as he looked innocently back up at his brother.

Aero felt something that she hadn't noticed before though…it was like a warm tingling in her chest. Aero had felt this before though. She hadn't noticed it until much later, but she had felt it when Fred kissed her that first time in third year.

She heard George couch and saw him smirk smugly at his brother and she felt the arm move around her waist, almost reluctantly pulling away. The entire time he pulled away from her some part of him was touching her until he fully retracted. She repressed a shiver as his fingers ghosted her exposed skin on her waist before they were gone.

That tingling was gone now, a sense of loss flowing through her. Her skin felt hot where he had just touched her. She shifted on her feet; brushing against his chest a bit and she swear she heard him suck in a breath.

She looked around the room now, standing in between the twins. She saw a very large man who was a tad red in the face, reminding her of an overgrown tomato.

There was a skeleton-thin woman who Aero thought seriously needed a chocolate frog, stat, and resembled a giraffe with that long neck.

She looked again and spotted a rather large boy who seemed fascinated by something. She looked subtly on either side of her. Fred was glaring full out now, staring down the pudgy boy. She saw Fred's fingers twitch and his hand move in her direction before slamming into his side again, moving into a fist.

George wore an amused expression, glancing at his clone and the boy who should think about hitting the weights. Aero got it then, as she looked and realized the boy was staring at…her.

Aero resisted the urge to shudder when she saw the open-mouthed boy's eyes travel down her body. She then brought her leather jacket closer around her and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, standing sideways and looking over her shoulder wearily at the boy.

She heard the tomato shout and Harry came barreling down the stairs. He smiled instantly when he saw them all. Aero smirked and raised a hand, waving. She saw the Muggle boy give Harry a withering look.

Aero's smirk grew and as the twins moved to get Harry's stuff, Fred "accidentally" bumping hard into the Muggle kid's shoulder, causing him to stumble; she moved gracefully across the floor towards Harry.

Her black dragon skin high heeled boots clinked on the now hardwood floor of the hall, the chains on her dark black skinny jeans swishing.

She had a piece of Bott's Every Flavor Chewing Gum in her mouth which she blew a bubble with as she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, using her other hand to come up and twirl a lock of her jet black hair around her finger. Harry gave her a questioning look and she winked at him before they turned ever so slightly so Dudley could see them, since he was still staring.

Harry suddenly smiled and Aero leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaning against him and smiling. Harry placed an arm around her waist and she could feel him shaking with silent laughter as they saw Dudley's look of disbelief.

"Y-You…and her? No bloody way…" he protested.

"What can we say? Harry's positively gorgeous, and he happens to like older women." Aero sang, shrugging her shoulders casually; the arm that was draped around Harry reaching up to play with his hair.

"Older…no way." Dudley said, shaking his head in awe.

"Oh yeah, Aero here is two years older than me, almost three, actually. Funny thing, I was as amazed as you were when she asked me out." Harry chuckled.

Dudley continued shaking his head and staring at them. Ron started laughing and Mr. Weasley looked horribly confused.

The twins came down then with Harry's stuff. Aero stuck a finger through the cage and rubbed the top of Hedwig's head, causing the beautiful white owl to nibble her finger affectionately.

George carried the cage through the hall to the other room. Fred stopped and looked between Harry and Aero, eyebrows scrunched together. Aero couldn't deny how cute he looked then.

She winked and kissed Harry's cheek again, blowing a bubble in his face, making him laugh. She walked with him into the room, railing behind Fred. She watched something fall from his pocket, amazingly at the same time her eyes caught something slipping to the floor by George. She watched the items roll on the floor, towards Dudley.

She watches Dudley pick them off the floor and barely contains her laughter when after shoving them in his mouth he starts dancing around.

The giraffe-woman shrieks and Aero doubles over laughing as Dudley's tongue becomes large and purple. The tomato reaches a color of purple and starts throwing items at them, yelling and basically throwing a very unattractive tantrum just because his son has an engorged tongue.

Aero waits for the others to shove through the fireplace before she pushed Harry and herself through it. She lets him go as Mrs. Weasley immediately engulfs him in a hug.

She walks forward and sits on one of the chairs at the table, noticing that Bill and Charlie are awake now. Harry sees them and Mrs. Weasley introduces them.

"So we finally meet the famous Harry Potter." Charlie rumbled.

"We've heard a lot about you. Mum talks about like a proud mother hen." Bill nods.

Harry blushes slightly and Aero laughs.

"Oh she does it with you too, little one." Charlie chuckles.

Aero scoffs and shakes her head as Charlie put her in a gentle headlock, the two of them laughing. They really haven't known each other long, but they've heard so many stories about one another, that sliding into a comfortable sibling-like relationship was almost automatic.

About an hour later she sees Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking and Mr. Weasley came into the living room and sighed.

"What's the matter, dad?" Charlie asks.

"Seems Mad-eye's gone and jinxed some trash cans, claiming there was some sort of intruder…" Mr. Weasley said.

Aero perks up at the mention of the mentor.

"Ah, isn't he always doing that?" Bill laughs.

"Oh, don't act like he's crazy. He's just…cautious." Aero defended with a smile.

"I'm just going to pop over and check in." Mr. Weasley says.

"Mind if I come? I'm supposed to see him for training soon anyways…" Aero asks.

"Sure, sure."

Aero and Arthur floo to the ex-Auror's home and see an alleyway of toppled over trashcans. Aero laughs quietly to herself at Mad-eye's antics. She reaches for the door handle and steps into the room.

The house is rather dark and she walks into the familiar living room. She sees a toppled over table. One of the pictures on the wall is severely crooked. She walks forward and while Arthur and some other Aurors are busy looking for her mentor, she notices a scratch mark, fairly new in appearance, on the frame of the living room threshold.

Her posture stiffens, her eyes aware and searching for the tiniest disturbance as she moves around the home. She walks as quietly as possible towards Mad-eye's bedroom, her wand at the ready in front of her and all her senses hyper-aware and ready for a sudden attack.

She slides the door open and narrows her eyes as she sees Mad-eye's form hunched over the sink in the connected bathroom.

"Mad-eye?" she calls quietly.

He spins around, his blue eye spinning and whirling before coming to focus through the walls, probably on the other Aurors. His other eye in centered on Aero, a wondering look on his face.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you silly girl. Don't you know better than to sneak up on me?" he said in his usual rough growl.

Aero has a twisting feeling in her gut as she stares at the man, taking in his nose with the missing chuck, his stick leg and his shaking hands. He looks to be in order. She doesn't notice anything strange here but she still has that unnerving feeling in her gut. She's wary, and against her better judgment and what Mad-eye's spent the better part of the summer searing into her brain, she tells her gut to shut the ruddy hell up and nods at her mentor, ignoring her instincts to unarm and disable him. She's quiet and still tense and she's still alert, but she lowers her wand. For a moment she thinks she sees something dark flash behind his eyes as she does, but she mentally shakes her head as she looks back and it's just Mad-eye staring at her. The wrong feeling, the sense of impending danger, doesn't leave…


	56. Chapter 56 Visiting Tonks

After visiting Mad-eye's place Aero left to go to Tonks's place. She knocked once before walking in. She stepped over a knocked over side table, picking it up as she went because lord knows Tonks might just kill herself trying to get by the thing.

"Tonks?" she called through the apartment.

"Up here, kid."

Aero turned up the narrow stairs and around the sharp corner before walking into her cousin's bedroom. She stood by the doorway, taking in the ever present mess that was the bedroom. There were clothes stacked in untidy piles, a few dirty dishes on top of the dresser, there were papers scattered on the floor and the unmade bed and –

"Dora?"

"Hm?"

"What is that?"

"A puddle."

"Of…?"

"Well, Mad-eye had this little beast, and I was looking after it and-" Tonks started.

"Forget I asked." Aero laughed.

Tonks was sitting on the bed with her back towards the edge and placed her wand between her teeth, reading a wrinkled looking document while trying to lace up her boot. Aero watched as the older metamorph lost her rare balance and toppled off the bed backwards, crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Ouch" the girl moaned.

Aero sighed and shook her head. How Tonks had managed to become an Auror with that sense of balance and this sense of organization was beyond her comprehension.

She walked over, careful to avoid the puddle of mystery beast and helped her cousin up, sitting her on the bed and laced up her boot.

"So what are you reading there?" Aero asked.

"Ah, well Mad-eye left me some paperwork to do while he's gone."

"Gone? I just saw him."

"Did you? Oh right, something about trash cans he thought were an intruder. What I meant was that he's going to be gone when school starts."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore asked him to be the new Dark Arts teacher."

"Did he? I suppose it makes sense…Mad-eye is one of the best Aurors I know, and he and Professor D go way back…plus no one in their complete right state of mind would apply for the job now anyways."

Tonks laughed and folded the piece of paper up before putting it in her pocket. She leapt off the bed and ran over the landmines of piles and out the door, exclaiming that she was hungry.

"Mum came over, said to tell you she said hi when I saw you again." Tonks shouted from down the stairs.

"Did she? Well, give her my regards then, Merlin knows I don't see you people enough. What did she say about your current…messes?"

"Oh, you know mum, always so pristine. She nearly had a fit walking through the front door. I know it's a bit disorganized, I've been meaning to get to it."

Aero shook her head. Tonks wasn't going to get to it. Andromeda was always the one cleaning up after her. Aero doubted whether Tonks actually new any cleaning charms at all.

With a swish of her wand she watched the piles of clothes form two neat piles of dirty and clean. The closet flew open, sending the shoes flying inside to lie neatly on the floor. The papers stacked into a pile on the desk and she sent the dishes floating down the stairs.

"Ow! Hate it when I run into floating objects, they never look where they're going…" Tonks grumbled as she came up the stairs, rubbing her forehead.

Tonks flopped onto the newly made bed with a large plate of cookies in front of her. Aero leaned back against the pillows as she munched on her snack.

"So, what's up with your love life?" Tonks asked as she searched in her drawer, bringing up a bag of every flavor beans.

"Nothing."

"Really? That's not the word on the street, kiddo. From what I hear you've got yourself a hot piece of man candy."

"From what you hear? How the hell do you hear anything about my love life?" Aero asked.

"Please, I work at the same place your-our uncle does. Like he wouldn't brag about you and some Bulgarian hottie. _Please_." Tonks laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like that!" Aero protested.

"Oh of course not, because you still like _Freddie_."

"Shut up."

"Ugh, you both need to get your heads out of your asses and work this out. Otherwise you're both going to combust under the sexual tension."

"Tonks!" Aero shouted, her nails turning a vibrant pick as she whacked her cousin's arm.

"What? Are you going to tell me there isn't any? That your not still attracted to that troublesome ginger?"

"Wha-of course I am, but still. We're over…"

"You're waiting for him to make the first move, and then you'll be a puddle at this guy's feet, kid. You've gotta take control of the situation. I'm all for not caving first. So you gotta make him break."

"I know…"

"So what'cha got up your sleeve?"

"I don't know…just making him jealous. See, Ginny invited me to the World Cup with them, so I'm staying at their place…"

"Sweet."

"And Fred found out that I had gone to a restaurant with Vane…"

"Excellent."

"And since Bulgaria is playing in the cup, I figured I might see Vane there…"

"So what you need is to be super duper irresistible at that match and get 'em all riled up. You know, you should probably cheer on Bulgaria, look like you support your 'new man's' homeland, hm?"

"Have you done this before?" Aero laughed with an eye brow raised.

"Perhaps…" Tonks said offhandedly with a smirk.

"Alright, alright. I got it."

"Is that why you came over?"

"Partly…but Tonks…" Aero said softly, almost uncertainly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got back from checking on Mad-eye…"

"I thought he was fine?" Tonks asked, apprehensive.

"Well that's just it, he seems fine, but there's just…something seems off. My gut says something's not right with Mad-eye…"

"Was he acting weird?"

"He was looking at me funny. He watched my every movement, which isn't too peculiar, but it was the way he did it, like he wasn't sure who I was at first and then he was restraining from attacking me…he was on edge, but…it was more than that…"

"Aero, the man thought the trashcans were waging war on him, of course he's on edge. But if you're really sure something's wrong, I'll keep an eye on him, promise. I'll let Shane and Desarie know. We'll keep a watch on Mad-eye for you, don't worry about that old geezer, worry about your little ginger problem." Tonks assured her.

Aero nodded. She knew telling Tonks her suspicions was right. And she did feel better knowing that someone was keeping an eye on her mentor…she just hoped Tonks would be careful. Besides, she didn't have to leave Mad-eye in the hands of others for too long, because if he was truly coming to Hogwarts, she would watch him. She just hoped her gut was wrong about him…


	57. Chapter 57 Morning at the Burrow

**I still don't have the GOF book to read from. It seems that it's fairly popular at my library. So I'm just going with what I remember reading and what I think would fit alright with the story, so just go with it. Luv yas, REVIEW.**

A loud pounding sound vibrated through the dark bedroom. The only thing in the dark room that signaled it was morning was the small stream of light creeping through the side of the dark violet curtain over the window.

The pounding continued and through the pillow over her head Aero could make out the sound of a muffled voice. She groaned in frustration, unwilling to move to her body and start the day.

She curled in on herself and hid under the covers, her head shoved under the pillow as she tried to ignore the noise. She heard Ginny curse quietly and Hermione made some sort of unintelligible sound.

Aero had left Tonk's place yesterday and picked up Hermione who had owled her, saying she was ready. They were now currently in Ginny's room, Mrs. Weasley having charmed two chairs into beds for the girls.

Aero scowled as she heard the knob jiggle before the door creaked open, revealing a dim glow of light from the hall. She heard a thump and Ginny swear again, barreling audible over the low rumbling laugh, revealing the unwelcome intruder to be Charlie.

Aero whipped her hand up to stop the intruder from stealing her pillow. She pressed her hand flat on the pillow, stubbornly refusing to remove it.

"Aw c'mon, Aero. Rise and shine, little one." She heard Charlie chuckle.

"Don't wanna…" she grumbled.

"I could send Fred in…" he threatened but Aero could practically hear the smile on his face.

"You know, I'm suddenly finding you very annoying." Aero said as she sat up, glaring at the older Weasley.

"Yeah, I felt the same when Percy came charging into my room fifteen minutes ago. I feel your pain, little one." He said with a grin before walking out the door.

Aero sat on her bed and looked down at the floor quickly when she saw something move. She burst into a fit of laughter as she realized the thump she had heard had been Ginny.

It appeared that Charlie, unable to get his sister to fully awaken, had flipped the entire mattress over and burying his sister under it.

Aero slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her amusement when Ginny stuck her head out from under the mattress, scowling at her.

"What time is it?" Hermione mumbled.

Aero looked down at the watch on the nightstand and groaned.

"4:30."

"What the hell Charlie! Why would I have to be awake at this ungodly hour!" Ginny shouted, launching herself off the floor and charging out the door after her brother.

Aero heaved herself out of bed, flicking her wand and turning the lights on. She padded into the hall and to the bathroom, still half asleep as she fumbled for the shower knob.

She reached around the curtain for her bag of toiletries and stood under the cold water, her eyes now wide and her senses fully functional. She reached forward and twisted the knob, the water now hot and soothing.

She washed quickly but slowed when her hands reached her right side, feeling the scars on her body. The images flashed through her head as she remembered when Lupin had thrown her off of him and sending her tumbling down that hill to the lake.

Aero shook her head, clearing her mind. It had not been Lupin's fault. She knew that. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel before stepping out.

She looked into the mirror as she grabbed her things. She took in her appearance now. She had always been a metamorph, playing with her appearance to make it as she desired, even as an infant.

While she slept she normally went back to her original appearance, the one she hated. Her hair was slightly curly and black. Her eyes were heavy lidded, though not as much as her mother's and they were dark. Her skin was tan like her father's.

She looked at the scar under her collar bone. It was small, a zigzag shape that she had gotten in her first lesson with Mad-eye. She had another by her hip from their second lesson. Each one she remembers. She had the four claw-like scars on her upper right arm and the claw-like scars on the right side of her torso from Lupin, fifth year. She could practically feel the scar on her back burn as she tried not to think about it.

Her back was marred by one scar that she normally covered with concealer, since black magic scars cannot be covered, much like Werewolf scars, even by the powers of a metamorph.

It was a zigzag shape, starting from her left shoulder blade to right about where the werewolf ones started. A parting gift from her mother…

Aero shook her head and wrapped her towel tighter around herself as she gathered her things and walked quickly back to Ginny's room, thankful she had not run into any of the Weasley boys.

Hermione walked out just as she entered, heading towards the bathroom with a "good morning".

Aero set her things down and searched through her bag. She pulled on her jeans, the cuffs going past her black dragon-skin heeled boots. She pulled on her bright red thick strap tank-top before moving towards Ginny's full length mirror.

Ginny was rummaging through her drawers, huffing and mumbling to herself. Aero shook her head and putting on her make-up. She poked some studs into her ears and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

She had quickly changed her appearance back to her usual way right before she had left the bathroom. She pursed her lips as she stared at her reflection, her hair changing to a multitude of colors and lengths. She decided on keeping it black for the most part, the underside of her hair though was a violent shade of purple.

She turned and looked at Ginny who had changed now, looking triumphant.

"What?" the red head asked.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten where I hap put my wand, I was searching everywhere for it. Turns out it was in my bottom drawer."

"What was it doing there?" Aero asked as Hermione came back in, having changed in the bathroom.

"I have no bloody clue…" Ginny laughed.

Aero shook her head and the three walked down the stairs to the kitchen, sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasley quickly served breakfast, making sure everyone had their things packed and such as she bustled around the room.

Aero kept her eyes stuck to her breakfast as she heard the twins enter, talking about something rather loudly.

"I think it should be ready by then." George commented as he took his seat.

"I think it needs more time. We need to perfect it still." Fred argued.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bill as he walked in.

"Nothing." The twins answered quickly.

"Yeah, I completely believe that." Bill said.

"NOT." Charlie laughed as he sat down beside his big brother.

"I do hope you two are staying out of trouble." Percy scolded.

"Of course, Perce." George said in mock hurt.

"Like we'd ever do anything like that." Fred added.

Aero rolled her eyes. That's ALL Fred and George did.

"You kids ready to leave?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked in.

"Dad, you wake us up at some godforsaken hour, I don't even think the birds are up yet, and we haven't even had our breakfast." George sighed.

"If you must deny us of our beauty sleep, at least give us the luxury of eating our eggs in peace." Fred complained.

"Well, hurry up then. We're on a time limit." Mr. Weasley said.

"So now I have a certain time frame to eat my scrambled eggs? What is this world coming to?" Fred grumbled, stabbing his fork into the eggs.


	58. Chapter 58 Poor Weatherby

Aero walked up the hill beside Harry as they walked with the others. Mr. Weasley had said they were meeting someone, though they didn't know who.

It wasn't long until their questions were answered. They ran into Amos Diggory, a friend of Arthur's, and his son, Cedric, whom they knew from school.

"Let's go kids. Grab on." Arthur said.

Harry looked at the foreign object, confused and Aero just grabbed his hand as it lit up, bringing their hands to it just in time.

"Let go now!" They heard the two men shout.

Aero felt herself falling and a strong grip on her left hand before hitting the ground with a thud with the others. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head and looked down next to her to see Harry, glasses askew, beside her.

"Alright, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, great." He grumbled.

She got to her feet, sticking a hand out and helping the younger boy up and they dusted themselves off.

"Everyone alright?" Amos chuckled.

Aero resisted the urge to smack the grin off his face as her head throbbed. She saw Arthur deposit the item in a box by some guy and say where they had come from before they were led into the crowd.

Aero stumbled when Harry was pushed into her by a passer-by and ran into Cedric.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"No problem." He smiled, steadying her.

"Well, this is where we part, Arthur." Amos said.

"Well, I hope we see you both later, then." Arthur replied.

Amos and Cedric left after their goodbyes and Arthur led them all to a tent. As the others piled in Harry looked up at Aero questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

"How are we all supposed to fit in that?"

"Harry, it's not really that small."

"It isn't?"

"Course not, otherwise I think this little thing would be sorely overpopulated." Aero informed him as she lifted the flap and let him in.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"I know." She laughed, pushing him forward.

She walked over to Ginny and Hermione, claiming a bed and putting her bag down. Fred and George were already asking about food, which was typical.

"We're gunna go look around, anyone wanna come?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked out the tent.

Aero followed close behind the boys as she listened to Ginny and Hermione talk about the different things going on around them. There was a hell'a lota people there. It was like swimming through a sea of bodies.

Aero eventually found herself by some pretty crazy looking people, bell hats and painted faces, who were playing catch with some fireworks to entertain the on-lookers. It had gotten dark and was going to be time to get ready to watch the match soon.

She saw Harry and Ron making their way through the crowd, probably heading back to the tent, and Aero grabbed Harry's sleeve, weaving her way through behind him.

They entered the tent and saw Mr. Weasley trying to light the fire and seemed to be having trouble with it. Ludo Bagman was there talking with the twins and Aero was quite sure she saw some coins exchange hands.

"Don't tell your mother you gambling, boys." She smirked.

"That'd be a horrible conversation to have. Especially when she finds out those were practically our lives savings." George agreed.

"You bet it all? Idiots." She sighed.

"Why does it matter? Not like I have anyone to spend it on." Fred said.

"That's too bad for you, Fred. Personally, I don't care if someone has money to spend or not, but I thought you two were saving for that shop?"

"We are. We're pretty sure we'll win this bet, which will do us a whole lot of good and take us one step closer to the shop." George informed her.

"I hope you both win, but you should've done it with someone other than Bagman." She stated.

"Why?" they asked.

"Bagman's been known to be a cheat, kind of payback most of the time. He's not particularly reliable."

"Why the hell didn't you say something before?" Fred groaned.

"Well, you don't have anyone to spend money on, just like I don't have anyone I owe it to, to look after." She said with a smile before turning away.

As she walked towards the fireplace Bagman noticed her presence.

"Black! How nice to see you again. Behaving, I hope?"

"Of course, Mr. Bagman."

"Good, good. Well now, Black you wouldn't happen to want to place a little bid with me on the match would you?"

"I'd rather not, Ludo. I don't gamble." She lied.

Of course Aero gambled. She gambled with a lot of things, though only when she knew she'd win, and she didn't exactly trust Ludo to pay her if she did in fact win, though she knew she'd have to deal with him personally if he cheated the twins.

"Oh, if you think it's best, I suppose. I figured you liked a little risk." He shrugged.

"I do like risk, just a risk I can trust will pay off at the end, that's all." She told him.

Percy walked by then, giving Bagman a dirty look as he did.

"Who is that young fellow?" Bagman asked rather loudly, making Percy scowl.

"That's my son Percy. Works at the Ministry." Arthur told him.

"Percy Weasley?" Bagman wondered, obviously not remembering him.

"You might know him better as that _'cute' _nickname Crouch has for him. I believe it's…Weatherby." Aero sniggered.

"Ah, yes! Weatherby, I remember now. How in the world did you come by that name?" Bagman exclaimed.

"Wait, woah, hold it and freeze. Weatherby?" Fred laughed.

"And all this time I thought you were my brother. Who are you, you imposter?" George cried before breaking into laughter with his twin.

Percy looked over at Aero with a glare that had her barely containing her own laughing fit. She shrugged and looked as innocently as possible at him, fighting the smile on her face.

Aero walked over to Harry and plopped down on his bed, popping a chocolate frog in her mouth as the twins continued to roar with laughter at their brother's expense.

"Weatherby?" Harry murmured with a grin.

Aero let out a laugh and nodded. Poor, poor Percy Weatherby.


	59. Chapter 59 You should get on that, Aero

_Oh my goodness, I'm so friggin' sorry! My computer broke, like I literally couldn't open anything without it freezing up. Good news? I have the new an improved windows 7, so I'm super duper fast now. On another note, I was babysitting and found a copy of the GOF that I'm now borrowing, so it's all good! I'll make up for my league of absence, I promise! Thanks lots for the reviews, add some more! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There were quite a few people from the Ministry that passed by their tent, sparing a quick moment to greet Mr. Weasley and Aero.

Aero recognized many faces of the Ministry as they passed. Ludo Bagman had just left, shortly after Crouch had left. Crouch hadn't stopped in long, just long enough for Percy to practically wet himself in excitement.

"He's going to cheat you both out of your savings, I hope you know." Aero murmured casually as she watched from the tent flap as Mr. Weasley tried to figure out the trick to the tiny Muggle fire sticks.

"How do you know that?" George asked.

"Well, from what news I manage to gather at the Ministry, Ludo's got a bit of a problem. He owes some money to some people, not to mention quite a few angry Goblins…you'll be the last people he'll think about paying back."

"Really? Ugh, Git." George swore.

"I'm sure he'll pay us back. Just wait. If he doesn't then we can get him back." Fred muttered.

"There's that positive thinking." Aero laughed.

She turned her head to look at Fred with a smile and their eyes caught one another, almost searching. They didn't seem to have noticed George walk away from them, chuckling under his breath.

They held eye contact for a moment before a loud crashing sound brought them back into the harsh reality, the one where there was no them, just Fred and Aero, two separate people…

Aero shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts she was having, like the one in the front of her brain telling to jump Fred then and there. She kept her head down and walked out of the tent where she finally had to look up to maneuver around the crowd of shuffling people.

She walked around the laughing crowds, wishing for nothing more than to just go and lie down on the bed and bury herself under the blankets, getting lost forever.

"Aero! Aero over here!" she heard a low, familiar voice shout.

She looked around and saw non-other than Oliver Wood standing at a nearby campsite, waving excitedly at her. She quickly made her way over and Wood wrapped her in a tight friendly hug.

"How've you been, Wood?" Aero asked, smiling again.

"Oh, excellent! I've been signed to Puddlemere United!" he exclaimed.

"That's wicked, Wood. Good job, you always were a spanking good keeper, not to mention an unbelievable Captain." Aero complimented.

"Thanks, Aero. You're not too bad with a bat and broom either." He smirked.

"Aero…erm…I know this is probably none of my business but…" Wood stammered, looking sheepish.

"What is it, Wood?" Aero asked.

"You and Fred…are you still…have finally made up…or?"

"Oh, that…uhm, no, we haven't…we're still not…" Aero murmured, looking at the ground.

"Oh well, you should get on that then. Anyways, how're you?"

"Uhm, still in school obviously, but the Ministry is having me take an early, modified Auror test. I'll be an Auror by the time I'm seventeen." Aero said.

"No way! That's wicked. Why so early?"

"I'm not sure, exactly…" Aero lied.

She knew perfectly well why the Ministry was having her join early. They knew there were still Death Eaters out there, however unwilling they were to believe any kind of stories about Voldemort, even the ones where Harry fought him off at Hogwarts. They were afraid that she, the daughter of the most loyal and fearsome Death Eaters, would follow in the path of her parents, though she knew she never would. They didn't want her as an enemy, so they'd take her into their ranks. It was an easy way to keep an eye on her…

"I better be getting back, Wood. I'll write you sometime, hm?" she said over her shoulder as she made her way towards the crowd.

"Sure thing! Maybe we can get the old team together for a match sometime!" he called.

"Absolutely! We all miss you, Oliver!"

Aero walked through the crowd, ducking so low her knees were around her chin to avoid some man who had gotten hit by a firework on his arm.

She made her way safely back to the tent, casting a glare over her shoulder as someone bumped into her. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and sat beside Bill at the table.

"Hasn't he got that fire yet?" she asked quietly, observing the struggling man.

"Nope. Dad's spent twenty minutes just seeing what else it can do. Kept telling him that it only lit fires…" Bill laughed.

"Suppose we should help him?" she asked.

"Nah, he'll get it eventually…if not one of us can sneak our wands out and cast one when he's not looking. It'll be good, he'll think he did it all by himself and be so proud." Charlie said as he sat down by them, chuckling and shaking his head as his father, who was on his knees, lost his balance and toppled sideways.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the tent then, having gone to get the water. Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and ran forward to teach Mr. Weasley how to light the little twig.

"Run into anyone?" Aero asked.

"Saw Wood, looks good. S'pose you talked to him? Mentioned getting the team together for a math sometime…we saw Seamus along with a few others." Harry nodded.

"They'll be announcing the match soon." Mr. Weasley said.

Aero headed over to her bed, forming a curtain around herself and started to get ready. She could hear shuffling, telling her Ginny and Hermione were doing the same thing.

"They're ready now!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed excitedly.

Aero stepped out of her curtain and saw Harry roll his eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing. Aero smacked him lightly upside the head as he passed, giving him a grin.

She looked back and saw Fred staring at her, a slightly awed look on his face that made her feel like blushing. She bowed her head a bit at him before following Harry out of the tent.

_I found a person to play the older Aero, like around seventeen and up, a girl named Casey from the show Supernatural fit the part as close as i could find. I kind of need visuals when i write, i didn't know if you guys were the same. Anyways, the characters are on my profile, if you wanna see them. REVIEW_


	60. Chapter 60 Fred

Fred's POV

Fred watched the curtains disappear and Aero stride out. She had a short black mini-skirt on, showing off her toned legs. She had a blood red shirt on that was loose around her middle and tightened at her waist over her shirt.

Fred was hurt for a second when he saw that instead of the necklace he had given her, she was wearing that old locket again. Her hair was a dark, glossy black and hung, slightly wavy, down her back. Of course, in true Aero fashion, she had to have that edgy look to her that Fred absolutely loved, so she had her cropped black leather jacket on and her black dragon hide heeled boots.

She glanced at him and a sudden warmth filled him up, only to quickly disappear when she turned and walked out of the tent. George shot him a smug look before following her out.

Fred walked slowly behind her, not ashamed that he was watching her. As he walked his mind was reeling. George was casting him knowing looks, almost expectant ones, like he was waiting for something. Fred remembered their conversation after _it_ happened.

_Fred watched his dorm door slam shut, shaking even the floor. He ran a hand through his hair angrily and tugged, swearing before kicking his trunk across the room and tearing his curtains from his bed, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping to the floor beside it, his knees pulled up by his chest. _

_ George and Lee entered the room a few moments later, looking around wearily before George noticed his twin. Lee walked silently to his own bed and pulled his curtains around himself, as if that would stop him from hearing any of the words between the brothers. _

_ "Fred, mate, what happened?" George asked. _

_ "We broke up." Fred snapped, glaring up at his brother. _

_ Those very words burned his throat, as if the words themselves were poison. _

_ "Why?" George questioned quietly. _

_ "Because…because we did!" _

_ Truth was, Fred wasn't exactly sure. There were a few things that he was angry about, but he couldn't pick one to settle his anger on specifically. _

_ "That was vague…" Lee muttered. _

_ George threw a pillow at his curtain and heard a surprised 'oof'. _

_ "I agree with Lee." George said. "It's too vague. If you're breaking up with the one girl who will probably put up with all you're shit, at least have a damn good reason." _

_ "I…she lied to me!" _

_ "About what?" _

_ "Everything! She leaves during the middle of the night, off grounds. She defends that murdering Sirius Black. She's always so deep in thought it's almost impossible for anyone to get through to her. She has this 'arranged' pairing with some older rich Bulgarian git and-" Fred ranted. _

_ "And long argument short, you're jealous, she needs to learn how to open up and you're both going to apologize for keeping things from each other." George finished. _

_ "What?" _

_ "He means that you and Aero need to apologize to each other in order to move on in your relationship, mate. You hid how much things were bothering you, making it build up until you released it in one bashing blow-out, and she didn't tell you whatever is obviously bothering her, which made her storm out." Lee said. _

_ George nodded in agreement before opening his curtains and crawling onto his bed, leaving Fred to his very confused and still angry thoughts. _

Was George waiting for him to make the first move? As if. Fred Weasley was not going to make the fast move. Aero hadn't even told him what she had been hiding. How did he know she wasn't going to just keep it from him even after he apologized? Or maybe he'd apologize and they still wouldn't be together?

Fred couldn't admit to anyone that after he had cooled down all he felt was this hollow feeling. How his heart picked up every time he saw her. How he'd feel unbelievably jealous every time he saw her with someone else of the male species. He couldn't admit to himself that he had messed up. Really, he knew he did. He just couldn't admit it so he could apologize.

The tattoo ran through his head. He remembered when he had walked in on her while she was changing. She was so comfortable with him there and he was comfortable there, like it was normal. He just raked his eyes over her then, noticing the scars on her that made him shudder, unwilling to remember the paralyzing fear that had gripped him then.

_Fred and George were sitting by the fireplace, talking and cracking jokes. Angelina burst into the common room, here dark eyes were wide. _

_ "What's wrong?" George asked. _

_ "It's Aero. I was just down in the infirmary because I was feeling ill and…" _

_ Fred felt his heart come to a stop before picking up a break-neck speed. Aero was…what? Injured? Sick? Dying? Already dead? _

_ "What?" Fred demanded. _

_ "She there, unconscious by the looks of it. Wrapped in gauze, white gauze with big red stains on in…and she was so pale…" Angelina whispered. _

_ Fred launched himself out of his chair and bounded out the portrait hole, George following right behind him. _

_ "Boys, I can't let you in there." Pomfrey said. _

_ "Why not?" Fred snapped. _

_ "Mr. Weasley, don't take that tone with me. It's Minister's orders. You cannot go in there. Miss Johnson wasn't even supposed to be in there." Pomfrey said, closing the door Fred had kicked open. _

_ Fred backed into the wall, running his hands through his hair. _

_ "I bet she's alright, mate. Aero's strong…she'll be fine…no matter what's happened." George said quietly. _

_ "Angelina said she was all wrapped up…and pale. That means lots of blood loss doesn't it? What…what could've happened? She could die…and I would've never told…we would've never…" Fred muttered to himself. _

_ It wasn't until the next morning they were allowed in. Fred walked in, George carrying the toilet seat and placed it down. Fred looked down at her, stock still, his eyes wide. He heard Angelina suck in a breath and Lee swore. _

_ She was there, a tank-top of some sort on to cover her while the rest of her was wrapped in that white bandage. It had dull stains of blood now, but she still looked extremely pale. _

_ Her hair was knotted, purple bruises under her eyes, making her look like a corpse. She had a slash on her face, just under her cheek bone. Her right arm was bandaged as well. The only way Fred knew she was alive was from the very slight raise of her chest as she breathed. _

_ Fred went and picked up her hand. She looked so small here, so delicate and vulnerable. She normally walked around with a sense of cool confidence, making her beauty radiate around her. Seeing her lying there, it made her seem so small. The others turned to leave and when their backs turned, Fred leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. _

Fred never liked to think about that. He wished he had never seen her like that. And that was yet another thing bothering him. He had nothing against Lupin, even if he may have been the one to attack her. But Aero had never told him herself that Lupin had been the one. She hadn't told him anything about it. Had she known Lupin was a werewolf? Was she keeping his secret? And the topic of secrets brought back the thing about Sirius…

Fred understood that Sirius was her cousin and it must be hard for her, but for her to openly defend him…her nightly disappearances…and what was she doing outside so late at night that would give someone the chance to attack her? And then that night Sirius Black escaped? It was all too suspicious for Fred not to connect the dots now, and see that the secret that had once frustrated him had grown into a giant one.

Fred sighed and shook his head. Aero was one frustrating girl. He wished he could just forget her. But the truth was, Fred could not get her out of his head…


	61. Chapter 61 Surprises at the CUP

**I know that I mixed up when Moody gets attacked and when the Cup is, or at least I think I did, but just go with the flow :) REVIEW, luvies.**

Aero walked silently up the stairs to the top box, Hermione and Ginny talking excitedly beside her. She could feel the excitement of the people all around her. Aero was excited for the match. She wanted to observe the professional moves, try and twist them to fit her style for the next match against Slytherin, not to mention that seeing other people get whammed out of the air by bludgers for a change sounded refreshing…

But there was this annoying nagging feeling, twisting her gut into a pretzel. An image of Moody flew through her mind then. No, no worrying about Moody. Mad-eye can take care of himself; she shouldn't worry about him…

She soon found herself where they'd be sitting. Fudge was there, talking to what she assumed was the Bulgarian Minister. He quickly pulled Harry over and eventually, though Fudge seemed to be in some sort of pain as he gestured wildly with his hands at Harry, the Bulgarian man seemed to understand what Fudge was saying and grinned, pointing excitedly at Harry. Harry glanced over his shoulder and his eyes pleaded with Aero who just laughed and shook her head. She was going to fly off the radar for this match; otherwise Fudge would have her smoozing her ass off…

"Ah, Lucius!" she heard Fudge greet.

Aero turned her head away from the extremely large pitch that she so desperately wanted to play on, and looked over her shoulder and-oh Merlin.

Not only was it bad enough that Uncle Lucius was there, glaring holes into Mr. Weasley, but he wasn't alone. Draco stood there, smirking arrogantly at them. Narcissa, who Aero thought Lucius never let out of the Manor, was standing beside them, dressed in overly expensive clothes as always. Her face held that same expression that Aero had practically seared in her mind, the one where it looks like someone shoved a heap of Hippogriff dung under her nose.

"Good lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell in order to get these seats? Surely your house wouldn't fetch this much?" Lucius said softly.

Aero glanced sideways at Fudge who was talking to someone else, completely oblivious to the tension right beside him.

Aero had been on rather sour terms with her 'family'. The resentment had always been there, at least from Lucius and Narcissa. But lately, Draco and Aero weren't friendly either. He had his life, she had hers, and they just didn't like to collide. They hated fighting with each other, they really did, so they tried to steer clear, give the other the benefit of the doubt and such…but it didn't help relieve the coldness she felt from his eyes as he stared at her friends, or the hurt she knew he felt when she would get angry and turn away from him, refusing to have anything to do with him. She felt rejection from almost everyone else, and he felt rejection from her…

"Mind yourself, Uncle. You wouldn't want to appear rude." Aero murmured, glaring icily at the blonde.

"You will bite your tongue, Aeroanna, else someone see you as disrespectful to your seniors." Lucius replied back, just as casually as she had, managing to match the threat in so few words.

Aero briefly saw Draco cast a quick, anxious glance between her and his father.

"I am nothing, if not respectful, Lucius." Aero retorted.

Fudge had turned to them then, grinning happily.

"Lucius has just made a very generous donation. He's here as my guest." He stated.

"How…nice." Mr. Weasley said tightly.

Aero slowly turned her head to see that she had stepped forward, closer to her family as she and Lucius had what Narcissa called "an aristocratic public argument", which meant they didn't say aggressive things and appeared to be as civil as possible.

Fred and George stood stiffly behind her, glaring at Lucius as if he would publicly attack her. No, they had been raised to be 'aristocrats'. Lucius would wait until they were within the walls of the manor to really have it out with her.

Aero met Draco's eyes for a moment before she swiftly turned her back and took her seat. No one said much for a moment. Aero watched Harry converse with a house-elf who she heard say she was Crouch's. Aero felt her chest tighten briefly, usually a sign Moody taught her meant to stay extremely alert. Her eyes flashed to the open seat beside the elf before she shook herself off, though not completely shaking the feeling she had of being watched.

"Mascots?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What was that?" Aero asked.

"They have Mascots?"

"Well, yes. Like, Gryffindor would be a lion, and Slytherin a snake, Ravenclaw a well, raven and Hufflepuff is a Badger. Mascots are always fun to watch." Aero explained.

"And here come the Bulgarian Mascot's!" she heard the announcer, Ludo Bagman, shout.

"Wonder what they'll-oh boy." Aero sighed.

Hermione glanced at Aero in confusion before looking down at the pitch.

"What are they…they can't be human, can they?" she asked.

"They're Veela…they are very, uhm…distracting to the male species…" Aero informed her, shooting Fred a look.

"They're very…beautiful." She murmured.

"Yeah, for now…"

"What?"

"Just…they're not entirely beautiful. Their beauty is…superficial." Aero smiled.

Hermione nodded and Aero could see her mind turning, trying to figure out how exactly those beautiful women could be ugly.

"Harry!" Aero shouted, pulling the boy back into his seat.

"What? What?" Harry asked.

"Don't what me, you hormonal git. Sit down before you plummet to your death." Aero snapped.

She looked behind her when she saw movement and saw Narcissa covering Lucius's eyes with her hands, glaring at the Veela. Aero nearly bust her gut when she saw Draco standing up and smoothing his hair back and striking poses. Aero laughed and snagged a hand back, pulling his robes and sending him falling back into his chair.

The crowd groaned when the Veela left and Aero saw Ginny and Hermione shake their heads as Ginny settled both Bill and Charlie back into their seats.

"And now, welcome the Irish team Mascots!" Bagman shouted.

Two comets seemed to be heading toward the pitch and then split in two, running around the grounds, dropping gold coins.

"Leprechauns." Aero said.

"Is that what those are?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah. They're dropping their gold, see. And then there's the rainbow across the pitch…"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please put your wands in the air for the Bulgarian team – Dimitrov!"

"Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Volchanov! Volkuv! Marcoff!"

Aero's eyes widened as she saw the red clad player zoom onto the pitch. Vane Marcoff…was a professional Bulgarian Beater…

"Aaaaaand KRUM!"

Numerous red wearing people stood up all around them. Fred gave Aero a look and she could practically feel the anger rolling off of him as she jumped up and started cheering, as did the Malfoys.

"And now, the Irish team!"

Aero didn't hear the names, only really hearing the Seeker, Lynch, through the roar of the crowd. She hadn't known Vane was going to be playing on the team; she just thought they'd be supporting the same team…


	62. Chapter 62 Skeeter's Scoup

This match was brutal. They flew fast, hit hard and thought quick. They had amazing reflexes and they flew so fast that Aero could barely keep up. And then there was Vane, whom Aero realized was a very harsh beater. She had heard herself to be a bit vicious, taking no mercy when it came to playing against Slytherin, but this was on a whole other level.

Like many other fans, Aero was on the edge of her seat. The Irish were so in sync with each other, like a family-team almost. But then there was the Bulgarian team which was connected in their outright fierceness they had.

Aero continually had to reach over Hermione and speed up Harry's Omnioculars when he started whining and getting confused because he had slowed it down so he could clearly see the plays.

"Harry, do try to keep up?" Aero said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, but they move so damn fast…" he griped.

"Yeah, well you've never watched yourself fly around the pitch then." Aero laughed.

"I'm not that fast."

"Oh please."

"I'm not!"

"I'm not arguing with you right now."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, I'm using my Omniocular to record the match and the plays and such."

"Why?"

"Sending it to Padfoot, of course. He loves Quidditch and when I wrote him the other day he was rather put out he couldn't come with." Aero replied cooly.

"You keep in touch with him?"

"Course. He's one of the only members in my family that I actually like. I expect you do as well?"

"Yeah…we don't write much, seeing as he's traveling an all…" Harry said quietly, casting a glance at the others.

"Yes, he likes to be kept updated. Plus I think he just misses us, so I'll keep writing him…he's rather suspicious to my whole Auror training but he guesses it'll be useful." Aero shrugged.

They turned their attention back to the match and saw Krum and Lynch spiraling downwards fast, rushing past their teammates.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione gasped.

"They'll be fine…" Aero reassured her.

Krum pulled out the last second and Lynch dove into the ground. Krum was then able to look around for the Snitch uninterrupted as Medi-wizards looked over Lynch.

"Brilliant." Harry admired.

"Wronski Feint; it's a Seeker tactic." Aero told him.

Harry grinned.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then I'll set up a cushy mat on the ground for you, Harry." Aero smirked.

"What if I'm not thinking what you think I'm thinking?" Harry retorted.

"Because I know you so well that I know that what I'm thinking is really what you're thinking so don't try to tell me what I'm thinking is wrong."

"I'm thinking what I'm thinking, but you don't know if what you're thinking I'm thinking is what I'm thinking."

Hermione then took her gaze from the players and gaze Aero and Harry a confused/amused look and then the two started laughing, causing her to shake her head and roll her eyes at them, smiling a little.

Vane and one of the Irish Beaters seemed to be going at it and flew very close to their box. Vane's eyes met Aero's for a brief moment and Aero swore that she saw him wink just before he smashed a Bludger across the field at Lynch.

Aero's nails unconsciously turned pink and Hermione giggled. Aero's eyes, against her will, crept over to take a glance at who she knew was the one boring holes into her head.

Fred was a bit red in the face and staring at her. Anger flared inside her. Who was Fred to be jealous anyways, she suddenly thought. Sure, she wanted him jealous. Yes, she was being a bit contradicting but that wasn't the point. Fred had no right to be mad at her. Did he think she would just wait around for him? No, he started the stupid fight, it's his fault. She would not wait and come crawling back. Aero Black doesn't play that way.

She lifted an eyebrow in question at him and smirked smugly before turning her attention back to the game. By the time they had left the box, the match had been won and surprisingly the twins had been correct. Krum had caught the Snitch but Ireland had won.

She walked with the others when she felt a hand on her elbow. She whipped her head around angrily and sucked in a breath when she saw Vane there, grinning at her.

The others noticed she wasn't following and stopped. Aero saw Fred glaring at the Beater and she inwardly rolled her eyes. She looked back at Vane and gave him a smirk.

"Vane, you were wicked out there. Why didn't you tell me you were on the team?" She asked.

"I did not vant to brag." He replied, smiling down at her.

She heard a sound from Fred who apparently disagreed with that statement.

"It was hot. You were amazing out there…total turn on." Aero said.

Vane grinned wider.

"I see you are supporting Bulgaria?"

"Of course."

"Mind if I borrow your friend?" Vane asked Harry.

Harry looked over at the Weasleys, clearly troubled as to what to do before looking at Aero and giving a nod. Vane nodded his thanks to them before slipping Aero's tiny hand into his large one and pulling her gently through the crowd.

They made their way through the crowd and he brought her to a very large tent. Inside were many people, eating, talking and tending to their scrapes and bruises.

A large man who Aero recognized as Krum came up and spoke in Bulgarian to Vane who just smiled and waved his free had at Aero.

"Hello. Ve have heard very much about you, Arovanna." Krum greeted, taking her hand and giving a gentlemanly kiss to it.

"Thank-you. It's very nice to meet you, Krum."

"Viktor, please. The pleasure is all mine."

Krum shifted his attention to something else and suddenly Rita Skeeter was there, pad and quill out, smiling at them in a way that made Aero have to repress a shudder.

"Why hello there. Such a famous crowd here." She commented happily.

"Who are you?" Krum asked quietly.

"Well, my little bonbons, I'm Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prohpet. Hm, two international famous Quidditch players and an internationally famous Black. My readers will just love this."

"Love what exactly?" Aero asked wearily.

"Bulgarian Beater bags the Beautiful Black. Tell me, how did you two meet? How serious are you both? Are we seeing a marriage in the future? A baby Bulgarian Black, perhaps?" Skeeter asked excitedly.

Aero stared at the woman for a moment before looking at the guys. Krum looked like he wanted to turn invisible and Vane stared down at the older witch, wrapping his arm protectively around Aero's waist.

"I think that is enough of the interviews, Ms. Skeeter. My boys need rest." A voice rumbled.

"Of course, Mr. Karkaroff."

Aero's breath hitched as she slowly raised her eyes to look into the face of none other than Igor Karkaroff…the man she hadn't seen since her childhood with her parents…


	63. Chapter 63 It's too dangerous

"Who is this?" Karkaroff asked.

"Vane's girlfriend…" Viktor answered.

"Arovanna Black, this is my headmaster, Karkaroff." Vane said.

"Aer-Ooh. Little Aeroanna, it is…a pleasure to see you again. You've grown into a very beautiful young witch. I've heard stories about you. It seems your doing very well." Karkaroff said, staring at her, his eyes calculating.

"Yes, uh, it's nice to see you again, Igor." Aero replied softly.

Karkaroff nodded stiffly. Vane and Krum looked confused, glancing curiously between her and their Headmaster.

"Don't be up late, boys. And ah, I will see you soon, Aeroanna." Karkaroff said briskly before turning away.

"You know each other?" Krum asked.

"Not well. He…knew my parents is all." Aero murmured.

Krum nodded.

"It was nice to see you, Arovanna. Have a good night." Krum said before leaving.

"Take a valk with me?" Vane asked.

"Sure."

Vane held her hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked around, the stars shining above them, the people laughing and talking around them.

"I hope you had fun tonight." He said.

"I did. It was a very entertaining night. Full of surprises."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I expected to see you tonight but, having you on the team was unexpected."

"A good unexpected?"

"Very good. I've got a thing for Quidditch…" she said smiling.

Vane grinned down at her.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. "

"So, if you expected to see me tonight anyways…is this outfit for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you think I'd dress this way just for you? Cocky, aren't you?" she teased.

"Don't deny it, Aerovnna. You dressed this way for me, admit it." He smiled.

"Nope."

"Admit it."

"Not admitting anything." She sang.

Vane chuckled lowly before wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her off the ground as they spun in circles off to the side of the crowd.

She laughed, actually enjoying herself. He slowed, his laughter making his chest rumble as he pulled her against him, arms wrapped securely around her as his laughs vibrated from his chest through her back.

She laid her head against his chest and a wave of sudden guilt hit her, making her stomach squirm. _I shouldn't feel guilty…I'm not doing anything wrong…_she thought to herself.

_Really? Then why the tossing stomach? _

Something I ate?

_Nice try. You're pulling a classic Black move here, Aero. Shape up. _

She bit her bottom lip uneasily before untangling herself from Vane's arms. She looked up at him.

"I have to go." She murmured.

"Alright. I vill see you soon." He said, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded and quickly ran through the crowd and to the Weasley tent. She walked inside, making eye contact with no one and went to her bed. Everyone was in bed moments later.

Aero laid her head down, staring into the dark. She could hear Hermione mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Ginny was sighing and turning over. Someone in the tent was snoring softly.

Aero was angry with herself. What exactly was she playing at exactly? She wanted Fred back didn't she? So what was she doing, actually getting close with Vane? She was only supposed to make it LOOK like she was attracted to him, not actually do it. But she had. She had fun with Vane tonight. He was charming and sweet. But Fred was also charming and sweet…when they weren't glaring at each other.

Aero sighed and closed her eyes. Perhaps everything would make more sense in the morning?

_Aero was in a meadow. It was dark, the stars twinkling the brightest she's ever seen them. She could had never really paid attention when it came to seeing the constellations but she could see the dog star, SIRIUS, shining the brightest of them all right above her. _

_ The tall grass tickled her legs and she could smell the flowers all around her. The wind whirled about gently and the trees surrounding the meadow swayed. _

_ She looked around her. It was hard to see everything. She saw something flying in the air and held her hand out, catching a flower petal in her palm. It was white and pink and familiar. _

_ She saw it fly off her hand and towards the edge of the meadow. A figure was there. She could clearly see it was male. He was walking towards her. Perhaps this was her mind's way of sorting out her dilemma? Of course. All she had to do was see the face of the man. Vane or Fred. Soon she would have her answer. _

_ She waited anxiously, staring at the man as he continued. He was just within her range when a shriek pierced the meadow. Aero looked around her wildly, searching for the person in distress. _

Suddenly Aero was sitting up straight in her bed, breathing heavily. She threw the covers off herself and ran out of her little corner of the tent and towards the opening.

Bill and Charlie were suddenly beside her, their wands out. They looked at each other. They didn't hear anything more.

"I was so sure I heard something…" Charlie muttered in confusion.

"You weren't imagining it, Charlie." Aero told him quietly.

Bill, taking responsibility of being the eldest, walked forward and used his wand the pulled the tent open a little. He cautiously peered outside and they heard another scream, followed by more. They were off in the distance, but not far away.

"Don't suppose those are celebratory screams, are they?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Charlie, Aero, get dressed. Charlie, wake up Percy. Aero get the girls. I'll get dad." Bill told them urgently.

Aero raced back to her side and pulled her clothes on. Dark tank-top, jeans, boots and her leather jacket. She quickly threw her hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Her wand gripped firmly in hand she rushed to Hermione and Ginny, shaking them awake roughly.

"Wh-?"

"No time. Up, up." Aero urged them.

More screams were heard, coming closer and closer.

Aero left the girls to get up and ran with Charlie to the tent hole. They went outside and saw many people doing the same as them. They saw fires further down the way where the screaming was.

Aero glanced up at Charlie. He placed his large hand on her shoulder and brought her into the tent. Mr. Weasley was hurrying the boys outside.

"Aero? Charlie? What's going on?" George asked, alarmed.

Mr. Weasley moved them outside. In what had been moments ago just confusion, had turned into chaos. Tents were on fire, people were screaming and fleeing into the woods or apparrating and a crowd was marching closer.

Aero squinted and a chill ran through her. Her head became a bit fuzzy.

_She caught a flash of black. A jet of light illuminated everything and she saw the masks. A woman's mad cackle sounded. _

Aero held a hand to her head, feeling it pound. She had gotten some of her memories back but this was only a flash. She had seen these people before. They were death eaters.

"We're going to help the Ministry! Go into the woods and stay TOGETHER!" Mr. Weasley commanded.

Bill, Charlie and Percy hurried after their father. Bill slowed and reached a hand back to hurry Aero along.

"Wait, Aero you can't go into that thing!" Fred protested, pointing at the Muggles being hovered feet in the air.

"I have to. This is what I do now, Fred. Go with the others." Aero shouted back.

"Aero don't! It's too dangerous!" Fred cried.

Aero shook her head and ran forward, Bill keeping a firm grip on her arm. She raced forward and they attacked, along with many others, Ministry or not.

She glanced up at the Roberts family. How would they get rid of the death eaters without making the family fall? Aero groaned and slashed her wand through the air.

She kicked someone out of her way, heading straight for the cloaked figures. She raised her wand and aimed, shouting a curse. The figure became distracted, fighting her off as they continued moving.

Aero felt her hair grow red with anger, her metamorphism giving way to her strong emotions. She felt a stinging sensation hit her arm but focused on the death eater in front of her. She raised her wand again and this time the cloak tore and she could see, by the light of the flashing spells around her, that he had a pretty decently deep cut on his chest now.

She heard him swear, storing the voice away for later. She pressed forward and felt her cheek, below her right eye, get sliced. She swore and attacked.

All she could hear in her head were the cries of the muggles abover her. As they continued on Aero caught sight of a child she had seen earlier. He had a toy wand in his hand and he was crying. Spells hit the ground around him. Aero flew backwards and ran towards the child, scooping the tot into her arms and finding a fellow Gryffindor yet to reach the woods. The girl took the child and ran and Aero turned back, once again getting lost in the chaos.


	64. Chapter 64 Dissing a Diggory

Aero ducked and a slicing curse hit Bill's arm. She mumbled a sorry to him before continuing. But then, out of nowhere, her gaze was drawn upwards. Over the woods was a glittering green shape, hovering.

Upon closer look she noticed that it was…the dark mark? But that's…his mark. Surely not? Who the bloody hell conjured it? Were there more death eaters? It had to have been conjured in the woods, where innocent people were…where Harry was…oh well that's not good.

It wasn't a surprise to Aero when the death eaters took notice and dissapparated. Numerous Ministry officials took off to the woods. Aero waited a moment, settling the Roberts family down so that others could perform the memory charms.

She made sure Bill and the boys were fine before they headed off to the tent or to look for the others. Aero took off into the woods. She appeared by Mr. Weasley and took in the scene in front of her with horror.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were there, looking quite shaken. Crouch had his wand pointed at Ron and was acting quite unstably, shouting and making insane accusations, as if three students had been able to conjure such a mark.

Not only that, but Amos Diggory was there, standing over Winky, Crouch's house-elf. Apparrently they thought, or rather Amos thought, that she had conjured the dark mark. An elf…whose probably never used a wand in her life…conjure a powerful thing like that?

"Cedric must've gotten his brains from his mother, obviously." Aero muttered quietly.

"Hey! That's mine! I dropped it." Harry exclaimed, pointing at the wand.

Aero was about ready to smack herself in the forehead. This whole situation was just ridiculous and Harry's just making it worse.

"Oh is it? Dropped it after you made the incantation, did you? Thought you'd blame the elf?" Amos said rather bluntly.

Harry-Harry Potter, Harry bloody Potter, boy who lived, automatic enemy of the dark lord, conjure the-

"Are you kidding me, Amos? Really, take some time and rub your two measly brain cells together and think about who you're accusing of making the dark mark. Harry-Potter. Try hard, Amos, try hard to remember who he is, now." Aero sneered, talking as if to a toddler.

"Surely you can't accuse Harry of doing this! This is dark magic, Amos!" Mr. Weasley fumed.

"Course not…sorry…carried away…." Amos amended, shying away slightly from Aero's steel gaze.

"That's not where I dropped it anyways. I lost it before I entered the woods." Harry told them.

"So elf, found the wand and thought you'd do a bit of dark magic, hm?" Amos stated.

"I is not, I is not doing it sir. I is not knowing how!" Winky sobbed.

"It wasn't her!" Hermione shouted.

Oh good lord…

"Winky's got a squeaky voice. The voice we heard was deeper, wasn't it?" she said, looking at the boys.

"Yeah, deeper." Oh well done Harry, truly convincing.

"Definitely human." Ron said.

"Well, we shall see." Amos growled.

He performed the spell, and as guessed, it showed the incantation to make the dark mark.

"I is not doing it! I is not doing it!" Wink sobbed.

"You've been caught red handed!" Amos thundered.

Amos Diggory…fighting with an elf. Can you get anymore pathetic?

"Amos…think about it…how would she know how to do it?" Arthur said loudly.

"Very few Wizards know how to do this mark. Most of them are hauled away in Azkaban, if I'm not mistaken. So unless you're accusing Mr. Crouch here of housing the first ever House elf death eater, I'd check yourself Diggory." Aero laughed darkly.

"Perhaps Mr. Diggory…is suggesting I teach my servants how to use the dark arts." Crouch growled.

"I…not at all sir…" Amos said quickly, staring at the ground.

Aero lost track of the conversation after that. She focused her gaze on the dark mark, glittering high in the sky. The snake tongue sent shivers down her spine. This was the mark always used to put over a house or area to signal a death by the dark lord and his followers. Aero had seen it multiple times when she was too little to really understand.

"Harry, c'mon. It's pointless staying here." Aero said after everyone started leaving.

"Did you see the way they treated her!" Hermione fumed.

"Hermione, this is not the time for a speech on elf rights." Aero sighed, keeping a firm hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked.

"Where's Fred?" She asked him.

"Don't know. We got caught up, they went on ahead."

"Caught up with what?"

"Malfoy was here, acting all smug."

"Of course he was. Bet Lucius was out there, prancing around like the git he is. I'll get him though…" Aero muttered darkly.

"Draco seemed surprised you were out there when we told him."

"Did he?"

"Doesn't he know you're almost an Auror?"

"I think he's in denial…doesn't matter. C'mon, keep moving."

"I'm moving, I'm moving. So pushy…" Harry grumbled, shooting Aero a grin when she scowled at him.

"Cheeky git." She muttered as she shoved him into a tree.


	65. Chapter 65 Sibling bond?

Aero sat inside the tent, staring into the flames of the fire. Bill was sitting at the table beside her, the cloth was soaked with blood as he held it against his arm.

"Sorry 'bout that…" she said quietly.

"Ah well, better my arm then your head."

Aero sighed and put her head in her hands. Her head was pounding. Brief flashes of images and sounds flashed through her mind, spinning and whirling and blending together until she could no longer tell one memory from another.

She had remembered a lot of things after the dementors. They seemed to have worked through her walls and brought them to the surface. And now she could see why her younger self had repressed these memories.

She could see herself, tiny, dressed in black and sitting on the staircase with wide eyes. And there were times when she could remember her parents. Sometimes she'd see the Potters. Other times she'd see herself with Ebony or in this dim room with others, including Mad-eye, Lupin and Sirius.

She'd remember horrible things. She was working on unleashing the rest. So far she only remembered bits and pieces but some of those second long flashes of her childhood haunted her mind for weeks. She had been one traumatized toddler…

Aero hadn't slept at all after that. The evening's events seemed to have charmed her eyes open. She was curled on a chair facing the fire, a hot mug of tea in her hands.

Fred had actually hugged her when she walked in. He looked at her and seemed to grow even paler when he had seen her injuries. She was quick to reassure him they were nothing. Fred Weasley was really starting to confuse her.

An hour later Bill went to bed, urging her to do the same. She stayed in her seat, listening to the calming sounds in the tent. She could still hear people moving around outside, probably packing.

By the time the sun had risen Aero had already changed and was waiting for the others to get up. When the twins were awake Fred had changed and come out and taken the seat beside her.

They were quiet. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt bad because she knew, for some reason, she had made him worry.

"Don't do that again." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Don't do that to me again. I…you worried me. You ran right into the fight, like it was nothing. You could've gotten really hurt. And then everyone else comes back and you're missing…Don't do that. Again. Ever." Fred murmured softly.

"It wasn't my intention to worry you."

"I know."

"Why do you care?" Aero asked quietly, casting a glance at the others who were talking and stumbling around.

"Why do I-Why wouldn't I? Why the bloody hell would I not care that you put yourself in danger like that!" he said rather loudly, earning curious glances from his brothers and Harry.

"Fred…I…I thought you…"

"Just because…just because we may not…be together…anymore it doesn't mean, it doesn't mean I want you to bloody kill yourself, or that I don't still…that I don't still care, because I do, I do care…I care a lot…" he said, so softly at the end she barely heard him.

"You do?...good, because I still care too…" she said, glad that her face was turned away from him.

She was surprised to say the least. Fred still cared. Fred still worried about her. Fred still wanted her around, and safe. Aero knew, now that she thought about it, that had the situation been the other way around, she wouldn't nearly had heart failure, seeing everyone else come back ,bloodied and beaten, and not him.

"Am I interrupting a moment or something?" Ron asked as he sat at the table and felt the awkward atmosphere.

"Ugh Ron, you git." George muttered as he pulled out a chair.

"What? What were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Never you mind." Fred and Aero chorused.

O0o0o0o0o0o

They caught a portkey that morning. By the time they came around the corner Mrs. Weasley was there. She dropped the Prophet and scurried over to them, hovering like a mother hen which Aero found strangely refreshing where the Weasley children looked smothered.

Much to everyone's surprise she gripped the twins in a tight hug, crying and muttering things Aero could barely make out.

"What would've happened…I yelled at you for not enough O.…you could've died…my boys!"

Which made sense, because Aero remembered a shouting match between her and the boys about their fake wands and their pranking candy before they left.

Aero was surprised when Mrs. Weasley pulled her and harry into a tight hug, repeatedly telling them how glad she was that they were alright and how scared she'd been.

Aero was left in shock as Mrs. Weasley ushered the others into the house.

"Alright Aero?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm alright."

"I know." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"How foreign it is. She acts like what I'd always imagined a mother to be. She includes us in the family…I never would've expected that. It's kind of…"

"Nice. It's nice." Aero nodded.

The two followed the others into the house. She'd never realized before, but Harry was in a similar position to her when it came to families. Neither one had parents or a good family, having to make do with what they had. They both lacked that loved feeling, that person who hovered over them, like Mrs. Weasley did. While others may become annoyed with the hovering and smothering, Aero couldn't get enough of it, and she knew Harry couldn't either.

"Who wrote this?" she heard Arthur exclaim.

"Oh of course. Rita Skeeter." He grumbled.

"What's wrong now?" Aero asked.

"That woman's got it out for the Ministry! She wrote an article about us wasting our time with the thickness of cauldrons!" Percy shouted, generally outraged.

Bill cast him an exasperated glance.

"Percy…sorry to burst your bubble mate but…you do know that your obsessing over a cauldron, right?" Charlie asked.

"He's not obsessing over a cauldron…" Fred laughed.

"He's obsessing over Crouch." Aero sniggered.

The other kids laughed, making Percy red in the face and staring pompously at her through his glasses.

"Well, I've gotta go sort this out. There's going to be a lot of work at the office today." Arthur sighed.

"I'll come with you father." Percy stated.

"Coming Aero? With those criminals out there the Auror office will be hectic." Arthur asked.

"I know, I'll go in later. Tonks and Shane will cover for me until then. I'd rather relax for a bit, but I'll see you at the Ministry soon." Aero sighed.

After a while Aero was sitting in the living room on the floor playing a game of exploding snaps with Bill as Mrs. Weasley busied around the house. The golden trio had retreaded upstairs and Aero knew something was up when Harry had asked if Hedwig had shown up with a letter. Charlie was snoozing again on the too small couch. Fred and George were up in there room and they could hear the soft sounds of explosions at the twins worked on something their mother probably wouldn't approve on.

"Cheat…" Bill grumbled.

"I don't cheat, William." Aero snickered.

"Oh I bed to differ, Aeroanna."

"You're such a sore loser."

"You're a cheating winner."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Don't deny the truth child."

"You two fight like children." They heard Charlie mutter, his arm swung over his eyes, blocking out the light as he listened to them argue.

"We do not!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Don't do that!" they said again, looking at each other.

"Stop it!"

"You're so annoying!"

"Man you two are beginning to sound like Fred and George." Charlie laughed.

Bill and Aero crossed their arms across their chests and glance sideways at each other. Charlie sat up now, looking at the two of them with an expression of amusement. It was a moment later when they heard the twins shout "_Ouch_!" in unison that they cracked up, rolling on the floor.

Mrs. Weasley walked in and stopped, smiling fondly as Charlie added his own low chuckle to the room. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and gave a quiet laugh before walking away, humming happily to herself.

After a few minutes Aero walked up the stairs in search of Harry. She had an idea of who he'd be expecting a letter from. She stopped outside Ron's room, not ashamed to admit to the act of eavesdropping she happened to be particularly skilled at.

"But remember what Trelawney said-" Harry started.

"You don't honestly believe her do you?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"You weren't there, it was different." Harry argued.

"Why did you want to know if Hedwig was back?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, I wrote to Sirius. I told him about my scar hurting."

"Good idea! I bet he'd know." Ron said.

There were a few more things exchanged before Ron suggested Quidditch, in which Hermione left the room and Aero had to hide behind a corner to avoid getting caught.

Aero stepped into the room them as Ron left. Harry was getting his broom.

"So you _were_ contacting Sirius." She said, startling him so he jumped.

"Uh, yeah. I just, he told me he wanted to know…I don't want to get him caught again so of course I don't write about everything or a lot…"

"It's alright, I do the same. I tell him if anything fishy comes up too. Why didn't you tell me about your scar?"

"See, you would've been one of the first people I'd tell…"

"Really?"

"Well yeah…you're like, my big sister and everything, so of course I'd tell you stuff…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, you've been pretty stressed out lately."

"Am I? I haven't noticed…" Aero murmured.

"Yes you have. You're tired all the time. I think you've just got a lot on your mind. What with this whole Fred, Vane thing going on, I think it's making you confused. Plus there's the responsibility of being a new godmother you've got on your shoulders. There's always the work at the Ministry, what with you being an Auror and all. And your family has always caused you stress…" Harry explained.

"How do you….did I tell you all that?" Aero asked, amazed.

"Yeah…well not in so many words. I realize that I may not always be the most observant person in the world but I know that when I need to talk or vent, you're there. I know that when I'm stressed out, you know. It's the same with me. I just know. And you've always been stressed when Malfoy gets involved in something. You've made comments about the Ministry. You sit down every second you can. Every second you're not with one of us you're with Selena, making sure she's alright and babysitting for Desarie and Shane. Plus, I could cut the tension between you and your lover boys with a knife." Harry smirked.

Aero just shook her head, smiling at her younger brother. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they walked from the room.


	66. Chapter 66 I hope you dance

Aero walked quickly through the busy crowd of people and turned into the Auror department. She groaned and rolled her eyes when she saw a dungload of papers tacked to her bulletin board. She took the papers that needed her immediate attention and plopped herself down in her chair. There was one about Sirius of course, needing her to help in the aid to find him. There was a note saying Fudge needed to see her. There were multiple papers on the recent "death eater" attacks.

"And here i thought the little cowards in hoods could get no more annoying. I think they did this just to make us all die from being overworked." Tonks groaned, dropping her head onto her desk with a thud. "_Ouch_."

"Don't hurt yourself, Dora." Shange chuckled as he wrote on some documents.

"Do they honestly think the Death Eaters are back?" Kingsley rumbled in his low voice.

"You know if they were back, it would only be because of their master returning. They'd never reveal themselves if he wasn't there to protect them. So no, I don't honestly think anyone believes they're back, because that would be thinking the Dark lord is back." Aero sighed.

"Merlin knows they'd never believe that." Desarie said under her breath.

"Where were you by the way?" Kingsley asked.

"Me? Finishing some Auror training." Aero answered, her gaze never leaving her papers. "Someone said they saw Sirius Black in Germany." she announced.

Kingsley marked teh spot down on the map since he was basically running the search.

"Honestly, he can't be everywhere at once." he grumbled, frustrated.

"Maybe little Black knows where Big Black is." Sneered Windsnap, an older Auror as he passed.

"Maybe little Black will hex you seven ways til sunday if you don't back out of her breathing space." Aero snarled.

"Ooh, grumpy, today?" he mocked.

"Oi, you try working all week straight, you git. See how pleasant you are then. I think she's in an amazing mood, considering she only _threatened _you with bodily harm. If she were really grumpy she would've already _acted _on it." Tonks snapped.

Aero gave the man a sneer and looked back down at her papers. Windsnap hadn't worked much this week. _Git_.

"We have been working awfully long hours..." Desarie sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks.

"Everyone here looks dead on their feet." Shane observed.

"Ah, one os us might actually be dead soon..." Aero cursed.

"What?"

"I have a meeting with Fudge. Sounds important." she huffed.

"Anyone wanna take a poll on what Aero's gonna get in trouble for?" Tonks sniggered.

"Realy nice, Cuz." Aero glared, stacking her papers into a neat pile.

"Oh by the way Aero, you stopping by sometime this millenium to see Selena?" Shane teased.

"Like she notices I'm not there."

"She does." Desarie insisted.

"Uhm...I'll babysit sometime this week for you?" Aero offered.

"Aw Aero you're a doll." Desarie gushed.

"How are you gunna do that? You've been working from morning to night all week." Kingsley said.

"Aero's got the engery of a tot. All you gotta do is shove some sugar down her throat." Tonks laughed.

"Shut up the lot of you. Owl me and I'll be there." Aero said.

"Bout dinner time, who's heading out? I need a drink." Kingsley said.

"I'm here for another hour." Shane sighed.

"I can head out. I left Selena with old Mrs. Haggerty." Desarie said. "I'll catch a drink with you before i pick her up."

"Lucky ducks. I'm here the rest of the night." Tonks cried.

"I'm leaving right after i meet Fudge and not a moment longer." Aero said, putting the papers she still had to go over into her shoulder bag.

She walked out and right to his office.

"Come in, miss Black, come in." he said warmly.

"Miss Black, i have something or a rather important nature to ask you."

"I kind of figured that much out." she muttered.

"Well, as you know, you're related to Sirius Black..."

"Really? I had no bloody idea. Well that explains the same last name." Aero mocked.

"Well Mr. Black is a very dangerous criminal." Ignoring her comments.

"So I've heard."

"Well...it would only make sense for him to go to the few family members he has left."

"Haven't we had this discussion before? Either that or I've got a serious case of De Ja vu here..." Aero grumbled.

"DO you or do you not know where notorius mass murderer Sirius Black is?"

"I do not. I have not seen hide nor tail of him since Hogwarts, Minsiter."

"Good. Because you are a very skilled Auror and a real asset to the Ministry. You would tell us if you saw him, wouldn't you?"

"Believe me, if I see Sirius Black I'll tell someone." _Not that the said person would be you, Minister._

"Can I go now? I'm incredibly tired and I'm famished." Aero sighed.

"Oh yes yes, of course."

"Later, Fudgie buddy." she called over her shoulder with a grin as she closed the door.

Aero met up with Arthur and they apparrated home. Arthur called for the others and then slumped in a chair as Molly rushed in with food for them both. It wasn't long before Percy and Hermione were arguing about Elf rights and Mr. Crouch.

Aero sighed and curled up on the couch, her eyes closing immediatley. She didn't get to rest for even a moment when an owl came soaring into the room and rested by her on the couch, sticking its leg out. She grumbled something under her breath and reach a hand up over her head and retrieved the envelope.

"That looks important." Bill commented.

"Probably because it is." Aero replied, opening it and pulling out teh documents.

"Ah." she said.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she said, shaking her head.

She swished her wand and a quil and ink appearred. She signed and initialed things, muttering to herself. She nodded her head and folded them up, putting them back with the owl and sending it off.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"Nothing important. Just some files I had to sign is all." she shrugged.

It really was. She had recently bought a tiny house, well styled but small and by the forest. It was her temporary place for when she decided to leave the Manor. She used money from her parents vault of course. But she wasn't the one using it right now. She was still underage and she wasn't going to pull a Sirius and run away. So, she made sure to put it to use. Remus, her dear Uncle Moony, who she had reconciled with and was in constant correspondence with, was having trouble finding a job because of this disgusting Umbridge woman Aero had met at the Ministry who did something about Anti-werewolf legislation.

So Aero was forcing Uncle Moony to reside at the house. It was private, not around any surrounding areas besides a deep forest which suits his nature. He didn't want to be a _burden _or something and constantly refused but she insisted. She said that if it made him feel better he was in charge of keeping up the house appearance and the yard and such. She paid for groceries and anything else, insisting. She just needed to finalize a few things but as of now, everything was all set.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo000

It wasn't long before Aero left the Burrow and headed to the Lathum house. Desarie and Shane had the night off and were going on "date night" or something. Aero was babysitting. She sat on the couch, working on some paperwork and glanced up to see Selena playing with her toys which happened to be glowing, flaoting and flying shapes. Apparrently, Selena was learning her shapes by trying to catch the objects and put them into the box by her feet where there were certain shaped holes to put them in. Whatever.

Selena giggled and Aero felt herself relax against the couch as she watched her. She slipped the papers into her bag and walked over, picking Selena up. Aero had seen Selena quiet abit since she had been born. She was the perfect mix of her parents. She was very energetic and a very happy tot. Aero balanced her on her hip and Selena immediatley went and picked up her Black necklace. she played with it in her hands, cooing and saying made-up words. Aero couldn't wait for her to start talking, she'd probably have some interesting things to say.

Aero bounced lightly and Selena giggled, staring up at her as she held the locket in her hands.

"You like that? You like my necklace, baby girl?" Aero cooed.

Selena gave a smile, giggling again. They stayed downstairs and Aero lit a few candles for light and Selena would just sit and watch, gazing at them and pointing and cooing, turning her head back, as if asking Aero a question. When she started to rub her eyes with her tiny fists Aero picked her up, bringing her upstairs and changing her into a light pink nightgown. She took the bow out of her blonde curls and set her down in her crib. Green eyes stared up at her as she played with her feet and smiled. Aero laughed quietly swished her wand above the baby, making the mobile spin and occupying the girl's attention as Aero put out the lights and walked down the stairs, leaving the door cracked open.

She looked on the shelves and found a large album and picked it up, settling herself on the couch by the candles. She flipped through teh pages, gazing fondly down at the pictures. There were some of Desarie and Shane when they were both small and with their parents. Their first year at Hogwarts. Some friends they'd made. There were alot of pictures of them and Aero. Aero and Desarie when they had tried to give Shane a haircut and instead his hair had turned a vibrant green. There were some of them with Tonks. There were...was that Shane and Charlie at Zonkos? Aero laughed and shook her head.

Aero frowned slightly when she came to a section labeled _Godparents. _There was a message, like they had written something to Selena in the album.

_Hello Beautiful, _

_This part of the book is for you specifically. We just want you to know that even though we might not be around 100% of the time, we love you so much. You're mommy's princess and daddy's little girl. We love you. Which is why it's so important that we give you good godparents. If we're not there, they will be. We all love you, very much. _

_- Desarie and Shane Lathum _

There were pictures of everything there. Selena with her godfather. Selena with Aero, who was sitting on the chair in the living room, rocking her with the fireplace lit up in the background. There were multiple pictures of her godfather, and of Aero. One picture was of Aero...and Fred. They were smiling at the camera, waving and laughing. Aero closed the book. She heard the sound of crying from upstairs and rushed up.

Selena was there, crying and hiccuping. She reached her hands up at Aero who swiftly lifted the baby into her arms, rocking back and forth softly. Selena was still crying softly, her head resting on Aero's shoulder, her fists cluthcing Aero's shirt. Aero was thinking of how to soothe the baby who had apprrently had a bad dream. She accidently brushed her hand on her locket and a memory hit her.

It was a song that she had always knew but never knew from where. Now she knew that Sirius had used to sing it to her. She rubbed Selena's back soothingly and slowly rocked. It was a song Sirius learned from Muggles or something but she gave it a shot.

_I hope you never loose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

_I hoep you still feel small when she stand beside the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, i hope one more opens _

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance! _

_I hope you dance... _

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_Living might mean taking chances but they're woth taking _

_Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making _

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter _

_When you come close to sellin out, reconsider _

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance _

_I Hope you daaaaaaance! _

_I hope you dance..._

_I hope you dance! _

_I hope you dance... _

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes i hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_and promise me when you get the chance to sit it out of dance _

_i hope you dance! _

_I hope you dance... _

_I hope you dance! _

_I hope you dance... _

_I hope you dance! _

_I hope you dance... _

Aero trailed off, smiling softly down at the silent girl clinging to her while she slept.

"Aww..." she looked up to see Desarie and Shane had come back and were standing in the doorway, smiling.

Aero blushed and put Selena gently back in her crib.

"That was sweet." Desarie crooned.

"I didn't know you could sing..." Shane smirked as they walked downstairs.

"I don't sing." Aero mumbled.

"Oh, she only sings for her goddaughter. That's so sweet." Desarie smiled.

"Good-bye now." Aero said, grabbing her bag and shaking ehr head, smiling slightly.

"Aw, bye bye Aero." Desarie giggled.

Aero sighed as she prepared to go back to the Burrow. She had never imaging herself ever being in a nursery, let alone singing to a baby. She had thought maybe, just maybe with Fred, but not now. No way. No way in hell would she have one of her own now. Selena was it. She can play godmom or auntie or something, but not mother...

o0oo000oo0o0o

**Song: I hope you dance -Lee ann Womack **


	67. Chapter 67 We are Gryffindors

Aero was dropped off at the station with the others. Bill and Charlie were shamelessly taunting the others with things like "We'll see you sooner than you think" and "I wish I was going to Hogwarts this year" and such. Aero had been told back at teh Ministry by Kingsley about something happening at Hogwarts. Tonks had interupted him, scolding him a bit and telling him not to ruin the surprise. All Tonks told her was to make sure "she had a date" and sent her off.

Aero held a squirming Tybalt in her arms as she went to find a compartment. She found Angelina and Katie in one and threw herself onto the seat, shoving her trunk up and away behind her.

"So, how was the Holidays?" Katie asked.

"What Holidays? I don't remember getting a day off." Aero grumbled moodily, making Katie laugh.

"What'd you do?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing much. Got a tattoo, like I said i would. Uhm, watched Selena. Terrorized Draco for the most part. I spent some time with Vane though." Aero shrugged.

"Vane? Vane Marcoff? As in that Bulgarian guy your aunt and uncle are trying to set you up with?" Katie asked, leaning forward to hear the new gossip.

"Yes."

"But I thought you wanted nothing to do with him?" Angelina asked.

"I didn't, but that was back when i was dating Fred. Now I'm single. What? What is that look for? I can't have fun?" Aero asked.

"You can...I just didn't think it'd be with Vane..." Angelina replied.

"Ang, relax. It's not serious. I decided that i don't want anything serious. I'm just gonna have fun." Aero said.

"Have fun? Now _that _sounds like a bitch scorned." Katie replied, a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Aero and Angelina asked.

"Please, Fred ruined your desire for an actual relationship. You're scorned. When a girl gets scorned her inner bitch comes out to play. Duh." Katie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Is that right? Have much experience there, Katie?" Angelina teased.

"Please, I was dumped once. That's it. Now though, it's like one giant game."

"Game?"

"Yeah, a game. You guys should too. Aero, you _have _to play." Katie pleaded.

"Why do I _have _to play?" Aero asked.

"Because, Fred deserves it. He's a giant git who needs to be taught a lesson. He missed out. He missed his chance. Now show him what he's missing. Throw it right in his face." Katie told her.

"But I don't care-"

"That doesn't matter. You don't need a serious relationship. Go for a guy. You want one, take him. Get out there."

"I don't know..."

"Please, you're Aero ruddy Black, you could have any guy you wanted with a simple wink. You probably have a fun club. Come to think of it probably a few girls too..." Angelina interupted.

"A fan club? Seriously?" Aero laughed in disbelief.

"Hell yeah. Beautiful, talented, rich, strong, confident and you love Quidditch. What's not to love?" Katie said.

"So what is it exactly that I'm supposed to do?"

"Not be one of those pathetic girls who become Nuns just because of one bad relationship." Angelina said.

"Yeah, I can't exactly see you being celibate..." Katie agreed, squinting her eyes and nodding as she looked Aero over.

"Oh shut up." Aero laughed.

"Alright." Aero said after a moment.

"Alright?"

"I don't want a relatiosnhip. I don't want serious. I want fun." Aero nodded.

Katie squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together, bouncing in her seat. Angelina smiled and nodded her head, apparrently proud.

**o0ooo0o0o0ooo000oo0o0**

Aero sat at the table in the Great Hall and watched in amusement as Alicia tried to dry her wet hair. Fortunatled Aero had avoided Peeves and his waterballoons at the enterance. They sat through the sorting and had eaten their meal with few accidents...besides Neville dropping Mashed Potatoes down his robes. With a simple flick of her wand Aero had him cleaned though he was still red in the face and grumbling to himself.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I require your attention for a few moments. Now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no Fanged Frisbees, Ever-banging boomerangs and Screaming Yo-yos are prohibited. There is a list if anyone would like to check it." Dumbledore announced with a grin.

"And it is also my duty to inform you there will be no inter-house Cup this year."

"What!"

"Because there will be something that hasn't taken place for a century. I would like to announce that we have the honor over the next few months to host the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"You're JOKING!" Fred cried, which made everyone errupt into laughs.

"No, Mr. Weasley I am no joking, though now that you mention it I heard a very good one over the summer about a Troll and-" Dumbldore began, being interuptted by McGonagoll.

"Right. Now is not the time. Now-"

The doors had slammed open rather suddenly, making Aero jump. She twisted around and her eyes zeroed in on Moody and the twisted-gut feeling had returned full force. _Wonderful_.

Aero had been keeping a close eye on any disturbances after the Moody incident but found nothing. He acted like Moody yet Aero couldn't shake the feeling. Not like no evidence would stop her from snooping...

"I'd like you to welcome your new Defence Against the Darkarts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"What happened to his face?" Hermione asked.

"What the hell do you think Aurors go after, Granger? Bunnies? He was attacked." Aero grumbled.

"So...you're willingly going into that career?" She said, apparrently surprised.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Well, I'd say because I intend to get myself severly disfigured. It sounds fun." Aero said with a deadpan expression.

Hermione looked appalled.

"She's kidding, Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Oh...good."

Aero smirked and rolled her eyes.

As Dumbledore explained the Tournament, eeryone began talking.

"Death tole? Why would anyone want to enter if they could die?" Hermione gasped.

"Because, we Gryffindors are completely reckless. Some call us suicidal." Aero explained airily.

"We are not!" Hermione protested.

"Oh of course not. My mistake. We definatley don't almost die in Quidditch matches. We don't go and try to trick vicious three headed giant dogs. We don't go against the most evil Wizard in history. We don't almost kill ourselves trying to save a pretty stone. We don't break a thousand school rules a year risking our necks. We most certainly do not get petrified or give our professors permenent Amnesia or go up against giant deadly snakes. We definatley don't face Dementors, criminals, killer Hippogriffs and Werewolves all the while going against the Ministry. My bad. How silly of me. I must have gotten us confused with those _**Dangerous **_Hufflepuffs." Aero muttered.

Harry and Ron snorted into their drinks. Hermione gave Aero a hard look to which she returned with a smirk.

"I want to enter!" she heard Fred hiss down teh table.

"Example A." Aero told Hermione, waving a hand at Fred's eager face.

"That's the suicidal in us, right there." Katie sniggered.

"I heard that..." Fred grumbled.

"I wonder if I'm supposed to feel guilty about that..." Aero replied.

Fred shot her a look and George just looked back and forth between them, a grin on his face.

"...no one under seventeen shall enter." they heard Dumbledore state.

"That's not fair! We turn seventeen in April!" The twins shouted.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstang will be here for the better part of the year and expect you all to give them the kindest courtesy. Now, I know you're all fed and tired, so off to bed for lessons tomorrow. Chop chop."

Aero and the girls were some of the last ones out, falling behind teh twins and golden trio. Neville was walking up the stairs and predictably got stuck in the stair everyone generally avoids. Aero and Harry lifted him out and Aero watched him out of the corner of her eye. Everything always seemed to happen to Neville...

The Suit of armor was laughing at Neville, making him slightly flushed and Aero sent a hex its way, making it kind of explode, it's pieces seperating and rolling every which way down the stairs and corridors.

"Laugh at that." she muttered.

The girls made it to their dorm, parting with goodbyes to their friends and headed up to bed. Alicia flew the door open and fell onto her bed, grumbling into her pillow about something. Katie danced around the room and sighed happily.

"What?" Angelina asked, shifting through her trunk.

"I missed this place."

"From what I got from your letters you were in Italy, wasn't that better than here?" Alicia questioned.

"She only thought it was fun because she met the cute Italian boys." Angelina laughed.

"I'm not ashamed. I had fun there with them. They're very muture." katie sniffed, sticking her nose in the air snootily.

"Yeah, I'm sure. How older were they exactly?" Aero asked, a brow raised a smile on her face.

"None of your business." Katie huffed though she sent a smirk her way.

Aero rolled her eyes and changed, pulling her shorts and tnk-top on as she fell into bed. This would be one hell of a year. She could already tell.


	68. Chapter 68 My cousin the ferret

Aero burrowed her head deeper into her pillow as she heard the annoying sound of loud singing. It was an alarm of sorts, to wake them up in time. A litte card sat on the table by the door, so it required someone to each get up and manually disable it or find their wand and do it, either way, you were up which meant to woke everyone else up too.

"Ugh...can't we just skip classes today?" she heard Angelina mutter.

"Wish." Aero sighed.

She heaved herself out of bed and began to pad to the bathroom which she heard only girls dorms had. She passed Alicia who only got up because Katie pounced on her. She washed quickly, dried herself off and walked back into the room in her towel, looking for her uniform as the others got ready.

She threw on her black skirt, which technically counted as a mini-skirt. She put her heeled boots on, some gold knee socks, her white button up dress shirt that she left open a bit at the top and the arm rolled up to her elbows. She threw her locket back on and went to the mirror, standing beside Katie as they put their make-up on. She gave herself the crimson lips, the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, though Katie groaned it was unfair because Aero had such long and dark lashes she didn't need mascara.

Aero squinted, shaping her eyebrows right. Upon Katie's urging she gave herself a more heavy-lidded look, though nowhere near her mother. Her hair was a dark black again with heavy side bangs that she colored red. The underside of her hair turned to a dark crimson, like the bangs. She threw the top layer of her hair back into a small, flat ponytail, exposing her red layer.

She grabbed her bookbag, her bag, patted Tybalt on the head and headed out.

"We have Snape..." Alicia groaned.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Aw, and first thing in the morning too. Well, I hope he doesn't expect me to be pleasant, i don't do well in the mornings." Aero huffed.

"When it comes to Snape you don't really _have _a good time of day." Angelina laughed.

"That's because Snape hates me."

"You know, some kids use that 'my teacher hates me mum, that's why I'm in detention' and you just want to roll your eyes, but seeing you with Snape, I believe it." Katie nodded.

"Always good to have witnesses to the lack of civilness between student and teacher." Aero replied, stealing a piece of toast now that they were in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry, Nev. How's it goin'?" Aero said, sinking onto the bench.

"We still have classes with the Slytherins." Neville moaned.

"Well, you can't expect to have them just disappear, no matter how wonderful it would be. Besides, i think making a whole house of students disappear is illegal..." Aero said, taking a stab at Neville's eggs.

"I still haven't gotten a letter." Harry muttered.

"From Padfoot?" Aero asked.

"Yeah. You don't think..."

"He's fine. Might just take awhile for the bird to reach you, depending on where he is. Probably managed to get onto some island to get a tan, merlin knows how pale he is."

"He's probably eating some weird tropical fishes. Oh, hope he doesn't get a poisinous one..." Harry smiled.

"How many times does he have to be told? Don't eat food you haven't met before."

"Sure, he'll just go right up and ask them if they're deadly."

"Nah, they probably have his water-proof wanted posters stuck to the Reefs."

"So, how do you think Mad-eye's classes will be? He looks interesting."

"Oh, he's interesting alright..." Aero muttered, glancing at the old Auror.

"Something I'm missing?" Harry asked.

"Nope, not a thing. Now eat your breakfast, you're almost as thin as Padfoot."

"You're snippy in the morning."

"Aw hun, I'm snippy all the time." Aero grinned.

Aero quickly ate her breakfast and followed the others out and into the dungeons. She took a seat, listening to Angelina and Katie talk about something she didn't care about. She dropped herself onto the seat and kicked back onto two legs with a sigh.

About a minute later Snape entered the room, the doors slamming open.

"Four legs, Black." Snape drawled, shoving the back of Aero's seat roughly so she was thrown forward, slamming into the desk.

"You know, all you had to do was ask nicely, Professor. No need to get physical with your students." Aero said, glaring at the older man.

"Today you will be learning the effects of a Glo Potion." Snape said, ignoring her.

"What effects do we have to know? It's a glo potion..." Fred asked.

"Glo potion...wonder what that ones supposed to do...?" Aero mocked, tapping her chin with a finger.

"_Enough_. Five points each from Gryffindor." Snape snapped.

"Oh wonderful, Freddie, look what you did. You made our dear professor mad." Aero sighed.

Fred looked back at her, mock sadness clear on his face.

"Well you hurt his wittle feewings." he said.

Angelina and George snickered behind their hands.

Snape continued like he hadn't heard them. He ordered them to get their ingrediants and sat at his desk.

Aero sprinkled some strange yellow dust into her cauldron, watching it bubble. One of the Slytherins on the otherside stubmled back in his seat, knocking several cauldrons over. Steam and smoke filled the room and when they all looked over again the desks were glowing.

"Oops..." Aero muttered, smiling.

"Someone's got two left feet." Lee grinned.

Aero, waiting for the time limit to be up so she could stir her potion, leaned back on her chair again. Before she knew it, Snape was in front of her, shoving her chair growling "I already told you four legs, Black!". He shoved her a bit to rough and she whacked his arm off her chair as she flew forward. Snape went to grab her out of the chair, his face furious, and she kicked at him. The table shook and her cauldron tipped and drenched Snape's hands. Then...they started glowing brightly, yellow like the sun.

"Oh hey! I did it right!" Aero exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together as she observed Snape's now clenched fists.

"Detention. My office." Snape said lowly.

Aero just grinned. SHe heard the twins laugh.

**000o0oo0o0o0oo0oooo00o0o **

Aero stood outside Hagrid's hut with the rest of the class, waiting. There was a smell of rotting fish a crates by the class. Aero and the others which included her roommates, Lee Jordan and the twins, stood by a few of them, looking at them curiously.

"What do you suppose is in them?" Lee asked.

"Hell if I know." Alicia said.

"Knowing Hagrid it's something we probably shouldn't have in class..." Angelina said somewhat fondly.

The group all had a certain fondess for their large professor who just so happened to lumber out at that moment from behind his house.

"Good yer see ya all again." he greeted happily.

"What's in the crates, Hagrid?" Aero asked.

"Oh thas the thing we'll be studyin this class. We're feedin em."

"Feedin wha- Bloody hell!" Fred shouted.

Aero and the others jumped back as a flame came out the side of the bow and something crash into the other side.

"The hell was that?" Aero muttered, eyeing the box wearily.

"Blast-ended Skrewts." Hagrid answered

"I'm sorry...Blast ended whats?"

"Skrewts."

"And we're feeding them?"

"Yup." Hagrid said. He uncovered teh lids and they all carefully looked in.

"That's not normal..." Angelina said.

"Is it a mix breed?" Katie wondered.

"Of what? A slug and a Lobster?" George said, reaching a hand in a poking it.

"The hell is that pointy thing?" Aero asked.

"Thas a sting. I thinks the male got them. Femals got the sucker, for blood." Hagrid explained, walking over to check on another group of students.

"Brilliant. Why would we feed them again?" Lee grumbled.

"I have to ruddy clue, but we love Hagrid, so we'll bare with it." Alicia answered, scooping up some...unidentifiable guts in her hand and dropping them into the crate.

"Ah...i hate things that shoot fire." Angelina swore as a Skrewt went off again, it's butt firing and shooting it a few inches forward.

"Most flammable things hate fire shooters." Katie murmured, eyeing the Skrewt.

"How big you think these things will get?"

"Dunno, I'm afraid though..." Fred muttered.

**o0oooo0o0o0oo000o0o0o0 **

The next night, after serving a rather obnoxious detention with Snape, Aero was sititng at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. She turned around at a sudden commotion by the enterance. Aero sighed.

Draco was there, the Daily Prophet in his hands, a sneer on his face. Crabbe and Goyle were there, along with Draco's stalker girlfriend, Pansy.

They were facing Ron, Harry and Hermione. His voice carried over the room.

"Tell me Weasley, is your mom really that porky?"

"Shod off, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Oh that's right, you stayed with them this summer, didn't you Potter?"

"What are you, his stalker, Draco? Really, time to find a new hobby, it's getting a tad old, don't you think?" Aero called.

She smiled as Draco's cheeks reddened as a few Gryffindors laughed.

"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she has where it looks like dung was shoved under her nose? Is it always like that or just when you're around?" Harry spat.

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother, Potter."

Harry mumbled something to Draco and turned around.

"Draco!" Aero protested.

Draco had reached for his wand and fired at Harry's back, missing his face by inches. Harry spun around and delved into his robes but before he got his wand halfway out another bang sounded. Aero whipped her head around to see Mad-eye there with his wand pointed at Draco...who happened to have turned into a white ferret.

"I hate cowards who fire at people when their backs are turned." Mad-eye growled.

He launched Draco intothe air and then bounced him off the ground, and repeated, several times. Aero, though she thought it was hilarious in general, winced when Draco would hit the ground.

"Mad-eye..." Aero murmured softly.

"He deserves it, Black."

"Moody!" she heard McGonagall cry out.

"Hello, Minerva."

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Teach-is that a student?"

"Yep."

"Moody! We do not use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore's told you that!"

"Might've mentioned it..."

McGonagall whipped out her wand and changed Draco back. He was a heap on the ground, his eyes watery, his face pink with pain and embarressment. Aero suddenly saw the tiny little boy who used to worship the ground she walked on, the young and vulnerable child and she just wanted to take him away from there.

After a few minutes Mad-eye grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him down the hall to see Snape.

"Don't talk to me." Ron said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to savor this moment. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Aero smirked and shook her head, picking at her food.

She looked over to the staff table. She wondered a thousand times since she got here if she should tell Dumbledore about her doubt in Mad-eye...but she even had to admit it to herself. She had no evidence to base it on. As far as anyone knew, Mad-eye was Mad-eye...


	69. Chapter 69 Let the war begin, Weasley

Aero sat in the common room that night, staring out the window at the grounds. She kept rerunning her lessons with Moody in her head.

_"You lot think the Dark Arts is just a class. You've never had to use it out in the world. You've been pampered, shielded. Well, besides one of you." Moody growled, looking at Aero. _

_"But they'll come a time when you'll need to use it. You may have to fight and defend yourselves, and this is where I come in. I'm not going to baby you. I'm going to show you what you're up against." _

_"But, Professor..." a Hufflepuff called out. _

_"What?" _

_"You act as if we're going into a war or something. Who're we going to fight out there?" _

_"Good question. You'll find that out soon enough. Like I said, you've been shielded. It's time to experience it. Now, let's see...Black, up here front and center." Moody growled. _

_Aero sighed and stood, walking over and standing a good ten feet away from him. Without saying anything she took her wand out in front of her and bowed. Moody followed suite. _

_Aero snapped her right hand back, holding the wand tightly, over her head while her left was slightly thrown in front of her. Mad-eye kept his level. _

_They both reacted immediatley, Aero blocking his stinging hex and sent a jelly-legs hex his way which he repelled and sent it back where she dodged. She sent a batbogey hex he deflected. _

_"C'mon Black, you got fiercer ones than that." Moody growled. _

_"Which ones would you be refering to, Mad-eye?" she asked, her eyes focused on him, trying to anticipate his next move. _

_"Crucio!" he shouted. _

_Aero's eyes widened and in a second she was dancing around the jet of light. _

_"Evasion! Correct!" Moody exlcaimed. _

_"Imperio!" Aero didn't have time to dodge and it his her square in the chest. _

_She stared hard at Moody, ignoring the gasps of the class. Moody was watching her. _

_**Dance on the table.** _

_I don't think I want to. _

_**Dance on the table. **_

_I'd really rather not. _

_Aero squinted her eyes, clenched her fists and shook her head. _

_"No." she said. _

_Her body relaxed, feeling like a weight had been lifted. Moody clapped. _

_"And that, is how you duel. Did you see her stance? She whipped her wand out, bowed respectiveley, and started. She didn't hesitate. If she couldn't dodge, she deflected. She gave back what I dished out. She didn't exactly hold back. She knew how to stop an Imperius curse, one of the unforgivables." _

_Aero leaned back against the desk behind her as casually as she could. She had really been thrown. She hadn't expected Mad-eye to try and use an unforgivable in a classroom of students, let alone on her. Sure, he's done it during training sessions, preparing her, but she didn't expect it here. _

_"Tell me Black. Have you ever used an Unforgivable?" _

_"Yes." Aero said, rather regretfully. _

_"Has one ever been used on you?" _

_"Yes." she answered, a barely noticable shudder going down her spine. _

_"Alright. We'll be paring off. You're going to duel. Try to learn new hexes and jinxes. If you want, give an unforgivable a try, though I forbid the Avada Kedavra, that'll kill someone." Moody growled. _

_Aero was grabbed by Angelina and they pushed the desks back. They bowed and began. _

Aero closed her eyes and shook her head gently, shaking the image from her head.

She heard the murmurs of her housemates.

"Class was wicked with Moody today." Lee said excited.

"Hell yeah. Man, he knows." Fred said.

"Knows what?" Harry asked.

"He knows, what it's like to be out there, fighting the dark arts." George sighed happily.

"Doesn't Aero train with him at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, but he's retired now. She's lucky, learning all that stuff from him." Lee said.

"Did you see her today? She was totally in her element. She made a duel look like a dance." Katie said.

"A hot dance. I saw the way she bent backwards to avoid that batbogey hex, Angelina. She's flexible, that girl." Lee comented.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

Aero glanced over to see Lee rubbing the back of his head and looking accussingly next to him at Fred.

"I'm not excited as you are about her going up against that stuff..." Fred muttered.

"Aw, she'll be fine. She totally owns the fights." Angelina laughed.

A loud cracking at the window took her attention. A rather large Owl was there. She opened the window, letting it fly in. She waited to see who was on the recieving end only to have the owl stop on her knee and stick out its leg.

She wearily took the letter and the bird took off. She peeled the envelope back and pulled out the letter.

She noticed the handwritting immediatley and smiled. Vane had learned English and now how to write it so they could correspond.

_Dear Aeroanna, _

_I am most glad to hear that you were unharmed at the Quidditch Cup. I was worried about your safety. I assume your Headmaster has now informed you of the Tournament? I am very excited to come to England and see you. I wonder what Hogwarts is like. I mainly just wish to spend more time with you, as I feel I don't get enough of it. I look forward to see your school. I know you are old enough, or just about, to enter the tournament, but I urge you not to apply. Not that I think you can not handle yourself, but I prefer to have you safely in the stands, watching other do the dangerous tasks no doubt in store for the competetors. _

_I am currently sitting on bed, thinking about you. Krum is urging me to tell you he says hello, and is excited as well. We are both looking forward to Hogwarts. I hope to see you soon. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Vane Marcoff. _

Aero laughed and folded the letter back up.

"Oooh, is that who I think it's from?" Katie squealed.

"If you mean Vane, then yes."

"He's coming to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes."

"Aw, you two will get some much needed _alone _time." she smirked, twirling her blonde hair around her finger with a wink.

"What?" George asked.

"Oh, nothing." Angelina laughed.

"DIdn't sound like nothing." Lee said.

"Better be nothing..." Fred grumbled.

"You don't get an opinion in the matter. You know, I bet you broke it off in the first place because your secretly gay, aren't you?" Katie said.

"What? I am not!"

"Really? Then why?" Alicia asked.

"Because...because she was lying to me!"

"Really? Did she actually say anything to you that wasn't true?"

"No but she was hiding things."

"Hiding is different from lying, Fred." Angelina pointed out.

"It's just as bad."

"Did it directly effect you in some way?"

"Yeah, she was always in her own head. SPacing out..."

"Dear lord, a woman thinking. What is the world coming to?" Katie mocked.

"That's not it! Ugh, she was being a bitch about it." Fred exclaimed.

Aero lifted her eye brows incredulously.

Katie looked at Fred in disbelief.

"You did not just call her a bitch." She growled.

"Wrong move." Lee muttered, shying away from it.

Harry left the group and walked over to a chair on the other side of the room.

Fred looked desperatley at George.

"I'm staying out of this one, Brother." George said, looking wearily at Angelina.

Aer stared at Fred.

"I'm a bitch? Well, that might be true. But this _bitch _is about to become your living nightmare, _Weasley_." She said softly, eerily calm before slowly lifting herself from her seat and walking up the stairs to her room.


	70. Chapter 70 Telling Nev the secret

**I realize that Fred didn't call her a bitch "Technically" but c'mon, you've never acted like that? Someone says you're acting stupid, you take it as they're calling you stupid? Someone says you're acting like a bitch, you take it as them calling you a bitch. Especially when Fred and Aero are one the outs with each other, they'd take things like that seriously. It's just fueling the fire. Eventually...somethings going to blow.**

**0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0 **

Aero had just finished her lessons for the day and was sitting at a table in the common room writing a letter to Vane when someone stumbled through the portrait hole. She looked up and saw Neville coming through holding a book tightly to his chest, his face flushed and his eyes a bit dazed.

"Fourth years had their lesson with Moody today." Katie said excitedly, landing in teh chair beside her.

"Yeah, heard they didn't do any duels like us but they learned their unforgivables." Alicia said, swallowing an every flavor bean and making a face.

"Oh no..." Aero groaned, eyeing Neville's back as he stumbled up the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing...I'll be right back." She sighed, running a hand through her hair and gathering her things.

She bounced up the stairs an knocked on the large wooden door she knew to belong to Neville, Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus. She hoped the other boys weren't up there.

When she got no reply she pushed the door open gently, peeking inside. It was dark inside the room but she could see Neville hunched against his headrest. She wiggled through the gap of the door and closed it softly, as to not startle the boy.

She walked forward, tentatively standing beside the bed.

"Nev?" she asked quietly.

She sat down on the bed and watched him, waiting for a sign that he was at least sort of alright.

"You had your lesson with Moody today?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"He...just showed us some..."

"Unforgivable curses." Aero nodded.

"Yeah, those."

"Did...did he make you do any of them, or...?"

Neville was quiet for a moment.

"I gave an answer...the Cruciatus Curse..." Neville whispered.

Aero winced, a pained expression on her face. She reached a hand out and placed it gently on Neville's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured.

Neville raised his head to look at her. She could see from where she was that his eyes were red.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked curiously.

"Neville...I know why it effected you as much as it did." she said softly.

"Wh-how? How do you know?" Neville asked.

Aero situated herself better on the bed.

"Neville...I know what happened to your parents. I know everything..."

"How?"

"I...is that really important?" Aero asked.

"Yes, I think it is. How do you know about my parents? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, to answer your second question, I didn't feel it necessary. I wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs...I avoided this like it was the ruddy plague to be honest..." Aero muttered, looking down, unable to look at his eyes.

"Why?"

"I...It's something I wish I didn't know to be honest. It's something one should only know if you're the one who told them Nev, they're your parents..."

Neville continued to stare at her, she could feel it.

"DO we have to do this now? I just...I wanted to see if you were alright..."

"What better time to talk about it then now. Tell me. What's going on? What have you been hiding from me, Aero?" Neville said, as if hurt by this secret.

Aero closed her eyes tightly. The secrets she held hurt alot of people. Her Sirius secret hurt Fred. Her family secret will hurt Neville. How many more people was she going to hurt?

"Nev...you've gotta understand something okay? Give me the time to explain, please. No interuptions, no running away. Just listen...be open minded. Give me the benefit of the doubt Nev. Please?"

"Alright..."

"First thing you've gotta know...I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to lie or hide. I just...I didn't want to hurt you. This secret that I've been hiding from you...I've been hiding it from everyone. Neville...What do you know about my family?"

"I know Draco Malfoy is your cousin. I know that Sirius Black is your cousin. Lucius Malfoy is you Uncle. I know that you hate your family. I know most of your family was in Slytherin, but you ended up in Gryffindor. I know your family is powerful and wealthy and Noble and pureblood. I know you're nothing like the Malfoys."

"Good, remember that."

"But...I don't know any more than that. Aero...what about your parents? You know about mine, what about yours?"

"My parents...that's where everything starts. Neville, you have to know I care about you. You're like...a little brother to me. There's a reason I haven't told anyone about my parents. Only the Minister and Dumbledore know because Black is my mother's maiden name."

"What? Why'd you change it?"

"Because my father's name was too recognizable. I wanted to be seperate from them. I want nothing to do with them. I hate them with every fiber of my being. So I went with my mother's maiden name. Black."

"What's your actual name?"

"Something you're not going to like..."

"What? What is it, Aero? Quite hiding things from me!" Neville said.

Aero lifted her head to look at him. Neville looked afraid, suspicious. She was afraid of this.

"Nev...the people that tortured your parents...Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange...those are my parents..."

**How do YOU think Neville should react? His friend keeps a big secret, tells him that the ones who took HIS parents away are HER parents. How'd you react?**


	71. Chapter 71 I've got you

Aero waited for a moment. Minutes passed slowly, so slowly Aero felt like she had been sitting there forever, just waiting for Neville to explode. She had hidden her face after she said it. She hadn't met to say that. She hadn't meant to have this conversation with him yet and certainly not like this. Neville had already been distressed from Mady-eye's lesson. For Neville it seemed like the gift that kept on giving.

"Their your...you're their...Aeroanna LeStrange?" Neville muttered unbelievingly.

"Unfortunaely."

"Why?"

"Sorry? What?" Aero asked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this? Your parents are the reason I have none! You knew that and you kept it from me!"

"Nev-"

"Don't! Don't you dare open your mouth, LeStrange."

Aero looked down at the bed and bit her lip. This was expected. She deserved it.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you..." She whispered.

"Well you did! I trusted you! I trusted you and all this time, you've been their _daughter_!"

"Neville, please, I hate this as much as you do!" Aero pleaded.

"No! No, that's not even bloody possible. I can't believe I thought you were my friend. I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe anyone trusts you. Now I know why Fred couldn't stand to be with you anymore. I bet you lied to him too! You did didn't you? And now you've gone and lied to me too."

"Neville, it's not like that-" Aero choked.

Bringing up Fred...that was a low blow. Not that she didn't deserve it. She lied. She kept secrets. She hurt people she cares about.

"Everyone trusts you. But they shouldn't. Just look at where you come from. Related tothe Malfoys, the very ones who take pleasure from picking on others, on me. You're related to Sirius Black, the mass murderer who just so happened to be after Harry, someone you have access to, who got into the castle, who tried to kill him, and who escaped the same night you were 'injured'. And now this. You're the spawn of Death Eaters." Neville sneered, now standing, waving his arms around and storming about the room.

"Neville please..." Aero begged.

She just needed to explain. She needed to tell Neville that she wasn't like her parents. She needed to make that clear. Neville was an important person to her...

"No. No..just no...you've been lying to everyone. Well, maybe everyone should know just who they're schoolmates with." Neville said coldly before walking out and slamming the door.

Aer couldn't even take the time to appreciate the humor, that Neville stormed out of HIS room. Aero felt the odd sensation of tears build in her eyes. Her stomach felt like she was about to upchuck, and her head was spinning.

She just stared at the door, pleaded, praying Neville walked back through it. But she just knew Neville wasn't coming back. She lost Neville.

She didn't know how long she sat there but eventually Harry came into the room. He stayed at the edge of the bed before walking slowly towards her. He looked quesioningly at her but she just closed her eyes and shook her head, a single tear running down her face.

**HPOV**

Harry watched with a pained expression. He didn't know what was going on, but his sister was in pain.

Harry lifted her by the elbow off of her bed and placed her in his. He closed the curtains around them, locking the cloth in place and sound proofing it. If Aero was going to cry, she could do it without the audience of his roommates.

He laid her down and went down beside her. Her body was trembling, but she wasn't leaking any saltwater. Harry looked right at her. He didn't like it. Her eyes were blank except for the extreme pain and fear he saw in them. What happened to her? He had seen Neville running angril from the stairs. His eyes looked like he was going to cry. Then he comes up and sees Aero like this...

"I'm going to assume you don't want to talk about it now?"

Aero just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm right here, Aero. I'm not leaving you. I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere." Harry said softly, somehow knowing she needed to hear that.

He encircled her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She was limp, except her body was still trembling, whether from holding back cries or because she was scared of something, he didn't know. He just held her. He was letting her go. She was always there for him. Always. He knew that. She was always the joke he needed on a rainy day. She was the rock he needed when he felt like falling. She was the calm during his own personal storm. When he needed her, she was there.

Harry guessed that's why he felt responsible for her and Fred ending. She was always there for him. He never thought about what she had been doing before she helped him, he never thought about the fact she had just left Fred to come to him. He never thought about how his troubles troubled her.

She was always there. That was the bottom line. When everyone thought he was the bad guy, the freak. WHen he felt like his world was coming apart, he knew that even if her world was crumbling, even on her death bed, she'd come to him. So now, he had to be there for her. It was probably the one rare occassion where she'd need him like this. He held her tighter as her hands rested on his chest, burrowing into him, trembling. He felt the quick bursts of air hit him and he closed his eyes, rubbing her back soothingly.

All he could think about now was ' what the hell happened'?

**APOV **

Aero bit her lip. She realized Harry was there. But everything else was a blur. Her worst fears were coming true. She was being compared to her parents. She spent her whole life trying to seperate herself from them. They were anti-Muggleborn and only pure-blood. Her Uncle was a werewolf. One of her friends was a muggle-born. SHe dated a Weasley, the biggest of Blood-traitors. They had been in Slytherin. SHe was in Gryffindor. They were death eaters, she was an Auror. They were loyal to Voldemort, she was loyal to Dumbledore. And yet here she was, being compared to them.

She was sorry for what they had done. She was sorry for them taking Neville's parents away. She was sorry her parents had hurt them. SHe was sorry her parents had hurt him. SHe was sorry her parents supported The dark lord. She was sorry Harry lost his parents. She was sorry the Weasleys lost Gideon and Fabian. She was sorry Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She was sorry about everything. She was more sorry about things she didn't even do than the people who actually did them.

She was so sorry. She was sorry she hurt everyone she loved. She was sorry she had to lie. She was sorry she had to keep the secrets. She was sorry about sneaking around and sorry that she felt sorry. She knew somethings weren't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for what her parents did. SHe felt in debt to the Longbottoms, to Harry, to the Ministry, to Dumbledore, to Sirius, to the Weasleys.

She felt sorry for herself.

She felt sorry that everyone left. Everyone left. Her own **parents **couldn't be bothered to even attempt to plead their innocence to stay with her. Her **aunt and uncle **hated her. **Draco **was drifting further away. **Fred **broke up with her, he really hurt her. He rejected her. He didn't trust her, he didn't care enough to apologize. **Sirius **seemed to be more focused on making things up with Harry than her. **Dumbledore **only talked to her to make sure Harry was alright or to see what was going on at home about Death eaters or what was going on at the Ministry. And now **Neville **had left her. Eventually the others would follow...Harry, Ebony, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Vane. They'd all hate her, leave her. It was only a matter of time...wasn't it?


	72. Chapter 72 Playing nice

Aero half expected people to be whispering and pointing at her the next morning but nothing seemed different. Well, besides the fact that Neville had now, ignored her all day.

Aero had been quiet all day, never really talking. She was ignoring Fred outright and thinking about Neville.

"Aero, are you alright?" Angelina asked again for about the hundredth time that day.

"Yes, Angelina, I'm _fine_. Drop it." Aero snapped.

Angelina just shook her head and walked away.

Aero sighed. She didn't intentionally mean to sound harsh to Ang, she just wanted her to leave.

She went and plopped herself onto the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in, doing his homework for Trelawney.

"Ooh, having a bad month, are you?" are she asked.

"Apparrently." Harry nodded.

"What bet are you planning on loosing?"

"The fight Ron gets into."

"Ron in a fight?"

"Yup, Harry bets that I'll win, but I loose." Ron answered.

"Well, now I know that when you get into a fight not to bet on you." Aero said.

"Hey, I could win a fight." Ron protested.

"Oh? Against whom? I recall a time when you couldn't even win against your broom. I believe it hit you in the face..." Aero teased.

Ron sunk into his chair, pouting.

Hermione and Ron, per usual, started bickering about something.

Aero looked around the room and her eyes found Neville sitting by the window, bent over some alrge book.

"Moody gave it to him. Something on Herbology." Harry told her.

"Ah, Moody. I've gotta talk to him. He knows damn well about those Unforgivables and what he did with your class..." Aero grumbled.

"What happened that made Neville act like that?" Harry wondered.

"It's not my place to say, Harry. You'll just have to wait to hear it from Nev himself, sorry." Aero sighed.

Harry nodded.

"How are you, after that lesson?" she asked.

"Fine. It was a little nerve racking, but nothing I can't ignore."

"Yeah. I'm still sorry about that lesson. Moody's completely out of line. True, you need to know how to do those spells, but to perform them in a classroom like that, full well knowing the pasts of some of those students...it's just not alright." Aero said, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Moody was never a conventional man. He used unforgivables on her, well...besides the Killing curse. She could throw off an Imperius curse thanks to him. She learned Occulemency from him. She could take the pain of the Cruciatus curse now without screaming out. She knew more hexes and jinxes and charms than she would ever learn at Hogwarts. He put her out there, signing her onto missions where Dark wizards actually tried to kill her. Because of that she could keep her calm in a bad situation. She could duel, without hesitation. Moody was not normal, he was paranoid and grouchy and extremely blunt, but Aero, like others, adored him. Tonks was his little protegee even. But for him to go so far as to use those spells in a classroom, it wasn't like him...

Aero watched Tybalt bolt from down the stairs, holding a letter in his mouth. He danced around the legs of the chair and Aero caught a glimpse of familiar writting adressed to her.

"Tybalt! Give me Padfoot's letter!" Aero demanded, jumping from the chair and running after the cat back up the stairs.

She managed to block Tybalt in the bathroom and suspend him in mid-air until his surrendered with a grumpy meow and released the letter to her.

Aero unfolded the letter and walked into her dorm room. Alicia was there, fast asleep on the bed, soft snores coming from her.

_Dear Aero, _

_I know I haven't written much, and for that I apologize. I know it must seem as though I've neglected you lately, but rest assured that I will make it up to you, love. _

_I have missed you. It seems like so long. We have alot of catching up to do. I had only just gotten you and Harry back and I had to leave again. But it won't be like that forever. _

_What is it you think is up with Mad-eye? You sounded, from what I read, very concerned about him. _

_I hope you're happy with yourself, by the way. You just gave me gray hair. That whole Quidditch Cup thing, the death eaters, you getting hit, the dark mark appearring, I recieved a nice couple strands of gray from you, girl. I do not need gray hair. I am NOT old. I'm not nearly old enough for those yet. _

_I must end our letter here. I hope to continue to hear from you. I enjoy your letters, you're very witty even in writing. Thank-you, by the way, for the omioculars of the Quidditch match. I wish I had been there with you all. Be careful, things are looking darker and darker lately and you bunch over there have a knack for getting into trouble. I know I know, "trouble finds you". Keep a good eye on Harry. Stay close to Dumbledore if you can't trust Mad-eye. Keep me updated. I've just sent Harry the letter that sayd I'm coming back North, his scar is starting to worry me. Keep a close watch on him for me, love. _

_Your favorite cousin, _

_Sirius _

Aero just smiled and put the letter in her trunk. Tybalt gave a grunt and shot up onto the bed, curling up on her pillow.

"Haven't I ever told you, it's not nice to steal other peoples mail?" she said to him.

She sighed and layed down across her bed, her legs hanging off the side.

Everything was messed up. She had so much on her mind she felt like she'd explode. Mad-eye, Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, Neville, Fred, Vane, Fudge...

Aero groaned and curled up on her side, pulling the curtains closed around her.

She knew it was still early to go to sleep but she was just exhausted all the time, her mind was pounding, giving her a headache...

"Aero? Harry's looking for you I think, he's arguing with Hermione..." she heard Ginny say.

Aero picked herself up off the nice comfy, warm bed and walked down into the common room. Harry saw her and sent a look at Hermione and began to walk towards her. His face was etched in worry, his brows creasing together. He reached her and she led him out the portrait hole for a walk.

"WHat's up?" she asked him.

"Sirius."

"Padfoot." she corrected, sending a look around the corridor.

"RIght, sorry. Well, I sent him a letter..."

"Telling him your scar hurt. He said so."

"So I'm assuming he told you he's heading back north just because of that."

"It's not just because your scar hurt once, Harry. He's been heraing rumors. Honestly, so have I. You wouldn't believe what a careful ear can hear at the Manor."

"But he shouldn't come back! He could get caught and sent back to Azkaban!" Harry protested.

Aero sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked.

"Harry, Padfoot is a rash, reckless man. He enjoys trouble, a challenge. Of course he's coming back. Besides, it'll be closer to you. He's your godfather, it's like his duty or something. If Selena was in your position, I'd do the same thing. Padfoot is a smart man, he'll be fine. He just wants to be within range if you need him. It's his job." Aero told him.

"But I don't want him to get caught because of me..."

"He won't get anywhere near Azkaban, Harry, I promise you that. Even if I have to go on a rescue mission to get him back, he'll be fine. Trust me Harry, he'll be alright."

"What things are you both hearing by the way?"

"What? Oh uhm, just whispers of things. Dark activity, death eaters and everything you know. It's getting darker, Harry. Something bad is coming, I can feel it." Aero said.

"Something very, very bad..."

**o0o0oo0o00o0ooo0o0o0oo0**

Over the next couple of weeks she had been writing to Vane quite a bit. SHe actually found herself becoming excited for his arrival. Vane was excited that he'd make it in time for her birthday.

Fred and Aero on the other hand, were a completely different story. They used every opportunity to have a go at each other.

Fred had woken up to find his hair was a nasty shade of green. Aero referred to him as a leprachaun.

Aero had taken her morning pumpkin juice and spent the afternoon in the infirmary because she had "accidentally" taken a shrinking potion, making her the size of a doll. She had ridden up to the infirmary in Angelina's bookbag.

Fred then missed all his classes one day because his legs were glued together.

Aero was then magically tied to her bedpost by her right arm, missing a day off classes.

Fred's ears turned into extremely large antlers which made him unbalanced and he fell over and couldn't get up until they shrank.

Aero had been in the hall when Fred accidentally dropped a completely "random" balloon on her which happened to be filled with a ghastly smelling black liqued.

Fred then spent an afternoon upchucking in the boy's bathroom after she exchanged his potatoes for frog bladder.

Aero was shocked every time she went to open her book bag.

Fred was chased around the castle for several hours by a rampaging group of Suits of Armor, which Mrs. Norris followed and Peeves would fly by blowing rasberries and laughing loudly.

Now they stood outside awaiting the guests. Angelina and George watched the two wearily from the corners of their eyes as the exes bumping each other's shoulder roughly, staring straight ahead.

After awhile of waiting Dumbledore finally shouted out that the large thing flying in the sky was indeed from Beauxbatons. It was a powder-blue carriage the size of a house. Large horses pulled it.

Aero grinned to herself. She had written to Xoe recently and so she assumed that the size of these things was not for the benifit of the students, but their Headmistress, Madam Maxime. As the door opened, the headmistress stepped out and Aero hid a laguh under a cough. She looked around and plenty people were in shock, their eyes the size of bludgers.

Madame Maxime was...large. Not like weight wise, though she definatley wasn't feather light, but she was tall, like Hagrid tall. Aero wondered who was taller, and that was saying something since Hagrid could use her as a toy doll.

"Dumbly-dorr, I ope I find you well?" she said in a low, think accented voice.

She reminded Aero vaguely of her godmother Ebony before she managed to speak better English.

"In excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore smiled.

Maxime and DUmbledore continued to speak.

Aero immediatley found Xoe.

She was still petite in frame, her skin tan, her hair was slightly short, more slanted now as it blew in the wind. Unlike most of her schoolmates, she was not freezing. SHe was used to the weather. And instead of looking at Hogwarts with apprehension like her classmates, she stared at it fondly, a smile on her face, practically bouncing in excitment.

They caught one another's eye and they smiled wider. They would catch up back inside.

ANd then Beauxbatons was inside and Durmstand was...rising out of the water in a ruddy ship! They disembarked, and their bulky figures appeared, coverd in fur coats.

Aero watched Karkaroff and Dumbledore exchanged pleasantries wearily. She didn't trust Karkaroff as far as she could throw him.

Soon they were all inside, the Durmstrang students sitting with the Slytherins and happily looking about the decorated room. Aero couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Beauxbatons students, who looked rather apprehensive, like Hogwarts was beneath them. Well hey, at least Hogwarts has a Headmaster who can fit through doors...

Aero followed Harry and the others inside, sitting at their table for the feast.

"The hell is that?" Ron asked.

" It's Bouillabaisse." Aero answered.

"Bless you." Ron said.

"No, Ronald, it's a French dish." Aero sighed.

"Oh..."

Aero's eyes drifted from their table to the Slytherin table. A certain pair of eyes were staring at her, a cocky grin to match. Aero smirked, and looked down at the table. She couldn't wait for some "quality" time with Vane Marcoff.

Dumbledore stood then, smiling at them all.

"The time has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. But first, let me introduce to you all, for those who don't know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Lodu Bagman, Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Aero, along with the rest of the hall, clapped, though harder for Bagman.

"These men have worked tirelessly over the last few months to prepare the tournament. They will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime in the panel of judges."

"Decent enough. It won't be hard to get Bagman to pick favorites. Just suck up to him." Aero murmured softly, the twins nodding vigorously in agreement.

"The casket, if you please, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore smiled.

"The instructions for the tasks set for the Champions have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman and they have made necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks." And Dumbledore went on to explain about how the tasks will test powers and abilities of deductions and everything.

"These champions will be chosen by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore reached inside the casket and pulled out a large wooden hewn cup with dancing blue-white flames.

Aero watched the flames with rapt attention. They were being chosen by a cup? Kind of like how they were chosen by the sorting hat...?

"Anyone wishing to enter must write their name and school clearly on a piece or parchment and slip it in the Goblet. It will be open for twenty-four hours, and tomorrow night, on Halloween, it will spit out the names of the chosen champions. To make sure no one under the age of seventeen enters, I will draw an age line." Dumbledore said.

"Aero, lucky little bitch, you can enter!" Katie hissed at her, grinning.

Aero smiled at the look of envy on the twin's faces.

Everyone decided to turn to bed then. Ron was pracitally bouncing on the spot, trying to spot Viktor Krum. Aero decided she'd see Vane and Xoe tomorrow.

They were stopped in the doorway, Karkaroff had just spotted Harry.

Aero placed a protective hand on Harry's shoulder, looking coldly at Karkaroff, a single eye brow raised. Karkaroff glanced wearily at her and then at Harry's scar.

Aero knew she made Karkarkoff nevous. Her parents were loyal followers where he had willingly given her "comrads" up. If she were him she'd be weary too.

"Yeah, that's harry Potter." she heard a familiar growl.

Karkaroff spun around and turned as pale as a ghost as his eyes landed on Moody.

"Yeah, it's me. Now, unless you've got something to say to these two, get on your way, you're blocking the doorway."

karkaroff swept his students away. Aero watched him walk away, fighting the feeling to just skin his death eater arse right then and there. Of course, if she could refrain from doing that with Snape for Dumbeldore, then she could spare DUmbledore's guest. She knew how to be civil, despite what some people think... She'd play nice with Karkaroff, for now. Until then, her focus was on Moody.


	73. Chapter 73 Fun with Vane

"Aero, Aero Aero get up." Katie sang.

"Ugh, why are you so excited this morning?" Aero grumbled.

"You have to enter in the cup now! Happy birthday, by the way." Katie smiled.

"Ugh...it's my birthday, let me sleep."

"Katie, stop bugging the girl." Angelina chided.

"Shut up, Johnson, I'm living through Black right now. Which means, miss birthday girl, you have to enter."

"How do you know I want to?"

"I don't care. Get dressed. Plus, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can see Vane and we can hang out with Xoe."

"Oh, just do it and make her stop." Alicia groaned as she buried her head into her pillow.

Aero sighed and rolled off the bed. She showered, quickly because she was afraid Katie might pee herself in her excitement.

Aero threw on a folded black mini-skirt, some black sandal heels and a thin, tight low cut red t-shirt. She put her locket over it, threw on a few bracelets, some hoop earrings and threw her hair up in a lazy ponytail, her long side-bangs framing her face. After some make-up Katie pulled her out of the dorm room and to the Great hall.

Angelina marched forward, completely embarressed at the attention, and slipped her name in. She came over, pushed Aero forward and Aero walked calmly to the Goblet, slipped her name in, and laughed, hearing Harry and the fellow Gryffindors hollers.

She walked with Angelina and sat down beside Harry and the others. Aero caught sight of Neville off in the corner, watching her. She lowered her eyes and turned her attention back to the group.

"Better you two then that snake Warrington or pretty boy Cedric." Seamus said.

"Gee, thanks, Finnigan." Aero laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I meant!"

Several Hufflepuffs were scowling at them. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"It's like the expect Cedric to be the only choice for Hogwarts. There are so many better people to be champion." she muttered.

It was a few minutes, and a round of laughter after hearing about the twins sprouting beards, that Aero saw a familiar figure running towards her. Aero fell backwards into the table as Xoe Stict tackled her, wrapping her up in a hug.

"I've missed you people so much!" She exclaimed happily.

Aero laughed and sat Xoe down on a bench instead of her lap.

"How's France, Xo?" she asked.

"Wonderful, amazing I can go on and on, though some girls there are kind of snooty." Xoe said.

"I expected as much when I saw their expressions when they got here." Katie nodded.

"What's the school like?" Alicia asked.

"Of, it's more clean and more elegant than Hogwarts, but I don't know, Hogwarts has got that homey feeling to it. And it's not like Beauxbatons as Peeves or revolving staircases with faulty trick steps, or rooms that people have never seen before, or secret passages before. And let's face it, Madam Maxim is no Albus Dumbledore." Xoe smiled.

Xoe looked at Aero with a smile.

"Happy birthday, god sister." she squealed, pulling Aero in for another hug.

Aero smiled and patted her back.

"Thanks, Xo."

"We've got so much catching up to do." Xoe said.

"You and Aero may have to hold off on that part, cuz I see a certain foreign student heading this way..." Katie giggled.

Aero looked up and smiled, a tingling sensation in her stomach. Vane stood there, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. He held out his hand for her and nodded his head back, motioning for them to leave for some...space.

Aero said goodbye to her friends who were either staring wide eyed or taking a pace out of Katie's book and giggling.

Aero and Vane walked from the room, their fingers intertwining as the walked down the corridor.

"It is very good to see you again." he murmured.

"I'm very excited for our time here." Aero said.

"I believe your last letter made our relationship clear, and I didn't have time to respnod before coming here. I have come from a relatiosnhip myself recently. What vould you say to being...rebound buddies, I believe they say?" he asked.

Aero smirked.

"Excellent. So, just because we're not...in a relationship exactly...that doesn't mean we can't still have fun, right?" she asked, looking up through her lashes at him.

They had reached a deserted corridor and stopped walking, facing each other. She felt her heart sputter when she saw him swallow, his gaze roaming over her body and lingering on her exposed cleavage.

"Oh, and vat vould this fun entail?" he said quietly.

"A little bit of this, a little of that. It's just fun..." she told him, running a hand up his chest.

"I think I like this fun." he nodded, his eyes looking a bit darker than before and he grinned at her.

He placed his large hands firmly on her hips and twirled them. Suddenly Aero was pressed up against the cold wall and Vane's body was pressed against her. Aero ran her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles twitch under her hands through his shirt, and wrapped them around his neck, tugging at the end of his hair.

Vane smirked once before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to hers. She molded her lips to his and felt him bite her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth. She gasped a bit and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Aero slid hers over it, both fighting to get the upper hand of dominance. Aero pushed his tongue back and slid hers into his mouth, pulling herself right up against his body.

She slowly dragged her heel up his leg before winding hers around his thigh. His hands grasped her hips tighter as she dragged her heel up and down his leg.

He lifted her up then and she wound her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands worked their way into his hair, fisting it and pulling.

She explored his mouth, biting his lip and tilted her head for better access. His mouth was hot and tasted of peppermint and she sighed happily. His hand was under her ass, keeping her up as they leaned back against the wall, pressing each other closer together. Aero could feel her control slipping. There had been alot of pent up sexual frustration since her breakup and this wasn't helping but she couldn't stop. She didn't know if she wanted to...

Aero gave a soft moan, almost inaudible, as he moved his mouth from hers and down her throat. She rolled her head back, shutting her eyes and biting her lip to keep quiet. He made the path down her neck, nibbling until he reached her pulse point and he bit hard, making her give a louder moan before he started to lick and suck at it, soothing the red area. She could feel his triumph, smug grin.

In reply Aero ground her hips in his, and he gave a sudden loud grunt, biting her throat again. Aero grinned, feeling how much "fun" he was having. She rolled her hips again and he hissed.

He moved his mouth down, leaving her skin hot behind it. He pressed his lips to her cleavage and stuck his tongue out, earning a gasp from her. He ran his tongue down, nipping as he went. Aero felt her stomach clenching, her skin was heated and her head was dizzy.

When the sudden sound of voices coming towards the corridor came to them Vane pulled his head back and lowered her gently to the ground. Aero flattened out her clothes as Vane rearranged his pants, holding her slightly in front of him. They tried to even out their breathing and Aero concentrated for a second before the heat in her cheeks receded, taking away their pink rosy color.

After the group of Hufflepuffs passed them she felt the vibrations of Vane's laughter shake her.

"Yes, I think that ve vill have much fun together, this year."


	74. Chapter 74 I'm a bitch Get over it

Aero sat at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the names of the champions.

She didn't exactly think she would get picked, she rather hoped she didn't now that she thought about it. She had too much to think about. If someone else became Hogwarts champion she wouldn't cry over it, that was for sure.

She looked down the end of the table. She'd been trying to catch Neville's eye for the last twenty minutes. He was skillful at avoiding, she'd give him that much. She couldn't get him alone in the common room, couldn't get to him in his dorm, couldn't get to him in between classes or during meals.

Aero sighed, completely frustrated. She got it, she dropped one hell of a bomb on him. He was dealing with alot. He needed time to sort through and deal with the information. She understood, she did. But he didn't have to completely freeze her out. This cold shoulder act was starting to give her frostbite.

Fred and George were sitting across from her, beardless finally. She continuously caught Fred shooting daggers at the Slytherin table. Now unless Draco had caused more trouble, she was pretty sure Vane was on the receiving end. She was just getting more and more confused by the day.

Harry sat casually beside her, biting on his roll as he talked with Hermione and Ron. Harry was pretty carefree right now. It was Aero who once again held all the secrets.

She wondered how Sirius had been hearing the rumors and which ones he was hearing...there were some at the Ministry, whispers between people, careful not to be overheard. Aero being Aero had of course eavesdropped. She even went undercover as her wolf counterpart, pretending to be a stray, digging through trash outside the Ministry. Two Ministry workers had been there, whispering about Bertha, the missing worker. She couldn't make out their faces, but they were talking very seriously. Which only lead her to believe Bertha wasn't lost, not really...and someone, somewhere, knew where she was.

She had been at the Manor this summer, and Lucius was very tense, almost paranoid, getting edgy and jumpy in his own home. He didn't visit the Ministry as much anymore, staying inside as much as he could. He would constantly be itching his arm, unconciously rubbing it.

Aero remembered when she was little, her first time seeing the Mark. The horrible black tattoo of the Dark Lord, branded into the forearm of his subordinates. She specifically remembered seeing one on Lucius's arm. That just made her nervous.

SO when Aero wasn't spending her time worrying about Neville or the uncomfortable Fred-Vane situation, or Harry's scar or Sirius getting caught or Moody giving her the heebijeebies, or the fact they had Snape and Karkaroff, one too many death eaters, under one roof for her liking, she was working on piecing the rumors and whispers together. So far, she was just trying to link the dark mark, the recent death eater attacks and Bertha Jorkins together.

Fairly recently, Vane had been occupying her mind... it gave her some peace at least, a moment to just stop thinking and worrying about everyone else. Just to be a teenage girl for just a second.

Finally Dumbledore had stood, walking towards the cup.

"I think it needs one more moment." he commented.

The twins leaned forward.

"Hope it's someone from Gryffindor." they said.

"Better not be Diggory." Aero mumbled.

"Hear, hear." George agreed.

Gryffindor was rather sour with Diggory since he won that match against them. Personally, Aero thought a redo was in order. Harry only lost because Dementors were on the grounds illegally, or...well Sirius had been watching the game, attracting them, but still...Dementors!

The flames suddenly turned red and spit out a piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it easly, holding it out so he could read the name.

"The champion for Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum."

Aero, along with the rest of the school, errupted into loud applause as Viktor lumbered up the row and into the assigned Champion room.

"The winner for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour."

The girl that Ron was seriously infatuated with, appearance wise, with the silver blonde hair, stood and walked excitedly behind Viktor.

"The Champion for Hogwarts...is Cedric Diggory."

Aero groaned loudly and swore.

The uproar of the Hufflepuff table drowned out the rest of the dissapointment from the students. Aero rolled her eyes as Cedric strolled up and followed after the other two.

"Damn, Diggory, he'll loose us the cup for sure." Angelina muttered.

Dumbledore began some speech that Aero drowned out, her head in her hand as she used her very colorful vocabulary in her head, cussing Diggory out. The little dim-wit.

Suddenly Angelina, once again, had elbowed her ribs.

"I'm going to get an awful bruise if you keep doing that..." Aero grumbled, clutching her side.

She looked up, scowling, until she saw the flames were red again.

Dumbledore, just as confused as the others, reached forward and caught the newly spit out paper.

It was a long, agonizing moment before Dumbledore said something that made Aero's heart stop. ..."Harry Potter".

Aero turned around and looked at Harry who stared up at Dumbledore in...horror and confusion.

Last time Aero checked, Harry didn't enter. He was too young...how the hell did his name end up in that cup? How was another Champion chosen?

"Harry, please come up here." Dumbledore said again.

Aero gently pushed Harry to his feet, sending him on his way.

A moments later the Headmasters and Headmistress, along with Crouch, McGonagall, Snape, Moody and Ludo Bagman rushed from the room, following the path of the chosen.

Aero sat in awe. It felt like the blood had drained from her face. She remembered what Dumbledore had said earlier.

Death tole, people died. The tournament Harry was in...people _died_. He wasn't old enough, he wasn't ready for this. None of this made sense. Harry was too young, so someone else put his name in the cup. And she doubted the person was friend of his. It had to be someone extremely clever, which meant dangerous because if they were trying to put Harry in danger...and they were clever enough to hoodwink the cup...this was a problem.

The Hall was filled with talk. There were accussations being shouted. Insults were flying between the houses. Gryffindor seemed pleased at the turnout. One of their own had been chosen. Ron was silent, a pale, shocked expression on his face. Hermione looked concerned.

"What does this mean?" Ginny asked.

"That Harry may have to enter as the fourth champion..." Aero murmured.

"But...that's so dangerous! And against the rules." Hermione protested quickly.

"I don't think that matters...there's a binding contract for this tournament...the cup has chosen four, and the four must play..." Aero said, staring hard at the table, her mind reeling.

Karkaroff, Snape, Moody, Crouch, Bagman. Those were people she didn't trust who had access to the cup.

The other teachers shooed them all from the Hall, telling them to go to their common rooms.

Fred and George were ecstatic, talking quickly, smiles on their faces. By the time harry came back into the common room Lee had found a Gryffindor Banner, there was food and Butterbeer Fred and George had nicked, and everyone was whistling, hollering and clapping. Aero stayed back, watching. Harry looked pale. He said over and over again how he didn't put his name in, he didn't persuade someone to do it for him and he honestly didn't know how it happened. Aero didn't see Ron anywhere...some friend he was.

And though Harry's words didn't seem to effect anyone else, she believed him. It only confirmed her theory. Someone, someone inside Hogwarts was out to get him. Someone near Harry was trying to get him killed.

**o0o0o00ooo00oo **

The next few days were ridiculous. Slytherins were cruel, Hufflepuffs were just jealous and the Ravenclaws were judgemental. Though despite that fact Gryffindor didn't relent in its applauding of Harry. They shunted Diggory, only seeing Harry as the champion.

Aero hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry since then. She was avoiding everyone really, even Vane and Xoe, wanting to put off their opinions on the matter. She was sure Harry felt so alone, especially with Ron being a jealous toerag.

She was standing in the bathroom with Angelina while Katie fixed her make-up, when a group of Slytherin girls walked in.

"Bet you're happy your little celebritity is in the tournament." Artemis Bower sneered.

Aero ignored her.

"But if it were _MY _friend in there, I'd be worried about him, you know? Potter doesn't stand a chance." she continued.

Angelina was leaning again the sink, watching Aero wearily while Katie continued fixing her eye liner though her eyes would dart towards the Slytherins.

"Oh, come now Black, don't be anti-social." Artemis mocked.

"I'm not anti-social, I just don't like you." Aero replied calmly, inspecting her painted nails cooly.

Artemis glowered at her.

"You know, it's rather good you decided to dump that charity case, Weasley. You're one of the last Blacks, you have a repuatation to uphold, even if you are a nasty little Gryffindor bitch. I am surprised that you got Vane Marcoff though. I doubt it'll last long. He'll find someone better in no time."

"Hope you don't include yourself as one of the btter ones. Wouldn't want you to be dissapointed." Aero remarked calmly.

Artemis was looking really angry now, because Aero wasn't taking the bait. Aero internally grinned at that.

"I'm better looking than you, bitch."

Aero felt Angelina move, coming to stand at her shoulder and heard Katie put her make-up down.

Aero made a face, like she was deep in thought. She crossed her arms loosley across her chest and walked forward, inspecting the seventh year girl.

"Hm, you're hair is dull, your eyes are cold, your skin is rough looking with pimples hiding under that cover up. There are bags under your eyes, you know if you didn't shag in the broom closest so late at night you'd get some decent sleep and it'd take care of those for you." Aero commented sweetly, like she was helping her.

Aero walked around her before coming to stand in front of the taller girl.

Aero leaned forward slightly, squinting her eyes. Angelina smirked.

"It's too bad you know." she said.

"What's too bad?" Angelina asked innocently.

"That the ugly fairy kissed her on both cheeks." Aero answered.

Artemis shrieked and before Aero could blink she felt a stinging feeling on her face. She raised an eye brow and lifted her hand gently to her cheek. Artemis Bower had slapped her.

"You bitch!" Angelina shouted.

"How dare you touch my girl, you whore!" Katie screamed.

"She taunted me. The little slag deserved it." Artemis sneered.

Aero used the good side of her mouth and raised it into a smirk, staring amusedly at the older girl.

Aero then curled her fist and slammed it into the side of the girl's face.

The Slytherin girls shouted in protest.

"Only pansys slap. I'm a bitch. I'll kick your ass." Aero snapped.

Artemis shouted and brought her hand up. Aero felt her lip tear as the Slytherin's ring caught her lip.

Aero spit the red liqued onto the floor and scowled at the girl.

And hell broke loose. Aero had been slammed into the wall, her tiny frame lifted off the floor as the girl's hands clasped around her throat. Aero gasped before bringing her elbow up and plowing it down on Artemis's arm, breaking the hold, grabbed her head, bent her over and kneed her in the stomach.

Angelina then proceeded to grab Aero by the shoulders and they hauled ass out of there and into the common room.

"The hell happened to you?" Lee asked.

"Fight in the bathroom." Katie answered.

"Who'd you fight with?" Hermione gasped.

"No fight, my darlings, I simply had a pleasant chat with one of my Slytherin friends." Aero replied, throwing herself down onto a chair.

"A pleasant chat, you, with a SLytherin? What a load of dung bombs. Who was it?" Harry asked.

"Some seventh year girl."

"Why?"

"Nothing. No reason." Aero said.

"Aero-" George complained.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"You really wanna know?" Aero asked.

"Yeah."

"Because she came in talking shit about you and Fred." Aero said casually, staring at the fireplace, ignoring the stares of the others.

"WH-me?" Harry asked.

"And me?" Fred chorused.

"Yes, you both. And just for your information, Harry, I do _NOT _think you entered your own name, nor did you have anyone do it for you. You can do this tournament. You'll be fine and everyone will get their puff-filled heads out of their arses sooner or later and relize that. And as for Fred, I enjoyed going out with you. Yes, I miss you. Yes I wish things hadn't ended the way things did, but they did and for the record, no matter what any ridiculous Slytherin bitch says, you were not my charity case, nor did I ever see you as one. That is why I punched her and why my mouth is leaking and throbbing. So now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm very tired and I'm going to bed." Aero snapped before turned and walking up the stairs leaving several open mouthed Gryffindors in her wake.


	75. Chapter 75 Foeglass

**Unless I get some reviews, I'm not writing again. Each Chapter from now on has to get at least a couple decent reviews, or I'm ending this story. So REVIEW?**

Aero leaned against the wall in the corridor, skipping Binns class. It had been just a few days ago that she had gotten into that ridiculous fight with tthat seventh year Slytherin, Artemis Bower. Artemis seemed to show up everywhere now, sending her daggers with her eyes. Aero was getting annoyed. She wasn't afraid of Artemis. Not in the slightest. She could take that snake out annytime with her wand tied behind her back.

She was avoiding Binns class so she'd avoid Fred. When she had come back from that fight her adreneline was pumping, she had a headach and was irratated. The ended up in her telling everyone that she had allowed herself to get roped into that fight. That she had infact let Bower's words get to her, furious at the fact that anyone think, let alone say, that Fred and her hadn't actually had anything, that he was her charity case. She didn't want that.

So she had admitted, much to her annoyance, that she missed Fred. She wasn't supposed to say that. It wasn't her intention to admit that. This was why she never liked living on her emotions. Emotions were crippling, they were dangerous. Her irratation from the fight, her guilt for lying to Fred, she had lived on that and in the moment, allowed herself to be taken over by them.

She shook her head.

She hadn't been able to look at Fred since then. She practically avoided all Weasleys now. Not only that, but Harry was constantly feeling bad about someone approaching her because he was chosen. She insisted it wasn't his fault, it was bound to happen.

Aero stuck an Every Fruity Flavor Lollipop in her mouth and looked up at the ceiling. She'd have to switch spots in a moment to make sure she didn't get caught diching class. She kicked her foot against her bookbag on the floor.

She snapped her head up when she heard the sound of racing footsteps. Aero looked to her left and saw Hermione running full speed down the hall looking incredibly distressed with her hands covering her mouth.

"Mione!" Aero shouted.

Hermione just wailed.

Aero raced forward, stopping the younger girl in her tracks.

Aero placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, turning her to face her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened-why are you crying?" Aero asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes practically spilling a waterfall now.

Aero looked around quickly. She grabbed her bag from the floor and slung it over her shoulder and put an arm around Hermione, rushing her forward.

Aero brought them to a bathroom not far away and checked for anyone inside, finding it empty, before silencing the room and locking the door.

She had Hermione sit on the edge of the sink. Hermione's head was bowed low, she was trembling as she cried, her hair covering her face.

"Hermione, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Aero said gently.

Hermione slowly, almost reluctantly, raised her head, her eyes watery and blood shot.

Aero caught sight of something white coming out from under her hands.

She made a face and pulled Hermione's hands from her face.

Her eyes widened.

Hermione's teeth were growing, fairly quickly. They were past their normally large size and growing. They were about the size of a small beaver's.

"Hermione, what the hell?"

Hermione was still crying.

"You want me to get some wood for you to chomp on? Hear that helps the beavers..."

Hermione cried harder.

"Alright, alright! Just...stop leaking, I can't work in wet conditions." Aero said quickly, examing the teeth closer.

"What spell was it, exactly?" Aero asked.

"Demsogio..." Hermione mumbled, her teeth muffling her words.

"Uh...you mean Densaugeo?" Aero clarified.

Hermione nodded her head as best she could.

Aero nodded, biting her lip in concentration as she thought back to her spell work.

She pulled her wand from her pocket. She shifted Hermione around, keeping one hand on the girl's back to keep her balanced as Aero faced her to the mirror.

"Tell me when to stop, alright?"

Aero muttered something softly under her breath, pointing her wand carefully at Hermione's enlarged teeth.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched her teeth shrink.

After a moment she said "Stop."

Aero put her wand away and inspected her work, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I do not believe that is their original size, Miss Granger."

"Well, if you were shrinking them anyways, might as well make them better looking."

"There was nothing wrong with them in the first place." Aero told her.

"They were huge! I've been trying to convince my parents to let me do it, but they're dentists and everything..."

Aero nodded. She knew what Dentists were. Hermione had explained what her parents did in Hermione's first year here.

"Alright, time to get rid of those puffy eyes." Aero said.

"What? You're going to use magic on my eyes?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"No, Granger...it's this new thing called make-up, I know you don't wear it, but some girls actually like it." Aero sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I don't really wear make-up."

"Well, you've got this natural thing going on. At least you're not putting pounds of it on your face like some girls do."

Aero looked around in her bag before pulling out a tinier bag. She put it on the sink and pulled some things out.

She looked at Hermione for a moment before using eyeliner, darkening her eyes somewhat. Then she applied light eyeshadow, almost completely natural, and some blush, blending it in with Hermione's skin under her eyes.

"Very nice. Now, what happened exactly?"

"Well, Malfoy and the Slytherins had these Potter Stinks badges and I mocked the badges, he asked if I wanted one, though not to touch his hand because he'd just washed them and didn't want Mudblood smudge on them. Harry and Draco threw spells at each other, Harry hit Goyle, giving him some nose boils and Malfoy hit me..."

"And then what?" Aero asked, already planning Draco's demise.

"Professor Snape came...he sent Goyle to the hospital wing and...Ron made me show him my teeth, and all the Slytherin girls were laughing, and Professor Snape said...he said he didn't see a difference and I ran away..." Hermione said, her eyes watering again.

"Hey, don't start crying again. Tears are NOT my thing. Alright, don't go back to potions. Wait it out. I'll come find you later. I have something I have to do now." Aero said, packing her things away, making a face as the taste of Lemon Lollipop entered her mouth.

Aero turned to walk out.

"What are you gunna do?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh, Snape's long overdue for a meeting with one of his Niffler friends..." Aero said brightly before leaving the bathroom.

Aero made her way quickly and silently to the Gryffindor common room and made her way to Fred and George's room.

The room was covered in posters, clothes thrown on the floor, their notebooks open on their beds.

Aero made her way around to the twin's side of the room. She looked through George's trunk before going to Fred's. There, in a dark cage were a few Nifflers.

Aero picked one up, the little thing curling into her hand. She quickly put it in her robe pocket, covering the other up and leaving the room.

She walked down to the Potions room in the Dungeons and kneeled down by the door. She just reached into her pocket when Colin Creevy came towards her, boucing with every step he took, a smile on his face, as usual.

"Hi Aero!" he said happily.

"Sh, Colin. I'm busy."

"Oh, are you pulling a prank? It's so cool, I've never had the imagination to do a prank, you know."

"Colin, what does the word SHHH mean to you?"

"Sorry, I'm just here to get Harry. Mr. Bagman wants him, doing photographs of the Champions. I think it's so cool, Harry being picked, you think he'll win-"

"Colin...shut up, alright?"

"Oh, sorry. I know, I talk too much. I'll be quite, the last thing you want when pulling a prank of Professor Snape is to be caught right? What kind of prank is it? What are you going to do?"

"Colin, for the love of Merlin's baggiest trousers, shut your mouth. Now, go get Harry and do what you're supposed to do, alright? Don't mention me. Forget I'm even here." Aero sighed.

Colin nodded happily and bounced into the dungeon. It was a few minutes before Colin came out with Harry, babbling.

Harry stopped when the doors closed and looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow in question, smiling slightly.

"Ran into Hermione..." she answered.

"How is she?"

"Alright. Little embarressed."

"What are you doing down there, exactly?"

"Looking for dust bunnies, what's it to you?"

"Are you pulling a prank?"

"Why in the world would I ever do that?"

"In retaliation for Hermione. He gave Ron and I detentions and took points away."

"Now it's retaliation." Aero said.

"Alright, have your fun then."

"Fair warning, I saw Rita Skeeter lurking around." Aero told him.

"Bloody hell..." Harry grumbled as he and Colin walked away.

Aero slipped a crack open, just enough for Niffler to fit through.

As soon as it was through she shut the door and ran as quietly as possible back up the stairs.

Aero walked up the stairs, finding Moody's room.

He didn't have a class.

"Mad-eye, if you'd be so kind as to bring yourself down here, please." Aero shouted, situating herself on a desk top.

Mad-eye came hobbling down the stairs from his office and leaned on his desk.

"What can I do for you, Black?"

"Well, an explanation would be nice." She snapped.

"About what, exactly?"

"Gee, seen Neville Longbottom recently?" She said.

"Ah, you're here to rag on me about Longbottom. Is that really your business, Black?"

"You bloody well know it's my business. Performing the Curciatus curse in front of him? Are you _completely _mental, Mad-eye?" Aero shouted.

"Isn't it a little late to be having this conversation? And I know it's your business, actually, considering you were _there_." Mad-eye growled.

Aero bristled, her eyes turning crimson in anger.

" Does Dumbledore know about your classes, Mad-eye?"

"Dumbledore wants you all prepared."

"Prepared for what exactly? You know something I don't?"

"Not your place, Black."

"Actually, considering I'm and Auror now and you're _NOT_, it's more my place than yours." she sneered.

Mad-eye turned away from her.

"Don't walk away from me, you git. Tell me what's going on. Why do YOU think we have to be prepared, what is that envolves students using Unforgivables?" Aero pressed.

"You should leave, Black."

"I'm not bloody leaving. What is going on?" She demanded.

"Check yourself, Black. You're getting out of order."

"I'm out of order! Have you seen yourself recently? Using unforgivables in class, drinking in front of students, and don't you dare tell me it's pumpkin juice. Not to mention transfiguring students, my cousin no less! You're acting real weird Mad-eye. Does this thing you're arming us against have anything to do with Harry and the Cup?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he growled.

"Lies! Lies! You may mentor me in Auror training, Mad-eye, but I pull rank here. I'm the Auror. Not you. Now tell me. Was it another student, Karkaroff maybe, who put his name in that Goblet?"

"Karkaroff! Karkaroff! HA! That old slime ball couldn't do that. It would take an extremely clever person to hoodwink that magical object. They'd have to use a confudus charm to do that! Whoever put Potter's name in there wants him dead. Doing it in the tournament would make it look like an accident. It's _genius_." Moody growled.

Aero was silent.

"You've put quite a bit of thought into this, Mad-eye." she murmured.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, _LeStrange_."

Aero looked him right in the eye as she slid off the desk.

"Yes, It was. But now that's _my _job, Mad-eye." she said before wlaking out the door.

Something was up with Mad-eye, and she didn't like it. She would get to the bottom of it, that's for sure. Mad-eye better be careful.

**MPOV **

He looked at the trunk with a grin before turning back to his foe glass.

He gave a kick to the trunk. In the glass a new figure had appearred, still blurred, but he was pretty sure who it was. That little girl might become a problem...


	76. Chapter 76 Don't get jealous

After visiting Mad-eye, Aero felt like she had been constantly watched. She would turn a corner in the corridor and Mad-eye would be there. She walk out onto the grounds and Karkaroff would be there.

Aero constantly wondered if she should report Mad-eye to Dumbledore. Just because he trusted Mad-eye didn't mean she did. Sure, she was very fond of Mad-eye. He mentored her. He taught her. She spent alot of time with the guy. He would train her, throw curses at her, quiz her until she felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest and her head explode and then after every session, when she felt like dying right there, he'd pull up a stool and give her Firewhiskey. He had even gotten her her own flask, like he had, with a lion on it that had ruby eyes that he filled with Firewhiskey.

The churning in her stomach that she got around Mad-eye now was intensifying. She told Sirius about it and he said that Mad-eye was there under Dumbledore's orders. He said she was probably getting the feeling because Mad-eye signified something big was going on, that's all. Not Mad-eye himself.

Aero tried to go with Sirius's theory. She really did. But every time she looked at him...something was wrong and with this whole cup thing and Harry being entered, she was a little on edge.

Neville hadn't spoken to her yet. He didn't look mad anymore, but that didn't mean he still didn't want nothing to do with her. She would catch glimpses of him, sitting alone, reading that Herbology book Mad-eye had given him. She'd never actually admit it, but she was a little afraid to approach him now.

So besides worrying about everyone else, she had her own issues to deal with. Her head was going to explode anytime now, she could feel it. And she had a hunch it was only going to get worse.

Selena had an ear infection and Aero couldn't help Shane and Desarie with babysitting because she was here.

Tonks was overworking herself, taking things that didn't need to be "specifically" done by Aero, and doing them herself.

Kingsley wasn't letting up on this Sirius Black search he was on and Aero wasn't there to intervene.

Sirius was back here, in danger of the Ministry catching him.

Harry was entered in a deadly tournament by an unknown enemy.

Karkaroff, a death eater who had worked with her parents, was here.

Mad-eye was off his rocker.

Neville was giving her the cold shoulder. When they were in the same room she felt like she was in _Antarctica_.

Harry was distressed because Ron was mad at him, which made Aero distressed.

Draco was now afraid to enter DA class, thanks to Mad-eye and she had to persuade him to go every time, promising him he wouldn't be a ferret again.

Xoe was saying that Ebony was on edge lately and that was making Aero nervous.

Fred, ever since the fight, had been giving her this weird, pained and hopeful expression for reasons unknown to her.

Ginny was mad that Aero and Fred weren't talking, which frustrated Aero.

Lucius was up to something Death eater related, of that she was sure, and she was on edge now.

Crouch was looking more and more sick, which concerned her a bit.

Vane was the only thing capable of taking her away from the stress and bringing her onto cloud 11, cuz cloud 9 is _overrated_.

Aero groaned, rubbing her head. She got up and put her book, _Romeo and Juliet_, away in her trunk.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail, hair framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were the same stormy gray color as always. Her eyes were darkened with eyeliner, her lips a dark crimson.

She noticed she hadn't really been wearing her usual attire, things like her ripped jeans, skinny jeans, converse and sweatshirts lately. She was still wearing those "edgy outfits" as Katie put them, but more...girly.

"You really are a little different lately." Hermione observed from the bed where she was sprawled out, reading some large book Aero would never read.

"A bit yeah, now that I think about it. You're a little more...refined than you usually are." Angelina nodded.

"Still great fashion sense though. Is there any look you _can't _pull off? Damn metamorph..." Katie groaned.

"I'm not different." Aero protested.

"Aero, you're wearing a skirt and heels." Alicia laughed.

"So?"

"So...last time I checked, you wore jeans. Ripped jeans. With sneakers. Though you're pulling off that whole 'independent single girl' look off well." Alicia replied.

Aero looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore her black cage vest tucked into her navy blue Ditsy Frill Mini skirt with a gold studded belt and gold necklaced falling over her locket.

"Oh Merlin, I look like..." she murmured.

"A rich pure-blood girl. I always thought you wanted to avoid that?" Angelina said.

"I did, I do..."

"You're not doin' such a good job. Not anymore atleast. Something up?' Hermione asked.

"No. Nothing's up."

"Maybe it's Vane?" Katie said.

"What?" Aero asked, turning to look at the blonde.

"Vane. He's kind of the opposite of Fred, isn't he? With Fred you kind of let loose a little bit, rockin' the rebel look. With Vane, he's a famous, rich, Pure-blood guy. You're bound to be different with him, that's all." Katie shrugged.

"Hey, isn't it time for you to go to Hogsmeade, you and Vane do have a date." Alicia said.

"Is this your first date with him?" Hermione asked, getting up to meet Harry.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, we've gone out before, but not like a date, you know? Just kind of experimenting, seeing how we work together."

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked as they left the room.

"Vane's a nice guy."

"No, I mean, I saw how you were with Fred...do you like him like that?"

"Like I liked Fred? Uhm...we haven't really been together all that long."

"Are you completely over Fred?"

"I-why all the questions? Fred and I are done, I've accepted that, so has he. I'm moving on."

"Do you want him to move on?"

"I-yes. Yes of course, he should find someone who makes him happy."

"You made him happy." Ginny said as she met them at the stairs.

"What is this, an intervention?"

"We're just saying. Are you telling me you wouldn't feel anything if my brother started snogging some other girl?" Ginny questioned.

"I-...we're not having this discussion. If you guys are trying to...I don't know, get us back together, it's not going to work. We're done. Over. Have been for awhile. So yes, I'm moving on, just as he should. If he finds a girl he likes, he should go for it. Now excuse me, I have a _date _with Vane." she said, giving the girls a suspicious look before entering the common room.

Hermione and Ginny gave each other a look before shaking their heads in exasperation.

"They're both the same brand of stubborn." Ginny grumbled.

"Which is why we've gotta get them back together. Who else can tolerate their antics besides the other?" Hermione said.

"No one. They'll be single forever and grow old with 50 cats for friends." Ginny sighed.

"If they can't admit they still love each other, we'll have to _make _them say it. The only problem is how..." Hermione whispered, watching Aero walk through the portrait hole.

**o0ooo000o0o0o00o0o0o**

Aero and Vane walked down the cobblestone pathway and turned into the Three Broomsticks.

Aero went and found a booth while Vane ordered their drinks.

Aero tugged Vane's large jacket around her small frame tighter, ignoring the chill.

She was extremely frustrated. Even more so than usual. It was like there were two teams and she was stuck in the middle.

Her older girlfriends seemed to like her with Vane, encouraging her. Her younger girlfriends liked her with Fred instead. Not only that, but she did seem to be changing, dulling herself down a bit, as she dated Vane, becoming more "lady like" which she was sure Narcissa was enjoying.

She found an empty one and sat down. She saw the one her and Fred had used last time they were there and her stomach clenched. She had intentionally avoided that booth.

Vane came over, smiling. He handed her her Butterbeer and turned to look around at the busy place.

The Three Broomsticks was definately crowded.

There were alot of people there, a lot of couples snogging themselves tired in the corners.

Aero briefly remembered her date with Fred here and shook her head. Was it weird to be dating Vane here where she and Fred had dated?

"Is it alvays this busy?" Vane asked.

"Not normally, but I think everyone's just excited. We do have more students here than usual." Aero said.

Vane smiled. He looked around again.

"Isn't that your French friend?"

Aero looked and saw Xoe with some French boy.

She looked up and grinned at Aero, winking.

Aero smiled and shook her head at her godsister.

Vane and Aero talked for a bit.

Vane talked about Quidditch alot, which Aero didn't mind because she loved Quidditch just as much as he did.

He talked about Durmstrang, how he liked it so much better here, and Hogwarts was alot more fun.

They talked about the tournament, which Aero wasn't too fond of that topic, and Vane kept talking about how much he wished he had been in it.

"You know, I vish I could stay here with you instead of going back to Durmstrang." he told her.

"Hogwarts is my favorite place on earth." she nodded.

"I can see vhy. It's a very charming place."

She was now sitting close to him, nestled into his side as his arm was slung around her shoulders.

"You look good in my clothes..." he smirked, nodding to his jacket wrapped around her.

"Shut up." she laughed, rolling her eyes.

She rested her head against his chest and sipped her Butterbeer.

She noticed the twins, Lee and Ron enter. They walked to a table while George got the drinks.

Suddenly Vane was holding her closer and his lips were pressed firm against hers.

She was shocked for a moment before she came to the conclusion that it must be because he ex was now sitting in the same room as them.

Aero closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Whenever she kissed Vane it was different than with Fred...a little more rough, though she wasn't complaining.

She felt his tongue on her lip, begging for entrance. She granted him that and wrapped her hands, which were partly covered by his jacket sleeves, around his neck and into his hair.

She tilted her head a bit as she sighed into the kiss as his tongue skillfully delved into her mouth.

She heard a loud **thump **and pulled away slightly to see that Fred had apparrently knocked over his chair rather hard. He was standing, looking down at the floor, his hair falling into his face, hiding his expression. At that moment Aero couldn't help but think how hot that was. He looked intense, a little dangerous. It was a good look for such a good natured guy.

"Vat is his problem?" Vane said, his eyes cold and aimed at Fred.

Aero just about bristled with that. Fred hadn't actually done anything wrong, yet Vane was glaring at him like that..._wait_...why did she care? She was on a date with VANE, not Fred. Fred was no longer her concern...she needed to stop letting him effect her.

"Nothing. Fred's just, upset about something or other." She assured him, looking confusedly over at Fred.

Vane's grip on her tightened somewhat.

George bent over and picked up his brother's chair, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder and shoving him onto it.

"Calm down mate...what's with you?" She heard Lee mumble.

Vane was looking in a different area now, though his body was tense.

Aero caught Fred's eye as he slowly looked up.

Something similar to pain flashed in his eyes.

Aero had no idea what was going on. Ever since that fight when she had entered the common room, he'd been acting all weird and it's been seriously messing with her head and then the girls bringing up their "relationship". Something was up.

Aero shook her head, still completely confused. She found herself feeling a reaccurring emotion as of late. Worry. She felt worried for Fred. Something was wrong, he was hiding something, and it was really bugging her. What really, really bothered her was that since their abrupt break-up, they hadn't been in a place where Fred could come to her with problems, like they had done with each other before. They didn't really have **ANY **relationship with each other, that was painful...

"I do not like the vay he looks at you." Vane grumbled.

"Don't get jealous now." Aero sighed.

"I have every reason to be jealous. He is your ex. He's looking at you in a veird vay."

"Don't ruin our date, Vane. Forget about Fred."

"Can you? Can you _really _forget about him?"

"I'm not going to hide it. That's why you're here. You take my mind off of him and his weird behavior."

"Mhhmm. Right, we only do fun. As long as you don't do fun with him."

"You and I both know you have no intention of reining in your fun to just me, so don't be a hypocrite."

Vane gave her a smug grin.

"Knock it off. Git..." she said, smirking a little.

She looked around and saw Hermione enter, apparrently by herself, though Aero knew very well she had left with Harry, so he must be under the invisibility cloak.

"That is the girl, you friend, who Krum likes." Vane told her.

"I've noticed him in the library alot, that's where she spends most of her time."

"Yeah, he does anything he can to get a look at her, even for a second. He says she's 'different' than the fan girls that follow him around."

"You have fan girls too, you know."

"Do I?"

"Yes, I find myself 'threatened' daily by them." Aero grinned.

"I see it doesn't bother you." He smiled.

"Nope. I could take anyone of them out. They stand no chance."

"Yes, you are very special. It seems everyone wants a claim. Youngest Auror in a century, a Noble Black and one of the few remaining, a Metamoprh, friend of Harry Potter, adopted by the Malfoys...you are very famous, you know. You're name alone brings you power. Not to mention you're very intimidating..."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes."

"So I what, am like a trophy girlfriend?" she mocked.

"According to that Skeeter woman, we are the new, young power couple." he laughed.

"Of course. I don't like her much."

"No one does...isn't that Moody?"

Aero tensed as she saw his magical eye zoom towards her before he and hagrid walked over to Hermione.

Aero watched him carefully, noticing him leaning over to view hermione's S.P.E.W notebook and then his lips moved. He saw Harry. For some reason that made her uncomfortable.

"Nice to see yer, Hermione." Hagrid called loudly, his booming voice carrying through the crowd.

_Subtley was never hagrid's strong point..._Aero thought.

Then one of Vane's buddies came in, looking for him.

"Vane, ve are needed for a quick meeting vith Karkaroff." they said.

"I'll see you later?" Vane asked her.

"Sure."

She went to remove his jacket.

"Keep it." he told her, leaning down to kiss her before leaving the Three Broomsticks.

Aero got up and made her way over to Hermione.

"Hello, Mione, Harry." she said casually, sipping her butterbeer.

"Thank goodness, now I don't look like I'm talking to myself." Hermione sighed, obviously relieved.

"My pleasure, kid. So uhm, what did Mad-eye want?" she asked.

"Nothing. He could see me though. Hagrid wants me to meet him at his place tonight. Something important, you game?" Harry asked.

"Sure, don't forget the meeting with Sirius though."

"I won't. We'll be there on time."

"Alright, I'm cool with sneaking off to Hagrids."

"Wicked. Wonder what it's about..." Harry trailed off.

Aero glanced up through her lashes and saw Fred eyeing her again though when their eyes met this time his eyes widened a fraction before shooting down, staring hard at the table.

What the hell is up with him?

Hermione just look at her confused expression and shook her head, smiling to herself.


	77. Chapter 77 Moving on

**Feels so long since I've updated. Thank you for the reviews, they're amazing. I'm kinda one of those authors that wants the Flattering ones and the Critic-made ones. Not like one or two words, like "update soon" though I appreciate those. I just like some reviews with more than three words, I spend, like most authors, time on these chapters, and would apprecitate some good, deep reviews, that's all. So, thanks again for the good reviews, makes me happy, happy-time is when I write my chapters. :) Loves yeah, REVIEW-**

Aero and Harry crept through the grounds under the invisibility cloak on their way to Hagrid's.

"Any idea what he wants to show you?" she asked.

"Not a clue."

"OUCH!"

"_Be quiet!_"

"It'd be easier to keep it down if someone didn't keep stepping on my feet!" Aero grumbled, shooting Harry a look.

"Oh, sorry..." Harry apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry. _That'll _make my poor foot stop throbbing..."

"So...you and Vane, huh? Am I gunna have to go all over-protective brother on his ass?" Harry teased.

"No, thank you...I can't actually see you doing that..." she muttered with a smile.

"I so could! And if necessary I will. Boy better be acting like a gentleman." Harry told her.

Aero snorted.

"You two better not be doing anything inappropriate, understand?" Harry said sternly.

"Yes, daddy. I'll be a good little girl." Aero mocked.

"That's all I ask." Harry said seriously, though a traitor smile formed on his face.

They stumbled up the stairs, knocking into each other.

Aero raised a hand and knocked quickly on the door.

"You there, Harry?" Hargid whispered, looking out the door.

"Yes, and I'm here too, thanks for the hello, Hagrid." Aero sighed.

"Oh, sorry Aero, didn't see you there." Hagrid grinned, ushering them inside.

"What did you want me to come down for?" Harry asked.

"I got summat to show yer." Hagrid replied.

Aero and harry put the cloak back on and followed hagrid out the door.

"Hagrid, we can't stay long, only until one o'clock..." Harry started but Hagrid wasn't listening.

Aero watched Hagrid march up to the Beaxbatons door and knock. Madam Maxime came out then and Hagrid helped her down the stairs.

"Iz it time, 'agrid?" she asked.

Hagrid nodded happily.

"_What is he doing_?" Aero whispered.

"'ere are you taking me, 'agrid?"

"Yeh'll love it, definatley worth seein." Hagrid told her.

_"Are we going with Hagrid on a date_?" Harry whispered to her.

_"Merlin I hope not." _

They followed behind the pair silently as they walked through the forest. Aero sighed continuously, completely bored.

"What, do you have the attention span of a chipmunk?" Harry asked her.

"No! I just hate that we have to walk so far." she grumbled.

"Not _that _far..."

"The castle and lake aren't even in sight anymore! Not far, my ass!"

"Oh what, not up for some exercise?" Harry laughed.

"We Gryffindors get enough exercise just pushing our luck. Anything more than that is overworking." Aero muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Finally they heard something interesting, a bunch of men shouting up ahead. They turned the corner by a thing of trees and came upon a sight that sent chills down their spines.

"_Dragons_?" they chorused.

Madame Maxime was speechless, observing them with awe.

Aero watched as a group of Keepers ran forward trying to hold down the dragon. Eventually they used Stunning spells.

"Keep back Hargid! I've seen this things do twenty feet! Horntail here does forty!" A familiar gruff voice called out.

"Why are dragons here?" Harry asked, stepping slightly closer to Aero, as if hiding behind her.

"I have an idea, but I don't like it..." She muttered, watching the four dragons wrestle with the wizards.

Finally a man came joggin up.

"Charlie!" Aero realized.

As Hagrid and Charlie broke into conversation, Aero hadn't taken her eyes off the dragons. She had a sinking feeling in her gut about these things...

"Nice romantic date Hagrid..." Charlie muttered, casting a glance at a wandering Maxime. "Didn't know you were bringing her, she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

_Kind of evening the score, Char, since we're here too... _Aero thought to herself.

"So what do they gotta do?" Hagrid asked.

"Think the champions just gotta get past 'em...How's Harry?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Couldn't bring myself to tell mum what he was gunna have to do. She's already having kittens over him, saying it's too dangerous, he's too young. Then of course she read the Skeeter article, _'he still cries about his parents, I never even knew_!" Charlie sighed.

Aero watched in amusement as Harry's eye twitched in annoyance.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled them both away.

"Skeeter got you good..." she sang quietly.

"Shut up." he grumbled.

Suddenly Harry was jolted back and Aero quickly let herself fall back with him to stay under the cloak.

Aero raised her eyes to see Karkaroff there. Harry had run into him.

"Who's there?" Karkaroff growled.

Aero shoved her hand over Harry's mouth just as he did the same to her. They lay on the ground under the cloak and and stared silently up at Karkaroff who was looking at the ground. He shrugged and walked away, creeping to see the dragons. He must've thought it was an animal who hit him.

Aero silently bent down on her feet, pulling Harry up and raising herself. She grabbed his hand and they jogged back up to the castle.

"So the champions will all know by breakfast." Aero said as they ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, except Cedric."

"Aw, don't tell me you're going to tell him." Aero huffed.

"Of course, we should all be on even footing."

"Cedric will never be on even footing with you, Harry." Aero sighed.

"Still."

"Whatever..."

After quietly passing into the common room they plopped themselves down in front of the fire.

Aero lounged on the chair, her head and feet dangling over the sides as her eye lids drooped.

She looked up when Harry fell backwards onto the floor with a _thump_.

"Oh hello, Sirius." she greeted her big cousin casually as his head appearred in the fire.

"Hello Aero, Harry."

"Sirius, how are you?" Harry asked, leaning close to the fire.

Aero snapped a hand out and pulled the back of his shirt, settling him back into a sitting position a safe distance from the fire.

"Don't _try _to fall in now, Harry." she grumbled, tired.

"I didn't try to fall in! I've only ever seen this form of communication once!" Harry retorted, making Aero roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath about Muggles.

"Never mind me, how are you?" Sirious said, completely serious, ignoring their bickering.

"I'm-" Harry started but Aero cut him off with a sharp look, knowing the boy would've lied and responded with a _fine_.

Aero stayed in her position, listening intently as Harry talked quickly to Sirius, talking more than he had in days, about how nobody believed him, about Skeeter's article, about Ron not believing him and Ron being jealous of his attention and then about what they had just come back from. She could practically see the weight on Harry's shoulders as he talked and she wished she could just take it off for him and relieve him of this distress.

She watched Sirius's dull eyes flicker with concern. His stormy eyes, the same ones she wore, were showing the most life they had in months. She took this moment of story time to observe her cousin.

His eyes were dull. His cheeks weren't as hallow as they had been before. His skin had more color. He was getting better, but she knew he'd never fully loose the horrible effects of Azkaban. Sirius would be forever damaged.

"Dragons we can deal with." Sirius said.

"We? Who is this we you speak of, Siri? As far as I'm concerned, you can only stick your head in the fire on rare occassions, giving advice, I'm the one who's going to end up putting your advice and suggestions into action." Aero grumbled, rolling her eyes too look at Sirius as he pouted at her.

"Yeah, rub it in, why don't you." he grumbled sourly.

"Don't pout at me, you old grump." she snapped.

"I'm not old! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Since it hasn't sunk in yet, a few more times should do the trick."

Sirius scowled at her from the fire.

"I haven't got long here, I've broken into a wizarding home to use their fire and they could come home any time..." Sirius said.

"Yeah, good idea Sirius. Rack up those felony charges while you're on the run." Aero grumbled.

"There are things I need to warn you about."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Karkaroff. Harry he was a death eater, you know what that is, right?"

"Yes-he-what?"

"I think it's safe to assume Aero will be able to keep an eye on him, correct?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah, just add it to the list of things I gotta look after..."

"He was a death eater, got sent to Azkaban but got out because he made a deal with the ministry. Dumbledore probably wanted an Auror around Hogwarts because of that."

"You think Karkaroff put his name in the fire?" Aero asked, suddenly very serious.

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"well if he did he's a really good actor, he didn't want me to compete." Harry said.

"Obviously he's a good actor, the Ministry let him out." Sirius said.

"I don't know..." Aero muttered.

"What? You have a feeling about something?" Sirius asked quickly.

Aero looked up and gave a puzzled look.

"You used to get these weird feelings when you were little. They were generally always right if you figured them out." Sirius explained to her.

"Oh well, I don't know...it might be then...I just have my doubts about Karkaroff doing it...I'm not sure though. I'll definately look into it." Aero sighed.

"I've been reading the Daily Prophet-"

Harry groaned.

"and have been reading in between the lines of Skeeter's article. Aero, how's Moody?" Sirius said.

Aero looked up, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Moody was attacked before he started Hogwarts, yes I know they said it was a false alarm, but I don't think so somehow...I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts, they knew with him there their job would be alot harder. No ones going to look into it too closely, he's had intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean-"

"He can't spot the real thing. He was the best Auror the Ministry ever had, which is why I've been training with him until now. I'm already on it." Aero finished.

"You're keeping tabs on Moody?" Harry asked.

"Since your name has been entered into the cup I've been keeping tabs on everyone." Aero told him, not willing to tell him she'd had a feeling about Mad-eye before school even started.

"Good job, love. Keep your eyes open, as I'm sure Moody's taught you 'Constant Vigilance'". Sirius told her, giving a small smile.

"I've been hearing some very strange things. Death eaters have been more active than usual lateley. Showing themselves at the Quidditch cup, making the Dark Mark, and Aero I'm sure you've heard about the missing Ministry worker..." Sirius said.

"Bertha Jorkins?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with the Blacks.

"Yes, I have. I've eavesdropped on many conversations, one of which involved two very suspicious people, talking quietly in some dark alley about her. I couldn't hear the whole thing."

"And what about at the Manor?"

"Lucius is a bit paranoid, always looking over his shoulder. He's been staying the house more. Ebony's been acting up more too. She won't tell Xoe why, but I think it might be whatevers going on now." Aero told him.

"Hmm...Bertha Jorkins disappeared in Albania, that's definatley the last place Voldemort was rumored to be. And she definatley knew the Triwizard tournament secrets, wouldn't she?" Sirius said.

"But it's not likely she'd just walk into Voldemort." Harry said.

"Bertha Jorkins went to school with us, just a few years older, nosy as hell, but no brains. Bad combination. It'd be easy to lure her into a trap." Sirius muttered.

"So you think they got information from her, and Karkaroff is here on his orders?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...Karkaroff would only go back if Voldemort was strong enough to protect him...but this tournament would be a good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

"Looks like a good plan from where I'm standing. They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons get me." Harry said faintly.

"Right, the dragons...there's a way. Don't try the stunners, a single one won't do it, but there is a way, very simple-"

Harry held up a hand to silence him.

Aero looked around, craning her neck to see behind the chair.

"There's someone coming! Go!" Harry whispered.

"Aero, I'm trusting you with him. Watch yourself around these death eaters, you'll be a target too." Sirius whispered frantically before disappearing.

Aero groaned, listening to Harry and Ron argue.

Harry through a HARRY STINKS bage at Ron's forehead.

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself, kiddies. Everyone just go back to bed. Harry, no throwing things. It's rude." Aero yawned, stretching before ruffling harry's hair and walking up the stairs to her own dorm room.

All the while Sirius's warning in her head _watch yourself around these death eaters, you'll be a target too _

**o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o**

The next morning Harry dragged Aero from the Gryffindor table with Hermione in tow and to the library.

Harry filled Hermione in on last nights conversation.

"Let's try to keep you alive for the tournament, from what I heard Aero's got this covered." Hermione said desperatley.

"Thanks, Mione." Aero huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind her, Hermione, she's a little grumpy." Harry muttered, shoving Aero with his shoulder.

The spent a while looking for ways to beat the dragon Harry would have to face.

Harry slammed his head on the table in frustration.

"Easy, your thick head will dent it." Aero muttered, shoving him.

She had her head in her hand, her free on flipping the pages of the thick book on the table in front of her.

"Anyone found anything yet?" Hermione sighed.

"Not unless you want to scalp it, which I suppose would distract it..." Aero said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Not gonna happen." Harry grumbled.

"Are you sure? It'd be pretty interesting to see."

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to happen."

"Well fine, go ahead, be picky about it." Aero mumbled, slamming the book shut.

"Oh great, he's here again. Why can't he just read on his stupid ship?" Hermione growled suddenly.

Harry and Aero picked up their heads from the table and looked over to see Viktor Krum slouch in, casting them a sourly look as he passed.

"Oh let's go, his fan club will be here any minute." Hermione huffed.

Aero walked through the door and followed silently behind the two young Gryffindors, listening to Hermione huff and puff when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist, yanking her in the other direction.

Aero glanced up at the tall figure and let her heart slow down.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing, you wanker?" Aero sighed as she followed Vane through the halls.

Vane shook his head before suddenly shoving her up against the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing as she felt him roughly kiss her. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he dragged her body forward and pressed up against her, leaving no room between them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangeling in his hair.

Vane, not wanting to lean so far down, picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His tongue forced her lips apart, running against her teeth, the roof of her mouth, sliding against her own. This kiss was hungry and Aero vaguely wondered why before all thought left her mind, only the thought of lack of oxygen staying.

She radiated in the warmth that spread from his body to hers. She felt so _small _compared to him, she wasn't sure if she liked that fact.

She smirked against his lips as she felt his excitment before grinding into it, earning a breathy groan from the man. She left a trail of kisses across his jaw line and down his throat, nipping and sucking as she went until she got to his pulse point and she bit down.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as his head fell forward, roughly pushing her hips back into his for friction. She licked teh red spot she bit, soothing the pain before nipping at his collar bone, running her tongue along it.

She felt a familiar clenching in her stomach as he repeatedly grinded against her, forcing their hips to meet, the pace quickening.

His breath was hot and heavy against her throat where he bit her, soothing it with his tongue as she had done.

Her core was pulsing, he was throbbing and she was loving every minute of it.

She raised her mouth to his ear, nipping his earlobe and making him groan in appreciation.

"We should really continue this in a more private location..." she whispered.

She felt him shudder before his grip on her tightened.

He started walking and he found a locked classroom door. Aero used her wand to open the door.

Vane swiftly shut it before slamming her against it.

His hand gripped her waist steadily as he grinded against her again.

His other hand burried under the material of her shirt, tracing her stomach until it came to her bra and palmed it.

Aero squeezed her eyes shut, giving a breathy moan, arching into his hand.

His mouth was on her neck then, biting and sucking.

Aero felt so incredibly hot right then she could barely breath. Her skin was on fire, his hand leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched.

He raised his head and pressed their lips together hungrily, devouring their moans and groans as they continued.

He suddenly pressed his body flat against her, pinning her to the door. His hands left her body only to come up and quickly unbottom her shirt.

Vane pushed her cups down, releasing her chest and stared at it openly.

He placed a kiss on top of both her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Aero gasped, his tongue running skillfully over the pebbled point before he sucked hard and bit down on it, causing Aero and whip her head to the side and give a moan.

Her hands fisted in his hair.

While his mouth worked on her chest, he slipped a hand down over her stomach and slipped into her skirt, entering her panties and brushing a finger against her wet folds.

Aero held back a whimper, biting her lip.

She felt Vane smirk.

He ran his finger over her before suddenly sticking it inside her.

Aero bit her lip harder, thrusting onto his finger desperatley.

Vane bit down on her nipple again, and added a second finger.

Aero's head dipped forward, landing on his shoulder as her body shuddered.

Vane used his hand to steady her hips, holding them still as he thrust a third finger in, making Aero draw blood on her lip, holding back her sounds. She wasn't going to make a peep. She refused.

Aero felt her stomach clenche, her core was throbbing almost painfully and it was like a coil had sprung free as her legs trembled, her arms had become like jelly around his neck and she allowed a single sound, almost a grunt, as she came around his fingers.

Suddenly she was on her back on a desk with Vane leaning over her.

He was then focused on getting his pants undone.

Aero raised an eyebrow.

She was here for fun, but she wasn't going to just put out for him. Hell no, she didn't work like that. Like hell she was just gunna even drop to her knees for this wanker.

She slipped her bra back into place, smoothly rebuttoning her shirt and smoothed her skirt.

She hopped off the desk and fixed her hair as she brushed by the door.

Vane looked up, startled.

She looked at him, a playful smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vane asked her.

"Me? I'm all finished here, thanks. Feel free to use this classroom to finish up." she said.

"And you're not going to...help?" he asked, incredulous.

"Help? No. If you want me to put out, you'll have to work alot harder for me, baby." she said sweetly before walking out and closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hall, ignorant of the pair of wide blue eyes around the corner.

**0o0ooo0o0o0 **

Fred watched Aero walked down the hall. His eyes were wide.

He didn't know if he was upset or happy.

He was upset, furious even that that stupid slimy Bulgarian Bigshot had touched his girl. His...girl? Wait, woah, hold it and freeze. Aero wasn't his girl anymore...right? ANyways...

Fred shook his head.

He had just seen that git come out of a broom closet with some blonde Beauxbatons girl not a half-hour ago.

Maybe Aero knew? Maybe she was alright with it? Or maybe she didn't and this git was two-timing her!

But the thought of his hands, or anyones hands, on her was sickening to him.

But the fact, or what he guessed from what he heard, was that she was just using him for her needs, she hadn't laid a hand on him.

But she had implied she would it he "worked" for it.

No way in hell that bastard was touching her! He didn't deserve her.

But Aero wasn't his...now if this wanker forced himself on her, or mistreated her in some way, then he'd step in gladly, but until then...Aero was moving on. It was high time he did too...or at least try to.

He sighed and shook his head, walking back down the hall.

He vaguely wondered if Aero was getting crap from everyone too. Geroge and Lee were telling him to move on, it wasn't right to stay with one person forever and never experience anything with someone else.

Ginny and Hermione was trying to convince him that Aero and him were perfect together and Vane was all wrong to her. Fred agreed on the last point, he didn't like Aero and Vane together but he wondered if he'd like her with anyone else.

The day he saw her at the Three Broomsticks with that guy...the minute he walked in he saw Vane sneer at him and snog the life out of Aero, right in front of him, on purpose.

Fred had just lost it. Not too far from there had been where he had taken Aero on one of their dates.

And then Aero had looked at him. He could feel himself just wanting to go to her right then and there. But she wouldn't go back to him.

And then Vane had just left her there, by herself. He was glad Hermione was there for Aero to occupy herself with.

And they met eyes again and Fred couldn't bear to look at her, not in the eye, and not go running to her.

Fred knew he messed up. It was just everything all bottled up.

He remembered having no control of his anger that night, just saying crazy things and making accusations.

He was jealous of Vane. He had money, he was of a powerful noble family, her family liked him, he was older, he was a professional international Quidditch player, a BEATER.

Vane could buy her expensive, beautiful jewlery. He could take her on trips around the world. He could love her without her family hating her.

And then he had been annoyed that Aero would run off whenever Harry was in trouble. Don't get him wrong, Harry was like a little brother to him, he loved the kid, but his girlfriend loved him too. And, in hindsight, he knew it was a brotherly-sisterly love and she was just looking out for him but at the time he was jealous.

And then Sirius Black came along and suddenly Aero wasn't her normal, happy self. She would be with him and she'd be quiet, a look of frustration, anxiousness, thoughtfulness would be on her face. She looked like she was loosing sleep. And then he'd look at the map and see her not anywhere in the castle, but going towards the forest. He knew she was hiding something, and it only started when Sirius had come into their world, and he knew it involved the convict. But yet instead of talking out their problems, he shouted, accussing her of things. But he never told anyone about his theory of her and Sirius. He didn't want her in trouble. No.

ANd now she's with Vane, some guy who won't treat her right. A guy who can't even be faithful. Yeah.

He messed up. He messed up big time. But maybe he should follow her lead, try to move on.

He walked into the common room.

"Hey Angelina." He said, smiling.

Were Aero's best friends off limits...?

**Alright, I know that the Aero-Vane thing in this chapter was random, and granted I was tired when I made it so it probably sucksssss, but it's what pushes Fred to move on. We'll be seeing a whole hell of a lota jealousy going on between those two, raising so much tension they might just...POP. :)**


	78. Chapter 78 Crossing the line

Aero was grabbed on her way to the common room since she didn't have a class that period.

A firm hand wrapped around her albow and spun her around.

"Harry?" she wondered.

"Hi. Sorry if I startled you...it's just..."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no...I had a chat with Moody-"

"You what? What did he say?" Aero asked immediatley.

"Er, he just gave me advice for the tournament, what's with you?" Harry said, puzzled. Moody seemed completely fine to him, you know, when he wasn't going bonkers and shouting "constant Vigilance" for no reason.

"Oh? And...?"

"He said to play to my strengths." Harry muttered, casting a wary glance at passing Hufflepuffs.

"Your strengths? That'd be-"

"Quidditch-"

"Which involves a broom-"

"Which is why I need you and Hermione to help me cast a-"

"Summoning charm." Aero nodded.

"You two are getting weird with that...almost twin like." Hermione told them as she came around the corner.

So that was how Aero spent her free time, skipping out on lunch. They had found an empty classroom so Harry was trying to fly things around the room.

"Damn it, ouch!" Aero growled.

Harry apologized for just sending a rather large text book into her head as she sat on a cushion in the corner doing her History of Magic homework.

"The point is to get the object to _you_, not to _me_!" She snapped, rubbing her head.

That had been the forth time.

"Concentrate Harry!" Hermione urged.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? For some _odd _reason I keep having this image of a dragon pop into my head." Harry mumbled.

Aero shot him a look. She was half tempted to lock Harry in a broom closet and morph into him, doing the task herself if it meant no more hard objects to her head. She could feel a concussion coming on...

Hermione, who refused to skip Arithmacy class, sent them both to class. Though the moment she turned her back they scurried back into the classroom.

Aero would rather Harry skip a class then be eaten by a dragon.

After dinner they had crept down into the classroom again until midnight when Peeves acted up, chucking furniture around.

Aero had fallen asleep on the chair as harry and Hermione practiced again. Apparrently Harry was getting better except for the one mishap in when Aero was very rudely awoken to see Trevor, Neville's toad, hit her in the face and startle her badley enough she fell off her seat and onto the floor in a heap, much to Harry and Hermione's amusement.

**o0oo0o0o00o**

Aero walked Harry down to the Dragons the enxt morning.

"You alright?" she asked as they walked.

"Fine..."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

_"We'll have some tissues ready for you, Potter."_ Pansy sneered as she past.

Aero simply rolled her eyes and stuck her foot out and Harry's mouth twitched at the corners as they watched Pansy fall onto her face.

"Walk much, dumb-ass?" Aero sneered back as they walked around her.

"Now, don't worry. Alright? Just concentrate, they've got better control this year, you won't be eaten." Aero told him.

Harry cast her an anxious look.

"I've been writing to the Ministry, you honestly think if it gets bad I won't be the first person aiming my wand at that great scaly beast?" Aero soothed.

"I'm just..."

"I know."

"How do you know? Ever faced a dragon?"

"No, I've faced Moody though, he's pretty scary in himself. If I can out live Moody in a fight, you can withstand a dragon. Just focus." Aero said.

"Focus...right. Focus..." Harry muttered.

"Well, Harry the champions are meeting in the tent. Miss Black, proceed to the stands." McGonagall informed them, placing a gentle hand on Harry shoulder as she led him away.

Aero watched their receeding backs until making her way up the stands.

She found herself by the twins and Lee, with her girlfriends and Xoe, and Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"Hey." she greeted.

Everyone replied back, but Angelina wouldn't meet her eyes and George was glaring sideways at Fred.

The **_hell _**did she miss?

SHe waited for the task to begin and when it did she felt herself cringing and wincing in sympathy for the champions. Ooh, and Cedric, nice burn.

"Now I think I'm quite grateful I didn't get chosen..." Angelina muttered.

Aero nodded in agreement. Hermione was peeking out through her fingers since her hands were covering her face.

Ron was looking rather pale, and the twins for once looked speechless.

Of course Harry was last.

He came out of the tent and Aero could feel the nervousness radiating off him from the stands. Poor kid...

The Gryffindors has the be the loudest of them all, the Slytherins were booing, but Gryffindor over-powered them.

Harry stuck his wand in the air.

"Good, just like you practice, scar head, c'mon now..." Aero muttered.

A moment later and he was in the air, soaring and taunting the Horntail, dodging her flames and tail like a Bludger. He was playing Quidditch. Harry was in his element.

He taunted and teased, dodging and racing until she lifted one huge clawed foot and he dove, like going for the snitch and-

"He got it!" Hermione shrieked.

Everyone, even the Slytherins, were applauding.

"The youngest champion has gotten the egg the fastest!" Bagman shouted.

"And thank merlin, only a scratch..." Aero sighed.

She, Ron and Hermione hurried down the steps of teh stands and raced towards the healing center.

Aero ran and pulled him into a quick hug while they both grinned.

"You did it! Way to go." She grinned.

"You were brilliant!" Hermione cried, suffocating him in her death grip hug.

Ron stepped forward.

"Harry...whoever pput your name in that goblet, I reckon they're trying to do you in!" he said, pale as a ghost.

"Catchin' on are ya, genius?" Aero muttered, rolling her eyes.

Harry glared at him.

"It's okay, Forget it." Harry sighed.

"No! I shouldn'tve-"

"Forget it. It's over, done with. I forgive you."

Then the boys both grinned.

Aero rolled her eyes again.

That was an apology? God lord...boys were such simple little beings sometimes...

Hermione had burst into tears, even startling Aero, who looked at her as if she had grown a tail.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry protested, completely bewildered.

"You two are so _stupid_!" she cried, stomping her foot before stalking away.

"Did she seriously just stamp her...?" Aero muttered as she gave harry one last, granted confused, smile and followed after the curly haired girl.

She followed Hermione down the trail with the other students and they caught up with the others.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin, Mione, calm yourself. I know they're idiots but really now, what did I tell you about the leaking?" Aero muttered, coming up behind her.

As she was walking she suddenly tripped and next thing she knew she was in someone's arms.

She looked up and her nails turned a practically neon pink in embarresment.

Fred was looking down at her, his cheeks a tad flushed.

They seemed to just stare, his hands keeping a firm grip on her arms as he held her against his chest.

Aero felt a shock run through her arms, like a bolt of elecricity.

When she heard a giggle behind her she automatically straightened herself. She hadn't even noticed how close their faces were...

She looked behind her and saw Ginny and Hermione, big goofball grins plastered to their faces.

George was standing their, his arms crossed and shaking his head in a sort of amusement.

Angelina was keeping her head ducked, not looking at her while the other girls were off somewhere else.

"Uhm, right, thanks..." Aero mumbled pathetically.

"Oh yeah, uhm, no problem...paths a bit rocky, gotta watch your footing..." he murmured.

They nodded awkwardly at each other before George led his brother away, still shaking his head.

"Yeah, more like I have to watch your sister's foot." Aero grumbled, sending an accussatory glare at Ginny who just smiled innocently at her.

"Falling for my brother, Aero?" she asked sweetly.

Aero scowled at the two giggling girls before swearing under her breath and walking away, Angelina trailing behind her, giving Aero that feeling of something being wrong.

This only meant one thing...They were having a girl's talk tonight... _Joy_.

They had a celebration that night in the common room.

Fred and Aero of course avoided one another like they had a highly contagious disease.

And then Harry opened that bloody golden egg and Aero felt like her ears were bleeding.

Angelina nicked some food, Katie got the drinks and they all ran into their dorm.

Aero changed into a cami and plaid pj pants before bouncing onto her bed.

"Alright, topic for tonight?" Alicia asked, putting a chocolate frog into her mouth as she looked expectantly at the others.

"Gee, I don't know, Angelina, why don't you share what you're hiding?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Uh well I really think someone else should-"

"I asked you, Angelina." Katie interupted.

"Now I'm curious." Alicia said, watching them.

"Me too. Spill it, Ang." Aero said.

"Well...okay...don't freak out on me..." Angelina said, facing Aero with a guilty expression.

"Oh boy..."

"Well, it was really sudden and all...but Fred came into the common room the other night, a look of like, determination on his face. He just came in and was all 'Hey Angelina. I've been thinking, and I'd like you to come with me to the next Hogsmeade trip." Angelina muttered.

Katie huffed, crossing her arms. She had known about this.

Alicia was wide-eyed and staring at Aero.

Aero sat cross legged on her bed.

Angelina was her best friend...Fred was her ex. They were going to Hogsmeade together..._Together_...with each other...like a date?

"As friends? That's great..." Aero said.

"Uhm...not exactly...more like...just the two of us?" Angelina said, more of a question at the end really.

"Like a date."

Angelinda nodded.

"With **_MY _**ex boyfriend."

Another nod.

"You couldn't have gone for the other twin?" Aero groaned desperatley.

"I'm really sorry..." Angelina cried.

"Sorry? You're sorry? No, no. You're one of my BEST friends. And you're going out, on a date, with my ex-boyfriend! First rule in girl code, Ang, exs are off limits unless told otherwise! And you blatantly ignored that rule! Oh, oh but you're SORRY. Because sorry makes it better right? Sorry Aero, but I'm gunna go snog your ex now! Sorry Aero, but can you help me pick out an outfit for my date with your ex tonight? SORRY! Sorry makes it all bloody better, doesn't it! Oh, sorry! Sorry! Well SORRY, Johnson, sorry that I can't even look at you! Sorry I'll smash your face in if you DARE talk to me about him, SORRY that I don't give a flying dung in HELL if you're sorry!" Aero screamed.

Katie smirked, like she had expected it.

Alicia's jaw was practically collecting dust on the floor.

And Angelina was staring, her eyes watery, biting her lip.

Aero swore and leaped from her bed and ran down the stairs.

She threw herself onto the window seat, hugging a pillow to her and glaring out at the darkness.

Anglina Johnson...was dating her ex-boyfriend. That stupid, backstabbing bitch. She was supposed to be loyal to HER, and then she goes running off to Freddie.

Ugh.

Aero was fuming.

How dare she? How DARE she? Why would she do that? Didn't she know how wrong that was? Had Angelina been interested in Fred while he and Aero had been going out? Had she actually been happy when they broke up, seeing her chance to get the guy? Didn't she care that Aero would be upset, that she had betrayed her, ignoring the rule of DO NOT TOUCH THE EXS OF YOUR GIRLFRIENDS. Jeez, that rule was practically seared into every female's head!

And Fred, oh him. That piece of crap! Going after her best friend! Go after a girl, sure, move the hell on. But she didn't mean her friend! She didn't want to LIKE her exs girlfriend. It was just one of those things, the most natural thing in the world, no couple breaks up only to like their old flame's new flame. Honestly. Aero wanted to be able to pick apart his new girlfriend without feeling bad about it. She didn't want to see him snogging her best friend! Besides, wasn't the new girlfriend supposed to be a rebound girl anyways?

SO he was going to put Aero through the hell of seeing Angelina and him together and then just throw Angelina away? Just rebound and move on? That little toerag.

"You alright?" She head a voice ask.

She turned her head around.

The common room was practically empty, just a few kids over in the corners.

Neville stood before her, looking nervous.

"Am I alright? I feel like I should be asking YOU that question, you look like you're gunna be sick..." She murmured quietly.

"I'm just...I wanted to apologize. I have for awhile...I've just been too cowardly to face you. And then I see you alone now, and you're obviously upset about something...so...are you alright? Oh of course you're not alright, you just stormed down here and started glaring out the window! What a stupid question, and now I'm babbling like an idiot, maybe I should just leave-"

"Neville...stop talking. Breath. In and out. Good. There's nothing to forgive you for, mate. Your reaction, though upsetting as it was, was perfectly normal."Aero said calmly.

She patted the seat on the window by her feet. He sat down obediently.

"But I yelled at you! I said horrible things! I compltely overreacted." Neville protested.

"No, you reacted as any normal human being would. You just found out a very big and horrifying secret. Of course you were distressed, hurt, you felt betrayed because I hadn't told you, granted I couldn't just walk up and introduce myself as _**their **_daughter. That would surely get us off on the wrong foot." Aero said, trying to give him a reasurring look, though she's sure it came out as a pained grimmance.

"Back to my original question, Aer, you alright? You look like you wanna hit something...I can stand behind a pillow while you throw some punches if you want..." Neville suggested.

"Nev...I'm...fine. Just...feeling a little betrayed and angry myself."

"Why? What happened?" Neville asked, completely concerned.

"Ah well...Angelina and Fred..."

"What about them?"

"They're ah...going out now." she muttered.

"No way? Isn't she like, your best mate and he's your...well obviously..."

"Yeah. I know. And she expected me not to be angry about it. I've just only..." she trailed off, avoiding his eyes and looking out the window.

"Gotten over him? Aero, I know I may be a guy an all, and not in anyway good with girl talk, but I want to help you. You barely ever accept help from anyone...let me help. I can listen and do what I can...I'm here...now." Neville said quietly.

Aero glanced at him.

"Thank-you, Nev. I...I don't know exactly...I'm never so overrun by feelings. I don't usualy give into them but this time...just imagining her with him is just...I can't..."

"But aren't you with Vane?"

"I'm not WITH anyone. He's a rebound guy."

"What's a rebound guy?" Neville asked, puzzled.

"Oh, right. Uhm, after a serious break-up, people generally find another person to hold onto while they get over their break-up...then they move on. Rebound. Like a middle guy. I break up with one, get with another to get over previous guy, and then find a new guy to start another relationship with, completely over the original break-up."

"Wow...okay. So VAne is your rebound guy. You're not actually with him. Which means, since he's the rebound, you're still getting over Fred, and by Angelina getting with Fred...it's upset you."

"Exactly."

"So isn't she HIS rebound girl?"

"I think so...which makes me confused as to what to feel because she may be a backstabbing bitch, but I don't want her to think it's something serious and them him just up and move on, crushing her, you know? She was my best friend before he ever became my boyfriend." Aero sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Jeez, dating is so complicated. You're gunna make me wanna stay single forever...though I expect this is what good brothers do for their sisters. I'll live." Neville grinned.

Aero gave a smile and leaned forward, giving him a quick one armed hug and ruffling his hair.

"So...we're cool then?" she said.

"Yeah, we're cool. SO cool." he laughed.

**REVIEW?**


	79. Chapter 79 Hell hath no fury

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Oh, and apparrently Fred and Aero have a couple name, FRERO, very nice. :) Reminds me of fredos...YUM. Oh, off topic here, hehe, I'm enjoying the reviews very much. **

**Alright, here we go! **

**o00o0o0o0o0o0 **

Aero had slept in Hermione's room after the whole fiasco.

Hermione didn't say one word, just simply opened the door when she knocked and laid out some blankets and a pillow.

At first Aero thought Hermione had been too tired to talk but that morning as they walked down to the Great Hall her and Ginny just kept giggling about something. It was making her extremely suspicious. Either they were plotting something she knew she wouldn't like or they had already set something in motion. Which scared her a little bit.

Jeez. Put her in the face of rampaging death eaters, she's completely cool, but put her up against two young meddlesome girls and she's ready to run away with her tail between her legs.

Aero sighed and followed the girls to sit beside Harry and Neville. It was so annoying. Harry and Ron had been fighting, while she still had her best friend. The moment Harry gets Ron back she looses Angelina. Woah, bitter much?

Katie suddenly appeared at her side, slamming her plate down on the table before taking a seat.

Aero raised an eyebrow. What the hell was katie in a tizzy about? Did Angelina backstab her too?

"Sorry, I'm still annoyed. I mean, this is Angelina we're talking about here! She wouldn't just go and do this shit without a reason, right? Hey, why am I about to start a rant? SHe's dating YOUR ex, shouldn't you be plotting revenge or something?" Katie asked, putting some cereal on her spoon.

"Oh, I'm upset alright. I'm betrayed, angry, hurt, confused...and when put with a Black those are kind of bad combinations if you think about it...so yes, I'm plotting the horribly painful demise of two fellow Gryffindors at this precise moment, Katie." Aero told her calmly as she moodily stabbed at an egg on her plate.

Katie grinned.

"Well excellent. What've you got?" she asked excitedly.

"Why are you so alright with getting back at Angelina?" Aero asked.

"Obvious, isn't it? You're my friend, and though she is-was, she crossed a dangerous line. She has to be rightly punished. It's only fair." Katie shrugged.

Aero stared at her friend in wonder before shaking her head with a small smirk.

She cast a glance at the two girls beside her. Ginny was looking entirely too interested in buttering her toast and Hermione, bless her, was trying to look casual as she looked around the room though her eyes landed on Aero multiple times. She'd have to properly teach the poor girl the art of eavesdropping. Now, normally, she'd be fine with including them both in her plans, but she didn't exactly trust them. That giggle fest, the tripping her into Fred, the way they would ask her questions about her and Fred's relationship.

Aero sighed, shaking her head again and got up from the table, walking out of the Hall and into the corridor, walking aimlessly.

She needed some serious time to think.

Getting revenge on Angelina? What was she thinking? Angelina was her friend before Fred and her ever got together. Where the hell was her loyalty, though she could ask Angelina the same thing...but that's NOT the point. She would...she would try to be the bigger person, as much as it might hurt...cuz really what claim did she actually have to Fred? Ha! Fred Weasley could date whoever the hell he wanted...

Right?

I mean, they were broken up. For awhile now...surely they didn't feel the same? She, she was looking at her options now. She could find someone else, even if Vane wasn't for her...

Vane, that brings a whole new category of problems.

Vane Murcoff, he was SO not the right guy for her.

Sure, he was handsome, he loved Quidditch...but that was kind of where it stopped.

Oh great...great. wonderful. She was going to make comparisons between the two of them?

Besides, like she told Neville, Vane was teh rebound guy. At least right now. Maybe she'd learn to...not love persay, but like.

Aero vaguely wondered if she'd ever love anyone. She could've loved Fred. But not anymore, love wasn't her thing. She couldn't ever see herself committing to a guy like that. She didn't want to settledown. Not anymore. Now she was wondering if love even existed...

**o0o00o0o0o0**

Aero thought through all her classes. She thought during lunch. During Dinner. She just had alot on her mind.

She walked past the DA room and came to a halt when she heard a familiar growl forming a swear.

But the voice was off...different...less Mad-eye-ish...

Aero felt her stomach clench.

She pushed the door open, wandering around in the dark until she crept to his office, creaking the door open a crack.

The light was on, shadowing Mad-eye.

He was there, standing over that stupid 7 lock trunk he kept in there.

"Damnit, this is annoying." she heard him mutter.

She frowned.

That wasn't sounding like Moody.

He reached for his flask, dropping something inside before swishing it around and downing the whole tank.

Aero watched, curious and slightly apprehensive.

She had to repress the urge to ran away like a little baby to tattle to Dumbledore, but she didn't even really know what she was seeing in the first place, Dumbledore wouldn't believe her. Besides, this was Mad-eye, he's done stranger things than drop miscillanious (sp) objects into his drinks. She need more information.

Mad-eye's paranoia seemed to have left a mark on her because, thinking ahead to getting caught spying on him, she concentrated for a moment before her appearrance changed.

Her hair became blonde, her eyes green, her lips thinner, her eyes smaller.

She glanced into the room again. Mad-eye was breathing heavier, bent of his desk a little and shakily put his flask away.

All of a sudden the door was wrentched open.

Since she hadn't been expecting it she stumbled into the room and fell beside the trunk.

"_Batshits_." she cursed.

Just after she had spoken an almighty thundering roar came from the trunk.

Aero looked at it, startled.

"The hell was that...?"

"Better question missy, is what are you doing in here?" Moody growled.

"What was that? What've you got in there?" Aero demanded, taking care to keep her voice a tone different from hers.

"Nothing you have to worry about, besides, you wouldn't believe me anyways. Now, answer my question, blondie."

"I was coming to ask a question about the DA homework. I lost it." she said, lying through her teeth easily enough.

"Mm? It's on the board, find your class. You should learn to knock." he growled.

"Right, sorry Professor."

Aero scurried from the room, took a glance at the board for good measure, like she was staring at her assignment, before leaving the classroom, feeling Mad'eye's magical eye linger on her.

When she was sure she was a safe distance away from his all-seeing eye ball, she sighed in relief and changed back.

"Well that was odd...the hell kind of trunk growls at you?" she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with that trunk, something bad. It sent chills up her spine. The growl kept echoing through her head. Something...familiar...? But that's impossible, she's never seen that trunk before. Wasn't strange really, Mad-eye kept all sorts of strange things, it wouldn't be weird if she hadn't seen this trunk before. But a trunk with seven locks...it was familiar, but if she hadn't seen the trunk before...was she familiar with whatever growled?

Now that she thought about it...she had landed right next to the trunk, and when she spoke it growled, almost in reply, like a reaction to her voice...and it was familiar? What could possibly be in that trunk that would recognize her voice?

Aero racked her brain for something she may have seen with Mad-eye that could possibly be in that trunk...but she came up with nothing.

Mad-eye,...that was another thing. She had this sense of dread whenever she saw him or he was brought up in conversation...and what just happened only fueld that. Mad-eye...something was wrong, very wong. She happened to be close to Mad-eye, bonding while he through hexes at her and growled at her, but this Mad-eye was...different. Had the dustbins just made him more paranoid, unable to trust her anymore?

Hm, but Sirius and hers conversation the other night...he questioned Mad-eye too...not that he wasn't Mad-eye or anything, but that those dustbins...that someone had actually tried to attack him. That made Aero entriely suspicious. But still, she couldn't report him to Dumbledore just based on suspicions. He had too much to worry about what with Harry being entered into the tournament, besides, this was her job now.

She had to piece the puzzle together.

She had to figure out what was up with Mad-eye.

She had to help find who put Harry's name in that goblet.

She had to find out what was making the old Death eaters anxious.

She had to watch over Harry now, protect him in every possible way she could.

And she had to figure everything out before it was too late and something horrible happened.

She walked quickly down the shadowed hallway, glancing around her anxiously. She constantly looked over her shoulder, the thought of seeing Mad-eye making HER paranoid. In truth, Aero didn't feel safe with the company the castle was keeping.

She knew it might be a little self-centered or something, but she was scared for herself.

Karkaroff had been a death eater, who had worked with her parents. The very thought of her parents scared her. And being around someone who had done those horrible things with them...it was unsettling. Two death eaters, Snape and Karkaroff, huddled under one roof, so close to her...they didn't like her very much, she knew that. No one, not even the death eaters, really liked her parents. And she was, by blood, their daughter. She was friends with the boy who had taken away their master...put them on trial. She was not only that, but a blood-traitor, which all death eaters hated. And even though the Ministry said they were free and clean, and Dumbledore seemed to trust them, in Aero's opinion...

Once a death eater, always a death eater.

She knew it was hypocritical in a way because of Ebony, but Ebony had only changed because of her family. She had willingly become a death eater, she had agreed with the pure-blood mania, she had been a death eater. She couldn't completely trust Ebony, she always knew that. She didn't believe in people changing, only people revealing hidden layers of themselves.

She may love Ebony, but she had in fact worked with her parents. She could change back.

And so with this whole tournament going on, two death eaters under the same roof as her, and Mad-eye going barkers, she was ready to crawl the walls.

She sighed and continued walking forward and turned the corner of a dim hallway and froze.

She saw the red hair, the well built form...tangled around the dark skin and the braided black hair...

Aero's eyes turned a coal black, her hair a crimson red from her emotions. Her hands balled into clenched fists, her eyes narrowed, her lips a thin line as the pressed together.

The betrayal and the hurt all washed back to her, hitting her full force as she stared at the blissfully ignorant couple. Her best friend and her ex-boyfriend, snogging happily in the hall, right where she could come and see.

Well if that wasn't a slap in the face she didn't know what was.

Oh Angelina Johnson was going to get what was coming to her. And as for Weasley...he'd finally see just what he had missed out on. She would break them both. They deserved it.

Aero, embracing her Black Blood thoughts, gave a cruel smirk, the rage-filled fire dancing behind her eyes as she abruptly turned and walked away.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...

**Uh-oh. Aero's going full on Black Family Bitch. Let the games begin!**


	80. Chapter 80 Good Morning Kiss

**Heyyyyyyy guess what? Well, remember when I said I couldn't work my old computer to make a trial for this fanfic, because well I'm more of a visual person so it was WICKED cool to see this video on youtube from Beesy, which is soooo now in my youtube favorites, about this little Fic right below! Yeah, Beesy made a trailer, and in my opinion it's awesome. You should check it out. Check my profile for the link. DO it! DOOOOO IT! **

**o0o0o0ooo0**

Aero glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye.

He was playing gobstones with Ron on the floor while she sat in the chair beside him, curled up around a pillow while she checked their essays for some potions assignment.

On the outside she was behaving as if nothing had happened. As if that little love fest in the hall wasn't still making her blood boil. The very thought automatically changed her fingernails a vibrant red in anger. It got no other reaction.

Despite what people may think, Aero had been very effected by her upbringing in Malfoy manor. Granted she didn't hate muggles or muggle-borns, had no problem with Dumbledore, was a Gryffindor and behaved more like her disowned cousins than her "noble" one, Aero Black was ever the aristocrat.

Outside she behaved calmly, politely, civally, which nearly killed her. Every time she saw either on of them she got a painful flash of them tangled together against that wall...

Inside she was like a raging storm. Her thoughts were dark, headaches came often, making her want to snap at anything that moved. Flashes of them both were frequent, whether it was the one she wished to repress or the ones of them all together. Fred and her together with Angelina in the background...and Aero couldn't help but question whether or not Angelina had wanted him while they were together...

She felt ready to explode all the time. She had to sit through classes like nothing was wrong while the very fuels to her raging fire were sitting beside her. She had to act cival towards Angelina in the dorm room and resist the urge to smother her with a pillow when she slept. She had to stop herself from stabbing Fred with her fork at meal times. It had only been two days since then...possibly. Time was feeling very disorienting for her at the moment. It took all her strength to not kill her fellow Gryffindor couple...

She barely slept anymore. Things were getting bad, and her love life wasn't the only thing that was falling apart.

She had this...knot in her stomach about Harry all the time. She couldn't get this feeling of unease to go away. She tried to brush it off as the fact she was just nervous about him being in this tournament. But somehow, even if she didn't like admitting it, she knew it was more than that, something so much more terrifying...

Aero checked over the essays endings before handing them back.

"So they're alright?" Ron asked.

"Don't know why you both try so hard in that class...Snape will never give you good grades, he very reluctantly gives you passing ones on rare occassions." Aero sighed, running a tired hand through her hair.

"We didn't try half as hard with these ones." Harry told her.

Aero raised an eyebrow.

"Ah well, you were checking these ones. If we did them half-assed Hermione would've lectured us, but you just check them." Ron grinned.

Aero rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

She had to admit, sometimes spending time with these two could completely distract her.

She glanced over towards the side of the room. Angelina was there, snuggled nicely into Fred's side as they talked with George and Lee. It was George that caught her attention.

George looked annoyed though she could tell he was trying to hide it.

Aero smirked. George didn't like Fred and Angelina together...because HE liked Angelina. Of course!

"What are you grinning about? It's making me nervous." Harry asked her wearily as Ron busied himself setting up a board of chess.

"Oh, nothing." she told him airily.

"Nothing my ass, I could see your mind working some evil plot all the way across the room." Neville said as he plopped onto the arm of her seat, a smile on his face.

"Shut up the both of you. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Is it wrong of me to smile?" Aero asked calmly.

"Lie all you want, Aer, but you're up to something." Neville told her with a shrug.

"Just don't get into trouble." Harry told her.

"Since when did I gain two little mother hens?" she grumbled amusedly.

"Shut up!" Harry and Neville chorused as they watched her gracefully leap from her perch on the chair and walk towards the side of the room.

She bounced over to the others and sat down lightly in a chair beside George.

Angelina and Fred cast a curious and slightly anxious glance.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Well...it's just I know that before you weren't exactly alright with us-" Fred started.

Aero waved him off.

"I'm perfectly fine. Do what, or rather WHO, you want. I get to, why not you?" She shrugged.

"Yes, you've moved on to Vane." Fred said, a tight smile on his face.

Aero laughed. Fred looked at her, shocked.

"You think Vane is the only guy? Please, he's not faithful to me, I'm not faithful to him. We're just having fun." she laughed.

"Fun?" Fred asked.

"Yes, fun. It's not serious. I'm, how you say...exploring my options." she said, giving George and Lee a flirty smile.

George blushed and Lee blinked several times before grinning widely at her.

Fred's eyes narrowed.

"And you know, since you've gone and dated my best friend, there don't seem to be any boundaries so I feel entirely free to go after whoever I want." she smiled.

"No boundaries? And what the hell are you talking about, like who?" Fred ask immediatley.

"Oh no no, Fred, that's not fair. See, I got no warning about you crossing the boundaries with Angelina here, so you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Aero smirked.

She got up quickly and leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on both George and Lee's cheeks before winking and walkng up the dorm stairs, distantly hearing Harry and Neville's laughter behind her.

**o0o0o0o00o0o **

_It was dark, so very dark...a toddler peeked through the railings of the stairs, her eyes were wide as she stared into the room. _

_There were several hodded figures standing in the living room but her eyes were glued to the ones by the couch. _

_The crackling fire was the only light, making their faces visible. _

_The woman with the hooded eyes and dark curly hair tapped her long thin fingers on the arm of the chair, a cruel smirk on her face as she listened to the murmurs of the hidden people. _

_A man with long reddish hair stood beside a man with long brown hair as they too listened though the tall, broad shouldered red one had a bored expression on his face. _

_The man with the long blonde hair sat beside the woman, a detached look upon his own face. _

_"You're father remains a problem, boy." the woman drawled. _

_"Y-yes, but he'll never figure it out. He won't suspect me." a figure stammered. _

_"Of course, who would think to suspect their only child of doing something such as this?" she laughed humorlessly. _

_"My father is wrong in his beliefs. Our master follows the right path." the figure said, firmer. _

_"Yes, yes. All will know the same in time." the brunette man said. _

_Several people grabbed their forearms and disappeared. _

_"Time to go and see our master. Come now, Bella, Crouch." the red haired man insisted before leaving with the other with an echoing **crack**. _

Aero's eyes shot open, her breathing heavier, shallow.

She was curled up on her side, Tybalt on her other, and the room was dark and silent.

She had been dreaming...no, it was a memory. That little girl had been her. She had remembered seeing a meeting of the death eaters. But why? Why now?

Of course, ever since the Dementors sucked on her, she had gotten many repressed memories back. She would get them if something was similar to the memory occurred.

But...she had been asleep, and nothing from that memory seemed similar to anything that had happened recently...

But she had never remembered names before.

And the last name was Crouch...like Barty Crouch. But Barty Crouch worked for the Ministry, he was a heavy supporter in sending all Death eaters to life in prison, and if she wasn't mistaken, was the one who sent Sirius to prison on Death Eater accussations without a trial. He couldn't have been there...

Besides, at the time of the memory Aero had been three years or younger, and by then Crouch was older, way older, than the teen boy who had been speaking with her parents...

She didn't know much of Crouch's personal life, she hadn't cared to. Once she knew he was the one who sent Sirius away she detested him. She hadn't cared for him, so why look into his past?

But that boy was related to him, and not to mention probably Aero herself, and he was a death eater... but why have that memory now? What did it mean?

Aero sighed.

She knew something though. For whatever reason she had that memory...it was an omen. Something bad was going to happen. She had to figure out what it was, before it happened...

**o0o0o0o00o0 **

Aero had shaken the dream/memory off when she woke up again in the morning and was in Alicia's words "completely and obnoxiously sunshiney this morning". She slid down the entire banister on her way down to the Great Hall, scaring McGonagall. She laughed and apologized over her shoulder as she ran down the hall, listening to the distant lecture from her teacher as she went.

She bounced over to the table, snagging some of George's toast.

"Hey!" he protested, pouting.

"What? I'm hungry, you had food." she shrugged, sitting down beside him.

Angelina came and sat beside Fred, getting a 'good morning' kiss that made both Aero and George squirm.

They both exchanged glances.

Aero figured that George had caught on to what she was doing last night.

"Aw hey, not fair." George complained.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You get a good morning kiss while the rest of us get nada." George pouted, his head down and arms crossed and Aero could just barely see the corner of his lips quirk up as he briefly, for only a millisecond, glanced at her.

Aero gave a mocking pout.

"Aw, poor baby. But you're right. It isn't fair." She decided brightly before bringing her hands to cup George's face, brought his head up and kissed him right on the lips.

In the background she heard something, probably a fork, drop and clatter onto a plate.

She felt George smirk as he responded to the kiss. He nipped playfully at her bottom lip before they drew away from each other.

"The hell was that?" Fred and Angelina chorused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Aero asked.

"You damn well know what I mean, woman!" Fred said.

"It was just a good morning kiss." George grinned.

"It was not!" Angelina shouted at him.

"I think you're both overreacting." Aero shrugged, stabbing a piece of George's scrambled eggs and putting them in her mouth. "Needs a little pepper, love." she told him seriously.

"Oh, does it?" he mused, adding some to his eggs before using the fork to take a bite of his own.

"You have both gone insane..." Lee laughed cheerily.

"Shut up!" Fred and Angelina told him.

"What? I think you're both completely overreacting. You two are happily together, I don't see why you both care what either one of them does." Lee reasoned.

"I don't" Fred argued.

"Really?" Lee mocked.

"I don't care what either one of them does, as long as it's not _together_!" he growled.

"Well, I really wouldn't care what either one of you did if you didn't do it together, but here you are. I suppose we'll all just have to suffer, won't we?" Aero said sadly, shaking her head though inside she was grinning.

Fred sputtered pathetically, giving Aero a glare and Angelina just shook her head at George.

"Shall we go then? I think we're making them uncomfortable." George suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Perhaps somewhere more private?" Aero agreed as they both stood.

Fred choked on his pumpkin juice.

When they both walked around the corner of the hallway outside they broke into a fit of laughter.

"So...they actually...bought..." George gasped.

"That we were together...yeah." Aero laughed, shaking her head.

"You know, I always knew you were a force to be reckoned with, I just didn't think you'd have the guts to go for your exs brother right in front of him." George grinned.

"I didn't go for just _any _brother, I went for his _twin_."

"Even better."

"So...you must've told Fred that you fancied her before they started dating. So why is he going out with her now?" Aero wondered as they walked.

"Ah well, I didn't actually."

Aer stared at him.

"But you tell each other everything. Sometimes it seems like you both share one mind." she said.

"I know. Generally we're on the same page as the other, but I didn't admit I like Angelina because I didn't know for awhile, and then you and him had broken up and well...it just didn't seem like a good time, you know?" he shrugged.

"That's awful..." she said.

"I know, but I'll live. They won't be together forever. I'll get my turn eventually. I'll be the soothing shoulder to cry on when they end it." he smiled.

"You've already got their break-up planned. What a good brother you are." she laughed.

"Ah well, you know me. So...you're serious about this whole revenge thing?" he asked.

"Yeah. They deserve it." she said.

"Blunt as ever. Alright, well I don't like them together anymore than you do, so I'm here to offer my services, m'lady." George grinned.

Aero smiled at him.

"Excellent."

"So, are you containing yourself to just my _services_, or are their others who will be playing in this game?" George asked, smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So cheeky..." she mused at him. "And yes, I'll be doing as I said last night..._exploring my options_." she told him.

"Sounds fun. But I'm not doing some freaky threesome with that Bulgarian guy." George told her, shuddering.

Aero laughed and they carried on down the corridor.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0oo**

Aero sat on the edge of the window seat in the corridor in between classes.

She kicked her legs lazily.

Harry stood beside her, leaning back by the wall beside her.

"So you're telling me you haven't figured it out yet? Harry the task is coming up pretty damn quick kid." she sighed.

"I know, I know. But..." he grumbled, looking down.

A Hufflepuff passed by, sending a nasty glare at Harry. Aero narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at the seventh year and suddenly the boy had antlers growing quickly from his head. He gave a cry of surprise before taking off down the corridor, knocking people over as he did. A group of Bulgarians in the corner gave loud laughs while some French girls looked shocked and eyed her wearily.

She gave them a sneer before returning her attention to Harry.

"But what?" she asked.

"It's just...I don't know. Maybe if I don't figure it out I'll have to forfeit and whoever put my name in the goblet will have lost right? I won't be in it anymore." he said hopefully.

"Harry...they went through the trouble of going this far, they won't stop. You being in the tournament would just make it easier for them, granted, but Harry, you can't run away from this, it isn't going away anytime soon." Aero reasoned gently.

"I know that...I do. But still..."

"But still you just wish it'd go away. I know. I want that too, but it doesn't work like that. I am sorry about that. I'm doing everything I can to help you, honest."

"I know, you haven't slept in days. I can see the tiredness in your eyes. I don't want to worry you so much..." Harry told her, looking up at her apologetically.

"Hey, you don't worry about me, that's not your job." she told him sternly.

Harry shook his head and gave her a weak smile. Aero felt her chest compact. Sometimes, with everything she had seen Harry do, she forgot he was still just a kid. He got scared, nervous.

"Everything will be fine." she told him softly.

"Yeah...if you say so."

"Damn straight if I say so, boy."

Harry laughed quietly.

"So...this Yuleball thing...hear you gotta dance in front of everyone." she teased him.

They had learned earlier in class about the Yuleball coming. She wasn't particularly happy about it. Narcissa probably already had her dress picked out for her, no doubt one she wouldn't be able to breath in...

"Shut-up...I don't dance." he grumbled.

"I don't think you have a choice. If you don't you won't have to wonder about this mystery guy trying to do you in, McGonagall will do it herself." Aero smiled.

"Ugh, I don't even know who to take..." he grumbled.

"What about that girl you fancy? Whats her name? Cheetah? No. CHaylah? Nope. OH! Cho Chang." she grinned.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed, shoving his hand over her mouth quickly and cast a glance around the crowd of students.

"I...don't uhm..." he said.

"You've never asked a girl out before." she finsihed. He nodded. "I forget how inexperienced you are." she shook her head.

"Well, some of us don't have your confidence in the dating area. I mean really, who would have the guts to date twins." Harry taunted.

"I do. And you should have the confidence to do it too. Don't change the subject."

"Easy for you. You're beautiful and smart. Me? I've got a giant scar and a target on my back." he grumbled.

"Aw, thank-you. Harry...no one but a few select peoples know about that target you've got. I think you're alright in that area. Besides, you're famous, a quidditch star, and cute. Work it." Aero laughed.

"Work it. I'm not you. I don't _work it_." Harry argued.

"I'm now wondering if I should be insulted...anyways, Harry, it's not that hard. The girl isn't going to bite you. Unless you like it like that, of course." Aero teased.

Aero ent her a glare before the bell rang and they headed to class, Aero parting with a playful ruffle to his hair as she left.

She honestly didn't know what his problem was. He was Harry ruddy Potter, he could have any number of girls he wanted and yet there he was, blubbering about being nervous. All he had to do was wink at one and they'd probably blush so hard they'd have heart failure..._honestly_.

**o0o0o0o0o00o **

"So, you are coming vith me to the ball, no?" Vane asked as they walked around the grounds.

"Yes, Vane. I'll go with you to the ball. Thanks for the coat by the way." she said.

It was well into winter now, but Vane who felt no winter chill apparrently, liked walks in the snow. Aero on the other hand was more of a summer person...

She gripped his thick fur coat around her small frame tighter. **(I prefer to imagine fake fur)**

His large arm was slung around her shoulders holder her to him.

"Krum is vishing to ask your young smart friend." Vane told her.

"Really? Hm, wonder how that'll work out...He'll probably get to her before anyone else. He has a good shot." she mused.

"Vonder how that vill vork out? Is someone else vanting her hand?" Vane asked.

"Hm. Well, he won't admit it to himself of course. So Krum has no competition." Aero shrugged.

"Good, I vill tell Krum vhen I get back." Vane smiled.

They walked around the lake for awhile, seeing some couples out on the ice.

"Your aunt and uncle wrote me." he told her.

"Yes, I expected they would. They're rather pleased that we are so...close." Aero said, trying to keep the distaste out of her voice.

"Hm. They think ve are together, together." he mused.

"They would. You know we're not, right?" she said, glancing up at him.

"Of course. You made it very clear of vhat ve are. I am very pleased with this situation. Exploring options is very fun." he laughed.

Aero grinned.

"Yeah, I like it too."

**0o0o00o0o0 **

Aero, having disguised herself to get in, followed Draco through the dungeons and to his dorm room.

Aero had felt bad about not spending any time with her little cousin, considering how close they used to be. So she had arranged with Draco to come down here and hang out because he certainly couldn't come up to her room, especially considering the girls staircase became a slippery slide for the male species.

She shook her blonde appearance off and flopped onto his bed as he locked the door.

She poked at his radio for a minute before a song came on by the Weird Sisters.

"Mother hates this music." Draco said as he rummaged through his trunk for a book for his homework.

"But we love it." Aero said, earning a grin from the blonde.

Aero bobbed her head to the music as she sprawled out on the bed, looking upside down at him.

"How're you taking to the Ball?" she wondered.

Draco sighed.

"Pansy." he replied.

Aero made a face.

"Hey, we're dating." he shot at her.

"I know...not that I understand _why _and what possessed you to ask her but..." Aero muttered.

"Aero..." Draco warned.

"She treats me just as horribly!" Aero protested.

"I know...but I'll try to reign her in." Draco sighed.

"She calls me a slag, I'm not a slag, Draco!" Aero whined.

"I know you're not a slag, Aer." Draco soothed. "But calling her a fat cow in return doesn't help."

Aero scowled at him.

"Please, try to play nice, please?" Draco asked.

"Ugh, fine. But I swear, she steps a toe out of line and it's OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she shouted, flipping onto her knees and waving her wand around like a pirate would a sword.

Draco grinned and laughed, shaking his head.

He sat on the end of his bed, doing his homework while they talked about numerous things.

Aero bounced happily on the bed, dancing a little and singing to the WWN (Wireless Wizarding Network) as it played 'Do the Hippogriff' by the Weird Sisters.

"Can you dance like a Hippogriff! mamamamama!" Aero sang.

Draco laughed as he was jostled on the bed.

"You gotta move it! Groove it! Creature of the night!" she sang.

She plopped herself down onto the bed, sitting next to Draco as she laughed.

"You're mental." he said.

"Completely bonkers." she agreed.

"Off your rocker."

"Barking mad."

They grinned at each other.

"So, you and Vane, huh?" he asked.

"Oh please, I'm not with Vane." she sighed.

"Said you were. He told me."

"No, we're...exploring our options, just having fun. Nothing serious."

"Ah, I see."

"You see nothing. Obviously if you're with that cow."

"Maybe I'm exploring my options."

"Ha! Cowey Parksinson is not an option."

"Why not?"

"She looks like a bloody pug doggy! Like she ran into a wall, her face is all scrunched up." Aero argued, concentrating beofre her face contorted into a squished image.

Draco laughed loudly at that.

"She doesn't look like that!" he said.

"Of course she does! I think we should get your eyes checked, boy." Aero teased.

"Who do you think should be with me then, hm?"

"Well...those Greengrass sisters aren't half-bad. Granted the older one...uhm Daphne, tried to hex me in the halls a few time. She's in your grade right?"

Draco nodded.

"Hm, then maybe the little one, Astoria. She's not to shabby in the looks department..." Aero pondered while Draco just smirked at his cousin, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Astoria. I like that one. Get with that one." Aero nodded vigorously.

Draco sighed, giving his cousin an adoring sort of look as she rolled onto her back and started humming some childishly lyriced song.


	81. Chapter 81 Babes of the Ball

**Didn't really like this chapter. I'll update quickly. Probably within the next few hours. It's like midnight right now... **

**Anyways, with all this tension and Aero being all devious, next chapter, a warning, will have some serious (unexpected) FRERO. Seriously. It's M for a reason...**

**0o0o0o000o0**

Aero grumbled and burrowed deeper into her pillow, refusing the wake up at a time which she was positively sure was inappropriate. She smacked the hand on her shoulder and gave a few profanities under her breath.

"Aero, get your lazy ass up!" Tonks hissed in her ear.

Being tired as she was Aero didn't even register the strange fact that Tonks was in her dorm room at this ungodly hour.

She heard a huff.

Suddenly she was flying through the air and hit the floor on her backside rather hard. Her mattress was over her and both her and the heavy-ass mattress were burried under her covers.

"Holy flying nifflers on teacozies! Tonks, what in the name of Merlin's baggiest trowsers do you think you're doing!" Aero cried, her voice muffled heavily by the wreckage covering her.

"Now now Aero, don't get yourself worked up, it's not good for your stress levels." Tonks cooed.

"Tonks, if you have any self preservation you'll get this crud off of me now." Aero growled.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Tonks sighed, removing the mattress and blankets.

Aero leaned back on her elbows and gave her cousin a loathing look.

"If it was a reasonable hour than maybe I wouldn't be contemplating your early and highly unffortunate demise right now, but seeing as how the sun has even refused to awaken I'm not in the best of moods. Now please, what is your malfunction that caused you to come to Hogwarts just to rip me from my beauty sleep?" Aero asked quietly, blowing a stray strand of dark hair from her face.

"Don't hex the messanger. I'm here on Fudge's orders. He wants you at the Ministry immediatley." Tonks said seriously.

Aero lifted an eyebrow and fought down a yawn.

"Oh, and why, I dare ask, is that?"

"No idea, but it doesn't seem good."

"Bloody brilliant. And this couldn't have waited until the sun woke up? I'm even up before the birds, Dora. Do you even know how wrong that is?" Aero hissed.

"Not my job to tell the Minister to buy a new watch but no doubt you will."

"Course I will. This is ridiculous." Aero grumbled.

She stood up and went into the bathroom. Apprrently she was starting the day earlier than planned. And today was the second task. Even the Minister wasn't going to keep her from being there for Harry. She wasn't going to miss a single task unless she was dead.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, waved her wand to dry her hair and walked to her trunk. Tonks was sitting on her bed playing with Tybalt.

"Thanks for fixing your mess." Aero said.

"Mhm. He doesn't seem to hate me anymore..." Tonks noted happily as she pet Tybalt on his little head.

"He just likes the attention."

"No he loves me!" Tonks insisted, snuggling the cat.

Aero glanced up with a shake of her head as she pulled some non-uniform clothes out.

"Don't molest my cat, Nymphadora."

"Shut up!"

Alicia grumbled something in her sleep and brushed against the curtain.

Tonks looked over the clothes.

"Well, I don't suppose I'll be going back to bed after this, might as well dress for the day." Aero said.

She stripped her PJs off and Tonks nodded, impressed by her choice of bra and panties.

"Most people would find this situation weird..." Aero muttered.

"Well, we're not most people. Besides, you've walked in on me like this in plenty of occassions." Tonks shrugged.

"I was repressing those memories." Aero sighed. "Especially the kitchen one."

Tonks grinned, remembering before she gave a quiet laugh.

"So, who are these for, anyway?" she asked.

"What?"

"You dressing like that. Who's it for?"

"Whoever in the male population finds themselves at my command." Aero told her softly, careful not to wake her sleeping dormmates.

She slipped her strapless short plain black Gypsy Corset top on and took her bra off. She slipped into her tight and torn black skinny jeans. Her belly ring, a black bar with a dangling Bermuda Blue heart, caught in the light of the moon. She slipped her stiletto heals on and finished with her short leather jacket. She put some vibrant blue streaks into her hair and tossed it up into a spiky ponytail.

She fingered her locket as she reached over inside her dresser and pulled out her wand.

"Alrighty, let's get a move on." Tonks said, dancing to the door and down the stairs.

Aero yawned again and followed Tonks back to Dumbledore's fireplace and flooed to the Ministry. Fudge better have a freakin' good reason for waking her up this goddamn early.

**TPov **

My cousin had done something to get on Fudge's bad side.

He just came into the office and turned to me, saying that I was to go to Hogwarts and get her and bring her there because he needed to talk to her. He looked in a right state about it.

I took in her attire, the air of confidence about her. Whether it was becaue of Fred or Vane or whatever, she had this...edgier look to her. A little bad-ass. She was the only person I knew who didn't monitor their mouth in front of anybody, Dumbledore, the Minister, no one. She told you what she thought and that was it, she wouldn't apologize for it. She was also the only person I knew who could do Auror work in high heels.

I was just slightly scared about that mouth of hers running off at Fudge, he was pretty serious this time...

**Apov **

Aero dusted herself off after stepping out of the fireplace.

Kingsley was there, leaning against his desk and gave her an apologetic look.

Tonks walked over and sat behind her desk.

Aero saw Desarie there by Shane's desk as they talked quickly.

"Aero! Thank Merlin you're here, Fudge has been going nuts. Something about Sirius." Desarie sighed.

"Sorry for such a fuss. What's it got to do with me?" Aero asked,.

"Same thing as always. He thinks you know where Sirius is." Shane shrugged.

Aero felt slightly bad keeping it from Kingsley and Tonks and Desarie and Shane, but Sirius's protection was worth more to her than having people to confide that secret to.

"Does he now? Wonder why he would think that..." Aero muttered.

The office door slammed open and Fudge was there. Uh oh.

She followed him to his office where he sat down stiffly in his chair.

Aero slowly sat facing him and arched an eyebrow.

"We got a tip that Sirius Black was heading back here. If he's back here he's either contacted you or Harry Potter." Fudge stated.

Wow, right to business, eh?

"Fudge, we've been over this, many times. Why would I contact a murderer? That'd be like stopping by Azkaban to say hello to my parents." Aero sighed.

"I understand your loathing for your parents, Aeroanna, but I find it odd that you happened to find Mr. Black when he attacked at Hogwarts. Out of the Castle. You had to have known he'd be there and you went looking for him, and yet didn't tell anyone, no staff member about him. And then he conveniently slips away from a Dementors kiss that same night?"

"That's completely irrelevant. As for why I was out there, I told you, I saw something out the window, got curious and carelessly told no one. And I obviously didn't help Sirius escape, since I was then currently unconcious from a Werewolf attack."

"Which I find odd as well. Granted I was very lenient before, Aeroanna, but there is alot of pressure on me now. I need information. I know for a fact you know where Sirius Black is."

"Oh? Is there any proof of that?" she asked, immediatley taking the conversation away from how she remained unturned from the werewolf attack. She was an _unregistered _animagus.

"No, but I know. I know you know where he is." Fudge persisted.

"No you don't." she sighed.

"I don't think you'd want to withold this kind of information from the Minister, dear. Azkaban is a very dark and lonely place." a voice chirped in a sickly sweet way.

Aero turned her head over her shoulder and stared at the small woman smiling at her. She was covered in pink from head to toe and reminded Aero of a frog.

"Excuse me?" Aero asked.

Who the hell was she?

"Aeroanna, this is Delores Umbridge, my Senior Under-secretary." Fudge introduced.

Aero looked in between them. Ew. They looked a little personal with each other...

"And you're here because...?" Aero prompted.

"Cornelius, oops, I mean Minister, asked me to come in on this meeting." she said, giggling.

Aero resisted the urge to gag and just rolled her eyes.

"Does she have to be here?" Aero asked Fudge.

"Is there a problem?" he questioned.

"Besides the fact she makes me naseous...?" Aero muttered under her breath. "I don't see why she's necessary." Aero said aloud, not exactly friendly.

"Well I do." Fudge said promptly.

"Goodie for you..." she huffed. "Can we move this along, I have matters to attend to."

"Like what?" Umbridge asked.

"Like none of your business, Delores." Aero told her sweetly.

"Aeroanna, behave yourself."

"Oh believe me, this is as behved as I'll get, _Cornelius_. You have the gall to sit there all high and mighty, have someone get me from my bed, and accuse me of hiding such important information from the Ministry. That's a serious crime and you want me to behave myself, like this isn't offending? Are you bloody kidding me?" Aero said.

She had no problems with lying to the Ministry. She had no loyalty to them really. Only to Dumbledore.

"Aeroanna, I do apologize for how this all seems...I didn't mean to offend you, you're an excellent Auror..." Fudge said immediatley, looking a bit flustered.

"Sounds pretty accussing and offending on my end, Fudge. Pretty damn offending. You obviously can't trust your own employees...wonder who else you can't trust." Aero grumbled.

She knew if the other workers thought Fudge didn't trust them, he'd have less of a following here, decreasing his influence and power. He wouldn't want that.

"T-that's not true. I trust you, i trust you very much. Outstanding Auror. Extremely gifted young lady. Of course I trust you, like my other employees." Fudge exclaimed.

"Well then I think we're done here. I gave you your information." Aero said happily, standing. She looked at Umbridge who was frowning at her.

"I'm _so _sorry you came here for no reason, Delores." she smiled before quickly exiting the office.

Aero walked quickly back into the office. She had to get ready for the ball eventually.

She reached over, grabbed some new files on her desk and walked to the fire. She immediatley appeared back at Hogwarts,

Dumbledore took in the sight of his new arrival and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Aero noticed a piece of paper with Moody's name on it on his desk and the gut clenching feeling made another unpleasant appearance.

"Everything alright, Aero? You look troubled." Dumbledore observed.

"Ah well sir..." Aero sighed, as she sat down. "It's Mad-eye, Professor D."

"Alastor? Has something happened?"

"No, well...I don't know. It's just...everytime I see him, I get his weird feeling, like something's wrong. I haven't come to you before now because I didn't have any actual evidence to base it on. I've been keeping my on him though..."

"What do you think would give you this feeling?" Dumbledore questioned quietly, his face serious.

"I don't know exactly. He doesn't seem different, but sometimes I see him look at me and...it's different there. Like he looks at me with this...weird expression on his face..."

"Nothing inappropriate?" Dumbledore asked immediatley.

"No! Nothing like that, Professor D...just weird. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe the whole intruder thing he called just made him more paranoid. He seems almost...weary around me now."

"I see. How long have you had this feeling around him?"

"Since I went to check out his place after he called intruder." Aero said.

Maybe she should have told Dumbledore sooner?

"Hm. I have felt a sort of weariness around Alastor lately. He does seem a bit off, I admit. Aeroanna, I feel a terrible darkness looming overhead. I suggest you watch out for yourself, child. I do advise you that in such situations, listen to your instincts. They are generally correct." Dumbledore said gravely.

"That's what Sirius told me..." she said quietly.

"Yes, Sirius would know best when it comes to you, I expect." Dumbledore seemed to take a closer look at her, staring into her eyes.

Aero suddenly felt exposed, like Dumbledore was seeing right through her.

"There is something else that shadows your eyes, Aero." he observed.

Aero looked away from him before sighing.

"I...ever since the dementors, I've gotten many of my memories back. I can remember the people from the Order, I can remember Sirius and Pettigrew and Remus and the Potters. So far I've only uncovered glimpses. Generally if something in the memory is similar to something around me. But recently...I had this weird one, it was longer than a glimpse...it was dark and I was asleep...it just happened..."

"What did this memory contain that troubles you so?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"Well, it was dark, and I was young, on the stairs, watching what I think was the living room. It was filled with people in dark cloaks, hiding their faces...except for my parents, and Uncle Rabastan and Uncle Lucius...and they were waiting for something. And then...my mother started talking to this younger death eater, a young male...and she asked something about whether or not his father suspected him and he said no...and then their arms burned or something and they disappeared. But I caught the name of the boy..."

"And who was it?"

"They called him Crouch..." Aero said.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment.

"This is most troubling..." Dumbledore said quietly as he moved to the glowing bowl in the corner of the room.

Aero recognized it as a Penseive.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Why such a memory would appear for no reason? Why would it end after learning the name? There is something we are missing here Aero that we must figure out. I fear it might pertain to the looming dark around us." Dumbledore stated.

Aero furrowed her brow. She didn't like the sound of this. She was what? Seeing omens now?

"How, Professor?"

"I don't know yet..."

"Professor D...who is this Crouch kid? I didn't realize that...Barty had a son." she asked.

"Ah, he did. A young man, Bartemius Crouch Jr. Convicted while in his late teens by his own father of Death Eater activity. He didn't last long in there." Dumbledore sighed, his eyes closed.

He stuck his wand to his temple and pulled out a shimmering wave and put it into the bowl.

"I'm saving this conversation. Your memories are important." he told her.

"But Aero, I feel I must tell you something..."

"What?" she asked wearily.

"Crouch Jr...was sent to Azkaban at the same trial as your parents. He was accused of helping them with the torturing of the Longbottoms."

Aero stared at Dumbledore.

"It's official. Most of my family is evil. I feel better now." she grumbled.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at her.

"You should head out soon. I expect you'll need to get ready for the ball."

"Ugh, Narcissa probably already picked out my dress." Aero sighed.

She headed towards the door.

"Remember, instincts are usually correct and watch over yourself." he called after her.

Aero hurried up the steps and found Ginny and Hermione in the common room.

"Hey. What's up, girls?" she asked.

"Nothing much. But guess what?" Ginny grinned.

"What?"

"I get to go to the ball!"

"Oh? Who with?"

"Neville asked me."

"Ah, something going on I should know about, Gin?" Aero teased.

Ginny blushed. "No." she said.

"After she said yes though, Ron offered Harry up to be her date." Hermione laughed.

Ginny blushed even harder.

"Aw, tough luck, Gin." Aero laughed.

"Well Hermione's going with Krum." Ginny said.

"Is she now?"

Hermione blushed now.

"Well, he asked me and...I just kind of said yes."

"You can't kind of say yes. You DID say yes. You and Krum..." Aero smirked.

"Ugh, but the Ball...I have no idea how to get ready!" they both wailed.

"Come up to my dorm with your things. I'll help you." Aero soothed.

"You will?" Ginny asked, relieved.

"Yeah. Go, scoot. Get your things." Aero laughed as they took off up the stairs.

She walked up, passing numerous doors where she heard squealing and laughter. Most girls were already getting prepared.

Aero had to admit, it took alot of work and a lot of time for a girl to look as amazing as they did.

She walked into her a dorm and a sigh of relief came from Alicia.

"Thank Merlin you're here! We need help." she said.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist. Hermione and Ginny are coming up too." Aero laughed.

Alicia and Katie were in their underwear, observing their dresses. Angelina was off to the side, unbraiding her hair.

The door swung open and the two young Gryffindors entered with their dresses before taking in the sight of the half-naked older girls and blushed embarrassed, mutterin apologies.

"Calm your tits, ladies, you're fine. We've all got the same functioning parts, relax. Now get in and close the door. We have work to do." Katie said.

Ginny and Hermione hurried over to Aero's bed and laid their dresses out.

"So you're going with Vane?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes. He asked, I agreed. It was kind of expected." Aero shrugged, looking at their dresses.

"Whose George going with then?" Ginny asked.

"Me." Katie called. "And Alicia is going with Lee."

Aero sat Hermione down and took out her make-up.

"Someone's been in this..." Aero said suspiciously.

"It was her!" Katie and Alicia said, pointing at one another.

Aero huffed and shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

She glanced at Angelina and scowled. She was going with Fred.

"Alright, hair first actually." Aero said.

She took the clips out of Hermione's hair and used her wand to slowly straighten her curls.

She stuck a bobbypin in her mouth as she concentrated on Hermione's hair.

"Oooh, an up-do. Very nice." Katie noticed appreciatively.

Hermione watched the mirror in her side vision.

"How'd you get it that smooth?" she asked, pointing to her hair.

"Honestly, it's not that hard, Mione, just have to have time to do it." Aero mumbled around the bobbypin.

She stuck a piece of hair up, accidently poking Hermione's head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

She finished a few minutes later. She took the ends of hermione's hair and used her wand to give it nice firm curls.

She muttered a useful spell that would keep her hair in place. She shooed Hermione off the seat and Ginny sat down.

"Don't mess up your hair." Aero warned Hermione who was sitting on her bed.

Katie was spinning around the room in a white slip dress and lit some scented candles before turning on the Weird Sisters.

"I hear they're playing at the ball tonight." Alicia said.

"Hope they are. It'd make it alot more fun." Katie sighed.

"Shut up, you know you'll have fun regardless. You have George spinning you on the dancefloor all night." Aero laughed, noticing Angelina shoot the blonde a glare.

"Watch yourself, Johnson." Aero snapped.

Aero got to work on Ginny, straightening her hair out so it got a glossy look to it. She tied a bit of hair back into a little ponytail and curled it, making it stay in place.

She searched through her draws and found some tiny decorative flower and stuck them around the rim of the elastic, hiding it.

Alicia bounced forward and looked at Aero pleadingly. Aero laughed and straightened her hair. She pulled some of her hair back and curled some hair surrounding her face.

After everyone's hair was done, Aero helped the girls with their make-up.

She got them into their dresses and nodding at her work.

Ginny was small and her greenish-blue dress mixed with the orange-pink layered dress flattered her well.

Hermione was gorgeous and a layered pink silk dress, her curled hair sliding over her shoulder.

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"Ah well, see that death contraption over there? That's my dress." Aero muttered.

Katie walked over and helped Aero slip into the dark violet strapless silk gown.

"Of course, Aero needs to have a lovely panties set. She's gonna get some action tonight!" Katie sang.

"Shut up, you slag." Aero muttered.

The dress, in true Narcissa-noble fashion, was a corset gown.

Katie pulled the dress up snug, making Aero's breats look larger than they were in the first place as they were pushed up. With every breath she took they rose.

"It's very elegant, very beautiful." Alicia commented.

"Yeah, any tighter I won't be able to breath." Aero grumbled.

Katie pulled the strings tighter again, making Aero cough, before she laced it up.

It had dark sequences in the top and slight ruffles on the bottom. Aero slipped on some black lattice-lace heels.

Katie straightened her pitch black hair which Aero lengthened, making it cascade down her back.

She held part of her hair back by non-visible bobbypins and curled the bottom of her hair into tight little ringlets.

She slipped dangling diamond earrings into her ears. Katie gave her a smokey-eyed look and dark crimson lips. She took off Sirius's locket for once and slipped on a necklace Vane had sent her. It was a shimmering neckalce with tiny tiny diamonds all in rows hanging down like a glittering waterfall by her breasts.

"Oh my Merlin, you look beautiful!" Katie cried.

Aero smiled lightly, nodding her head in thanks.

She slipped a diamond and sapphire bracelet on and sighed.

"Time to go meet the men." she said, glancing at the clock.

SHe gave Angelina a glare.

She would wreck them. She would wreck them tonight.


	82. Chapter 82 Angelina who?

**Warning: Major Frero. **

**Review **

**o0o000o0 **

_Come on closer _

_Wanna show you what I'd like to do _

_You sit back now , __Just relax now , __I'll take care of you_

_Hot temptations, __Sweet sensations, __Infiltrating through _

_Gonna take it slow babe, __do it my way , __Keep your eyes on me. _

_Your reactions, to my actions, is what I want to see _

_- **Jem - Come on closer **_

Aero walked down the staircase. Katie smirked, saying she looked like a hot predator. Aero walked gracefully down the stairs, her fingers skimming the railing.

She reached the bottom and was glad to see Vane wasn't the only one watching her entrance. A certain red haired Gryffindor was captured as well.

She smiled and kissed Vane passionatley when she met up with him.

After pulling away Vane gave Krum a pat on the back, Fred a smirk, and looped their arms together. He walked them into the room where everyone else was and they stood off to the side, making the middle of the room clear for the champions.

"You look ravishing, Aerovanna." Vane whispered in her ear.

Aero smirked, looking around the room confidently.

Fred and Angelina stood across from them. She caught Fred's eye and gave him a flirty wink. Fred blushed. She saw his eyes lower and she knew he was looking at her rather exposed chest. She smikred again, feeling victorious. She caught Katie and George's eyes and they all smiled at each other, knowing something big would happen tonight.

Aero had to admit though, Vane looked dashing in his tux. She would have lots of fun tonight, that was certain.

When the champions entered she saw Fleur with Roger Davis, Krum with Hermione who looked stunning, Cedric with Cho Chang who Harry had wanted to go with, and Harry with...Padma or Pavarti Patil, she could never tell the difference.

When they began to dance she could almost laugh at how uncomfortable she knew Harry was.

When others came to the floor Vane spun her around and they practically glided with each other. Vane's hands gripped her waist and she had hers placed around his neck, toying his the ends of his hair. He had their bodies pressed together as the spun, her dress spiraling out and her hair twirling around her.

"The necklace looks good on you." he murmured.

"It is rather nice, isn't it?" she said.

Vane smirked, an arrogant smirk. But Vane wasn't getting what he thought he was getting tonight. Oh no. That was not how it was happening. But Aero would have a little fun with him. And as long as katie could spend some...quality time, with him, Aero and George were free to tease and taunt Fred and Angelina any way they pleased. All leading up to the grand finally, breaking Fred.

After some very...sensual dances with Vane, Aero moved across the floor to where Harry and Ron were both sitting with their dates.

One of the girls left with a Durmstrang boy.

"Harry, come dance." Aero said.

"I don't want to..." Harry sighed.

"harry, if Cho sees you sitting all depressed looking, she'll think your a loser. Come dance with me. Ron, Xoe's free for a dance, and uhm, sorry Parvati, Padma, sorry, but you're welcome to keep Vane company any way you...see fit while I steal your date." Aero winked.

The girl jumped up with a cry of thanks and flitted around the dance floor. Ron ran his eyes up and down Xoe before smiling and nodding a bit and leaving. Aero took Harry's hand and led him towards the floor.

She placed her hands around her waist and hers around his neck. She realized Harry was an inch taller than her now.

"You've got to relax, Harry. So she took Cedric, but maybe it was only because he asked her first. You still have a shot at your love story." she told him as they danced.

"Yeah, I suppose...anyway, what's up with you and yours boys tonight?" Harry smirked.

"Oh, nothing...okay, see, George fancies Angelina and I want to make them pay, it's not cool for the ex and the best friend to just suddenly start dating.." she said.

"So what? You're going to make him jealous?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Fred always hated when I was hanging around other guys or when they looked at me. I'm going to break him down tonight."

"What's the point of that? How are you going to do it?"

"Oh, just watch and learn, grasshopper." Aero laughed.

"Whatever...just...use protection, with whatever revenge scheme you're pulling." Harry said.

"Will do, brother." she giggled.

After two songs she released Harry to dance with his date and went to find George. Katie bounced over to Vane who happily took her into his arms. He winked at Aero and she smirked, rolling her eyes.

The night was coming along fine. She noticed numerous times how Fred's eyes lingered on her. And when he saw her pressed against George he looked extremely angry, making the pair smile.

Aero and George were indeed close together. Her chest was against his and he would continuously look down at his, his cheeks flushed.

"We could...uhm you know, give them a show?" he suggested quietly.

Aero almost laughed at his innocence.

She smirked at him though and leaned her head up and they lips met. She breathed in deeply, her chest rising, still pressed against him, and she felt him shudder.

Aero pressed her lips harder against his, her tongue licking his bottom one for entrance. He opened all too willingly and shuddered again when her tongue traced the cavern of his mouth. She slid her tongue slowly, teasingly over the roof of his mouth. Her hands fisted in his hair, holding him closer.

She felt his chest rising and falling unevenly as they continued.

Aero noticed his taste was different than Fred's. George's was more...sweet, like apples or something. She pressed her body firmer against his.

His arm tightened around her waist. They kissed heatedly, their pace quickening as they got into it.

Her hands ran through his hair before he pulled away a little for air. She moved across his jaw line and down his throat, nipping. She heard his airy groan of encouragement.

Her tongue skimmed his throat and she placed light kisses down it until reached where his neck met his shoulder. She bit down and he gasped, his hands curling at her waist, his head down. She ran her tongue over the red spot, soothing the area before she sucked on it. She ran her mouth over his collar bone before trailing back up his throat and nipped at his earlobe.

"Someone's getting excited" she whispered in his ear.

She pressed her leg against his "excitement" and he groaned lowly in her ear.

"You're painfully good at this seduction act." he groaned.

"I know." she giggled. She gave a long, lingering kiss before she pulled away to look at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

George laughed slightly, a little shakily, as he caught his breath.

"They're watching us. Fred looks ready to commit murder." he chuckled, looking past her.

She slowly rocked side to side now as they danced.

"Good. You know, you're not such a bad kisser." she commented.

"Good to know. And by the end of the night, while you're playing with my brother dearest, Angelina will know how good I am too." he smirked.

"I like it when we work together. It's so much fun." she smiled.

He concentrated for a moment before grinning sheepishly at her.

"I think I can stand without you in front of me now." he told her.

"Calmed down have you? That's a shame, we could've had fun..." she cooed, a hand on his chest.

He laughed.

"Don't do that. Save it for Freddie."

She smiled innocently at him.

"I should go see Vane now. I believe your date is ready to shag him." she said, looking at the corner of the room.

She and George walked over, prying the two apart.

"You can see him later." Aero called over her shoulder.

She dragged Vane over to the floor as the Weird Sisters came on.

"Are you ready, Hogwarts?"

The noise from the students was unbelievable.

"Can you dance like a Hippogriff?"

Vane and Aero were thrown into the crowd and it was a ruddy pit at the front by the stage. The crowd was packed tight as they jumped up and down, banging their heads and screaming.

After that song the next one came on. Aero moved away from the crowd to the side, behind a group of large Durmstrang students and lifted her dress up a bit. On her leg her wand was strapped there along with a silver flask. She lifted it and chugged, feeling the firewhiskey pleasantly burn her throat.

Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, her cheeks flushed.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, someone was watching her.

She spun, seeing Mad-eye there,. Before she could get a decent amount of fear to settle in her gut a rough hand grabbed her elbow and steered her behind a wall, out of the sight of staff members and half the room. She glanced up and was extremely relieved to see Fred was the one who had taken her away. Despite his fierce look. It was a bit hot, in all honesty.

He pressed her into the wall, his frame leaning over her, his hands locked on either side of her head as he leaned his face forward. His eyes, once a light blue, now seemed practically navy they were so dark.

"You and Georgie seem to get along well." he said, his voice low.

"I get along better with you." she said smirking.

Just his voice was doing weird jedi-mind tricks to her tingling lady parts, she thought.

He was intense, dark. And so completely and totally hot.

Fred's hot breath hit her and she repressed a shiver. She would dominate in this game, not him.

Fred's eyes narrowed slightly and she watched with satisfaction as his eyes wavered from her breast to her lips and over again.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to do something?" she asked him.

In an instant his mouth was pressed against hers, his hands tangled in her hair, his body leaning against hers.

Aero felt a sudden heat fill her.

She swung her arms up, wrapping instinctively around his neck, pulling his hair as they both fought to be closer.

In all the times they had made-out, none of them were this demanding, this heated or searing. She had never been kissed like this before, never felt this kind of heat that had settled inside of her, and she liked it. She wanted it. She wanted it so so very badly that at that moment, breaking Fred meant nothing, and all she thought about was him and how to get closer.

He bit her bottom lip and she gasped. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth, running along the top and over her tongue as they twisted together. The kiss was rough and raw and she felt, not butterflies in her stomach, they had been upgraded to ruddy bats. Her stomach clenched and she wrapped her arms so tight around him he was practically in a headlock.

Aero felt a different shiver run down her spy again and saw Mad-eye watching them.

She then, despite the heat running through her body making it hard to compose a thought, had a desperate need to get Fred away from him.

She tugged on his hand.

"Too many people." she panted.

Fred's eyes zeroed in on Mad-eye and they narrowed.

He pulled her from the room, and shoved her against the corridor wall. He gave her another headed kiss before dragging her up the stairs. When one of the staircases moved on them he had her bent over the railing, his mouth almost glued to hers, his hands fisted in her hair. Aero felt the next shudder shoot strait into her lace panties.

He practically groaned the password and they both ran up the stairs to his dorm room. He had enough sense to lock the door and Aero sound proofed the room before he was on her again. They went tumbling to the floor and neither one of them cared.

Fred lay on top of her in between her legs, one forearm on the floor to keep from completely crushing her while the other hand trailed up and down her side, making her shiver. He pulled away, breathing in short pants, and moved his mouth down her neck, nipping at her skin roughly. Aero lay her head down on the cold ground, her breath coming in short gasps, her skin feeling like it was on fire.

Fred ran his tongue in between her breasts as they heaved and he nipped at them.

"Corset huh? Ouch." he chuckled lowly.

"You're not making it easy to breath in it. I might bust a rib." she panted.

A devilish grin grew on his face. His eyes flashed down to her chest.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that, won't we. Wouldn't do to have you injure yourself." he said.

In a flash they were standing. Fred spun her around, and whipped his wand at her dress. The strings fell to the floor around them. Fred shoved his hands into the tight space of the dress, making Aero eyes widen.

Fred gave another chuckle. His hand cupped her breasts under the corset and then pushed the dress off. It pooled around her feet, leaving her in her diamons, heels, and bra and panties.

Fred ran his eyes down her body, making her repress a shudder. She stood there, practically bearing all since what cloth she did have left little to the imagination, and smirked.

She wore a black strapless push-up bra with matching lace black panties. Her black high heels laced up around by her knees. The diamonds shimmered in the moonlight.

Fred met her eyes again in the dark. He stalked towards her and Aero felt like she was being hunted.

He pushed her onto the bed and he hovered above her.

He crashed his mouth to hers, hungry and desperate, sucking on her lip and nipping. His hands traced her bra, moving to the back.

"Front clasp." she whispered.

Fred's head jumped to the front and practically ripped it off of her.

"Beautiful..." he groaned, dipping head down and taking one of her pointed nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it and bit it softly.

Aero moaned, arching her back, shoving herself further towards him.

He applied the same attention to the other before sliding his mouth down her tight stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, playing with the ring there.

Aero clenched her eyes shut and groaned as his tongue danced under the top of her panties.

Fred smirked against her skin and used both of his index fingers to slip them off of her.

Fred slowly kissed up her thighs, making her squirm.

"Such a fucking tease..." she groaned.

"You like games, love." he reminded her playfully.

"Yeah, if your the bitch."

"Well, the roles have changed, love."

"Apparrently. Couldn't give me a ruddy notice?" she groaned as he neared her sweet spot.

"Aw, where would the fun be in that?" he laughed, his breath rolling over her and her lengs trembled a little.

It felt like forever before his tongue came out and licked her lips, parting them and sliding over her clit.

Aero bit her lip, her hands fisted in the sheets.

"You're so wet." he groaned.

"No kidding." she ground out.

Without warning she felt a finger pushed into her and she groaned loudly at teh intrusion, her hips shooting up.

Fred sucked on her clit torturously, and shoved another finger in, thrusting them hard and fast.

"Ah..." Aero cried quietly, her eyes squeezed shut.

When the third finger was in her curled them forward and Aero cried out, her legs trembling. Fred continued working her as she rode out her climax, his free hand rubbing her thighs soothingly as he licked at her juices.

Aero went limp on the bed, her chest heaving, her eyes closed as Fred crawled up the bed beside her. His fingers skimmed her skin on her southern region, making her skin tingle and her breath hitch.

Their lips met frantically and she could taste herself on him.

She flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

"We have a no clothes rule here, sir." she told him, trailing her lips down his throat, his eyes shut, and she bit him hard.

"_Ah_! Is that right? I suppose they'll have to go then..." he groaned.

She licked his skin there before sitting up. She could feel his throbbing erection now and ground herself onto it.

"Ah..._ngh_..." he groaned, thrusting his hips up for more friction.

"Patience, darling..." she cooed, running a hand down his chest, her finger popping the buttons as she went.

She spread his shirt open and smiled.

She grabbed her wand and then his wrists and before he could blink his hands were tied to the bed posts.

"Aer, what are you doing?" he panted.

Aero smirked and shook her head.

She flicked her wand and his shirt and tux coat was on the floor.

Fred's eyes darkened again.

She crawled down his legs and ran her hand up onto the bulge in his jeans, palming him through his pants.

Fred hissed, thrusting his hips up again and pulling unsuccessfully on his restraints. His face was flushed.

Aero leaned forward and with her teeth she unzipped his pants. She pulled them down, taking off his shoes and socks before turning to look at his boxer-briefs.

She leaned forward and nipped at him, a grunt escaping Fred's lips.

Aero slowly pulled them down and tossed them aside. She looked down and Fred was standing at attention, completely ready.

Aero leaned over his chest and nipped down to his waist and her fingers skinned back up, just barely brushing him and he shuddered. Shr an a finger around his nipples, and Fred was panting, staring at her pleadingly through half-lidded eyes.

Aero smiled at him, innocently trailing a finger down across his hip bone and down his happy trail. She sat back and skimmed her finger up his length and flicked the tip lightly.

"Fuck..." Fred groaned, his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

"Not yet. But soon." she laughed.

"Aero..." he whined.

"Patience is a virtue."

"I don't _want _a virtue!"

"You won't have it long." she soothed him.

Aero leaned down quickly, startling Fred when she took him deep in her mouth.

Her teeth gently ran up and down his length and he shuddered. She came up, almost so that he was out of her mouth and she swirled her tongue around his tip, flicking his slit before going back down. When his legs started trembling she sucked harder and faster and her hand stroked his balls and when she hummed the vibrations ran down his shaft and he cried out loudly, a large shudder running through his entire body as he came, shooting down her throat.

Fred relaxed against the bed. Aero untied his arms and kissed him harshly, holding his jaw.

Fred flipped her over, already hard again.

"Someone's got stamina." she teased.

"You have no _idea_." he grinned.

He reached a hand down, getting her completely wet before he slowly inserted himself into her. When they came to her barrier he looked at her, a loving expression on his face before he pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her deeply while he thrust into her the rest of the way. Aero bit his lip, her eyes clenched shut, her legs stiff.

Fred trailed kisses along her throat, murmuring soothing words as she adjusted to him.

Eventually, when the pain turned to pleasure, she rocked her hips forward. While he had been kissing her she had concentrated, using her metamophmagus abilities to stretch herself a bit, lessening the pain.

"Alright?" he panted.

"Fine, fucking _fuck _me, damn it." she groaned.

Fred gave a strained chuckle before thursting into her again. When they found a rythem, Aero meeting his thrusts, he wrapped a hand around her knee, setting her legs to wound around his waist, giving them better access.

Aero moaned as Fred grunted, pushing their hips together. Their pace increased and Aero wrapped her hands around his neck, winding into his hair and pulling.

They rocked with each other and the bed wiggled, their breaths coming as one as they panted. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they slid against each other.

Aero's leg's tightened their hold on him as she felt something practically coiling inside her, ready to spring.

"I'm almost...gunna..." she panted.

"_Ngh_...Me...too..._ah_." he groaned.

Their pace became almost desperate, and Fred nuzzled his face into her hair. When He came he bit her shoulder, his groans muffled and Aero arched, crying his name out.

Completely exhausted they collapsed onto the bed, Fred rolling to the side. He lifted the sheets and the slid under them. Aero reached around, beding over the floor and grabbing her wand. She waved it lazily and their clothes flew into Fred's trunk at the end of the bed. She drew the curtains around them and put her wand on his bedside, relaxing.

Fred wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as ther breathing evened out.

"What about Angelina?" she whispered.

"Angelina who?" he replied as he snuggled her tighter against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her tiny form, the blanket pulled over them and Fred waited unti lhe heard Aero's slow deep breaths as she fell asleep before smiling gently and doing the same.


	83. Chapter 83 What a morning

**Alright, alright. Calm yourselves. I won't be all mean, and deprive you of your long awaited FRERO. Relax. Deep Breaths. Feel better? Good. **

**I'm sorry about taking so long to update, but school started today. I'll try to update a few days a week, since most HW will be done in my study hours, so I should be free to write, I just might be a little tired. But I won't take so long to update again. **

**And no, just because Aero and Fred got together, does not mean that she'll get distracted enough to leave mad-eye or the death eaters alone. Aero, despite her feelings for Fred, has a strong sense of responsibility to look after things like this. Aero will protect Harry at all costs, the same as she would Sirius. **

**o0o00o **

Fred felt a blushing heat come over his body, making him squirm.

He tried to wake himself up, taking a deep breath and the scent of strawberries hit him, running straight down his body, almost like the scent alone set his senses on fire. He felt a jolt of intense pleasure then and involuntarily groaned.

"Are you awake?" a voice asked him.

Fred rolled his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. And they widened as they took in the sight.

Aero Black was sitting on his legs, one of his shirts on her, most of the buttons left undone. One of her hands lay on his now fully awake and waiting dick, a knowing smile on her face.

"That's a sure fire way to wake me up." Fred grinned.

"Figured it would work." she nodded.

Fred appraised her appearance and flashes of last night filled his head. His eyes darkened and Aero tilted her head curiously.

"You were hot last night." he told her.

"I'm hot all the time." she smirked.

"I may have to...conduct my own experiment, see if that statement is true of course." Fred said.

"For educational purposes of course?" she smiled.

"Of course. Purely educational, love."

Aero glanced back at the curtains behind them, as if seeing through them. She turned back and looked down at Fred, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Your roommates didn't come back last night."

"They didn't?" Fred wondered.

"No...I don't think they could...we didn't take the charms off the room last night..."

"Oh, boy. They're going to tear the micky out of me." Fred laughed.

Aero slid to his side and he automatically slid an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Aero fiddled with the sheets, her fingers picking at them, her eyes avoiding his questioning gaze.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked, running a gentle hand through her hair.

"Uhm...not wrong _persay_...but uh, despite the fact that I hate to rain on this extremely wonderful parade, we have some serious issues to talk about...soon, like...now?" she whispered.

Fred frowned and used his index finger to tilt her chin up. He gave her a quick, reasurring kiss, and leaned back to look at her.

"I know we do. Aero...I want to give this, _us_, another go. I mean, if you're willing an everything..." Fred sighed before continuing, Aero watching him intently.

"We're a little different than when we first started this whole thing. We've changed, but we're still...still Fred and Aero. Despite everything that's gone on between us since last year...there's always been an _us,_ you know? Now the only thing we have to do is...figure out a way to...be together, in a way that works for both of us, because I think we can both agree we were just kidding ourselves with that 'constantly happy' crap before, right?"

Aero nodded.

"I'd like to give it a try again. But I can't go for that 'happy go lucky' relationship we had before. We'll have to actually put a lot of effort into it this time 'round. We need to...listen, and try to understand and not jump to conclusions..." Aero said, giving a pointed glance to the man beside her.

"Yes. And we need to give the other person enough credit to trust them with things, and to let them help..." Fred said, looking intently at her.

Aero looked down and nodded.

"You will...you will tell me what you were hiding from me before, right? And whatever new things you're hiding from me?" Fred asked hopefully.

Aero sighed. She got up from the bed and searched for her bra and panties in his trunk, throwing him some boxers and a shirt.

"Yes, I don't think it's a good idea for me to keep everything so...secretive. But Fred, you have to listen to everything I tell you, and not rush to judgment okay? There's alot more going on than you know about..." she said, throwing her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Alright, I can do that. Are we going to discuss it here, or take a walk or something?"

"We need privacy for this information to be passed."

Fred stared at her.

"It's really that big?" he whispered.

"Yes. My secrets are...dangerous to certain people. They contain the Ministry, Harry, myself, Sirius. If these secrets get slipped...they could ruin a lot of people. I could be in danger..."

Fred patted the bed for her to sit down. He leaned back against the pillows, watching her. Aero looked hesitant for a moment before going and sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"You were right, about me having something to do with Sirius."

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"But it's not what you think, I swear! I would never, ever, let someone after Harry into the school, never let a murderer near others. Sirius...alright Fred, you need to clear out every opinion you have on Sirius Black."

"Why?"

"Please, believe me when I say the Ministry is wrong. Sirius Black is not someone working for Voldemort, he's not a death eater, a spy, or a murderer. Sirius Black is the man that was the closest thing I've ever had to a father. I didn't remember him before, my memories were blocked, but he's not who you think he is. Sirius Black is my second cousin. He's a Gryffindor. He's one of the few from Noble Families who broke the mold and got out. He was best friends with James Potter and Remus Lupin. How could he have been so judgmental, bigoted, and cold-blooded like the ministry said if he got into Gryffindor, left his family, befriended a Werewolf, get himself disowned when he was 16 and be the godfather to a half-blood, A.K.A Harry?" Aero said.

Fred seemed to hold still for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Well then...why was he sent away? Accussed of such a horrible crime? What do you mean he was like a father to you? You met him when you were little?" Fred asked at once.

Aero sighed and twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. She had to force herself to say every word. Was she betraying Sirius by telling Fred? Surely Fred, acting in his care for her, would keep this secret? She just...had to make him understand. If they were going to be together, he deserved teh truth.

And Sirius wouldn't want her to ruin her own life to save his, though she no doubt would for him regardless.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were four boys, four Gryffindors, four friends. They were close. When Sirius was sixteen, he ran away from the family and moved into the Potter house because James was his best friend, practically his brother. He eventually oved out, got his own place. His own mother disowned him from the family. He already knew Remus was a werewolf, and like the other three, accepted him. He was best man at Lily, a muggle-born, and James' wedding. He became godfather of Harry. He met me through Ebony, and we just kind of clicked, and he then traded times with me with Ebony, who's my godmother. He took me around the Potters alot. He had an influence over me, I suspect that's why I'm not like the rest of my family. Because of him, I'm a Gryffindor, an Auror and involved with a Weasley." Aero said, grinning.

Fred grinned back at her. He could feel a certain sense of gratitude for Sirius Black right now, just for the fact that he was the man to keep his Aero on the right path.

"But Voldemort, for a reason I don't know, went after the Potters, he wanted Harry dead. Dumbledore put them under a Fidelius charm, where no one could find their house unless the Secret Keeper told them the location. Sirius Black was the known Secret Keeper. But Sirius said it was too obvious and convinced Lily and James at last minute to change to someone no one would ever suspect. Peter Pettigrew. But they didn't tell anyone. And it turns out Peter had beenthe spy. He turned them over to Voldemort, and when Sirius went to check on Peter, he wasn't there and he just knew. By the time he got to the Potters, it was too late...they were gone. He let Hagrid take Harry to his aunt and Uncle. He had me with him, since it was my birthday. He dropped me off at Ebony's place, told me he'd have to leave for awhile. To look after Harry for him. He gave Ebony a box with things in it, letters, mementos. I only got it my third year. Sirius had known that people would suspect him. And since he couldn't take me away from my parents, and he couldn't care for Harry, he had nothing to loose. He went after Pettigrew, tried to kill him, but Pettigrew set him up. Faked his own death. Even cut off one of his own fingers. Sirius was taken to Azkaban without a trial."

"Without a trial? That's illegal! And surely a memory charm or something would've proven his innocence! And Pettigrew betrayed them? He was their friend! What Gryffindor would knowingly betray their friends for slaughter?" Fred cried angrily.

"I know...but Fred...there's something you need to know. It's why Harry, Lupin, Ron Hermione and myself were out in the woods. Pettigrew was there, with Sirius. Lupin saw it on the map, saw the three of them running out there, and he left and I followed. Fred hun...Pettigrew and James and Sirius, in order to help Remus during his transformations, became Animagus. Sirius is a large dog, James a stag, Pettigrew...was a rat."

"No way..." Fred said in awe.

"I...I became one as well."

"What? When? What?"

"I'm a black wolf. Suppose it's a bit like Sirius's form. I had just finished it, or sort of finished it, last year. But Fred...Scabbers wasn't a regular rat."

"What are you talking about?"

"He lived too long, he was missing a toe. Fred, what I'm trying to tell you is that Scabbers was pettigrew in hiding the whole time."

Aero waited a moment...and then a few more as Fred just stared at her, his body tense.

"Fred?" she asked.

"I had that...disgusting, low-life, traitorous bastard living in my house!" Fred shouted.

"Yes. No one knew. We all thought he was dead. Even though I knew Sirius was innocent, I never suspected he was still alive, or a rat."

"Go on." Fred said lowly.

"And well...when Sirius and Remus confronted him, he turned human again, and we eventually captured him, brought him outside, but...Remus forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion...Pettigrew escaped, Sirius and I transformed and tried to contain Remus. It's why I wasn't contaminated when Remus scratched me...I wasn't human at the time. But because they're considered dark marks, I can't hide them with my metamorph abilities. Remus threw me down the hill and I transformed back by the lake, bleeding and barely concious. Sirius was soon beside me, and I think Harry and Hermione came sometime after that. Dementors swarmed. Sirius and I almost got the kiss. Harry and Hermione were attacked by them. Then we were brought to the infirmary. While I was out, Sirius plead his case to Dumbledore who believed him, but could not help him. They were going to give Sirius the kiss. Harry and hermione got hold of a time-turner, went bck in time, saved Buckbeak and Sirius, and Sirius flew on Buckbeak to get away. We've been covering for him ever since." Aero said, breathing a deep sigh.

There was a long silence. And then Aero felt Fred wrap his strong arms around her and pull her against his chest.

"That was dangerous and reckless and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

"What?" Aero asked, unsure she heard him right.

A chuckle came from his, bouncing her against his chest.

"You put yourself out there, on the line, this whole time, even fighting with me, to do what you thought was right. You protected the people you love. A true Gryffindor. So yes, I'm proud. Not many people could hold that secret, stay calm against the Ministry. Not many people would be willing to trust Sirius Black enough to hear the truth. But you did." Fred said, smiling softly at her.

Aero's eyes felt as wide as bludgers. He was proud? Of her? For keeping this secret from him? Her theory was confirmed. Weasleys were a special breed all their own...

"So...that's one secret down." she mumbled.

Two hands lifted her face, cradeling her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Fred said.

"Why?"

"Because I yelled at you for doing what you did, and I'm truly realizing what an ass I was being. That must've been hard on you, and I didn't help at all. So I'm sorry." Fred said.

He lifted her face to his and kissed her hard. Aero got over her shock and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she trailed her fingers through his hair. Fred cradeled her to him as he laid her on her back, his tongue breaking through her lips and running into her mouth. His hands ran down to her hips and she lifted them, pushing against his.

Fred groaned, grinding his hard-on into her, her legs wrapping around his waist and holding their bodies close as they rocked, seeking friction.

"_Ngh_...this rebel side...you've got...is...extremely..._ugh_...hot." Fred ground out, rocking their hips together faster.

Aero pulled his lip between her teeth.

"Good boys always like bad girls." she groaned.

Fred stopped and Aero whimpered, silently wanting to smack herself for te pathetic sound. Fred just laughed and slid his fingers through her panties and pulled them off, sliding his boxers off.

He stuck his finger between her legs and tugged gently on her sensetive nub, making Aero throw her head back, biting her own lip to contain her sounds.

Fred liked that about her. She'd never willingly release those sounds he so enjoyed, so he had to make her. It was fun. A challenge.

He grinned at her devilishly, and Aero cast him a suspicious glance. Fred ducked his head down quickly and Aero's protests died in her throat as she felt his tongue part her folds and slip into her. She moaned and bucked her hips. Fred placed his hands on her hips, steadying her, as he thrust his tongue in and out, curling it, while a thumb snuck down and rubbed her clit.

Aero groaned, hating being the 'submissive' party despite loving the sensations that drove her crazy. She wrapped her legs around him and used every strength she had to flip him onto his back. She slid down his body, ignoring his shocked but excited expression and her lips quickly wrapped themselves around his throbbing member. She sucked him, and licked him like a lollipop, playing with his balls and humming deep in her throat.

Fred thrashed around, gripping the sheets and panting, his face flushed and mouth parted. He didn't want to come in her mouth. No.

While she was doing that he reached into the trunk in back of him, rifling through his pants pocket until he found a condom pack. He distracted himself by getting it open before he gave a loud groan as she took his sack into her mouth.

Before he knew it, she was up his body, stradling him and reached for the condom, she expertly slipped it on and lifted her hips.

"Are you really gunna-_aahh_." he started before she impaled herself on him.

It was a new angle, a new mental image for him, to see her riding him. He grasped her hips, helping her, while she steadied herself on his shoulders. She picked herself up and slammed herself down and they both groaned. She rocked on him fast, rough.

The sound of slapping skin was heard throughout the room. A few minutes later Aero was burrowed in a mess of sheets, blankets and Fred. His arm was over her as he bundled her in blankets. She laid her head on his shoudler while they caught their breathing, drawing meaningless designs and patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"That was good." Fred panted.

"You're insatiable."

"I'm a man."

"A horny man."

"You like it that way."

Aero grinned and laughed.

"I think we can make this work." Fred said.

"I think so too."

"It'll be hard."

"I don't know many easy relationships."

"We're gonna stick with this."

"Of course." Aero told him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

**0o00o0o**

Eventually they both got out of bed, showered and Aero snuck back into her dorm room and changed out of a pair of Fred's shirt and sweats.

She changed into a white cami-top, short jean shorts, dark Converse-high tops, threw her hair up, brushed her teeth, did her make-up and put on a bright aqua-magenta collared plaid shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. She put the Black Family necklace back on her and headed out.

Fred met her at teh bottom of the stairs and intertwined their fingers together.

"Oooh, so glad you two look like you got some sleep last night. You know, in nice comfortable beds." a voice grumbled.

They turned their heads to see Lee and George slumped in some chairs by the fire.

"That's where you guys slept?" Aero asked.

"Yes. Someone locked the door. And either you were ignoring us or had a silencing charm on the room, because you didn't respond when I yelled to open the damn door!" Lee growled.

"Sorry, guys. We were uhm...busy." Fred laughed nervously.

"Busy _how_?" Angelina asked, walking angrily up to them.

Katie sniggered behind her back.

"Busy as in I was screwing my boyfriend into the mattress, Johnson." Aero snapped.

"You two..." Angelina started.

"Fucked. Yes. _Fucked_. And we'll probably fuck again. Do you have some kind of problem with that?" Aero laughed.

Angelina stared between Fred and Aero in what seemed like astonishment, disbelief.

"But you're going out with me..."

"I know I was...but, I just...can't help it. It's been building up for awhile, neither one of us noticed it. And then it sort of...exploded, I guess...but, I _am _sorry Angelina...I want to be with Aero." Fred said quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Aero_?" Angelina repeated.

"That is my name." Aero sighed, annoyed.

Fred sent her a smile and put an arm around her waist, bringing her into his side.

"Behave." he murmured.

Aero rolled her eyes.

"Are we done here? I think everyone gets the point. I'm with Fred and you're just going to get over it. Now, can we go? This common room has one too many bitches in it." Aero groaned, giving Angelina a pointed glance.

Fred sighed and brought her out the portrait hole before anyone could say anything.

"Was that necessary?" he asked as they walked hand in hand down the halls.

"Completely."

"You just got entertained by the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Of course. I had to put her in her place." Aero shrugged.

Fred shook his head as he looked at her. A smile lit his face and he swung their hands back and forth.

"Whatever you say, love."

"Damn straight."


	84. Chapter 84 Misunderstanding

**I figured I should let you all know...I'm in a debate with myself on whether or not I should end this story. Just a heads up. Sorry :'(**

Aero sat in the Three Broomsticks with some of the others. Fred and George were talking excitedly with Lee about something, waving their arms around and smiles on their faces. Katie had just lept from her chair and Aero watched her run over to Oliver Wood who apparrently had come to Hogsmeade completely "ignorgant" that Katie would be there. Alicia sat back, sipping her butterbeer lazily, bouncing her legs, as the boys talked.

Angelina was with them. Aero might not like the fact that Angelina and Fred were ever together, but even she had to admit it it to herself...Fred had been fair game. They hadn't been together for awhile, Angelina only took an open opportunity. For that Aero couldn't fully blame her, but she still felt a bitter taste in her mouth when she remembered seeing them in the hall.

But she had remained civil, because George had given her the puppy-dog eyes and pleaded with her to be nice. He was getting closer to Angelina slowly, but Aero could see the progress. She hoped she'd feel better if Angelina and George got together.

So far things had been well. Her and Fred hadn't been "intimate" since that first morning, though make-out sessions were common.

She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione in the corner at a table, talking quietly. Aero felt a little bad. She hadn't even asked Harry how he was doing with the tournament. It had to be hard on him, and here she was, focusing on her love life. Boy, when she become that self-centered?

She glanced at Fred again. He had become a bit obsessed with this Joke Shop idea. Of course, Aero supported him, she truly thought the twins would do well with it, but he spent so much time concocting eperiments for products and talking business with George and getting ideas from Lee that they hadn't actually be together _together_.

Aero slipped her hand into Fred's and gave him a squeeze. His hand held hers, but his attention remained on the guys.

**o000o0o **

Aero sat in the common room that night. She was in her sweatpants and cami, studying with the girls. A peck came from the window.

As one of the first years let it in Aero felt like it was vaguely familiar...the malfoy Eagle.

"What're they sending you a howler for?" Katie asked.

Aero wearily took the red envelope from the Eagle who flew off a seond later.

Aero was going to take it to her room when it burst open, shrieking in her aunt's voice.

"Aeroanna, how _dare _you mistreat that Murcoff boy! It is an insult to their family! An embarressment for ours! I thought you had finally gained some brains when you left that Weasley scum, but you seem to be lacking any intelligence at all, you _stupid _girl! So you say you're with Vane to what? Secretly shag that red-headed filth? How dare you besmerch the good name of your family by keeping such company! You're an embarressment! Did you sleep around with both of them, or were there others? You used Vane and trashed the family name with a _Weasley_, can you not manage to keep your undergarments on for more than five minutes? You ungrateful, arrogant, conceited, self-centered, stupid little slag! There will be severe consequences for this, Aeroanna, and damage control will be done. You will fix this." Narcissa's voice shrieked before the letter burst into flames.

The common room was silent. Dead silent. Aero could feel eyes on her. Her own began to water. Her cheeks burned. Her fists clenched and she remained frozen. It felt like the embarressment washed through her whole body. Little whispers errupted through out the room. She could hear her name, here repeats of what her aunt had exclaimed to her friends and classmates.

Her aunt had called her a slag in front of the whole Gryffindor common room, and it would no doubt be around the school eventually, even reaching the ears of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang.

Aero felt her lip tremble. She may not always like her aunt, but to have Narcissa insult her so like she did, it was _mortifying_.

"Aero..." she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Aero flinched, closing her eyes and a tear escaped. She turned and ran to her dorm room. She closed the door and slid down, her eyes open and teary, the water pouring from her eyes freely, running over her cheeks.

_Slag_.

She wasn't a slag...she wasn't. It wasn't true, a lie. her aunt was just angry because she wanted to be with Fred and not Vane. Aero could understand that much, but her aunt had never gone to such tactics to get Aero to do what she wanted.

Aero was embarressed beyond belief. She had cried in front of everyone. She had been called out and unable to keep her composure or fight back. She just stood there, and _cried_.

She had let Narcissa get to her. She had cried.

And despite how pathetic she felt, how embarressed she felt, nothing compared to knowing the Fred heard the whole thing. Would he really think she slept with Vane? Would he really think she was a slag? Would he leave her?

A knock on the door came.

"Aero, hun? Fred wants to talk to you..." Katie called softly.

Aero sniffled and folded her arms around the top of her knees, placing her head down.

She was too embarressed to face anyone. She could still feel the burning on her cheeks. Her eyes were watery and red, probably puffy.

She locked the door and slowly, numbly, made her way to the bed and fell onto it, curling herself up and laid there as the tears silently slipped down her face, wetting her pillow.

She had used Vane to rebound from Fred.

She had used George to make his BROTHER jealous.

She had made out with both of them, played around with them, and then dumped them to sleep with her "best friend's" new boyfriend. Two times. And then she called Angelina out, like she had any claim to Fred. When she didn't. Because Angelina had been with Fred, happy, content, until Aero slept with him. Aero slept with him...and then they got back together. She used sex to get her ex-boyfriend back...sex...and then bragged about it to his girlfriend...her friend...in front of everyone...

Aero choked on a sob.

She had been wrong. She had been so wrong. So very, very, MORALY wrong. Angelina may have dated Fred behind her back...but Aero slept with him and rubbed it in her face.

Aero was indeed a slag. A great big horrendous slag. She used and dumped until she got what she wanted at any cost. She didn't think about Angelina's feelings, or Fred's. She only saw what _she _wanted.

She was a self-centered slag. Was that why Fred was with her? Because he slept with her? Was that all?

It would make sense.

It would explain that since that morning she snapped at Angelina he had barely touched her, just kissing, why he spent all of his time with the guys now.

And Fred was...

Fred was humble, funny and friendly. He was genuine and loyal and caring.

Aero wasn't. She knew she wasn't. She had always known her beauty, her talent, her power of intimidation. She always had. She used it. She wasn't so humble. She yelled at people, had mood swings, she was sarcastic, she stole boyfriends and flirted and rubbed it in other girl's faces. She was a bitch. She kept secrets, did things behind people's backs, broke rules and disrespected authority. She was ungrateful and arrogant. She had neglected Harry in a time of need, barely thought of Sirius lately, hadn't seen her own goddaughter in months, ignored Draco for a long period of time and then disrespected his girlfriend, and then she went and openly went against her family's wishes. She wasn't loyal.

She was an ungrateful, self-centered, bitchy, disloyal, secretive, disrespectful, arrogant whore.

Aero closed her eyes and curled into herself, her body shaking horribly as she sobbed, biting her trembling lower lip to muffle her sounds.

Aeroanna Black cried herself to sleep that night.

**o00o0o **

**Aero did her best at avoiding everyone. The humiliation still made her cheeks burn. She could feel some eyes on her. **

During classes she sat apart from the others, sitting in a corner and silently did her work. Several times she saw Katie or Harry or Neville try to approach her but she'd take off, weaving herself through the crowd of students, hiding herself from view. She couldn't handle any of their words right now. Not when she had reached such a startling revelation.

No matter how hard she tried to distance herself from her family, her blood still ran black through her veins. She was a Black. She was devious, self-centered and used fear and intimidation for power. She could not run away from her blood. It would never leave her alone. She was just as bad as the people she hated most.

Aero contemplated if running from her birth right was the right choice. She may not like it, but this was who she was. Who her family wanted her to be. They were all she had left anyways. She was, forever more, a Black. And that scared her.

She completely convinced herself that Fred's earlier distance was a sign he didn't actually want the relationship. He had just been basking in the glow of a lay. That was all. His avoidance of her had proved that. She had just been in denial about it. But she was facing it now. Besides, Blacks and Weasley...it was never meant to be. Not that she believed in that happy ever after anyways. So, by avoiding him now, she was giving him an out. He didn't want to be with her, than he wasn't.

**o0oo0**

Aero had gotten up early yet again the next morning, as she had been doing for a week now in order to avoid her dormmates. She went to bed after them and woke up before them. She through herself into her school work and her Auror work. She tried to avoid most of the school really.

And despite the fact that she didn't want to talk to Fred, the fact that he hadn't _tried _to talk to her yet still hurt. Alot. More than she had anticipated.

She sighed as she walked down the empty corridor. She normally just took a walk around, thinking, clearing her head. So far she came to the conclusion she couldn't run from her family so she would stop trying.

She found herself in Myrtle's bathroom, just sitting by the window.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't realize the people heading down to the lake.

"Aren't you going to go support your house?" Myrtle asked as she hovered.

Aero spared a glance at her.

"What?" she asked.

"For an Auror you're awfully forgetful. From what I heard, the second task is right now. Saw the people walking down while you wore that dreadful depressed expression on your face. What happened? Did someone die?" Myrtle asked.

Aero's eyes widened.

She had forgotten all about the task. She had forgotten Harry completely.

Aero launched herself from her perch, rushing straight through Myrtle.

"Oh _sure_, don't mind me! Run right through me! Doesn't matter, right? Because I'm _dead_! I can't _feel _it!" Mrytle moaned as Aero ran from the bathroom, leaving the sound of the pitiful voice behind her.

She hurried through the corridors and slammed right into something hard, knocking her off her feet. She groaned and looked around.

Harry was on the floor across from her, his glasses a mess on his face, his hair more unruly than usual.

"Aero?"

"Harry?" they said at the same time.

"Don't you have to be at the task?" Aero asked, puzzled.

"Shouldn't you be there as well?"

Aero felt a guilty blush hit her cheeks.

"I uhm...got a little preoccupied and...forgot...but that's where I was heading...just a little late..." Aero mumbled.

Harry jumped to his feet and helped her up.

"We're in the same state of mind then." he panted as they started running.

"Yeah. We should start a club."

"Most forgetful people on earth club."

"Alright. I'm president though."

"Deal. I'll be your mascot."

Aero allowed a tiny smile on her face.

"Run faster scar-head, you're the one they'll be looking for, not me." she called over her shoulder.

She grabbed his by the arm and rushed him, practically dragging him, as they pelted down the lawn. When they saw the Judges table she practically threw him forward, sending him skidding to a halt, splattering a bit of mud on Fleur.

Harry was bent over, leaning on his knees as he caught his breath. Aero put her hands on her hips and tried to steady her breathing.

She met Dumbledore's twinkling gaze.

She shrugged.

"Got him here..." she said she told him.

Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle.

Karkaroff and Maxime didn't seem happy to see Harry. Oh well...Percy was sitting in for Crouch again, Aero noticed. What was up with that? How sick was this guy? On his death bed?

"Where have you been? The tasks about to start!" Percy scolded.

"Perce, don't get your knickers in a twist, he's here." Aero said, rolling her eyes.

Percy glared at her.

Bagman brought Harry away from them for a moment. Aero wondered what Harry planned to do to win the task. In a moment the Champions were sent off, running into the lake until they were out of sight.

"I tried to find you earlier." Dumbledore told her conversationally as they watched the water.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Yes. I wanted to see if you were interested in being one of the hostages, but alas I could not locate you. Mr. Ronald Weasley is not particiapting."

"Yes...I've been rather busy as of late."

"I see. Anything in particular troubling you?" he asked.

Aero glanced at him. She had a feeling, just by looking in his eyes.

"Why do I think you already know?" she sighed.

"Word get around, even to an old man like myself. Aero...I have never known you to take such things to heart."

Aero watched Karkaroff stand off to the side with Snape and Maxime was standing close to the water's edge with Bagman.

"I found it difficult to shrug this particular family assualt off."

"And it has effected you much, I can see. You're paler, your eyes are bleak. They don't hold that usual mischief, that glint, that they usually do." Dumbledore observed.

Aero shrugged. Honestly, she should've guessed he would notice things like that. But she still felt rather numb inside.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Is anything else bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Would you tell me if anything was?"

"I probably wouldn't bother you."

"It's never a bother, my dear."

"I'm fine, Headmaster. Harry is the one who your attention should be pointed to, not myself."

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment. She felt like he was reading her. She had never addressed him by something so formal before. It was always Dumbledore, or Professor D.

"I see. My door is always open, Aero." Dumbledore told her.

She nodded stiffly and walked away to the rest of the students.

She watched the water, waiting for a champion to rise.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm. Aero stiffened and turned to see Vane standing there. His grip was tight, any tighter and she'd have bruises.

He pulled her roughly through the crowd, to the back.

"What is your problem?" she demanded, trying and failing to rip her arm from his grasp.

"My problem is that you are back vith that stupid Veasley boy." Vane growled.

"I don't see why that is any of your concern."

"It is. Because you are supposed to be vith me." Vane snapped, bringing her closer.

Aero stared defiantley up into his hard eyes.

"I never agreed to such a thing." she said.

"Your guardians did it for you."

Aero had expected as much.

"I never agreed to anything."

"You don't have to. You vill be coming back vith me to Bulgaria. You VILL marry me and act the part of a wife like a lady, like you should." Vane told her, shaking her roughly.

Aero gritted her teeth. His grip had tightened and she felt her leather jacket press into her skin, most definatley the bruises would resemble his fingers.

"Like hell she will be." a low voice said.

Aero snapped her head around to see Fred standing there, his arm stiff by his sides, his fists clenched as his knuckles turned white, his eyes were dark, but this time lust wasn't the cause. It was rage...

Why would he care?

"And who vill stop it? You have no say in this Veasley. Leave it between the noble, pure-bloods. Just go back to your shack of a house and leave the beautiful women to me." Vane sneered, bringing Aero possessibley against his chest.

Most people would think that Vane and Fred were fighting over her, FOR her. No. Fred...Aero wasn't sure. But Vane...he just wanted what she stood for. There weren't many pure-bloods of noble stock left, and she came from money, one of the last members bearing the Black name, she had power within the Ministry, connected to many other noble families. That's what he wanted. Almost like what Muggles call a "trophy wife". He wasn't technically fighting Fred for her.

Fred was probably just being noble or something, seeing someone in distress and coming to help. That's all.

"She's of legal age, Marcoff. She just said she didn't want to go with you. She never agreed to it. Now let her go." Fred demanded.

Aero could practically feel the testosterone in the air.

If this would end in a fight that wasn't even worth having...she would stop it.

"Fred...go." she said softly.

"What?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Go...go back to the others."

"What? No. I'm not leaving you with _him_." Fred cried.

"Fred...you don't have to do this anymore. I get it, alright? It was a one-night thing or whatever, if you apologize, maybe buy her some flowers, I'm sure Angelina would take you back. You don't have to get involved in my nasty family life. You have no obligation to do this." Aero told him. She felt like her heart was breaking.

Fred stared at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked.

Aero looked confused for a moment.

"Yes..."

"You're such an idiot sometimes!" he shouted.

"What?"

"I'm not doing this out of obligation, I'm not regretting getting back together with you! It wasn't some meaningless one-time thing, granted it didn't go how I'd imagined it would, but I wanted it! I want you! And I'm not going to let this git over here try to take you away from me when he doesn't even care about you!" Fred said, exasperated, throwing his hands up into the air.

Aero...didn't understand. He had been avoiding her...they weren't acting even close to how they did the first time. It was better when she was teasing and taunting him. She got more of a reaction from him. But...this was just...he didn't pay attention to her at all. How could he possibly say he cared?

"Don't...don't lie." she said, shaking her head.

"Oh my-I'm NOT lying! I'm not lying to you, try to get that through your annoyingly thick skull. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's not true! You don't care! I know you don't!" Aero cried.

"What the hell do you know? Huh?" Fred challeneged.

Aero laughed bitterly. They were really having this arguement now?

"I know alright! Why else would you practically pretend I don't exist? Why else wouldn't you fight when I walked away! How many more times do I have to walk away? When are you going to stop me?" Aero shouted.

She could feel her eyes watering. She was angry. She was confused. She was...hurt.

It was silent between them for a moment.

"That's...I didn't think you wanted me to..." Fred said quietly, his gaze locked on hers.

He looked...shocked?

"I always want you to. I want you to fight for me, I want you to pull me back when I walk away. I don't want you to...give up on me so easily, like you don't care..." Aero cried.

Fred's face softened.

"You're not just talking about this time...you're talking about the first time...the first time I let you walk away..." Fred realized.

Aero bit her trembling lower lip. Oh MERLIN, was she really going to break down crying _again_?

Vane shook her again and her head slammed back and forth harshly.

"Let go of her!" Fred roared, angry again.

"I'm so _sorry _if I am interupting this intimate make-up moment between you both," Vane laughed, "but I vas having the convorzation first, Veasley. Now go. No more eavesdropping." Vane shooed.

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I am not leaving her with you. Now Let. Her. Go."

"No."

"I think you should do what my brother says." a voice said.

Coming up fromthe side were both Lee and George.

Vane looked between them all.

He scoffed.

"It does not matter if ve talk now or later. Her guardians decided it before the age of seventeen. She has already been handed over. Next year ve vill marry. Now, if you behave, I may have you help the house elves serve the food at teh reception for a little extra money." Vane taunted before shoving Aero so hard she fell to the ground and walking away.

Fred grabbed hold of Aero's arms and lifted her up but immediatley let go once she winced.

"Aero..." he started.

"No...not uhm, not now. I'm going to go watch the task." Aero mumbled as she ran past them.

Aero slowed to a walk as she went back besides the judges table. Fleur was coming out of the water, cut up and crying.

Aero reached a hand out and steadied the girl as she stumbled onto the shore.

Madam Pomfrey set up a place for her already, towels and bandages and medicine ready.

Aero sat Fleur down and grabbed a towel from Pomfrey, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders.

"My sistar iz still down there!" she cried desperatley.

"Fleur, she'll be fine." Aero assured her.

"'ow do you know?" Fleur demanded.

Aero shrugged.

"You really think our school heads would allow innocent people to die? They'll all be fine."

Fleur continued crying as Pomfrey disinfected her cuts on her face.

Aero, though she didn't know Fleur well, only meeting her a few times through Xoe, rubbing her shoulders for warmth, watching the lake.

It was after the time limit now.

Cedric popped up, Cho by his side.

Then Krum with Hermione.

Fleur was getting restless. She wasn't the only one. Aero was wondering where the ruddy hell Harry was.

And then, well outside the limit, Harry pops up with TWO people. Maxime is wrestling with a struggling Fleur and Aero and Percy both run forward.

Aero grabs Harry and Gabrielle by the arms and hauls them onto the shore, as Percy practically tackles Ron, fussing over him.

"Gabrielle! Iz she 'urt?" Fleur cried, coming forward and hugging her little sister.

Poor girl was only about eight. Looked like a drowned blonde rat.

Aero wrapped an arm around harry before pulling him into a hug.

"What the HELL took you so damn long!" she cried.

"Well...I couldn't leave them there..." Harry muttered into her shoulder.

"Idiot! You didn't have to get them!"

"But Fleur wasn't..."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let an innocent child die! It was only to keep you in the time limit, which you failed at miserably, you dolt." Aero chided before hugging him tighter.

She pulled away, giving him an exasperated yet relieved look and wrapped him tightly in a towel, rubbing his shoulders.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried.

"Did it take you long to find us?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore called a conference.

"He found you alright, he just wanted to save everyone." Aero laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

"Harry! You didn't have to-" Ron started.

"Save annyone but you, I just heard." Harry muttered.

"Ah well, you're noble. It's what you do." Aero sighed.

After points were awarded, Harry, who had actually been first to reach the hostages, was tied with Cedric, for showing "Moral Fiber by trying to save all the hostages".

"Moral fiber?" Ron chuckled.

"I think I liked noble better..." Harry grumbled.

Aero smirked.

Fleur rushed over then.

"You saved my little sistar, even tho' she was not your 'ostage." Fleur said.

"Yeah..."

Fleur then kissed him on both cheeks. She turned to Ron.

"And you 'elped."

"Yeah, a bit." Ron smiled nervously.

She repeated the kisses with him as well.

As she retreated back to her sister she saw Harry looking stunned, Ron blushing and Hermione looked annoyed.

"Oh good..." Harry sighed.

"What?" she asked as they walked back up to the castle.

She rubbed her arm, wincing. She'd be bruised.

"I don't have to worry about anything until June 24th." he said happily.

Aero laughed. Hopefully everything would remain calm until the last task...


	85. Chapter 85 Fighting

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track _

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back _

_She hid under corners and hid under beds _

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_And I never wanted anything from you,_

_but everything you had _

_and everything that was left after that... _

_Happiness, it HURT, like a bullet in the back _

_**- The dog days are over - Florence and the Machine **(Amazing by the way!)_

**0o00o0**

"So you're avoiding him?"

"Yes."

"And the reasoning behind that is...?"

"I just...I'm living in reality now. Us, we just can't happen."

"Why?"

"Because, he deserves someone better. He deserves that much, someone who can give him everything."

"And you can't?"

"No...I can't. I can't do it. I feel like I'm being ripped in too many directions...Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-eye and then Fred..."

"You need to get your priorities straight is all. You can work it out with him..."

"No. Just no. I can't. I can't be what he deserves. He should have someone like Angelina or something."

"And not you? Why are you so horrible?"

"Because, I'm a Black. It's obvious. I don't do love, Blacks don't do love. And Fred...he'll want marriage, and a family and LOVE. I can't do that. Besides...I won't become my mother, I refuse. She married my father and they don't love each other. Blacks appear to have been created without the fundamental ability to love another being more than themselves. He needs someone..._whole_."

Xoe sighed and let her head drop to the table in front of them. Aero was her best friend. They had grown up together. Aero would go through phases like this when they were younger. She had this whole annoying self-loathing thing going on. All because of the crap her aunt and auncle had pushed into her head, because of her parents.

"'oo are your parents?" Fleur asked as she filed her nails.

They sat at the back of the library. Aero could tell Hermione was there, sine Krum's fan girls were there, and Krum only entered into the library for Hermione.

"Nobody I want for parents." Aero muttered as her quil raced across the parchment.

"Back to the point. You can't avoid Fred, Aer. You have to talk to him." Xoe said.

"Why?"

"Because," Xoe sighed, exasperated, "he's your boyfriend. Whether or not you think he wants to be, he is. Besides, he took on VANE all by himself. For _you_."

"He was being a gentleman."

"Have you always been this thick headed?" Xoe groaned.

"I think she is being smart. She can do much better than a hooligan." Fleur said.

Xoe cast the Veela descendant a tired look.

"One friend thinks she's too good for _anyone_, and the other thinks she _not _good enough for anyone. You both make quite the pair." Xoe mumbled, shaking her head.

"I am too good for such little boys." Fleur said, flinging her light hair over her shoulder.

Aero raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it exactly you think you're not 'good enough' for Weasley?" Xoe tried again.

"We've been over this, Xo. Besides, we haven't gotten serious about the whole relationship thing, he'll move on fast. He'll be fine. You make it sound like it's some big thing." Aero said.

"It is! You two had just finally gotten your heads out of your asses, and now you're pulling this shit? Are you really that self-concious? Do you hate yourself that much?" Xoe growled.

"I'm not self-concious." Aero replied cooly.

"So you hate yourself..."

Aero was silent.

"Why the HELL-sorry Madam Pince, I'll keep it down- _why the hell would you hate yourself?" _Xoe whispered fiercly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Aero, I hate it when you answer a question with a question."

"I hate this conversation." Aero retorted.

"Aero...you're being ridiculous. You're like...dooming yourself to be alone forever." Xoe reasoned.

"Look at her. She will find someone 'oo is better." Fleur scoffed.

Xoe almost hit her forehead.

"Sometimes you can be a little vain, Delacour." she said, shaking her head.

Fleur looked uneffected and simply shrugged her shoulders.

Aero didn't look like she'd lose this argument anytime soon.

"Honestly...it's like agruing with a child." Xoe snapped, standing abruptly and leaving the library in a huff.

Aero and Fleur watched her leave in silence before they went back to filing their nails or writing their essay.

**o0o0oo0 XPOV **

Xoe stalked down the hall, determined to find Fred Weasley.

Honestly, Aero was being ridiculous, and Fleur wasn't helping.

Aero, for whatever reason, was on a self-loathing trip that she wasn't intending on coming back from anytime soon.

Xoe turned the corner and saw the twins and Lee talking in a corner.

She walked up and grabbed Fred by the collar roughly.

"What is your problem?" he cried, startled.

"My problem is your girlfriend, Weasley. She's going to drive herself insane and become an old, lonely woman with 100 cats for company!" Xoe shrieked, exasperated and irratated.

"What?" George asked, puzzled.

"Look, Fred, you have got to talk to her. Snap her out of this funk she's in. It's ridiculous."

"She doesn't WANT to talk to me." Fred sighed.

"Aero doesn't know what she wants! She's confused and angry and hating herself for something I bet is completely stupid! So in reaction to that, she's pushing you away. She thinks you need someone better, someone WHOLE, which apparrently she's not. She thinks you only defended her to Vane to be a gentleman, like you don't want to be in a relationship with her."

"That's..."

"Insane. Mental. I _know_. Which is why you need to go talk to her, set her straight. Go. Go now. Talk." Xoe said pushing on Fred's chest.

**o0o00o **

Fred walked through the halls, hands stuffed in his pockets, his feet scuffing the floor as he walked.

The earlier conversation played throughout his mind, her cries echoing in his heads, ringing in his ears.

_"I always want you to. I want you to fight for me, I want you to pull me back when I walk away. I don't want you to...give up on me so easily, like you don't care..." _

She thought he didn't care. It wasn't true. He cared. He cared so much it hurt. It scared him. Everything was intense. He thought about her constantly. When she looked upset he wanted to sit there and listen as she vented. When she was sad he wanted to just hold her and make everything okay. He wanted to do so much, just be there, but he couldn't. He hadn't been able to. But he could now, he could finally be there, and yet he was just walking around aimlessly, while Aero was upset about something.

He was even hurting her without meaning to hurt her.

But her words ran true. He had let her walk away once with no effort to stop her, and he was doing it again...she knew she was pushing him away, walking away again, and he wasn't there, telling her he wanted her to stay.

Xoe had walked with him down the corridor earlier, talking to him. Because he hadn't understood before, why she was doing this, but Xoe explained it a little.

_"Aero has got some serious issues she tends to cover up." Xoe sighed. _

_"Like what?" _

_"Like...has she ever talked to you about her parents?" _

_"No...nothing. Just that she lives at the Malfoys." _

_"He parents...in her mind, abandoned her. They didn't fight to stay with her. They just left her. Granted, they didn't really have a choice, but I tihink, despite how much she hates her parents, she's hurt, damaged, by the fact they didn't protest, didn't fight to stay with her, keep her. So, when you didn't fight to keep her, to stay together, and let her walk away during that first fight...YOU hurt her. The point is, Aero has got, besides her parent issues, she's got some serious ABANDONMENT issues. You let her go...just like her parents. All she wants...is to know she's wanted. All she wants, is someone to fight for her." _

Fred sighed.

He wondered about Aero's past. She had told him some of what happened in her past invovling Sirius, but nothing really on her parents, just that they weren't there, that she hated them, they were horrid people and weren't good parents. He knew there was more, alot more, and that something in her past haunted her. Angelina had said more than once that Aero had screamed in her sleep during nightmares ever since last year. But she never brought it up. She never talked about it. Fred wondered if she told anyone about it.

She seemed to hold everything in. Take everything on by herself. And the whole time, no one ever saw behind her mask. Her mask was perfect. Her eyes never showed pain, she never cried in front of anyone, she never let people see her break. She wanted to be strong. She thought crying made her weak...?

It troubled Fred, that she seemed to have so many secrets, so much weighing on her, and no one helping her. In all honesty, he didn't know how to help her.

He remembered that horrible Howler from her aunt, screeching at her in front of everyone. That was the first time he ever saw Aero cry. He had seen the pain in her eyes then, if only briefly. And then she locked herself in her dorm. Angelina had waited outside the door, she had heard her cry herself to sleep that night. And then Aero withdrew into herself, ignoring him and their friends. She was in pain, and apparrently chose to suffer in silence.

Fred wanted to help. He wanted nothing more than to help her.

Fred had only ever saw the strong side, the one who could take a comment from Snape and throw it back in his face, the one who didn't care about the rules, the one who would do anything, suffer anything, to help Harry who was like her little brother, the one who wasn't afraid of the Minister, who didn't give others her respect until they earned it. He had only known the one who laughed at trouble, who wasn't afraid of getting hurt, or standing her ground. She didn't let herself get beaten, pushed around. She always made it look easy, whatever she did. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Quidditch.

But Angelina always saw her studying in the dorm room, or in the library. Harry always practiced with her out in the pitch. She grew up dueling. And then Fred realized that while many thought her perfect, she wasn't. She had to work at everything, like everyone else. She wasn't perfect.

She had a nasty temper.

She could hold a grudge.

She was self-destructive and self-loathing, like she was being now.

She could in fact be hurt by words.

She had a haunting past.

She got confused.

She misunderstood things.

She was reckless and rash with no sense of self-preservation.

And despite all that, he didn't care. He didn't care that she threw tempertantrums, that she was sarcastic, that she was moody and he never knew what she'd do next. He liked it.

He kicked at a rolled piece of paper on the ground.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked quietly.

Fred spun around.

In the window seat in the corridor Aero was there, sitting, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Looking for you actually." he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're being stupid."

"Am I?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Well...yes. If you honestly think I don't care about you, you're quite stupid."

Aero narrowed her eyes at him before she turned her head.

Fred took a deep breath and walked forward. He placed himself slightly in the window seat, facing her.

"I'm fighting." he said simply.

Aero gave him a puzzled side-ways glance.

"What?"

"I'm fighting."

"I heard you the first time, now I'm in need of you to elaborate." she clarified.

"I'm fighting...for you."

Aero stared at him fully now, her chin resting stiffly on her knees.

"I'm fighting for you, for us. I'm not letting you walk away. I shouldn't have let you walk away the first time. But I'm not stupid enough to let you do it again. I'm fighting."

"Why...?"

"Because...I can't let you go. I just can't. I don't know why, but I can't. I need you, I really do, and I know this sounds mushy or cheasey, but I need you Aero, I do. When you're not with me, I'm wondering where you are. I like it when you eat off my plate at meal times, I like it when you read over my shoulder, I like it. I need it. I need you. I know that now. Being apart...it didn't work for either of us. I don't want to do it again. To watch you leave again would...be just as painful as the first time. I won't be able to take it. Not again. Don't do it again. I'm not leaving you, I don't want you to leave. I want you with me. I'm fighting for you. I'll _always _fight for you." He said, leaning towards her, staring right at her, willing her to understand.

"I...why? Why would you...I'm broken, Fred. I know that. I've got some serious problems, I'm not perfect...you deserve perfect. You deserve someone who doesn't freak out all the time, someone who doesn't play with your emotions, someone who doesn't use your own twin to get you to do what they want, who doesn't keep secrets from you. I deserve better..." Aero whispered.

"Shut up."

Areo looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Shut-up. Just shut-up. You don't get to decide what I deserve. What I deserve...you deserve better. You're not damaged, you've got some serious family issues, but I'll help you, WE will work through it. I deserve YOU. I want YOU. You don't get to decide that." Fred told her firmly.

"My aunt is right you know...I mean I didn't sleep with Vane, but I did use him, to try and get over you, and then I used your brother to play with your emotions, to get you to be with me, and then we slept together...and that was it. We've kissed a few times since then, held hands...but nothing more. You were focused on the guys and I just thought..." She murmured, looking down.

"You thought that what? Once I slept with you I was done? Once we were together I wouldn't want you anymore? And...I wasn't avoiding you, I wasn't trying to neglect you or make you feel like that...I...I was sidetracked by opening the Joke shop...and...this, us, scared me."

Aero looked him dead in the eye now.

"Scared you?"

"Yes...this thing is...it's not going to be easy, I know that, but I'm going to fight for it, and...everything is intense, so serious, and I...I didn't know how to deal with it...but I...I want to, because I want us to work out, I want you, to be with you, because I can't see myself with anyone else, and now I've realized that ever since I met you everything I'm feeling now had just been building up from that very first day...and I think it's good...this intense thing, is good...and I don't want you to give up on it...I want you to want to be with me, to work this out, to last...I want you to want that...but if you don't I mean...I...I obviously can't really stop you, but I won't get over it, I won't be able to move on or be with anyone else... and I-"

Aero kissed him.

"You're rambling..." she told him quietly, a soft, tiny smile on her face.

"Oh...I..." he said, his eyes wide, a grin on his face. "Are we uhm...?"

"We're together...and that's good. And...you're not the only one feeling...intense. It is intense. But a good intense...I like it..." she said.

Fred nodded, smiling.

"Alright then...we're good then...obviously we have things to work out, and we need to learn to talk to each other...but this is good. We're learning. We're getting better at this...Good."

Aero gave a tiny laugh.

He slid over, wrapping his arms around her and pulled to into his side and kissed her head.

"Yeah...we're good." she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

**REVIEWWW **

**And yes, I might end it...I know where I want to go with it...but I don't know...if I don't end it, I might just make a sequel instead of having two billion chapters...I don't know. OPINIONS? And if you write and opinion on what I do...maybe add something about the chapter too? **

**- Yes, I know it may seem like they're suddenly having these intense feelings, like out of the blue...but they're not. Like Fred said, it's all just been building up. I'll get into it next chapter. And Fred IS fighting for her just by this time, when she walked away, he didn't just give up really, he's gone after her, tried to fix things, unlike when they broke up after their first big fight and he let her walk out the door without protesting at all. He's there now, telling her he wants her, so he's fighting for her. I'll further explain next chapter, promise :)**


	86. Chapter 86 Padfoot, the legend

**I've taken your opinions and suggestions into consideration for whether I should end it completely or just make a sequel. I know what I'm going to do now, it's just a matter of how I'm going to do it. I don't want to have some lame-ass thing, you know? But I'll try my best. I have a few more chapters to go for Family Honor, so... I'm planning on ending it this book (GoF). Now, I plan to give the last chapter an "open-ended feel" I guess. You know? Some people don't want the sequel, some do. So, I'll end it with an open ending, so that the anti-sequelers can interpret the future of Fred and Aero the way they want. It'll leave questions, you can think whatever you want, whether they make it, whether Fred dies, how everything goes down. I'll TRY not to make the last chapter completely suck-tastic. And then for the pro-sequelers, I'll make a sequel. It'll you know, delve into Aero's past, give them all, every character, a raw feeling, get into the relationships between the characters. So...just thought I'd let you all know. :) REVIEW **

_**0o0o00o**_

Aero and Fred ran around Zonko's Joke Shop, trying things out and making suggestions for their own products.

"What about these fire-works, George?" Fred asked.

Aero, who was linked to her boyfriend through their clasped hands, didn't go far as she looked on the shelves.

Katie walked in then. She had told them she'd meet them at Zonko's because she had to meet up with someone first.

And apparrently she did.

"Wood!" Lee hollered in greeting.

Oliver Wood came striding over to them, swinging hands with a beaming katie.

"Our old quidditch captain?" Aero laughed as the boys caught up.

"Shut up, you're dating our Beater." Katie replied, smiling still.

Aero just shook her head. Fred gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her closer and she stumbled into his chest. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her pressed against him.

"Ah, so you two did get back together. Well done." Wood grinned, giving Aero a brotherly pat on the head, messing up her hair. She in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Took a while." George commented.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to suck face with brother?" Fred told him.

George raised his hands in friendly surrender and went off to fine Angelina.

Over the last few days Angelina and George had really hit it off and Aero and Angelina seemed to be cooling off.

Alicia pulled Lee towards the bouncing glowing orbs, Katie pulled Wood to the fake talking birds and Angelina and George went...somewhere.

Fred leaned his head down to rest on Aero's shoulder and kissed her neck.

She sighed and leaned against him.

"What time are you meeting..._Padfoot_?"

"In a few minutes."

"We can do alot in a few minutes..." he grinned.

Aero leaned her head back to look at him and she smiled.

"No, Fred." she laughed.

Fred pouted.

"But I have needs." he whined.

"And a hand." she reminded him.

Fred wore a shocked expression, his eyes twinkling, as he laid a hand over his offended heart.

"But I like your hands so much better." he cried.

Aero laughed and stepped out of his arms.

"I'm going to meet Padfoot, then I'll come back and find you and take care of any needs your hand couldn't satisfy." she soothed him.

Fred stuck his bottom lip out.

She leaned up and took it between her teeth, tugging it before he placed his lips over hers. She wound her hands through his hair while his stayed on the curve of her hips. She pulled back slightly, smiling. She placed a quick kiss on him, said goodbye and dashed out of the shop and down the street.

"Took you long enough." Ron muttered as she reached them.

"I was with your brother-"

"'nough said." Ron replied quickly.

Aero gave another laugh and walked with them down the end of the street.

"Oh look, a giant stray." She said brightly.

"Who likes to keep up with the news." Harry smirked.

Snuffles, as Sirius insisted they call his doggie form, leaned up against the fence, his tail wagging excitedly, news papers in his mouth. He stuck his nose forward and sniffed the bags Harry and Aero carried. He gave a muffled grunt and took off. They all lept over the fence and followed him for about an hour, up some rocks and into a tiny slit which happened to be a cave.

Sirius was Sirius again, sitting on the ground with some news papers around him. Buckbeak was there, tied to a rock. They bowed to him and after a moment he did the same.

Aero casually plopped herself down behind her cousin and started rifling through her bag.

Sirius was thin, pale with longer, matted hair. His clothes were ripped and muddied and a bit bloodied as they hung loosely off his form.

Aero placed some folded new clothes she had bought on a flat rock beside her. She tossed a ferret she had taken from Hagrid's hut over to Buckbeak. Hermione made a repulsed face.

"You kept that in your bag?" she asked.

"Not _my _bag...Draco's." Aero shrugged.

She then took her wand out and a brush. She set to work on Sirius's hair, untangeling it, as he ate some bread and chicken legs from Harry.

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Fulfilling my duties as godfather, of course. Don't worry though, I'm pretending to be a loveable stray." Sirius said.

"Stop moving your head." Aero ordered.

"Sorry, pet."

"Look, I just wanted to be on spot. Your last letter...well things are getting fishy."

"Are you sure that's not you? When was the last time you found a stream, Sirius?" Aero commented airily.

Sirius elbowed her in the ribs.

"You're not the only one getting worried." Sirius finished.

Aero untangled part of Sirius's hair by the time he was on his feet, pacing and waving chicken legs in the air.

"Let me get this straight...you first saw the elf in the top box, she was saving him a seat, right?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"But Crouch never showed?"

"No, I think he said he was too busy." Aero said.

"Harry...did you check you pockets for your wand after you left the top box?"

Aero was feeling uneasy. Was Sirius on to something? Aero had never really believed Wink had stolen the wand...and she remembered that when she had talked with Winky she had felt weird...so was Sirius seeing something she wasn't?

"Erm...no...I didn't until I was in the forest and it wasn't there." Harry admitted. "Are you saying that whoever conjured the dark mark stole my wand in the top box?"

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.

"The elf wasn't the only one in that box." Sirius said. "Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people. Some Bulgarian Ministers...Cornelius Fudge...the Malfoys..." Harry listed.

"The Malfoys! I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Doubt it. Lucius doesn't have the nerve to conjure the dark mark." Aero dismissed, waving a hand.

"Anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"Ludo Bagman." Hermione said.

"What's he like?" Sirius asked.

"Keeps offering me help." Harry said.

Sirius frowned in thought.

"He was in the forest when the dark mark was conjured." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay there. You don't honestly think HE conjured it do you?" Ron said.

"Better he than Winky!"

"Get off the elf!" Ron exclaimed.

"She's got a better grasp on Crouch than you do, Ron. If you want to know a man, see how he treats his inferiors rather than his equals." Sirius said.

"Right after they arrived Crouch went into the bushes and then sacked Winky." Aero said.

"He'd rather blame anyone than his own elf...all these disappearances...he has his elf save him a seat but doesn't go...he does all the trouble of reinstating the Triwizard tournament but stops going...it's not like him. If he's ever taken a day off of work because of illness, I'll eat Buckbeak." Sirius muttered.

Buckbeat almost seemed to glare at him.

"You know Crouch then?" Harry asked.

Sirius gave a bitter laugh.

Harry gave Aero a confused look. Aero sighed.

"He was the one who gave the order to take Sirius to Azkaban...without trial." she replied.

"What?" the trio chorused.

After some explanation of Crouch's appetite for power, how he used to be in line for Minister, and how Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban, it was almost time to go.

"Was he a death eater?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, was already in there myself. But he was hanging around people I'd bet my life were death eaters." Sirius said.

Aero gave a bitter laugh. She knew those people. She'd bet anything that if they were hanging around together, that boy had his very own Death mask.

Aero zoned out a little. Sirius had a dark look on his face as he talked about Azkaban, how people lost the will to live and died of starvation and how people shrieked in their sleep. She crawled over to where he was sitting now and gave him a hug.

Sirius pulled her close, still talking to the other three, shuffled her so she sat in between his legs and leaned back on him. He wrapped an arm around her stomach as he ate chicken with the other.

"And Crouch even snuck up here to search Snape's office!" Ron said.

"He went into Snape's office?" Aero wondered.

"Doesn't make sense..." Sirius said.

"Yes it does." Ron said.

"No it doesn't. If he wanted to investigate Snape, why did he stop coming? Would've been the perfect excuse." Sirius argued.

"Moody says Crouch has become obsessed with catching dark wizards." Harry said.

"True. I heard it's become a bit of a mania with him. If you ask me, I think he believes he can bring back his old popularity if he sends one more to Azkaban." Sirius said.

"So wouldn't he be wanting to try and send Snape away...?" Aero asked. "Why would he stop coming?"

"I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape." Hermione said.

Aero gave her a look.

"I don't trust that slimy git as far as I can throw him. Every one he hung around with I heard became death eaters." Aero argued.

"True. Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, the LeStranges...many fell after Voldemort, but Snape hung out with all of them." Sirius nodded, sending Aero an apologetic look when she flinched at her original last name.

Hermione scrunched her brows together, giving Aero a questioning look, but it appearred Harry and Ron had been oblivious to Aero's discomfort, for which she was grateful.

Aero shook her head at the younger girl.

"I don't trust Snape...but as far as I know he's never been accussed of being a Death Eater, not that that means much. He's certainly cunning and clever enough to keep himself out of trouble." Sirius said.

Aero made a face as he barbarically ate his chicken by her.

"Sirius, you're more animal than human, cousin." she huffed.

Sirius shrugged, unconcerned with his eating habbits.

Aero rolled her eyes, edging towards the other side of him, away from the chicken he was devouring.

"Snape seems to know Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet." Ron added.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday! Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. Showed something on his arm to Snape, but I couldn't see it." Harry said quickly.

"He showed Snape something on his arm?" Sirius and Aero asked together.

Sirius looked bewildered, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I've no idea what that's about...but if Karkaroff's worried and he's going to Snape for answers..." Sirius stated.

He looked hard at the wall.

Aero really wondered if he didn't know what was going on.

If Karkaroff was showing his arm to Snape, then the only thing she knew to be on a Death Eater's arm was the dark mark tattoo. She'd never really gotten a good look at one. Ebony covered her's with make-up. She had seen a Dark Mark when she was younger, a child with her parents. They each had one, and Uncle Rab too. That just brought back the whole dream thing...remembering everything.

Could Sirius, who had been in that Order of the Phoenix with Dumbledore really not know about the dark tattoo? Or maybe he didn't want to unnecessarily worry the three?

But all of that mixed in with Crouch's sudden "illness" and Mad-eye being attacked and then coming to school and Harry being entered into the tournament...it was too coincidental.

She knew that if there were too many coincidences in a row, it probably wasn't a coincidence at all...

"There's still the fact Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where others wouldn't. But I can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort." Sirius said.

"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen on getting into his office then?" Ron argued stubbornly.

"Mad-eye is Mad-eye. He probably checked all the Teacher's rooms, probably every room he could find. He's catious, he takes Defense seriously. Crouch though...if he's really ill, because if he is, why did he drag himself up to Snape's office? What's he been doing while he's not here?" Sirius said before lapsing into silence.

Aero didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. It made her uncomfortable, having so many death eaters under one roof.

One thing she learned though was Sirius apparrently didn't know Snape had been a Death Eater. She had seen Snape when she was younger, remembering him in one of her flashes with her parents. He had been a Death Eater. She had wondered why Dumbledore would let him teach here, but she hadn't pushed it. She respected Dumbledore too much to out right question him before, but if this was putting Harry in danger, respect or no respect, she'd confront him. Her loyalty to Dumbledore was nothing compared to her loyalty to Harry.

"Aero...see if you can't find anything out next trip to the Ministry. Ron, see if you can get anything about Crouch out of your brother. Aero, look into Bertha Jorkins while you're at it." SIrius said.

"I'll try..." Ron said doubtfully.

"Do my best, boss." Aero saluted.

Sirius gave her a look before rolling his eyes playfully.

"You lot should head back. Listen, I don't want any of you sneaking out to see me. Just send notes. It'd be an ideal time to attack you." Sirius said as he herded them to the opening.

As the three headed down the rocks Aero turned around when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"That goes for you too. Karkaroff knows who you are, I reckon he won't mess with you. He'll generally try to avoid you. But I don't want you ruffling any feathers here. He's a death eater still, if he thinks you're looking into him he'll do what any death eater would do, and that's get rid of you." Sirius told her sternly.

"Sirius, all I DO is ruffle feathers. I ruffle everyone's feathers. I've been doing it for the last year at the Ministry saving your ass. I've got officials breathing down my neck. Now Karkaroff is hanging around Hogwarts and he's getting nervous? Crouch is "ill", Mad-eye's been employed at school, Harry's been entered in the tournament? Sirius, these are one too many coincidences for me not to look into. Things are alot weirder than you think." she said.

"How?" Sirius asked immediatley.

"Well...ever since Mad-eye was attacked, I've had a weird feeling about him. Like...he's different. At first I dismissed it, but...I looked into it. Sirius something isn't right with him. Something is wrong...I can't figure it out and it's frustrating as hell! I walked in on him, he was in the dark in his office, he looked off, he was shaking, and he was drinking something from a flask...I don't know. It just...felt odd. And there's a giant trunk in his office that growled at me. I just...I don't know." Aero sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

Sirius patted her shoulder.

"I know. But Aero...you may think you wouldn't be in danger. You may think you can take care of yourself completely, but you can't. You aren't as safe as you think you are. You're so focused on Harry, which I'm grateful for, that you don't watch out for yourself. If something truly is wrong with Mad-eye, I don't want you getting involved...he's experienced, talented, above your current level. You're a bright, talented, clever little witch, but you can't be invincable. So please...for my sanity, becareful. What whose toes you step on, they might just be connected to the foot that kicks your ass." Sirius told her.

Aero sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much."

"No, I worry just the right amount, thank-you. Harry's in obvious danger. But you are at risk of it. If someone, whoever is after Harry, thinks your on to them, you might become too big of a threat for them to ignore."

Aero closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly.

Sirius kissed her forehead.

"Alright, now off you trot. Keep in touch and out of trouble, though feel free to bug Snivellus for me." Sirius grinned.

Aero laughed before making her way down the rocks. She quickly made her way back to the path and into Hogsmeade.

"Where have you been?" Draco called out.

"I was out."

"With who?" Draco asked.

"None of your business, why the sudden interest in my personal life?" Aero asked.

"I've taken an interest since you started dating the blood-traitor again. What is wrong with you?"

Aero stopped and turned to glare at the blonde.

"What is wrong with me? You might want to ask your parents that question."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They think they can arrange me to get married to some guy I don't really even like."

"You like him, you dated him. And you'd learn to love him." Draco argued, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to learn to love someone!"

"So you already love Weasley then?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aero opened her mouth and closed it a few times, unable to answer that. She glared hard at her cousin before turning and walking away.

She had relaxed by the time she found Fred and George walking out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Aero!" Fred called, smiling and waving his glass of Butterbeer in the air.

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Aero answered.

Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they made their way up to school.

"So how was your visist?" Fred asked her casually.

"Interesting, to say the least." she replied.

"Oh, do tell. What did Mr. Padfoot have to say?" Fred asked eagerly.

Ever since Aero told Fred that Sirius was Padfoot, the Marauder, Fred had seemed to forgotten having ever hated the man. Being a Marauder made all the difference apparrently. Fred and George worshipped the ground of the Marauders ever since they found that map.

"I'll tell you later." Aero smiled, shaking her head.

You'd think Fred had just found out she was related to Merlin himself the way he acted sometimes.

"Alright. You know you should introduce me to him. He's like a legend!" Fred exclaimed excitedly as they entered the common room.

Aero scoffed.

"He'd really be a murderer then." she laughed.

"Why?" Fred wondered.

"Because I haven't told him I'm dating you yet." she snickered as Fred looked paler.


	87. Chapter 87 Moving forward

**I know that I've kind of failed in the "good chapter" department recently. I'm sorry. I have everything so well connected in my head, I know what they'll say, how things will happen, but it's alot harder to put it down on here. I end up getting ahead of myself, and then you guys get confused or something doesn't sit as well as it could and you feel like you missed something or it's going to fast. It's just I'm so concentrated on how to end it and the sequel and everything and what I need to do to improve the sequel to be better than this one...but I'm focusing again. I'll get it back on track, just hang in there. **

**As George Lopez would say..."I GOT THIS!" **

**How bout a review just to show you're still reading my horrible chapters? :)**

**P.S. Just added a Marauder-OC fic out there, if you wanna check it out?**

_**0o00o0**_

She eyed the steaming cauldron wearily. Her legs were folded under her as she sat on George's bed, the twins hovering around the black pot with anxious expressions.

"So...what is a nosebleed nougat exactly again?" Aero asked.

"Part of the Skiving Snackbox collection, love."

Aero nodded her head slowly.

"And the snackboxes are to get students out of class early?"

"Precisely." George answered.

"Have you had any successful ones yet?"

"Well...they are in need of some tweaking, but non-the less, successful." Fred shrugged.

"Uh-huh...what happens if it doesn't stop bleeding?"

"Well...then we have to go to the infirmary. Pomfrey always assumes we've gotten into a duel with a Slytherin or such..."

Aero raised an eyebrow and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Fred and George were dead set on this joke-shop plan, and though they were very good at what they did, Aero feared Mrs. Weasley's reaction. That woman's temper scared her.

"Your mother know?" she asked.

Both twins stiffened and glanced uneasily at each other.

"No...not exactly. She'd never go for it...you know how she is." Fred said.

"Thought as much. But you're going to do it anyways, regardless?"

"Of course. Granted, we have some pretty decent skills, but we're nowhere near good enough duelers to become and Auror like yourself, but we're pretty clever if we say so ourselves, so a joke shop sounds like a pretty reasonable occupation choice."

Aero nodded. When they brought out a hardened pill like object she made an "ew" comment and left the room. That thing looked ghastly,they'd have to work on the appearance and probably the taste...

_**0o0o00o **_

"You have to meet Bagman at the pitch tonight?" Aero asked Harry as they walked down the corridor in between their classes.

"Apparrently. We're learning about the third task tonight. All the champions have to go."

"Well, despite the other champions being there, I want you to be alert, Harry. It's going to be dark and it's far enough away from the main part of the castle so I don't want you getting a sucker-punch, or a sneak attack or something, alright?" Aero told him seriously.

Harry sighed but nodded his head anyways.

"You really think someone would attack me with the champions and Bagman there?"

"Who knows. I don't like complimenting the enemy or anything but whoever is doing this has been pretty damn clever so far. They know their way around, know the grounds and the competition. A clever enemy is a dangerous enemy." Aero stated.

"And you don't know who it is?"

"I'm sorry...I have no idea so far, but I'm working on it."

"It's alright. I'll be careful...this is really frustrating you isn't it?"

Aero looked sideways at Harry before turning her focus straight ahead, avoiding a first year Hufflepuff who almost bumped into her.

"It's very stressful, yes. I'm frustrated that I can't seem to see through this tosser's plan. He hasn't left any clues or anything, not as far as I can tell, and if Dumbledore knows something, he isn't saying."

Harry frowned.

"You still don't trust Moody?" he asked.

Aero closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"There's just something wrong...he's different, but I can't really explain it, I don't understand it myself...he just seems off." she shrugged.

"You would notice something with him right? You spent alot of time with him?"

"Yes, I suppose I would. If I needed dueling training the Ministry generally sent me to Mad-eye, despite he's retired, because he was the best they ever had. He knows how to keep people on their toes, he's unpredictable, he'll teach you to be ready for anything." Aero nodded.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Harry look...forget about Mad-eye, forget about this mysterious enemy, just forcus on the last task. Forcus onthe tournament, and being prepared. I'm looking into it, Dumbledore's on the case and Padfoot is hanging around, watching the outside world for us. You've got planty of people watching your back, so let us do our jobs and you do yours." Aero told him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

As she left Harry by the D.A classroom she turned suddenly and called out to him "Don't go off anywhere alone with anyone, Harry. _Anyone_."

**0o00o0**

Aero lounged on top of a desk in the dark, empty classroom that night. Her hand hung off the side, running through Fred's hair as he sat on the floor below her and they looked out the window.

"I like it this way." Fred said quietly.

"What?"

"This, being at peace with each other. It's nice."

"We've been 'at peace' for awhile."

Fred snorted.

"We don't have a peace lasting longer than a few hours."

Aero frowned.

"Not true."

"Oh really? And you didn't bite my head off this afternoon for switching your wand for a fake wand?"

"I was in charms class! I needed my real wand!" she exclaimed.

"You threw your Charms book at my head..."

Aero grinned. "You deserved it."

Fred smiled but shook his head. He reached his hand up and intertwined the fingers, bringing their hands down and he kissed hers, resting his cheek against it.

"We haven't really talked about...us, exactly." He murmured softly.

"Do we have to?"

"I think we should...we did alot of damage...we're not going to be the same as we were."

Aero sighed.

"I know...but it's not the happiest subject."

"No it's not...but I want to move forward with us...But I don't think we can do that until we make sure that we'll really alright."

Aero glanced down at the desk below her, pursing her lips.

"What is it exactly you want to talk about?" she whispered.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you, I know it hurt you more than you let on...I can see it in your eyes, the pain and uncertainty. And it kills me to know I put them there."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"You did hurt me. Alot. You gave up...just let me walk away, just let go of me without putting up a fight. You should've never let me walk out that door..." she mumbled, her jaw tight.

Fred closed his eyes, resting his head against the side of the desk.

"Why? Why did it hurt you so much? That's what I want to understand...why did me letting you go hurt as much as it did? Back then our relationship wasn't that serious, like now. So why did it hurt you so much?" he asked.

Aero didn't respond. How could she? Every time she thought about it she felt pathetic. So her parents didn't love her, so what? There were other kids in her position, and she never saw any of them being such a baby...she hated even more how she had such conflicting feelings about her parents. She knew she hated them. She was certain of that. She hated everything about them. But then again she wished that they had put up a fight, not let the Ministry take them away so easily, though she was happy they were gone...the child in her just wished that instead of loving Voldemort so much, they would've loved her.

"Aero?" Fred asked.

"I don't know..." she lied.

"Xoe told me you had...abandonment issues?"

Aero glared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"I don't have..._issues_."

"Aero...she brought up your parents..."

Aero turned over quickly and looked over the desk at him.

"What did she say?" she asked quickly.

"Well that got a reaction out of you."

"Fred!"

"Nothing, just that they are where your..._non_-issues come from." Fred said, frowning as he looked intently at her.

Aero looked at him searchingly and found he was telling the truth.

"So...?" Fred asked imploringly.

Aero heaved a sigh and rolled around, landing on the ground next to him. Fred automatically put her arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"Told you I have secrets." she muttered.

"I thought we were passed the secrets?"

"So you've told me everything then?" she argued.

"Well...no."

"I'll tell you as much as I can...some things though, I just can't tell you. I just...can't. But...my parents aren't around to do their parental duties because of choices they made. They don't regret any of them either, they don't care about me and I'm supposed to be their kid. It's confusing and it hurts." Aero told him quietly.

Fred hugged her closer to him.

"Then they don't deserve you. You don't need them. You have your own family. A little make-shift family that loves you, even if your parents can't." Fred told her.

She smiled weakly.

"I know. I know that. I prefer you guys over them anyday." she said.

Fred grinned.

"So...like I said before, I wanna move on with us, you know, get more serious? I want us to last, you're it for me. I know that now. I can't even think of being with anyone else. You drive me crazy, but...you're it for me." he said.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are."

"Feelings mutual." she smiled.

"Good. Because...Aero, I realized it now, but I've felt it for awhile. I went over everything, from the very beginning to now. I hate fighting with you, I hate being apart from you, it actually literally hurts me to be apart from you. I was hollow I guess you could say. And I'm always thinking about you, always. Even when we were apart and I was supposed to be pissed off and hurt, I still thought about you. I hate it when you're upset, I love it when you laugh. I've gone over it all...and I've realised something..." he trailed off.

Aero had her hand on his chest, clutching his shirt, her head down but her eyes were wide open, staring at the dark floor.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I realized...I love you." he said certainly.

Aero sucked in a breath. Her grip was tight on his shirt, her body stiff. He had just said he loved her. They had never been the type to just say 'I love you' before like other couples their age did. Fred and her agreed that they'd only say something if they meant it. They had said that at the very beginning. No false pretenses. So if he was saying it now...that had to mean he _actually _loved her.

"Wow..._why_?" she asked suddenly, staring up at him in disbelief.

Fred released a loud laugh.

"Why? You're not going to try and talk me out of it, are you?" he grinned.

"No! I mean...it's just hard...to believe it all...but I believe you, I do...it's..." she said.

Fred grinned softly down at her. He ran a hand through her hair and hissed teh side of her head.

"You don't have to tell me you know. I know that admitting you love me won't be easy, and you might not be ready. You don't like the whole emotion thing, I know that. So you don't have to tell me right now, I don't want you to say something you don't mean, love."

Aero panicked. If she didn't say it, would he take it back? She'd loose it if he took it back. Accepting it was hard, but loosing it would be unbearable. But did she love him yet? Was she ready to love him like that? She knew she was serious about him, that she cared, that he was the most important person in her life and she'd die for him and all that pathetic romantic crap, but was that love? She hadn't really experienced it before, love...she had never really said it, but she had never truly gotten it either. Narcissa had never said "I love you." and she couldn't remember if Sirius had ever said it, and Ebony didn't really say things like that ever...and besides, this would be a different love wouldn't it? He didn't love her like a family member or a daughter like they would, he loved loved her, like I'll love you forever, I wanna be with you kind of love.

"Aero, relax. Just because you don't say it back doesn't mean I'm going anywhere...I want you to say it when you feel it and only then. Take your time, love." Fred assured her.

Aero nodded and sank back into his side.

She looked up at him.

"You really love me?" she whispered.

Fred smiled.

"I really do."

Aero grinned and leaned her face up, connecting their lips softly.

He loved her. He actually loved her...

_**0o00o0o0**_

**Aw, nice Aero-Fred moment there I think. They're kind of maturing themselves, trying to mature their relationship. Now that they're older, and not thirteen year old kids anymore, their feelings are a little more intense. I think I got carried away in previous chapters, but I'll catch you up with the crazy things in my head. No worries. I'll try to take it slow with them a little bit. **

**Aero's got what I think most people would have. She's afraid of people getting close and then just walking out on her, giving up on her. She really trusted Fred and then one fight and he let her go. Give that to what her parents did, not even pleading with the Ministry to let them go, lying to say they were confunded, and just saying things like "the dark lord will reward us" was in Aero's perspective, her parents abandoning her, which to any child, is traumatic. **

**And Narcissa only took Aero in as a duty to her sister, taking in Bella's only child. She had hoped for the percet little pure-blood, slytherin, respectable behavior and marriage. But Aero, I think we all know, is the opposite of that. So Narcissa has never said "I love you" to her as I'm sure alot of people hear fromthe people taking care of them, or even just when and Aunt or something visits maybe. But we've all heard it before. Aero hasn't. She's never been told that, and if Sirius ever told her, she can't remember that yet. **

**But Aero's grown up seeing Narcissa say that to Draco, and on the occassion Monty and Ebony say it to their kids, or Shane and Desarie say it to each other. But to never once be on the receiving end all her life and suddenly be told by Fred that he loves her...she was shocked. She doesn't quite understand love either, having been deprived of it. So doesn't know what it feels like. She doesn't know how it works. So that's why she doesn't know if she loves him yet or not. She's not just being mean, or shy or something. She honestly doesn't know. **


	88. Chapter 88 Too close for comfort

**HPOV **

"What've they done to it!" Cedric said.

Harry couldn't believe it either. The Quidditch pitch was overrun by...hedges. They climbed over some and then met up with Bagman who was too cheery about this new development for Harry and Cedric's liking.

"Don't worry, you'll have you pitch back to normal after the task. Now, does anyone know what we're growing?" Bagman smiled.

"Maze." Krum grunted.

"Exactly! The cup will be put in the middle of the maze and you'll get through obstacles and such to get to it. First one there wins."

"So all we 'ave to do it get to zee cup?" Fleur questioned.

"Well, Hagrid is supplying many different creatures, and there's spells which must be broken for obstacles, but that's the gist of it." Bagman nodded.

Harry cringed slightly, remembering all the different, dangerous creatures Hagrid thought were cute and cuddly. But he nodded with the other champions.

"Alright then! Best head back then, getting a bit chilly out here." Bagman said, walking alongside Harry.

Harry was sure Bagman was about ready to offer his some unwanted help when Krum tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can ve talk?"

"Uh...sure."

"Vill you valk with me?"

Harry nodded, casting a glance at the others before following Krum away from them. They walked and Harry noticed they weren't heading to the Durmstrang ship, but the forest.

Harry could hear Aero's warning in his head now; "Don't go off alone with anyone, Harry. _Anyone_." He wondered if he should've stayed with the others now. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out here with Krum alone, in the dark. Maybe Aero could see him from the castle? Maybe she'd be able to see him and help if anything happened?

Harry glanced over at the castle. Lights were on, but no one would be able to see him from there, even Aero. But maybe she was breaking rules and in wolf form to see Sirius? No, he remembered that Aero had been with Fred when he left the castle. She'd probably still be with him. But Aero always seemed to know when Harry needed her it seemed...maybe she'd feel it now, if something happened? Or maybe she wasn't paying attention and wouldn't notice if he didn't come back.

It gave Harry a sort of small satisfaction knowing that if Krum did indeed even attempt something Harry could have Aero put him in St. Mungo's faster than Krum could grunt 'help.'

"Why are we coming out here?" Harry asked finally.

"Don't vont to be overheard." Krum replied shortly.

Eventually they stopped and Krum turned to glare at Harry.

"I vont to know vat there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny." he asked Harry.

"Nothing. We're friends. We've always been friends, nothing more. Skeeter is just making things up." Harry said.

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often." Krum said suspiciously.

"Because we're friends." Harry repeated.

"You haff never...you haff not..."

"No."

Krum looked happy now.

"You fly very vell. I vos votching at the first task."

Harry beamed. An international Quidditch player thgouth he flew well?

"Thanks. Saw you at the Cup, that Wronksi Feint, you really-" Harry stopped then and saw something move behind Krum and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Harry reached inside his robes for his wand when a man stumbled out. Harry couldn't see well in the dark and at first didn't recognize him, but then it hit him. It was...Crouch.

"Vosn't he a judge? Isn't he vith your Ministry?" Krum asked, staring at Crouch.

Harry nodded before slowly walking forward and approaching Mr. Crouch.

"...and when you're done with that Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of DUrmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve..."

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked.

"...and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it round a dozen...do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will..." then Crouch's eyes started bulging and he was staring at the tree, mouthing words before he fell onto his knees.

"Mr. Crouch? Are you alright?" Harry asked loudly.

Crouch's eyes were rolling back in his head now. Krum looked at him in alarm.

"Vot is wrong with him?"

"No idea...you better find someone to help..." Harry said.

"Dumbledore!" Crouch cried suddenly.

He grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him closer.

"Must...see...Dumbledore..."

"Alright...if you stand up we'll bring you there..." Harry said.

"Done...stupid...thing...Must...tell...Dumbledore..."

"Get up, Mr. Crouch! I'll take you to Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"Who...you?" Crouch asked, staring over Harry's head.

"I'm a student at the school."

Krum was looking extremely nervous now.

"You're not..._his_?"

"No." Harry rather guessed at that part. Who was Crouch talking about? He had completely lost his marbles now...

"Dumbledore's?"

"Yes, that's right." Harry said wearily.

"Warn...Dumbledore..."

"I will if you just let me go!"

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you're done that, I'd like a cup of tea. My wife and son and I will be attending a concert with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge tonight..." Crouch said, talking fluently to the tree again.

Harry wanted to hit his head on that tree. Maybe his marbles would reorganize themselves and he's be able to even know his own name and that talking to trees wasn't normal.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank-you, yes, very proud indeed. Now if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response..."

"Stay here with him! I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is." Harry said to Krum.

"He is mad." Krum said doubtfully as Crouch talked on, convinced the tree was Percy.

"Don't ...leave...me" crouch gasped suddenly, holding onto Harry.

"I...escaped...must warn...must tell...see Dumbledore...my fault...all my fault...Bertha...dead...all my fault...my son...my fault...tell DUmbledore...Harry Potter...the dark lord...stronger...Harry Potter..."

"I'll get DUmbledore. Help me!" Harry shouted at Krum.

Krum got him free and Harry sprinted away.

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him.

Harry made it to the staircase.

"Sher...Sherbet lemon!" he gasped.

But nothing happened.

"C'mon, move!"

"POTTER!"

"What are you doing here?" SNape asked.

"I have to see DUmbleodre...Crouch has just turned up...in the forest..." Harry panted.

"What is this rubbish?" SNape snapped.

"It's Crouch! Ill, or something, he's in the forest, wants to talk to DUmbleodre..."

"The Headmaster is busy, Potter."

"I've got to tell DUmbledore!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Harry spun around to see Aer and Fred behind her, both looking at Snape suspiciously.

"Crouch is in the forest, wants to see Dumbledore, he's out of his mind, and Snape won't let me go up!" Harry shouted.

"Snape, don't be such an arse. let him up or I will. And what you mean Crouch is out in the forest? Why would he be there?" Aero demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring hard at Snape who returned the look with loathing.

"Why don't you go back to your dormitory, _Black_. This doesn't concern you." Snape drawled.

"If it concerns Harry, it concerns me, you wanker. Now let him see Dumbledore."

"I don't see why I have to."

"Because apparrently it's an emergency."

"According to Potter."

"Don't start that again."

"He tells such tall tales, it's hard to believe him."

"You're the only one who's too stupid to see the truth, Snape."

"Watch yourself, I'm your professor."

"So? That automatically earns you respect? Don't think so, try again."

"I'll cut that sharp tongue out for you, Black."

"Try and see what happens, Snape."

"IS there a problem?"

They all turned to see Dumbledore come out from behind the stone wall.

"Professor! Mr. Crouch is here, he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!" Harry cried, ignoring the bickering of his professor and friend.

Fred stood off the side, looking anxiously between them all.

"Lead the way." Dumbledore said immediatley.

Harry and DUmbledore took off down the hallway at a fast pace, a new fight breaking out between Snape and Aero behind them.

"What did he say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Said he wants to warn you...said he's done something terrible...mentioned his son...and Bertha Jorkins...and, and Voldemort getting stronger or something..."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, going faster.

"He's not right. Talking to a tree, out of his mind, barely knew where he was, and then he'd ask for you. I left him with Krum."

"You did?" Dumbledore asked sharply. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No one was there, Bagman has just told us about the last task, and then Krum and I were talking and Crouch came out from the forest..."

"Where are they?" DUmbledore asked as they passed teh Beauxbatons carraige.

"Right here." Harry said.

But no one was there.

"They were right here...I was sure of it...I left them here..."

"Lumos." Dumbledore said, lighting up his wand.

Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed unconcious. There was no sign of Crouch.

"Stunned." Dumbledore stated.

"Should I get someone? Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"No, stay here." Dumbledore answered swiftly.

Dumbledore pointed his wand out towards Hagrid's cabin and a silvery bird appearred and dashed out. Then he stood over Krum and muttered a spell. Krum cracked his eyes open.

"He attacked me! The oldman attacked me. I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!" Krum shouted.

Lie still for a moment." DUmbledore said.

Hagrid and Fang came sprinting over then.

"Professor Dumbledore-Harry, what the-?" Hagrid panted.

"Hagrid, I need you to get Karkaroff, his students been attacked, and then after that, kindly tell Professor Moody-"

"No need, Dumbledore, I'm here." Moody wheeze, his wand lit.

"Damn leg, would've been here quicker...what's happened? Snape and Black managed to say something about Crouch in between their death threats to each other." Moody said.

"Crouch?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"Karkaroff, Please Hagrid!" DUmbledore said sharply.

"Oh yeah..." Hagrid said before running off.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is, but is it essential that we find him." Dumbledore said.

"I'm onto it..." Moody growled as he limped into the forest.

"What is this? What's going on?" Karkaroff cried when Hagrid returned.

"I vos attacked, Mr. Crouch or vatever his named-" Krum said.

"Crouch? Crouch attacked you? The triwizard judge?" Karkaroff demanded.

"Igor..." Dumbledore started.

"Treachery! You and your Ministry have lured me here under false pretenses! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, now your Ministry friend tries to put MY champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and treachery in this whole affair!" karkaroff shouted.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I knew you were a slimeball, but I didn't peg you for a hypocrite, Karkaroff." a voice said casually fromthe dark .

Dumbledore shown his wand out in front of them and Harry saw Aero appear then next to the Durmstrang Headmaster, staring innocently up at him.

Karkaroff stared down at Aero before turning to Dumbledore.

"You spoke of international treaty, but you lied! Here is what I think of you!" Karkaroff shouted, spitting at Dumbledore's feet. He turned to Aero then.

"And you must have something to do with this, it's in your blood, you no good, conniving child!" he shouted, roughly pushing her.

Aero stumbled but caught herself, glaring up at him in defiance.

"Take that back!" Hagrid roared, lifting Karkaroff up and slamming him against a tree.

"Hagrid no!" Dumbledore shouted.

Hagrid released Karkaroff who slid down the tree, gasping for breath.

"Kindly escort Harry and Aero back to the castle."

"Maybe I should stay here, Headmaster..."

"No, you will escort them back to the castle. Take them right to Gryffindor. And you two, any owls you might want to send, they can wait until morning." DUmbledore said firmly.

"Er-yes." Harry nodded.

Aero looked hard at DUmbledore before nodding and turning back to the castle.

"How dare he. How dare he accuse Dumbledore and you of anythin' like that. Like DUmbledore wanted yeh' in the tournament, and throwing that in your face, Aero, was uncalled for." Hagrid fumed.

Aero, however, was more angry about something else entirely, harry realized.

"How could you go off alone with Krum? Didn't I tell you not to? Do you always have to do the opposite of what I'm saying? Are you that naive?" Aero shouted at him.

"Krum's alright! He just wanted to talk to me about Hermione." Harry protested.

"I'll be havin' few words with her too. Less you spend with those foreigners, the better. Can't trust none of 'em" Hagrid growled.

Aero glowered at Harry, shaking her head, and Harry felt horrible now that she was so upset with him. He'd have to come up with a way to make it up to her later.

**o00o0o**

Aero sat down on her bed that night. She went over everything Harry told her Crouch said.

What could Crouch have done that was so terrible he needed to tell Dumbledore about? Why was he so out of his mind? Where did he 'escape' from? Why was he talking about his son? Did he now suddenly feel remorse for putting him in prison and leading to his death? How did he know Voldemort was getting stronger? Did he really attack Krum? Where did he go?

There were so many un-answered questions now. Was Crouch tied in to whoever was trying to get Harry? Did he know something?

Aero sighed and ran a hand over her face tiredly.

That night she had the same dream she had a while back. That young boy with her parents.

Aero knew she was running out of time to figure this out. The task was coming up soon. And she was sure this dream wasn't popping up for no reason. Her subconcious was trying to tell her something, but what?

**0o0o00o**

He looked in the foe-glass, seeing the faraway shapes, unable to see their faces. So far he was safe.

Tonight had been close. That old man could've ruined everything he had worked so hard for! Better thing was no one even suspected him. Sure, he had eyes watching him, but no one truly suspected. He had even fooled Dumbledore.

He sank into a chair, drinking the rest of the potion as he took off his wooden leg. His good eye zeroed in then on the glass again. It was a few hours after everything had happened. Everyone should be asleep by now. But there, in the glass, was a face that got clearer and clearer everyday.

He couldn't see her eyes yet, but Black was getting too close for comfort. She was more than a problem now. She couldn't be far from finding it out now. She was clever, he'd give her that. She could put the pieces together. And apparrently, tonight she had made quite the discovery, courtesy of his old man.

He wasn't giving up everything so easily. Black was going to have to be dealt with before she told Dumbledore the truth.


	89. Chapter 89 Mama

**Alright, so I'm killing myself to crank out these last few chapters. I'm so focused on the sequel and everything and it's just like BLAH. But I'll try to do my best. It's getting harder to update 'cuz I got Drivers Ed after school practically everyday, and they're taking my studies for driving so I have to do my mountains of homework at HOME, lessening my computer time. So just hang in there. Alright? AND OMG they're ending the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn...yes I'm proud to be an ANIME freak, I even read the mangas...until they took them offline. So...if anyone wants to be nice and tell me where I can buy the Manga, it would be most appreciated. Anyways...REVIEW, cuz if I don't get reviews, I'm making this INCOMPLETE. **

"So you're going to go back to live with them?"

Aero sighed.

"Yes."

"But why? You're seventeen now, Aer, you can live on your own, or live with me, my mother would love to have you." Fred argued.

Aero shook her head.

"No. I'd love to, but really..."

"What about that house you're letting Lupin live in?"

"That house is being sold. Remus said someone saw him there during the full moon so he's leaving."

"Why don't you move in there?"

"Because Draco is still at the Manor."

Fred gave her a puzzled look.

"What's he got to do with anything?"

"He's my cousin. I have to look out for him. I can't leave him by himself in that Death Eater envirnment, he'd become one of them. I'd never forgive myself."

"But it's not your fault if that happens."

"Maybe. But if I saw that dark mark on his arm, it'd kill me. He'd be following the wrong path. I don't want that life for him. There's still time left to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not going to waste it."

Fred sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Alright. Change of topic because I don't like fighting about your snake-like cousin, which is where this conversation will no doubt go. So...any bets on the third task?" he winked.

Aero smacked his chest but smiled non-the less. In truth her stomach was in knots, though Harry's was probably worse. But being there with Fred...she laughed, she smiled and she forgot about everything wrong. It was just them.

"I'm not betting on the task." She said, getting up and walking to the door.

"It could be a good investment." he said, following her.

"A good investment for _you_." she corrected as they reached the common room.

"Well, a good investment is a good investment, I never stated for who." he agreed, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"So I'd be out of my money, and you'd be rich? I don't think so..."

"Well it would all depend on who you bet on, my love." he told her, smiling.

"I'll give you Leprachaun gold." she warned.

"Oh, please, you're not as low as Bagman."

"I could. You'd better watch yourself if you enter a bet with me, Weasley."

"Or what? If my gold disappears I'm coming after _you_, princess."

"Like you could get me."

"I believe I already have you."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Positively confident, darling."

"What are you two bickering about, now? You keep changing subjects..." Katie asked from her perch in a chair, writing some sort of letter.

"We could hear you coming before you even opened the dorm door." Harry commented.

"Well, we were taking bets on the third task." Fred replied.

"I was debating whether or not to take a life insurance policy out on you." Aero told Harry who scruntched his face up at her before returning to his homework.

"Aero Black, have you started that potions essay you were complaining about two days ago?" Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowed accussingly.

Aero looked startled and raised both eyebrows, thinking...

"Uhm...well, about that...I was going to start-"

"No. I want you to start it _now_. Merlin knows if I don't keep you on track you'll never do it." Hermione interupted.

"But Hermione-"

"No buts."

"Okay, just not right-"

"No. Now is a perfect time."

"I really think-"

"That you should start that essay before Snape puts you in detention again? Good idea, why don't you do that."

Fred snickered with George and Aero kicked him in the shin as she walked by, going up to her dorm room to get her bag. Why she had to start it _now _was beyond her, she would've done it _eventually_...

**o0o00o**

"Oooh, for the love of Merlin, find the blood nagging tattle-tale cat, Norris. My backside is starting to hurt..." Aero grumbled as she stiffly sat up, rubbing the back of her head, wincing.

"At least you hit the cushions, something Ronald can't seem to manage." Hermione sniffed.

"Once you're stunned you can't aim too well, Hermione! Why don't _you _try it for awhile." Ron said angrily.

"Uh, I think Harry's got it by now. Why don't we move on to impedimenta." Hermione suggested hastily.

Aero and Ron groaned in unison. Now they were going to completely miss the cushions and fly across the room...the third task was sure taking its time in getting here...

**o0o00o**

Aero decided wander the halls during her free period. She skipped along the tiles on the floor, humming to herself, until she heard someone coming down the hall. She looked up to see a very flustered, yet determined Harry, coming her way.

"What's up, scar head?"

"Goin' to see Dumbledore."

She spun around to follow him.

"What for?"

"Had a...vision in Divination."

"Wow...more than Trelawney's ever had...I think you should take over..."

Harry snorted.

"What was it about?"

"I'm not entirely sure...Voldemort was there...and Pettigrew and Nag-Nagini?"

"Nagini...Nagini...I'm not sure who that is..."

"Me either. But Sirius said I should tell Dumbledore if I got any more of them so..."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure, I'd end up telling you anyways." Harry shrugged.

"Uhm...know the password?" she asked him.

"No..."

After trying numerous things, finally landing on Cockroach clusters, they walked up the stairs and heard shouting from behind teh door.

"That has nothing to do with Bertha's disappearance, of course we thought we would've found her by now, but we have no reason to suspect foul play. And there's no connection to Crouch!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Then what do you think happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think...Crouch obviously cracked, and then wandered off..."

"Then he wandered off incredibly fast." Dumbledore said.

"Well...you said he was found just by the Beauxbatons Carriage? Well...you know what that woman is. You can't expect all of them to be harmless like Hagrid, if you can call him harmless..."

"Tad prejudiced, Cornelius." Dumbledore commented.

"Perhaps we should move this on." Mad-eye growled.

"Right, we should take a look round the grounds." Fudge said.

"No, I meant 'cause Potter and Black are right outside the door, wantin' to talk to you." Mad-eye growled.

The door opened and Aero and Harry looked at Dumbledore sheepishly.

"Aero, Harry! How are you?" Fudge said brightly.

"Fine." they chorused.

"So, Harry, you found Crouch I hear."

"Yes...and I didn't see Madame Maxime and she'd had a time hiding herself, wouldn't she?" Harry replied.

Dumbledore smiled behind Fudge's back.

"Right...ah yes...we should take that tour of the grounds now. So if you two could just go back to your classes..." Fudge said, embarressed.

"Well, actually, we came to talk to Professor D here, Fudgie." Aero said.

"Wait for me here you two. It won't take long." Dumbledore smiled.

Fudge and Mad-eye left teh room, Aero watching the DA teacher wearily.

"Hello Fawkes..." Harry greeted.

Aero plopped in a chair and looked around the room. She could see her great(however great) grandfather Phineas Nigellus sleeping soundly in his portrait.

It was several minutes they sat there. Aero was running things over in her head, anything and everything her subconcious had ever brought up to her this year. That argument was unsettling. Harry looked to be doing the same as he kept running a hand over his scar, his brow furrowed.

Aero glanced up when she heard shuffling. She turned her head over her shoulder, watching Harry near a circular object. He seemed entranced. He'd probably never seen a penseive before. At first she wasn't concerned, he was just curious. But he started bending towards it and she quickly got up from the chair, walking over to him.

"Harry, that's not a good idea-" she began, placing a restraining hand on his arm just as his nose skimmed the swirling liqued within.

Dumbledore's room gave an almighty lurch and she and Harry fell through, falling through blackness until they found themselves on a bench, high above the others in a dimly lit room.

A cold chill ran up her spine as she looked around her. There were at least 200 hundred witches and wizards in the room, paying them no attention as she expected. Dumbledore sat beside Harry.

"Professor-I'm sorry-I was just looking at your basin-where are we?" Harry stuttered to Dumbledore.

"Harry...he can't hear you. None of them can." she told him quietly, her eyes scanning the room anxiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, this is a penseive, a magical object used for replaying one's memories. We're in Dumbledore's stored memories."

Harry looked shocked and looked around them in disbelief.

"Is that...is that..." he began.

"Karkaroff." Aero finished tensely.

Karkaroff was younger here. The dementors placed him in a chair and chained him down before leaving, the crowd recoiling.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought here from Azkaban Prison to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. We understand you have important information to tell us." a cold voice boomed.

"Crouch." Aero said.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked.

"Remember what Sirius told us? He led this stuff." Aero reminded him.

"I have sir. I wish to be of use to the Ministry." Karkaroff said immediatley.

"Suck up..." Aero muttered.

"I wish to help. I understand the Ministry is trying to- to round up the last of teh Dark Lord's supporters, and I wish to help in anyway I can."

The crowd rumbled quietly, many giving him mistrusting looks.

"Filth." she heard a familiar voice grumble.

"Mad-eye..." Harry said.

"I think he was still an Auror here..." Aero whispered.

"I spent six months tracking him down and because he struck a deal to sell out his comrads Crouch will let him out." Mad-eye growled.

"Hmmm." Dumbledore hummed in reply.

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff. Let us hear them." Crouch said.

"You must understand...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named worked in the greatest secrecy...we never knew all of the supporters. He preferred to be in control, and for us not to know..." Karkaroff said nervously.

"Yet you say you have SOME names for us...?" Crouch asked, ignoring Moody's grumblings and snarls.

" I do! There was...Antonin Dolohov. I saw him torture countless muggles." Karkaroff said.

"And helped him do it." Aero and Mad-eye chorused.

"We already apprehended Dolohov." Crouch declared.

"Evan Rosier."Karkaroff continued.

"Dead."

"Travers! He helped kill the McKinnons! Mulciber he specialized in the Imperius curse. Rookwood, he was a spy! Passed information from inside the Ministry itself!"

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the department of Mysteries?" Crouch asked.

Aero focused her hearing more intently. Mad-eye had of course, given her brief details on numerous death eaters he took in, but she hadn't heard about Rookwood. He worked in the Mysteries...?

"The very same."

"Very well. Travers and Mulciber we have. If that is all you will be returned to Azkaban until we decide-"

"Not yet! Wait I have more!" Karkaroff cried. "Snape! Severus Snape!"

"Severus Snape has been cleared by teh council. Dumbledore has vouged for him." Crouch said dismissively.

"No! I assure you, he is a Death Eater!"

"Very well Karkaroff. I shall review your case. In the meantime you will return to your cell..."

Everything faded into blackness. And then the dungeon returned. She saw numerous faces, Ludo Bagman, young and happy, clearing his name, with Rita Skeeter writing the story. And then it changed again.

The hair on the back her her neck prickled. She grew tense. There was an ominous feeling in the air, thick with tension.

Dumbledore was there again, his face grim. Mad-eye sat beside him. Harry saw Aero's reaction, her quick breath of air, the sudden paleness of her skin. He followed her gaze to Mad-eye.

Mad-eye sat beside Dumbledore, a vicious snarl on his scarred face. His good leg bounced gently, occupying the tiny child on his lap. She wore a tag on her dark green dress labeled WITNESS. She wore white tights and shiny black Mary-Janes. Ringlets of shiny purple hair bounced with her. Her lips formed a pout, her brow furrowed in confusion as she pointed to the people entering the room withthe Dementors, her familiar gray eyes made Harry stop breathing for a moment. And then she spoke as she pointed to the woman being brought in.

"Mama."


	90. Chapter 90 Haunted

**_Song - Flowers for a ghost - Thriving Ivory _**

**_Before_**

_She pointed to the woman and spoke; "Mama"_

**_Now_**

Aero sat stiff as stone in her seat, her eyes transfixed on the four figures chained to the chairs. She could feel Harry's probing gaze on her but she couldn't make herself face him.

She saw her father, a broad set man who looked lazily around the room, practically lounging in the chair as he was chained in. His hair, which she had originally thought was red, was more rust colored now that she looked closer. Their skin was the same golden tan color. She noticed he was watching her...or rather her younger form who sat on Mad-eye's lap.

Her uncle Rabastan was there, looking nervously around the room. He was younger than her father, smaller in frame. His rust hair was much longer, trailing down his back where as Rodolphus's hair was tied in a ponytail to the end of his neck.

She could see the terrified face of teh young, not much older than she was, boy with the straw colored hair, trying to break his restraints in a panic, his eyes wide in fear.

The last was the one she hated the most. Her mother sat in the chair, her arms chained, one leg crossed up over the other, like she was sitting on a throne. Her shiny black hair curled slightly and fell down over her shoulders. Her onyx eyes were half-hidden by her heavy set lids. Her lips were curled into a lazy smile, her fingers tapping on the armrest. The Black looks were evident in her features, just as they had been in Sirius's, just as the were in Aero's.

Aero knew she should feel nothing but rage, that looking at this scene should make her sick. Her parents were dispicable creatures, caring nothing for anyone else. But she couldn't take her eyes off them. Her parents were right here...for the first time in years they were here. And yet...she felt a longing. A longing for parents.

She wanted parents to fight with, parents who grounded her, parents who cared.

Her father was supposed to be the one who taught her to ride a broom. Her mother was supposed to teach her her first spell.

_Sirius _had taught her how to ride a broom..._Ebony _taught her her first spell. They were more her parents than her actual parents.

She felt herself start to tremble at the overload of confusing emotions that welled up inside her. Her hands gripped her seat so tight her knuckles turned white, her jaw was set, her throat had gone dry, her chest was tight and the scar on her back seemed to burn with the overflow of memories as she stared at her mother's arrogant face.

_A flash of light. A wand slicing through the air. Dizzying pain. A high pitched wailing. A mad cackling. _

She couldn't even close her eyes or shake her head as the memory flashed through her mind's eye. She didn't turn her head but simply looked out of the corner of her eye, examing her younger self. It had been right around this time that she had gotten the wound.

Upon a longer examination she could see the bulk in the back of the green dress, no doubt where the bandages were.

"Aero..." she very nearly winced as Harry's voice cut through the suffocating air around her.

"Who is that child...?" he asked quietly, though she was sure her already knew.

"You and I both know that answer..." she whispered hoarsely.

She heard the sharp intake of air.

And then Crouch spoke.

"You have been brought before us to be sentenced for the crime of the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Aurors Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice-"

"I didn't do it father!" the straw-haired boy screamed.

A woman sobbed pathetically beside Crouch.

"-A crime so heinous it has never been seen in this court." Crouch finished coldly.

"Mother please! Don't let him! Don't send me there! I didn't do it, I didn't know!" the boy wailed.

Mrs. Crouch gave a horrible, body wracking sob.

"Bellatrix LeStrange is also charged with the abuse of her young daughter, Aeroanna, who we have brought forth as witness if need be. Now, who here believes them guilty of the charges?" Crouch thundered.

The witches and wizards in the room stood, the watchers stood and clapped triumphantly.

"No!" the boy wailed as the Dementors came in.

"You have all been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban."

They all stood and Bellatrix looked right up at Crouch and stated proudly;

"The Dark Lord will return, Crouch. And when he does he will reward us! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him! HE WILL RETURN!"

A murmur ran through the crowd.

Bellatrix then turned and gave a cold smirk to her young daughter, sending a chill up Aero's spine as her child self stopped playing with a string on Mad-eye cloak and turned her big gray eyes to her mother.

Bellatrix's lip curled and her eyes danced with maliciousness as she cooed; "Mummy will be back baby, I'll come find you. I'll _always _find you." before being led out of the room by the dementors, the fading wailing of Bartemius Crouch Jr. the only sound left.

"I think it is time to return to my office..." they heard Dumbledore speak.

Aero barly felt the gently, yet firm grip on her shoulder. And then once again she was in Dumbledore's office, being led to a chair and gently pushed into it. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. But her mind was frozen, her body numb. She could hear the faint murmuring of voices, Dumbledore and Harry talking around her. But she couldn't bring herself to focus.

Remembering her mother was one thing...but practically reliving, literally being within her mother's presence, was more than a little unsettling. Remembering how cold she was, how intimidating, how frightening...was completely different than seeing it all over again. And the threat her mother made her back then...that was horrifying. Her whole childhood wasn't just bad like most people always presumed. It was horrifying, it would give adults nightmares. No wonder she had surpressed such memories. It would've slowly but surely destroyed her younger self. It could very well destroy her _now_.

"Aero?" she heard a soothing voice call out, interupting her panic, pulling her from the haze.

"Aero, are you alright?"

Aero raised her eyes to nervously meet Dumbledore's concerned gaze.

"I can not begin to imagine how tramatic that must've been for you..." he told her.

She held his gaze for a moment longer before she glanced at Harry.

He was staring at her openly. His eyes were confused, and possibly a little angry.

"If you have something to say, say it." she whispered.

"Why did you hide it from me? ME?" Harry asked quietly.

"I never told anyone...except Neville, only recently, for reasons I'm sure you can now understand." she replied.

"You should've told me..."

"I couldn't..."

"You could have." he argued.

"No Harry, I couldn't have. You have no idea..."

"Well then why don't you explain it to me!"

Aero felt a surge of anger well up inside her. How dare he accuse her of what...betraying him? LYING to him? He would've done the same. Anyone would! He had no idea the lengths she went to to seperate herself from them, even if at the time she didn't have many memories of them.

"You want to know what it's like? Huh? Easy for you, your parents are dead! Youre parents aren't constantly haunting everything you do, every aspect of your life, even gone they torture me! I couldn never get away from them. Your parents were good, brave, decent people. My parents tortured the Longbottoms into insanity to much they can't even recognize their own son! I have to see that son _every day,_ knowing what my parents did, knowing I was there, knowing how because of my parents he's suffered. I live in a house where her picture is framed on the wall. I live in a house where her SISTER talks about her like she's a hero. And then I'd go out and people who knew them would look at me like I was dirt. They'd see my name and cower in fear...I lived in a world where everyone thought I'd grow up to be just like _her_..." she said brokenly, her hand balled into fists, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

She now stood, glaring at Harry who looked at her in shock.

"Aero...-"

"I didn't remember anything from my childhood until the Dementors fed on my memories down at the lake because my life had been so traumatizing. I grew up in a war. I grew up seeing Death Eaters, seeing the horrible curses used like they were nothing. I saw death every day. I was deprived of what every other child had. I was deprived of loving parents, of hugs, or being tucked in at night, of having them look for monsters in the closet, of bedtime stories, of kisses and 'I LOVE YOU's. I never had that. Because of my parents, I had never known love. I didn't even know what it was. They messed me up _so much _that when my own boyfriend tells me he loves me I don't even know how to _respond_!" she wailed, the tears falling freely now.

She was shaking now, a whimper escaping her mouth. She couldn't stop herself as she stood in front of Harry, in the middle of Dumbledore's office, crying and shouting, as Dumbledore and the portraits, even Phineas Nigellus watching her with pity she didn't want.

"I hated them...I wanted nothing to do with them...hell my own mother made me watch as she tortured Frank and Alice! And before she got caught she cursed me, giving me a deep scar down my back, dark magic can't heal, Harry..she left my that scar as a reminder. I hated them so much. I changed my name as soon as I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I got sorted into Gryffindor. I made friends with muggle-borns, half-bloods, I'm dating a blood-traitor, and I'm friends with **YOU**. I created a new life for myself...and yet they're everywhere. I can't get away from them...I dream about them, I see their files at work, their pictures. And everyday...every single ruddy day, I have to keep the secret, keep the secret of who I am, who my 'family' is. I can't tell anyone who they are without seeing the looks of fear or disgust on their faces. I haven't even told Fred. And then I got to his home, and I see the family I'll NEVER have. I see the love, the unconditional, never ending love between all of them, and it **_hurts_**. It hurts so much I can barely stand it. And then I feel stupid, for being so emotional about it. I _WANTED _to be able to tell you, I'd love to not have this heavy secret always in my mind. I'd love to. I hate lying, I hate hiding. But I have to because it's better that way. So I'm so **_SORRY _**if you feel lied to, betrayed, angry whatever. I'm Sorry. But I couldn't...I just **_couldn't_**..." she said, whispering at the end, feeling a sob rise in her chest as she tried to regain control.

She had not let herself become so overrun by her emotions ever. She struggled for the control she always had...but she could find no engery to use it. She felt weak and exhausted and just wanted to curl up in a ball and fall into the blackness, to leave these...emotions, to leave this pain.

She had never told anyone what she had just admitted. She had never gotten so personal, had never let anyone in like that. She had so many walls up, keeping her secrets safe and sound, protecting herself. Her parents had abused her and therefore damaged her. **ONE WALL**. Her parents hadn't fought the Ministry, hadn't pretended they were innocent to stay with her. The people who were supposed to love her had _abandoned _her without even blinking. **ANOTHER WALL**. Fear of becoming her parents like everyone thought she would be. **WALL**.

And now it was just all gone. Within a second her walls were down, crumbled into mere dust around her. And she stood there, trembling and crying, for everyone to see. She was more vulnerable than she had ever been before. And it scared her...

And then she felt a warmth. Arms encircled her tightly, holding her to them. They held her tightly, refusing to relinquesh their hold. As if keeping her together. She sagged against the person, her eyes closing as silent tears wracked her body. She rested her head on their shoulder, her body shaking though no sound came. They slowly lowered to the ground in the middle of the office and she felt the rims of his glasses brush against her head as she leaned against him, weak, exhausted and broken. Since she met him she had always been the one there for him, there when he vented his anger, there when he needed advise, there when he just needed someone to keep him company or listen. And there she was, crying on his shoulder as he tried to keep her together. She had never needed him more than she did now.

**0oo0o**

**I PROMISE THEY'LL BE SOME MUCH NEEDED FRERO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer. REVIEW? **


	91. Chapter 91 Piecing it together

Harry walked Aero back to the common room that night. When they spotted a practically empty common room except for her friends he gave her a comforting hug and she sent him off the bed with a weak push. Immediatley Fred was beside her, his arm around her shoulders as he looked closely at her.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked quietly, his eyes roaming her tear stained face and red eyes.

She slowly nodded her head, brushing her fingers under her eye to further dry the tears.

Fred gently pushed some hair behind her ear and turned her fully to face him. He cupped her face and stared at her hard.

"No...no you're not. What happened? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing...just sort of had a bit of a mental breakdown in Dumbledore's office...nothing really." she said, attempting to give him a smile, only to give him a grimace.

Fred looked over his shoulder and gave George a meaningful look. George scrambled to his feet, giving Aero a concerned glance before shooing the others off to their dormitories, Katie looking once over her shoulder before trodding up the stairs.

Fred led them to a couch and cradeled Aero's tiny form between his legs so she rest against his chest. He held a hand to her head as his other arm wound around her waist. Aero couldn't help but feel so small there, but so safe. Fred was a familiar place, the warmth, the happy aura around him. He was what most people called their "happy place". She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I had this weird feeling tonight. Like in the back of my mind You were there. I tried to find you. I walked around for a bit but you weren't anywhere. I thought I had imagined it so I came back here. Now I know why..." Fred whispered into her hair.

She fisted his shirt and breathed his musky scent in.

"SO is that the type of stuff you meant before, when were were talking, and you said you had intense feelings...?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, it's a bit like that. It's always when your sad or distressed, I get this need to see you, this need to just...I don't know...hold you I guess." he shrugged.

Aero smiled slightly.

"You just somehow know when I need you...how fairytalish."

Fred smiled.

"I do. I like it that way, knowing when you need me."

"I always need you though."

"The feeling is mutual, love." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She wrinkled her nose and smiled. Though her distress from earlier was obvious, and she had red puffy eyes, her voice was hoarser, her skin paler and her cheeks rosier, Fred leaned down when she looked at him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Aero felt herself loosing the tension in her body and sag into him. Her hands slowly made their way up his chest to bury into his hair.

He nipped at her bottom lip, taking it into his own mouth, pulling her closer to him. She sighed into the kiss and he leaned back against the arm of the couch, laying her on top of him. His hands moved from her hips and slowly crept up under her shirt, his fingers skimming her spine and she shivered. She wiggled a bit, situating herself and Fred grunted.

His mouth moved from hers to her jaw and placed open mouthed kisses down her throat and to her collar bone before going to her pulse point and bit it.

Aero squeezed her eyes and gripped his hair tighter before her ground her hips against him.

Fred sucked in a breath and his hands traveled higher until they found her clasp which he skillfully undid. He pushed her backwards suddenly and she fell onto her back as he hovered above her. He raised the bottom of her shirt and she obediently raised her arms so her could slip it off. He slid her bra straps down her shoulders, his finger tips teasingly skimming her arms.

Fred threw her bra to the ground and took her in, staring openly at her chest. It never seemed to get old, looking at her...

His hand came up and cupped her breast, palming it a bit before using his thumb and index finger to pinched the pebbled nub. Aero bit her lip and closed her eyes, rolling her hips faster into his, seeking the friction as Fred explored her.

His lips latched onto her, flicking his tongue across her peak slowly, her back arching towards him. He bent lower and kissed down her exposed torso.

"Thank Merlin for Quidditch, you're hot." he whispered, his lips moving against her skin.

Aero felt goosebumps rise on her and she smirked a little as she hovered over his lap.

Fred shimmied his own body down the couch, practically laying down under her. Aero went to move, confused to what he was doing, before Fred's hands grasped her hips, holding her up. His fingers crawled up her thighs and into her panties, dragging them down and tossing them.

"You were so upset. I just want you to feel good, love." he murmured softly.

Aero felt like her skin was on fire, her heart was beating faster, her skin flushed. She looked down, curiously watching her boyfriend.

His hands firmly gripped her hips and her brought her down. She screwed up her face as she tried to go back up, unsure of his actions.

"Just let go..." he told her.

Aero bit her lip before consenting. He lowered her a bit further before suddenly her eyes snapped wide, a shudder running up her spine and her legs trembled. His mouth was on her, his tongue playing with her clit, sucking and licking and driving her up the wall in a matter of seconds. Aero moaned, her chest heaving. SHe bent forward, her hands clutching the arm of the couch. She could see his head under her skirt and rolled her hips impatiently, forcing herself closer.

Fred nipped her clit before sticking his tongue inside, thrusting it in and out, his thumb rubbing her clit. Aero clenched her eyes shut and her grip on the couch tightened as her body started to shake. She could feel sweat forming, little beads of it running from her forehead down her neck to her shoulder. She was breathing heavy, her hair falling around her. She felt her chest tighten and her stomach twisted. With a final thrust of his tongue she came hard, groaning loudly. Fred continued to lick her as she rode it out, licking up her juices.

He brought her down and laid her back against the couch, hovering over her as he watched her trembling with the after shocks, her breathing slow.

Fred leaned forward and kissed down her neck, nipping at her skin.

Aero felt herself getting heated again, like she was lit on fire from the inside. She slowly opened her eyes to see Fred there, his shirt already off and shoving his boxers to the floor. He leaned down an they kissed roughly, her hands tugging on his hair, his hands braced on either side of ehr head as he abruptly thrust in, making her gasp in his mouth. His tongue mixed with hers as they fought for dominance.

He picked his pace up, thrusting quickly into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, creating a better angle and access. Fred was groaning and swearing under his breath, feeling his own sweat start to form, making their bodies slick as he slammed into her. Her hands clawed at his back now, holding herself against him as they rocked harshly, their bodies slamming together so hard their could hear the skin on skin echo around the room.

Their breaths were coming in short breaths and Aero thought they'd run out of oxygen. Aero gave a muffled scream into Fred's mouth as she came and with a final thrust, burying his head into her shoulder, Fred grunted once and collapsed on top of her, both struggling to control their breathing. Eventually Fred rolled to the side, his head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." he whispered tiredly.

Aero gave an exhausted smile.

"Me too."

Fred grinned, running his fingers down her claw-scars, knowing that for now, that was the most she could give him.

**o0o0oo0**

Aero sat on the couch, a stack of files around her. She had been researching Barty Crouch JR. for an hour now. Apparrently, his mother died shortly after him. Crouch had never retrieved his sons body.

Aero shooked her head. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. Nothing was piecing together. Surely the fact that she now knew Crouch Jr. had been the boy in her dream, the fact that Dumbledore had stored a memory of him recently...surely that meant something. And it appearred Dumbledore was no closer to the answer than her.

She needed to relieve some stress. The third task was here. She needed just a moment, one moment with no interuptions with Fred. George and Angelina had taken up residency in the boys dorm, Katie was constantly giving the dirty details on her and Wood and their dorm. They needed a private place.

Harry walked through the portrait hole then, looking a little distracted.

"Harry, a minute?" she called.

"What's up?"

"I need the map. I wanna find a quiet place to hang out with Fred."

Harry smirked.

"Hang out with Fred? Sure, that's what you're doing." he teased.

"Shut up, little brother." Aero pouted.

"Well, I would, but I can't."

"Why, you using it?"

"No, I don't have it."

"Uhm...here's a question...WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Well, I got stuck one night, almost got caught by Snape and Filch and Moody saved me. Mr. Crouch had just broken into Snape's storage room. Moody asked for the map, for security purposes." Harry shrugged.

Aero paused for a moment, her chest constricting.

"Mad-eye has the map...?"

"Yes..."

"And there was a Crouch who broke into Snape's potions room?"

"Yes...Aero what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing...go on. I'm busy." she said distractedly.

Harry nodded, eyeing her wearily before leaving and heading up to his dorm.

Mad-eye had reported an attack...he had been getting ready to come to Hogwarts...where the tournament was...where Harry was...

Barty Crouch Sr. had gone missing and then turns up babbling about needing to see Dumbledore...a stupid mistake...talking about his son...

Something Sirius had said popped into her head...about Dementors not noticing anything bur feelings...

Mrs. Crouch and Crouch Jr. were both dying...all the dementors would notice was one dying staying and one leaving...

So Crouch would've done it for his wife, who had been visibly upset at the trial. They had been given a deathbed visit. They made the switch. Crouch made the stupid mistake, keeping his son a secret...he tried to tell Dumbledore...and the attack on Mad-eye had been true. That's why had had been staring at her, why he had been giving her unsettling feelings. The map said Bartemius Crouch had been in the potions room...Crouch Jr. was there...getting ingredients...probably for a polyjuice potion to stay hidden as Mad-eye...he entered Harry in the tournament...this whole time...

Aero launched herself from the couch, shoving students out of her way. She ran out the portrait hole and down the hallway. She had to tell Dumbledore, she had to stop Crouch.

She skidded around the dark corners, the nigth had set, swallowing everything in shadow. She had to make it there...

But Aero, in her haste, had forgotten an important thing for an Auror...

To anticipate the enemy. She had forgotten the foeglass, the Marauder's map...

She rounded the next corner, racing towards the staircase. And then couldn't.

She felt herself flying and then fell down a staircase, feeling herself hit the marble steps one by one until she crashed at the bottom, a mess of tangled limbs. She blearily opened her eyes and saw Mad-eye standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at her. He raised her wand and she rolled over, barely dodging the stunner.

She managed to stumble to her feet and ran down the hallway, sliding on the floors. She felt something warm trickle down the right side of her head but she kept running, ignoring the loud pounding in her head. She knew better than to glance over her shoulder. She could hear the thumping of the wooden leg as he chased after her.

She saw the flashes of light whiz by her, just missing her, as he fired spells.

Aero panted as she neared the Gargoyles. They were in sight, she just had to get to his office...

And then she felt herself propelling forward. She crashed hard into the floor, her head slamming down with a crack.

And then he was there, standing over her. His rough hand gripped her throat and hauled her to her feet, bringing her into an alcove hidden in teh dark. He slammed her against the wall, her head rolling and she fought to keep her eyes open. His grip tightened and she struggled to breath. She could see spots in her vision. She was fading and she had to warn Dumbledore...

She used wandless magic to force him backwards. She knew she couldn't fight him. She could barely think straight. So she did the best warning signal she could think of. She screamed as loud as possible.

And then both his hands were clasping her throat, lifting her from the ground. She could just hear her screams bouncing off the walls. And then something moved and she heard hurried footsteps.

"Who's there?" Snape called.

Nothing. Mad-eye...Crouch...was silent. She struggled in his grasp, trying to kick the wall to make a noise but nothing came.

"I am uneasy, Severus..." she heard Dumbledore's grave voice.

"Someone was here..." Snape agreed.

And then Aero heard her last hopes walking up the stairs back to Dumbledore's office. A wand was pointed in her face and then moved to her stomach and a jet of red light filled the alcove.

She felt her body stiffen and her vision fade.

She couldn't move. She couldn't see. But she could feel herself being lifted. And after what seemed like forever, or maybe only a moment, she was being dropped. She could feel herself falling. And then she hit something hard and the air left her body in a rush. She opened her mouth, gaping like a fish, her eyes wide and vacant, staring into the dark. And then something cold and rough touched her head, brushing her hair back to reveal her face.

"Damn he's good." she heard before the silence engulfed her tired body.


	92. Chapter 92 Love

Fred paced back and forth in the common room. Aero hadn't been to breakfast. Angelina and Katie hadn't seen her come in last night. Harry had seen her rush out of the Common room and hadn't seen her since.

Fred continuously rubbed his chest with his hand. It was tight, constricted, like it was hard to breath. His heart was beating faster than it had in a long time, almost like the time Aero had been attacked by Lupin or when she had been petrified. That just made him more nervous because this feeling was worse.

He ran a hand through his hair as he paced.

George watched from his perch on an armchair.

"Maybe she didn't feel well and went to the infirmary?" he suggested.

"Checked there."

"Well...maybe she got called away on some Auror business. Or maybe she's with Dumbledore?"

"She would've told me, she always tells me when she has to go to work, and that doesn't fit because she'll miss the task and no matter what, even if it was Dumbledore or the Minister themselves, she'd be at the match for Harry. Something is wrong George, I can feel it...something is seriously wrong..." Fred whispered brokenly.

George stared hard at his twin. Obviously Fred was being his naturally protective self, as he usually was with Aero, but it was more than that. He was actually scared. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had been tossing and turning and bags were under his eyes to prove it. His skin was pale from fright. His eyes were glazed over as he became lost in thought, lost in the possibilities in what might've happened to his girlfriend.

George knew they were serious. They'd been practically fated since they were thirteen. They were an odd couple, what with their backgrounds of pure-blood noble and poor blood-traitor. Aero was, while she had an excellent sense of humor, generally more serious than Fred. While Fred couldn't go a day without scheming or pranking and every five minutes he cracked jokes.

But despite the differences, they managed to always find their way back. They were serious, Fred had even said he loved her. He knew she loved him too, even if she couldn't quite realize it yet. Fred had been talking to him lately, about his and Aero's relationship. That's how George knew they were serious.

And with this seriousness, Fred seemed to develop this sense for her, like he just knew when something was wrong. And that worried George. What with the fitfull sleeping it must've happened last night and his subconcious knew something was up.

"I'm sure she's fine, mate, I mean c'mon, it's _AERO_. How can she not be fine?" George said soothingly.

"Aero isn't invincible." Fred retorted.

George sighed.

"How do you know you're not just thinking something is up, being paranoid?"

George really did not want to believe Fred was right.

Fred shook his head.

"Something is _wrong_..."

"Well, maybe she'll turn up to classes. There's still a few hours until the match, she'll probably show up before then, perfectly fine and relentlessly tease you about being such a worry-wart."

Fred gave his twin a glare but they both set out for class when the girls and Lee joined them.

**o0oo0o**

Harry really felt stupid for giving that map to Moody now.

He hadn't seen Aero all day and he needed to vent his nerves. She was always up for that, just listening to him, reasurring him. The last task was coming up and he hadn't seen her all day. It was driving him nuts. He wished he could just look her up on the map and go have a talk. He needed the reasurrance, that everything would be fine. He needed to know that his sister, the big bad Auror, was going to be there in the stands, waiting for the first sign of foul play and step in, to have his back. He needed to know she would be there, like she had been every other task, like she had been inbetween tasks...but he couldn't find her and he needed her.

Aero always seemed to know when he needed her. She'd just show up, say the right thing and he'd be fine. She'd figure something out if he couldn't, she'd take the stress off his own shoulders, she was just always there...and right now she wasn't. Surely she knew now that he truly needed her? Couldn't she feel it or something?

Harry knew he was leaned on her, a bit dependent, but he was nervous. He tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach. He'd gotten it last night. It had been bad, he almost thought he'd throw up. He couldn't get a good night's sleep, it was horrible. It was just adding to a horrible day.

And now he was sitting at the table as the other champions went to go greet their families. It surprised him when Cedric popped his head in to tell him he had someone there. Harry irrationally hoped Aero had managed to sneak away from class.

But when he turned into the room he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill smiling at him.

Harry felt lighter, but the knot in his stomach wouldn't go away. But he wouldn't think about that now, he had to focus. He had to be ready for the third task.

**o0oo0o**

Snape walked briskly down the hall. The task was starting momentarily and he was to be there and watch it, most unfortunatley.

He hated that the old man was ordering him there. Snape wondered if Dumbledore thought something was going to happen there. Perhaps it had to do with that scream from the other night?

It had been most odd, to hear it and then find nothing. Not a trace of a struggle, no voices or feet running away. It was like they had imagined it.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he continued on his way. He turned the corner, passing by a staircase when his foot his something on the ground. He glanced down and noticed something silver. Gently picking it up he examined it. A silver locket like item dangled between his fingers on the chain, glimmering in the hall light. He squinted his eyes, futhering examining it.

It had elegant makrs on it.

And...

A coat of arm, etched into the locket. A coat of arms he had once seen while he went to school here, on the ring that Sirius Black had worn.

So this was the Black family crest...and if it was on a locket, it belonged to a female, and the only female he could place it to was Aeroanna Black...that rule-breaking Gryffindor Hellion.

He glanced down the hall. They weren't far from the Headmaster's office.

Snape wondered...

He spun on his heel, facing the staircase. On the stones on the wall, he noticed as he bent closer, were slightly darkened, just minorly scorched. He noticed the slight difference in color easily.

There had been some sort of duel, around the Headmaster's office, that involved Aero Black. That fit in with the female scream they had heard...

Snape stooped to the bottom staircase, something parculiar catching his eye.

A tiny, not even a puddle, of red, all dried now, was on the step, not to far from where the locket seemed to have fallen.

It was a wonder it hadn't been kicked away from the scene. Snape further investigated the scene. He found nothing, just a few more scorch marks on the tiles.

He tucked the locket into his pocket and swept out to the pitch. He had to inform the Headmaster of the recent discovery. Even if Black certainly was as arrogant as her cousin and as much of a troublemaker, she was still a student in this school and he had to report it.

Besides, if anyone was going to kill a Black, it'd be him, not some twit.

**o00o0**

The first thing that registered with her was the cold. She was on something hard, it was damp and freezing. She could feel herself trembling.

Her hands were splayed out in front of her on either side of her head. The side of her face was pressed against it. Her legs were bent so much she was almost curled in on herself.

And then the pain set in. She could feel the numbness, and then the feeling in her right hand was painful. Her wrist was bent at an awkward angle.

Her mind was hazy and it was pounding. SHe felt so weak and all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew she had to open her eyes.

Very reluctantly she did so. Her eyelids felt like a thousand pounds but she raised them. Her eyes adjusted to the dark eventually. It was a small space, practically concrete. She started listening then. She could hear her own breathing and someone else's.

She involuntarily groaned when she tried to move her head.

"Awake then, kid?" a gravelly voice asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Mad-eye?" she whispered, her voice practically wiped out from her dry throat.

"On the first try, even with that bonking to your noodle your still sharp."

She rolled her shoulders, trying to force herself up on her left hand.

Aero groaned again, know on her hand and knees.

"Where are we...?" she whispered.

"Dunno...tosser put me in here a while back. Then you kinda fell from the sky."

"Ah, so that's why I hurt so much. Git couldn't even place me down here gently." she grumbled.

"Anything broken?"

"Probably my right wrist, cuz it doesn't generally bend that way, and unless I have some serious double-jointage going on, it's broken."

"Anyone else know what's going on? Or did you go out on a solo mission, Kamikaze?"

Aero managed to lift her head to glower at the man.

"I might have gotten caught up in the moment. But I screamed, and heard Dumbledore and Snape check it out. They'll be on guard now."

"Good, good. Someone will notice when you don't show up. Now, tell me what I've missed."

Aero sat back against the cold wall and cradeled her wrist to her chest as she recounted the details.

"He's a resourceful one, I'll give him that." Mad-eye growled.

"He is."

"You're not too shabby on the perceptive field either, kid. Nice work piecing it together."

"Lot of good it did me."

"Someone will notice eventually. We should just hope they're more focused on keepin' an eye on Potter than us."

Aero sighed and nodded her head weakly, she still felt so exhausted.

She felt a twinge of guilt hit her. She had just blindly taken off on this mission. She should be at the task, watching out for Harry. She should be there, watching with Fred. She shouldn't be beaten and broken, powerless, in a trunk with Mad-eye where no one else knew where she was...

She supressed a groan at her own stupidity. Really, this was probably the obvious outcome, considering how she had handled the information. Honestly, she would've been fine, waiting it out in the common room, protected and then traveling in a hurd of people until she found DUmbledore. In hindsight, rushing off like a maniac wasn't the best option.

"It's not gonna do anyone any good to dwell on your own stupidity now. We just have to wait this out."

Aero huffed.

"You're really good at these pep talks, Mad." she told him.

He gave a cough-like laugh.

"So...I was right? It was Barty Crouch Jr.?" She asked eventually.

"Yeah. Bastard attacked me at my place. I called for help."

"We came. I saw him...I thought it was you...but he was staring at me funny. He'd already taken the potion apparrently. Where were you?" she wondered.

"He'd stunned me. I woke up in the bathtub. Then he stunned be again and I woke up here."

"That was some story." she teased.

"Well sorry for not being concious enough to give you a bedtime story, shortstack."

They were silent for a long time. She was glad to have Mad-eye, the real one, back. But neither one could take their mind off the situation at hand. Maybe it was because of their Auror training, but their minds were reeling of the possible outcomes.

Aero curled her knees into her chest and rested her chin on them, staring into the darkness, watching Mad-eye's outline as he drifted into sleep. She could still feel her wrist throbbing, and her head as well. Her eye lids had been begging to close for a very long time but she refused to let them.

Instead she allowed her mind to wander. She thought about Harry, and wondered how the tournament was going. She wondered if Crouch had made his move yet. She wondered if Dumbledore noticed. She wondered if Fred noticed her absence...

But of course he did. He would, if no one else. He loved her...wouldn't he notice? Isn't that what love included? Being aware of the other person, knowing when they're gone. Surely, if Fred truly loved her, he'd notice. He probably knew right now.

It was slightly comforting. She knew that if no one else would, Fred could find her. She knew he'd never stop until he did. He loved her...

But did she love him?

She certainly cared for him. She felt a shock whenever he touched her. The world seemed to fall out when they kissed. He made her feel happy, like she never had before. She'd do anything for him...she thought about him constantly...and even though they broke up so abruptly, so horribly, they got back together, they got past it.

He accepted her like no one had before. He was the first person to say they loved her...and she could tell from his voice that he meant it.

Aero felt herself getting drowsy. She probably had a concussion.

She could see Fred's face in her mind, hear his laugh like he had just pulled off an amazing prank...she felt herself smile as she sagged against her knees.


	93. Chapter 93 One constant

**Alright, I believe this is the last chapter. If you're not looking towards teh sequel, try to envision your own future of this story. Otherwise, the sequel will probably be out either sunday or monday.**

There was a low hum in her ears. She was on something soft now. She was warm. But she had a funny taste in her mouth too. Instinctively she ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth, trying to make the taste go away.

She squinted her eyes as she moved her fingers along the softness beneath her, feeling her way around.

Something large and heavy was resting on her legs, moving ever so slightly, as if breathing. Unable to get a mental grasp of her surroundings, she listened as the hum grew louder, almost as if shouting.

"-You-know-who returned to his body? Come now, Dumbledore, that's ridiculous!"

"I'm sure Barty Crouch Jr. would've testified otherwise, had the dementor not given him the kiss under your orders, Minister!"

That one, for sure, was McGonagall...she almost winced at the tone.

"You can't really believe he's back, Dumbledore! Certainly, Crouch would've believed it, but he's not in his right mind! He is a lunatic!"

As Aero's mind slowly began to unfog she noticed the other shouting person was Fudge.

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup it transported him straight to Voldemort. He witnessed the rebirth...I will explain it all if you just come to my office. I am afraid I cannot allow you to question Harry tonight." Dumbledore said.

After a pause she heard Fudge reply; "And you are...er...prepared to take his word on that?"

Aero pursed her lips angrily, her hands twisted in the soft thing, she now knew was some sort of fabric, below her. The thing by her legs tensed and shook slightly, a growl pierced the air.

"Of course I believe Harry. I have heard from both Crouch and Harry on the accounts of what happened." Aero could hear the anger seeping through Dumbledore's voice.

"And you are, uh, going to take the word of a lunatic and a boy who...well..."

There was silence. Another growl.

"Someone's been reading the works of Skeeter." Aer mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"And if I have? And if I have discovered you've been hiding certain information from me Dumbledore? A parselmouth, huh? And having funny turns all over the place-"

"I am assuming you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" Dumbledore said.

"You admit then, that he is having these pains? Headaches? Nightmares, possibly hallucinations?" Fudge said quickly.

Aero scoffed.

"Listen to me, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

Woah...it just dropped twenty degrees in here...

"Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before."

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back! I can give you their names-Lucius Malfoy!" Harry cried.

"Lucius Malfoy was cleared! Very old family, donations to excellent causes-" Fudge exclaimed.

"I believe I would know better than you, Cornelius Fudge, what the actions of my current caregiver are. I assure you, he should not have been cleared in the first place, but then again, I suppose those 'generous donations' to certain member's pockets caused a bit of denseness." Aero drawled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"His tales are getting taller and taller! And yet you still believe him. He can talk to snakes!" Fudge shouted.

"You fool! Diggory, Crouch, these deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!" McGonagall shrieked.

Diggory? Oh Merlin no...

"I see no evidence to the contrary! It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these past thirteen years!"

Fudge and Dumbledore squabbled then. Dumbledore insisted upon sending envoys to the giants and taking the Dementors away from Azkaban, to which Fudge responded he'd be thrown out of office.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit and I-I must act as I see fit." Dumbledore said with a certain sense of finality.

She heard the furious footfalls and the door slamming shut. So Fudge had left.

She creaked an eye open. Bill was there, sitting by her bed, Sirius in dogform was by her legs, Mrs. Weasley was hovering over Harry who was looking extremely shocked, Hermione and Ron hanging back, their eyes wide.

Dumbledore stood with Snape and McGonagall, his face determined.

"There is work to be done. Molly...am I right in thinking I can count on you and Arthur?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course you can. We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that's held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks certain wizarding pride." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Then I need you to send a message to Arthur, All those we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediatley, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius." Dumbledore said.

"I'll go to dad. I'll go now." Bill said, standing up.

"Excellent. Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet however. If Fudge thinks I am interfereing at the Ministry-"

"Leave it to me." Bill said.

He clasped Harry's shoulder, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Aero's hair, pulled on his cloak and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also, if she will consent to come, Madame Maxime."

McGonagall nodded her head and left without a word.

"Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very-very well..." Madame Pomfrey said, looking extremely startled before exiting the room as well.

"And now...it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form."

The great black dog hopped off her bed and looked up at Dumbledore. In an instant he was human again. Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked.

"Mum, shut up! It's okay!" Ron shouted.

Aero almost smiled at Snape's expression. It was one of anger and horror. Aero thought it was a lovely combination...

"Him! What is he doing here?" Snape snarled.

"He is here at my invitation, just as you are, Severus. I trust you both. It's time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Aero raised an eyebrow as she appraised Snape and Sirius. As soon as Voldemort put on a tutu was when they'd trust each other with anything...

Dumbledore looked impatient.

"I will settle, in the short term, for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us." He said.

Very slowly they shook hands, glaring at each other the whole time, and let go extremely quickly.

"That will do to be going on with. Now, I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to Alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, the old crowd. Lie low at Remus's for awhile, I will contact you there."

"But-" Harry protested.

"You'll see me very soon. But I must do what I can, you understand?" Sirius said.

"Yeah...yeah of course I do."

Aero could understand why Harry didn't want Sirius to go. Aero rather liked having Sirius around, especially now, when everything for so hectic.

"Aero...I assume we'll be in contact shortly. Until then, bed rest, do what Dumbledore and Pomfrey tell you to do, alright?" Sirius said.

"No problemo, cuz."

He nodded and transformed back to Snuffles and trotted out the door.

"Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared..."

"I am." Snape replied.

"Then good luck."

Snape nodded and turned swiftly out the door.

"Aero, I have certain tasks for you as well. Though you are not completely functioning, physically, at full power-" Dumbledore said, gesturing to her wrapped wrist, "there are things I require from you."

"Alright..."

"Are you up to coming with me?"

She nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"But Dumbledore...she's not healed yet..." Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Mrs. Weasley...I'm fine, honestly. I'll go with Dumbledore and come right back."

The older woman nodded slowly. Aero stood and slipped her shoes on, grabbing her wand from the side table and put on her jacket before following the headmaster out the door.

"Aero, you must understand the useful position you hold at the Ministry. You are feared by many, because of your family, and incredibly skilled in the dark arts. Your position as Auror is very needed in the plan I have. I am reorganizing the Order of the Phoenix. I assume you know what that is?" he asked as they walked briskly down the hall.

"Yes, I've seen a pitcure before, and Ebony has spoken of it."

"Good. During the first war, many things were chaotic. People could not be trusted. It's very dangerous, being in the Order, I need you to understand that. Many have lost their lives during war. You are young, not even out of school yet, but you are of age. You can do magic, advanced magic, without being questioned. I trust you. You are about as loyal as they come, much like Sirius..."

"Professor D, get on with it..."

"Yes...Aero Black, I ask you if you would like to join the Order of the Phoenix."

**o0oo0o**

Aero sat back down on her infirmary bed. She had changed and come back to the room after her meeting with Dumbledore. She was hunched over the side of the bed, her feet dangling and gently swinging. She stared down at her leather boots, lost in thought. Her hair was long now, down to her waist, and as she bowed her head it fell around her, curtaining her.

Dumbledore was positive a war was coming, one as bad as the first, if not worse. People, innocent, good people, like Diggory, were going to die. And they wouldn't be able to save them all...

People she knew, kids she grew up with, people she went to work with, people she saw everyday, were just suddenly going to die, for no reason besides creating chaos and panic. Because of a power-hungry wizard.

Aero couldn't fathom the idea of another war. She had been there in the first one. With her memories now practically completely restored, she could remember what it was like. The constant death, the fighting, the dissappearances. The unrelenting fear and uncertainty.

She wouldn't be able to trust people the way she had before...

She was going to, like many other people, knowingly risk her life on a daily basis. Her fists clenched and she bit her lip, staring hard at the floor now.

People, her friends, could die. She might never be able to fully reconcile with Angelina. She might never get her old relationship with Draco back. She might never be able to have that fairytale with Fred...

Her heart clenched at the thought. To think before she couldn't bring herself to say 'I love you'. It seemed to easy now, knowing she could loose him, or she herself could die, without ever saying it, telling him.

And Harry...Harry was going to be at the center of it. He'd have to fight Voldemort, despite the fact he's still just a teenager, despite the fact how scared he'll be, how much courage it will have to take, despite teh fact he's never killed someone before, that this war could destroy him. This war could take away everything they held dear.

This was was going to be brutal. It was going to be hard. It was going to hurt. It was _unstoppable_.

The doors to the infirmary opened then and she could hear someone walking towards her. Mad-eye grunted in his sleep. Harry was off wandering somewhere. It was just her.

"Aero...how are you feeling?" Fred said quietly.

"I'm fine."

There was a pause.

"Aero..."

"I'm not fine...I'm scared. I'm angry. I'm worried. I'm not fine...everything...everything is falling away. Everything is just..._wrong_. People are going to die. Things are going to get worse. Harry's in the middle. He's just too young! He shouldn't have to be involved in this! Cedric shouldn't have died! None of this should be happening, but it is, and it's wrong, and it's scary...so no, I'm not okay, I feel like crap, my ribs hurt, my head is pounding, I'm tired but can't sleep..." she grumbled, rambling as her body shook.

Fred sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight against his side. She could feel something hard, something almost square, like a box, in his jacket pocket and his free hand grasped it tightly.

"I know...they told me what happened. Everything's going to be harder here on out. Nothing's going to be the same. But no matter what, no matter what happens, what changes, the one sure constant you have through all this shit, is me..." he whispered.

Aero nodded her head slowly, resting it on his shoulder.

"Hey Fred?" she asked, the same quiet tone he had used.

"What?"

She was silent for a moment before she closed her eyes and relaxed her body against his and smiled.

"I love you."

**Sequel PHOENIZ HONOR is now up.**


End file.
